El largo camino hasta tí
by Agadea
Summary: La distancia y el tiempo nunca podrán separar a dos almas que se aman.
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí estoy nuevamente después de un largo periodo de tiempo. Me habia jurado a mí misma que no empezaría esta historia hasta no haber terminado con las otras dos que tengo pendientes, pero al final no pude resistir la tentación y acabé sentada frente a mi ordenador y tecleando como una posesa. _

_Si quisiera deciros, que este fic me lo voy a tomar con tranquilidad. ¿Qué quiero decir con eso?..Pues que las actualizaciones pueden tardar un poco de una a otra. De todas formas, intentaré no demorarme demasiado, pero las circunstancias mandan y la falta de tiempo libre últimamente, por desgracia, es una constante en mi vida._

_Otra cosa que comentar es que probablemente en breve empiece a editar mis fics. Los he vuelto a leer después de tanto tiempo y me he horrorizado de ver la cantidad de fallos que tienen y que por pereza, principalmente no corregí en su momento. Así que ahora me gustaría empezar a hacerlo cambiando algunas cosas y añadiendo quizás algo más. _

_Respecto a este fic, os diré que será largo, extenso y con lemon. (Obvio…Ya que la neurona hentai, como la llama mi amiga AkaneKagome, que todos tenemos en mi caso se fortalece día a día… ¡Por Dios!)_

_Bueno, finalmente aquí os lo dejo. Espero que lo disfrutéis, y como siempre digo, para bien o para mal no me dejéis sin vuestros comentarios._

_Un besazo, Fern25_

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN

Capitulo 1

Por el desolado y níveo paraje solo se atisbaba el desdibujado contorno de cuatro formas que a duras penas avanzaban sobre la yerma y blanca extensión. Esforzándose hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, paso a paso caminaban penosamente intentando llegar a su ansiado destino.

El adolescente de negra cabellera abría la marcha seguido por los tres hombres que bien apertrechados, seguían sus pasos guiándose por el hondo surco que sus pisadas iban dejando en la blanda nieve. La monotonía del desértico paisaje a veces era rota por las escarpadas pendientes y los afilados picos de las montañas que se alzaban intimidantes en la lejanía. Después de un día y medio de marcha, las fuerzas escaseaban y el hambre, el frío y el cansancio, hacia mella en todos ellos.

El mas corpulento de los tres hombres se acercó al muchacho que habiendo detenido su marcha, atisbaba hacia delante.

- ¿Cuánto queda…chico? …- preguntó jadeante al llegar junto al joven.

- No mucho…Un par de horas quizás.

- ¿Estas seguro?..- intervino otro de los hombres soltando en el suelo la pesada mochila que llevaba colgando. – Eso mismo dijiste hace ya un buen rato...

El chico no contestó, sino que se limitó a señalar hacia el frente donde se podía divisar una pequeña columna de humo que salía de detrás de un alejado montículo.

- Justo allí… ¡miren! – añadió. Las miradas de los tres individuos se dirigieron hacia el lugar señalado y sonrieron entre ellos sin disimular su alivio. Con renovadas fuerzas volvieron a colocarse sus pesadas mochilas sobre sus espaldas para reanudar la marcha siguiendo al joven moreno que avanzaba presuroso y que ya les llevaba varios metros de delantera.

Tras poco más de una hora en la cual habían descendido por una empinada y peligrosa pendiente, la visión de un pequeño grupúsculo de construcciones de madera apareció ante ellos. El hombre que iba justo detrás del joven guía apartó su mirada de la oscura coleta que se balanceaba sobre la espalda del chico para buscar entre las edificaciones la única que a ellos les interesaba. La verdad es que no era difícil adivinar cual era.

Apenas cuatro casuchas de madera destartaladas constituían el pequeño asentamiento y solo una era lo suficientemente grande y estaba en relativo buen estado como para ser el albergue que estaban buscando.

Cinco minutos después, entraban en el poco iluminado lugar mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la semi oscuridad que reinaba en el interior.

El chico se quedó lo más cerca de la puerta posible, sentado en una pequeña banqueta viendo como sus tres clientes se acomodaban en una desvencijada mesa próxima al mostrador. Al instante, el tabernero, un hombre obeso y sudoroso les puso unos vasos y una jarra de vino frente a ellos que estos se apresuraron a degustar.

Poco después un cuarto hombre se acercó a la mesa y se sentó con ellos compartiendo la bebida y la conversación. El chico en el momento en que lo vio le reconoció de inmediato haciéndole sentir un repentino escalofrió que le recorrió su espalda. El individuo era un conocido miembro de la mafia china. Un tipo peligroso y de aspecto enjuto que llevaba la muerte impresa en sus fríos ojos.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de su madre recomendándole que no aceptara ese trabajo. No le habia gustado el aspecto de sus tres clientes cuando aparecieron días atrás por su cabaña pidiendo los servicios de un guía. Nada mas verlos supo que no eran trigo limpio, pero el crudo invierno anterior se habia cobrado la vida de su padre y los llantos de sus tres hermanos pequeños pidiendo comida se escuchaban con mayor fuerza que los llamados de su propia conciencia.

Mientras los veía discutir agradeció que su trabajo hubiera terminado. Solo le quedaba cobrar por sus servicios y se iría de allí cuanto antes. Aquel lugar le repugnaba y le ponía los vellos de punta. Era un antro famoso por la gentuza que lo solía frecuentar, al que habia ido solo en un par de ocasiones en su vida y solamente porque no habia tenido mas remedio, como en aquella ocasión.

En silencio se dedicó a observar la taberna y a quienes allí se encontraban, teniendo especial cuidado en evitar cruzar la mirada con nadie, pues con el tipo de clientes que tenia aquel tugurio, era fácil que cualquiera pudiese sentirse ofendido y buscara una razón para arrastrarle a una de las frecuentes peleas que allí se originaban. Su mirada recorrió la estancia atentamente. Era una sala amplia y cochambrosa. La mugre se amontonaba por las esquinas donde restos de comida podrida y suciedad, compartían espacio con roedores y otros especimenes desconocidos. La humareda proveniente de la amplia chimenea que habia al fondo del salón, enrarecía el ambiente dándole un aspecto cargado y casi tétrico. Varias mesas se esparcían por aquí y por allá donde los parroquianos se agrupaban emborrachándose o jugando a las cartas.

Unas risas atrajeron su atención. En una mesa del rincón, un par de ajadas prostitutas compartían sus vasos con algunos tramperos, que tras haber amontonado descuidadamente sus piezas cobradas, algunas aun sangrientas sobre la mesa, se entretenían manoseando a las dos mujeres. Mientras, en otra mesa, un borracho vencido ya por el alcohol dormitaba sobre sus propios vómitos ajenos a un sucio jovenzuelo que sin ningún escrúpulo le vaciaba hábilmente los bolsillos.

Incómodo, se revolvió en su asiento deseando desaparecer de allí lo antes posible. De manera fugaz echó un vistazo a sus tres clientes que seguían conversando con el mafioso. Este les habia entregado un fajo enorme de billetes y ellos a cambio le acercaron una bolsa de terciopelo negro de cuyo interior sacaron una preciosa estatuilla de oro. El chico abrió los ojos como platos cuando reconoció la pieza. Pertenecía al templo que habia en el monasterio donde se habían alojado unos días atrás. Aquel lugar, pensó con tristeza, donde los amables monjes les habían dado hospedaje sin pedir nada a cambio.

Con un sentimiento de repugnancia alojado en su garganta, el jovenzuelo se giró para no seguir viendo la escena, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran la otra parte de la sala que no habia visto con anterioridad. En su observación se topó con una peculiar silueta que captó inmediatamente su atención. En la esquina opuesta a donde se encontraba, habia una solitaria mesa con un único hombre sentada en ella. Encapuchado y cubierto con una mugrosa y ajada capa, constituía una misteriosa figura que parecia ajena al bullicio que reinaba en el local. Sus manos embutidas dentro de unos guantes de piel cortados a la altura de los nudillos, dejaban al descubierto unos dedos largos y fuertes que aferraban una taza de algún liquido humeante que el chico supuso que debería ser té. Recostado sobre la pared de forma indolente, parecia estudiar al personal mientras estiraba sus largas y cruzadas piernas, calzadas con unas viejas botas que sin duda habían conocido muchos caminos y tiempos mejores.

De forma pausada iba dando pequeños sorbos de su bebida, al parecer disfrutando de su sabor. Su rostro no era visible ya que la oscura capucha lo tapaba oportunamente casi en su totalidad, por lo que no podía aventurar su edad, pero algo en su fuerte y alta figura le indicaba que podría ser joven. Imaginó que debería ser un cazador. Un furtivo, probablemente, dedujo viendo el mango del cuchillo de monte que asomaba por una de sus botas.

Mientras el joven guía se dedicaba a curiosear el panorama, en la mesa los cuatro hombres parecia haber llegado a un acuerdo.

- Habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Mi jefe estará muy satisfecho…- comentó el representante de la mafia volviendo a meter la estatuilla en su embalaje.

- Mas satisfecho estamos nosotros…- rió uno de los hombres apurando de un sorbo su bebida viendo entusiasmado a sus otros dos compañeros que terminaban de contar el dinero.

- Supongo que habréis acabado con todos los testigos... ¿no?

La pregunta provocó la hilaridad de los tres hombres, pero viendo el gesto serio del otro, uno de ellos se apresuró a contestar.

- Por supuesto. No ha quedado absolutamente nadie.

- ¿Si?..Pues a mi no me lo parece…

La mirada del hombre se volvió hacia el chico que ausente miraba hacia otro lado de la taberna.

- ¿Te refieres a ese ratoncillo?...- El mas corpulento de todos, se limpió la bebida que chorreaba por la barba con el dorso de su mano. – No tiene de qué preocuparse. Nunca dejamos ningún cabo suelto.

- Eso espero…por vuestro propio bien.

La velada amenaza no pasó desapercibida para los tres hombres que en silencio intercambiaron una cómplice mirada. El joven guía mientras tanto, ajeno al negro futuro que se cernía sobre él, suspiraba contando las horas que le quedaban para volver a la seguridad de su cálido hogar junto a su madre y a sus hermanos.

…//…

Zapateando con furia intentaba entrar en calor pero la tarde que empezaba a caer traía consigo una importante bajada de temperatura, haciendo cada vez más difícil la tarea. Impaciente esperaba a los tres hombres mientras soplaba sobre sus entumecidos dedos para evitar que estos se congelaran. Mirando hacia atrás observó la pequeña columna de humo que indicaba la posición de la cabaña de la cual a instancias de los tres hombres, se habían alejado algo más de un centenar de metros.

Cuando estos llegaron a su altura, le obligaron a dar unos cuantos pasos mas hasta quedar ocultos de la vista detrás de unos cuantos montículos nevados de algo mas de unos tres metros de altura que rodeaban una pequeña explanada que se formaba en su interior. El joven algo preocupado, los miraba de hito en hito.

- ¿Por qué me habéis traído hasta aquí?..

El que al parecer era el líder, sonrió perversamente y se aproximó hasta poner una pesada mano sobre el hombro del joven.

- Tenemos que pagarte, chico...o ¿Es que no quieres cobrar?...

- Cl...claro… ¿Pero porque no lo habéis hecho en la posada?

- Bueno…- intervino otro de ellos acercándose por la espalda. – Es peligroso hacerlo allí. Nunca se sabe quien puede estar observando...

El joven guía estaba cada vez más nervioso. Aquella situación no le daba buena espina. Con un ágil movimiento se apartó de los hombres poniendo una prudencial distancia entre ellos.

- Bien…pues da...dadme lo que me debéis y dejadme ir ya…- añadió sin poder evitar que la voz le temblara un poco. - Yo ya cumplí con lo que habíamos pactado…

- Cierto…- intervino entonces el mas corpulento de todos. – y lo hiciste muy bien…así que ahora te vamos a dar lo que te mereces por tan buen servicio…

Al decir las últimas palabras, el hombre extrajo un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones de su cinturón mientras su boca se abría en una siniestra sonrisa. Los otros dos hombres se limitaban a observar sin intervenir. Sabían que su compañero era quien mas disfrutaba con esa clase de situaciones y ninguno podría privarle de ese placer. Nada como asesinar a alguien indefenso para que este casi delirara de gusto.

El chico inmediatamente se giró dispuesto a salir corriendo, pero los otros dos le cortaron la retirada. Desesperado buscó algo con lo que poder defenderse aun a sabiendas de que él poco o nada podría hacer contra aquellos tres. Aferrando con fuerza la fina vara de madera que usaba como bastón para andar por la nieve, lo puso delante a modo de defensa mientras cristalinas y frías gotas resbalaban por su rostro, sin darse cuenta de que eran sus propias lágrimas. La imagen de su madre y de sus tres hermanitos fue lo último que recreó su mente, antes de ver como aquel gigantesco individuo se lanzaba como una fiera sobre él.

Instintivamente cerró sus ojos a la espera de sentir el violento embate, pero este nunca llegó, por el contrario escuchó un sonido sordo seguido de una algarabía de sorpresa. Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a los tres hombres de pie frente a él mirando sorprendidos hacia el suelo, donde un cuerpo inerte yacía tendido como si hubiera caído del cielo. Uno de ellos lo giró con el pie, dejando ver entonces su identidad. Todos lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa. El esbirro de la mafia, al parecer con el cuello roto, los miraba con sus ojos muertos y vacíos como una clara advertencia. Repentinamente asustados, se olvidaron del chico al que momentos antes habían intentado asesinar, el cual aprovechó la circunstancia y se alejó para ocultarse detrás de un pequeño risco. Desde su escondite observó como los tres hombres se colocaban en posición de defensa, espalda contra espalda mientras sacaban sus armas y atisbaban los alrededores buscando el posible o los posibles agresores.

Retando a gritos al invisible enemigo, se sobresaltaron notoriamente cuando una figura apareció frente a ellos saltando desde la parte superior del montículo que el chico tenia detrás.

El joven moreno se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio al nuevo intruso. Era el furtivo, o al menos el que pensaba que era un furtivo. Reconoció las botas y la raída capa marrón que le cubría, aunque esta vez no iba cubierto por la capucha. Pero aun así no pudo ver su cara, ya que este le daba completamente la espalda.

Lo estudió atentamente mientras iba acercándose a los tres hombres. Tal y como supuso era alto y parecia bastante fuerte también, ya que sus hombros se aventuraban anchos debajo de esa capa. Sus andares eran resueltos y emanaba una seguridad propia de quien se sabe invencible. Sus cabellos negros como la noche, caían sueltos por su espalda hasta casi la altura de los omóplatos.

Tragó saliva cuando le vio sacar de debajo de su capa una katana de reluciente filo y que hizo bailar en unas hábiles fintas, aunque esto no pareció intimidar a los tres hombres, ya que en un rápido movimiento se abalanzaron furiosamente sobre él. Inmediatamente se organizó un violento revuelo. Sonido de metales entrechocando, golpes e incluso un disparo, resonó en el lugar, haciendo que el chico asustado se agazapase aun mas y cubriese la cabeza con sus brazos a modo de protección. Poco después el silencio retornó y lentamente volvió asomarse para poder ver. Lo único que quedaba eran tres cuerpos más amontonados sobre la nieve, que poco a poco iba tiñéndose de color carmesí, a medida que la sangre vertida iba empapando la blanca superficie. El joven temblando de pies a cabeza y con los ojos como platos vio como el hombre de la capa que nuevamente se habia cubierto con la capucha, se acercaba hasta él y le tendía amablemente la mano. Aceptando su ayuda, se incorporó y con los castaños ojos aun mas abiertos, contempló el enorme fajo de billetes que le ponía en la mano.

- Con esto tendrás más que suficiente para no tener que trabajar más para tipejos como esos.

Con la boca abierta, el joven asintió en silencio.

- Bien…ahora creo que deberías regresar con tu familia. – comentó mientras se agachaba y empezaba a registrar al hombre que habia matado primero. Buscando en su macuto encontró lo que buscaba. La estatuilla de oro que sacó de su funda.

- Hummm…Yo me haré cargo de esto… - dijo metiéndola en su propia mochila. – Luego sin volverse añadió. - Creo que deberías irte ya…no tardará en oscurecer y seria conveniente que estuvieras lejos de aquí cuando llegue la noche. Este lugar no es seguro para alguien como tú.

El chico rápidamente guardó el dinero en su bolsillo y emprendió la marcha, pero cuando habia dado unos pasos, se giró y fijó su mirada castaña en su improvisado salvador.

- Gracias…muchas gracias… por todo…

El joven de la capa se incorporó y finalmente pudo verle el rostro. Como habia imaginado era un hombre joven, con el mentón oscurecido por una barba de varios días. Una leve y triste sonrisa de dientes blancos iluminaba su cara, pero nada le sorprendió tanto como sus ojos. De un azul grisáceo como el cielo oscurecido durante la tormenta y que brillaban con una luz tan luminosa como el filo de su espada. Hermosos, pero rebosantes de una profunda melancolía que pudo percibir cuando se clavaron en los suyos de color chocolate.

- De nada... chico. De nada…

…//…

**Nerima. Cinco años antes…**

Con paso tambaleante la pequeña figura se abría camino entre la gente que la miraba asombrada. Bufando por lo bajo iba maldiciendo coloridamente contra alguien en concreto que era la causante de su estado actual. Con un gesto de enojo, evitó al pervertido numero catorce con el que se habia cruzado y que solícitamente se habia ofrecido a ayudarla, pero la voluptuosa pelirroja lo último que quería era sentir las sudosas manos de cualquier asqueroso sobando partes de ella que a nadie permitiría tocar.

Apoyándose contra la pared, se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada con la espalda sobre el muro y con las rodillas flexionadas.

- ¡Esa bruta!..¡Esa cabezota y terca!..Siempre lo mismo. Nunca me deja decir nada….Enseguida saca sus conclusiones y lo único que hace es pagarla conmigo... ¡idiota! - murmuraba mas para si misma que para el resto de curiosos que la observaban al pasar.

Arrancó entonces un trozo de la manga de su destrozada y roja camisa para colocársela sobre la frente donde un chichón de tamaño considerable no dejaba de crecer.

- ¡Auch...! – exclamó con dolor, para luego seguir con su airada retahíla. - Y encima se cabrea y se ofende cuando es a mí a quien me da la paliza de mi vida. – se quejó mientras apretaba el trozo de tela con fuerza contra su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en el dojo Tendo, Kasumi se cruzaba con su hermana pequeña que hecha una verdadera furia traspasaba el umbral dando un portazo que casi saca la puerta de sus goznes.

- ¿Akane...?

La pequeña de los Tendo ni siquiera contestó. Como una bala subió hasta su cuarto donde se encerró ante la atenta mirada de su otra hermana con la que también se habia cruzado al subir las escaleras.

Nabiki descendió hasta la planta baja donde su hermana mayor con gesto perplejo la veía bajar, preguntándose que habría pasado.

- Parece que no estamos de muy buen humor hoy... ¿no?

- Eso parece...- asintió la mayor. - ¿Crees que Akane habrá discutido con Ranma Kun?

Nabiki dejó escapar una carcajada ante la preocupada cara de Kasumi.

- ¿Discutir? Si no me equivoco y viendo como ha llegado Akane, me imagino que nuestro cuñadito estará hecho puré de Saotome tirado por cualquier esquina.

- ¡Oh vaya!...¿Que crees que habrá pasado?...¡con lo bien que parecia que se llevaban últimamente…

La mediana de los Tendo se giró pensativa hacia la escalera buscando la puerta de la habitación de su hermana pequeña, pero esta permanecía cerrada a cal y canto. La verdad es que a ella también le extrañaba. Era cierto que desde la boda fallida hacia ya algo más de tres meses, la parejita habia empezado a llevarse bastante mejor.

Por lo visto, los jóvenes habían aparcado sus diferencias y la relación entre ellos, para el asombro de todos, era bastante… "cordial", por llamarla de alguna manera. Ella misma habia realizado grandes esfuerzos, sobre todo económicos, para averiguar hasta donde habia llegado esa mejoría, pero para su desgracia, los jóvenes habían desbaratado todas sus intentos de vigilancia y no habia logrado sacar nada en claro. Aunque no se habia dado por vencida… ¡Eso jamás! Nabiki Tendo nunca se echaba para atrás. Habia jurado averiguarlo y lo conseguiría, aunque ahora parecia que las cosas habían vuelto a su anterior estado. Seguro que alguna de sus antiguas prometidas habia aparecido otra vez o bien Ranma dijo alguna nueva gilipollez de las habituales, haciendo enfurecer a su hermana pequeña.

En fin, ya lo averiguaría. En esta ocasión, su método de espionaje era infalible y más tarde o más temprano daría sus frutos.

…///…

Akane tumbada sobre su cama, se desahogaba aporreando su almohada donde imaginariamente estaba la cabeza de su estúpido prometido. Si pudiera lo patearía hasta dejarlo hecho una papilla a sus pies. Aunque, realmente casi era como lo habia dejado. Su fiel mazo habia hecho su aparición en el justo momento y habia realizado su trabajo a la perfección. Probablemente habría llegado volando a Yokohama.

Algo mas calmada, se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su cara y se levantó para sentarse en su escritorio. Abrió el cajón y sacó una pequeña caja con un pequeño candado. Después llevó su mano hacia su cuello para buscar bajo su camisa una cadena de plata que se quitó de un tirón. De ella colgaba una llave, la misma que abría la caja, donde reposaba a salvo de miradas curiosas, su más preciado tesoro. Su diario.

En silencio lo abrió y comenzó a releerlo. Su búsqueda se centró en las ultimas anotaciones que habia estado haciendo desde hacia poco mas de un mes. Mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por las páginas escritas, empezó a llorar nuevamente en silencio, hasta que de manera derrotada, se inclinó y dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos, estalló en sonoros sollozos.

…//…

Unos ojos azules contemplaban la escena desde la ventana. Su corazón se encogía viendo como la chica se convulsionaba por el llanto y el enfado con el que habia llegado y pensaba reclamarle, se esfumó como por encanto.

Apenas unos quince minutos antes, habia llegado a la casa y tras esquivar a todo el personal, se duchó con rapidez, se curó como pudo las heridas para dirigirse después a hablar con la bruta marimacho de su prometida.

Sabía que estaba en su cuarto encerrada, así que optó por entrar por la ventana como acostumbraba, pero lo que vio fue lo contrario a lo que esperaba. Se habia preparado para tener que entablar una lucha titánica con una furiosa joven, pero se encontró con la imagen de una triste y llorosa Akane que le desarmó por completo.

Suavemente golpeó el cristal para llamar la atención de ella y que le diera permiso para entrar, pero esta se enderezó rápidamente y tensando la espalda como si fuera el palo de una escoba, se levantó tras limpiarse furiosamente los ojos y sin miramientos apretó el puño con el que le dio un certero golpe que lo envió volando derechito al jardín, para después cerrar la ventana y correr con furia las cortinas.

- _¿Qué esperabas?.._ Se preguntó a si mismo el joven sobándose la cabeza. _El que a veces llore como una chica, no quiere decir que deje ser la Akane de siempre…_

Poniéndose de pie de un salto, trepó al árbol que crecía cercano a la casa y desde cuya rama tenia acceso rápido a la habitación de ella. Cuando estuvo frente a su ventana, la llamó mientras golpeaba nuevamente el cristal. La chica hizo caso omiso, y el joven volvió a insistir.

- Akane…Abre de una puñetera vez…Si no lo haces me veré obligado a romperla.

- ¡Atrévete y verás…gilipollas!...

El ruido de cristales rotos fue inmediatamente seguido del crujir de la madera, cuando el joven se adentró de una patada en el interior del cuarto. Akane con los ojos enrojecidos pero brillando con furia lo miraba aun sorprendida de que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

- ¡Eres imbecil o que te pasa!...¡Acabas de romper la ventana…subnormal!

El chico sacudiéndose los trocitos de cristal que se adherían a su ropa, ni siquiera contestó al insulto. Cuando terminó, simplemente se acercó en dos zancadas y agarró a la sorprendida joven por los hombros.

- Quiero que me escuches de una jodida vez…y quiero que lo hagas sin rechistar y dejándome terminar de hablar.

Con un rudo movimiento la joven se zafó del agarre y retrocedió un par de pasos.

- Me importa una mierda lo que quieras decirme. – le replicó con acritud. - No quiero escuchar ni una más tus mentiras. No voy a permitir que me vuelvas a engañar…

- Yo no te he engañado… ¡nunca!

- ¡Si…si que lo has hecho!

- Por favor Akane, creo que no lo entiendes. Déjame explicarte...- volvió a insistir el joven acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ellos. La miraba con una desesperada súplica en sus ojos, pero la morena se aferraba a la pizca de orgullo que creía que era lo único que ya le quedaba y no pensaba ceder ante él.

- Explicarme… ¿qué?... ¿Por qué me has mentido continuamente?... ¿Por qué no te has dignado a decirme en ningún momento la verdad?..

- Te he dicho que ..¡Yo no te he engañado!... ¡Joder!

Desesperado se mesaba los cabellos como queriendo arrancarlos. Akane era tremendamente cabezota y por más que se esforzaba, no sabía como poder llegar a entenderse con ella.

- ¡NO!... ¡claro que no me has mentido! ¡Lo único que has hecho es ocultarme la verdad!...Supongo que te lo habrás pasado en grande riéndote de mi ¿cierto?…

Cansada Akane se sentó en la cama con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo. Después de todo lo que habia ocurrido entre ellos, lo que habían compartido, no podía ni quería imaginar vivir esta situación. Habia sido una ingenua, se dijo interiormente. Él nunca iba a cambiar. Nuevamente traicioneras lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Pero entonces una mano grande y callosa las secó con ternura.

- Quería decírtelo Akane, de verdad. Pero me daba miedo, no sabía como te lo ibas a tomar.

Ranma arrodillado frente a ella la miraba con unos ojos llenos de… ¿cariño quizás? pensó la joven. Pero inmediatamente rechazó la idea. Ranma no la quería. En realidad, jamás la habia querido. Desgraciadamente se habia dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Con tristeza levantó la mirada para enfrentar la azulada de él.

- ¿Y prefieres entonces que me entere por ella?

El chico solo cabeceó como negativa y Akane exhaló un profundo suspiro. Después de un tenso silencio, la joven volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Cuándo…cuando te vas?..

- Dentro de tres días...

- Ya veo… ¿y cuándo me lo ibas a decir...Ranma?... ¿Cuando tuvierais vuestro primer hijo…quizás?

El joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿De donde sacas esa ideas, Akane?... ¿Es que nunca dejaras de ser tan celosa?..

- ¿Celosa? ¿Piensas que estoy así por un ataque de celos infundados?... – respondió con furia poniéndose nuevamente en pie.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que puedo pensar si me entero de que te vas con Shampoo a china? ¿Qué te vas con ella a vivir a la aldea de las amazonas?

- Las cosas no son del todo así…

- ¿Ah no?...Pues eso es lo que ella dice…y tú no lo has desmentido en ningún momento.

- Eso es lo que quería explicarte, pero tú no me dejaste…- contestó el chico incorporándose y acercándose por detrás. – En lugar de eso me arriaste un mazazo de los tuyos y me enviaste a volar como siempre por el firmamento.

- Es lo que te mereces…

- Hummm…es posible que en alguna ocasión…me lo haya buscado. - ronroneó el chico mientras deslizaba sus brazos por la cintura de la joven abrazándola desde atrás. – Pero no esta vez…peque. – terminó diciendo junto a su oreja para un instante después besar con dulzura el cuello de la joven. Con una inmensa sonrisa disfrutó del pequeño gemido que escapó de los labios de Akane. Aun seguía teniendo ese pequeño poder sobre ella, pensó con orgullo, claro que tenia que reconocer que ella a su vez también lo tenía sobre él, y con más fuerza…quizás.

La chica se volvió en sus brazos y enlazó los suyos propios en el fuerte cuello de Ranma.

- Entonces…dímelo, Ranma. Dime que no te vas. Demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti.

El aludido puso sus manos sobre la delicada cintura femenina acercándola a él.

- Es cierto que voy a ir a China con Shampoo, Akane…- empezó a decir, pero viendo como ella empezaba a rebullirse para soltarse, afianzó su agarre impidiéndole moverse. - ¡Peroo!..- dijo entonces como si le hablase a un niño. – No me voy para casarme con ella ni nada por el estilo. Creo haber sido lo bastante claro como para hacerte entender que para mí no hay nadie más que tú.

La chica elevó su mirada castaña hacia los azules ojos de su amado.

- Pues... ¿Para qué vas entonces?..¿Qué se te ha perdido allí?

- La cura de mi maldición...

- ¡Puaf!..- Exclamó la joven apartándose suavemente de él. – Si que eres ingenuo Ranma. No me digas que ya te han liado con eso otra vez…

- Esta vez es distinto Akane.- replicó el ojiazul con entusiasmo. - Hay un entrenamiento especial que te permite llegar a controlar la maldición. Cologne asegura...

- ¡Ranma! Cologne dirá lo que sea para favorecer que acabes con su nieta… ¿Es que no lo ves?..Inventará cualquier historia para liarte y conseguir que hagas lo que ellas quieran.

El artista marcial se sentó sobre la cama de la chica y alargando la mano la agarró de la muñeca para hacerla sentarse junto a él.

- No. He hablado con el doctor Tofu y me ha confirmado que él también oyó hablar de eso. Es una técnica milenaria utilizada por los monjes del Himalaya y la abuela de Shampoo ha averiguado cual es.

- No se, Ranma. No me fío ni un pelo. Ya sabes como son estas dos. Seguro que lo único que quieren es llevarte a su territorio y allí intentar someterte a sus leyes.

Ranma tomó las pequeñas manos de la chica entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza.

- No van a poder, ni creo que lo intenten. Realmente pienso que están interesadas en acabar con la maldición que padecemos. De hecho vamos a ir todos, salvo mi padre que dijo desde un principio que no. También vienen Mouse y Ryoga, si la carta que le envié le llega a tiempo claro.

- ¿Ryoga?... ¿Que pinta él allí si solo es para los malditos de Jusenko?

El pelinegro palideció de golpe. Habia cometido un pequeño desliz al nombrar al chico cerdo, pero ahora no era el momento de contar a su violenta prometida la verdad. Su integridad correría un serio peligro.

- Bu...bueno…pues veras…como va a ser un entrenamiento muy duro…pues yo…pensé…que a él le gustaría entrenar también…Sip...eso es.

La chica sonrió con dulzura y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su prometido.

- Me encanta ver lo buen amigo que puedes llegar a ser. En el fondo yo se que aprecias sinceramente a Ryoga.

- _Si claro, como no…El hecho de que pueda dejar de convertirse en tu mascota y ya no comparta mas tu cama es motivo mas que suficiente como para llevarlo hasta Pernambuco si hiciera falta._- pensó el joven.

Sus ojos entonces volvieron hacia Akane que se le habia quedado mirando al verle tan pensativo. Sin darle tiempo a preguntar el chico se inclinó y colocando una mano tras su nuca y otra sobre su cintura, la obligo suavemente a inclinarse hacia atrás y quedar tendida sobre su cama con él encima. Con desesperante lentitud empezó a delinear su boca con la lengua en un provocador juego que la hizo suspirar, pero la chica alzando su mano para enredarla en su negra trenza y poder así atraerlo hasta ella, dio por finalizado el juego al unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

Nabiki Tendo sentada sobre su cama y con su portátil en su regazo, habia seguido el desarrollo de toda la escena que había compartido la pareja con los ojos como platos. Así que Ranma se iba a China ¿eh?...Por esa razón se habia pillado Akane ese cabreo monumental. Al parecer los dos jóvenes, durante los últimos meses, habían llegado a ser bastante más que amigos.

Encantada ante su descubrimiento, se frotó las manos con satisfacción. Esta noticia le iba a traer pingues beneficios. De pronto la imagen de la pantalla empezó a volverse algo más íntima y la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa, apagó el aparato. Ella podía no tener escrúpulos a la hora de chantajear a quien fuese para conseguir beneficios económicos, pero el amor era algo muy respetable.

Fin del capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos:

Nuevamente por aquí para dejaros el segundo capitulo de esta nueva locura mía. Como ya dije, este fic me lo tomaría con más tranquilidad y de manera mas reposada, pero quizás en vacaciones pueda darle un pequeño empujoncito y adelantar algo. No puedo prometerlo pero al menos lo intentaré. Mientras tanto os dejo este para que lo vayáis leyendo.

…//…

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

El tiempo que les quedaba de estar juntos finalmente habia acabado. El reloj habia devorado las horas, convirtiéndolas en días y acercando la temida fecha de la marcha del joven. Akane sentada sobre el futón de su prometido lo veía empacar, introduciendo cuidadosamente todo lo que iba a necesitar para esta viaje, en su vieja y usada mochila.

En silencio observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, bebiendo su imagen y tratando de guardarla como un tesoro en su memoria. No sabía bien por qué, pero esta vez llevaba bastante mal la idea de la separación. Él habia partido otras veces, en multitud de ocasiones para ser exactos, en sus habituales viajes de entrenamiento. Algunos por el mismo tiempo que teóricamente iba a estar esta vez, pero algo en su interior le decía que en esta ocasión sería diferente. Quizás el hecho de que viajaría hasta la aldea de las Amazonas en compañía de Shampoo o que era la primera vez que se separaban después de haber conseguido aclarar sus sentimientos, pero el caso es que una indescriptible desazón se arraigaba en el pecho de la joven Tendo.

- Pásame esa linterna, Akane…

La morena le alcanzó el utensilio solicitado y el le agradeció con una sonrisa. La misma que se congeló en su cara cuando vio la expresión compungida de su prometida.

- Akane... – la llamó en un susurro, acariciando levemente su rostro. – volveré antes de que te des cuenta. Ni siguiera te dará tiempo echarme de menos…

La joven alzó su mirada y Ranma pudo ver las lagrimas que se agolpaban en su sus castaños ojos, pugnando por salir de ellos.

- Vamos…No llores. No me hagas esto más difícil…- le dijo conmovido por su aspecto. Le dolía en el alma verla llorar. Así que viendo que la chica amenazaba con romper en llanto, decidió cambiar de estrategia.

- Aunque…bueno, tendría que estar ya acostumbrado a esto. Comprendo que no puedas soportar la idea de perder a alguien tan irresistible como yo y que te sea imposible vivir sin mí…al fin y al cabo no eres la única que está loca por mis huesos…- Afirmó esbozando su habitual sonrisa altanera y presumida mientras guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

Con un furioso gesto, la morena se limpió con el dorso de su mano las indiscretas lágrimas

- No estoy llorando ¡baka! Además... ¿Que te hace pensar que te voy a echar en falta?... ¡mendrugo!

El joven riendo se inclinó rápidamente hacia un lado para evitar el golpe que le lanzaba una rabiosa joven que de momento parecia haber dejado atrás su pena para volver a recuperar ese lado temperamental que le caracterizaba y que aseguraba una posible golpiza. Pero Ranma viendo sus ojos brillar por la furia, en lugar de sentirse amenazado respiró con alivio. No soportaba verla triste. Prefería mil veces ser el objeto de su ira, que observar como sus bellos ojos se oscurecían por el dolor. Pinchándola de nuevo con una sarta de sus típicos y tontos comentarios, consiguió finalmente recibir su paliza de despedida, pero no se quejó, ya que finalmente la Akane bruta de siempre habia vuelto. Esa que tanto le gustaba…

…//….

Durante el camino la pareja caminó en completo silencio. Akane perdida en sus pensamientos y Ranma echando furtivas miradas a su prometida que caminaba tan callada a su lado. Finalmente llegaron al puerto donde Cologne, Mouse y Shampoo, esperaban custodiando celosamente un montón de bártulos, baúles y maletas que amontonaban sobre una pequeña y destartalada carreta.

Cuando los vieron aparecer, un grito ensordecedor se escuchó en la calle haciendo que Akane no pudiera evitar fruncir el ceño con desagrado.

- ¡Hiao Airen!…por fin llegar. ¡Estar muy impacientes…!

En menos de un segundo la amazona se habia colgado del cuello del artista marcial de la trenza pegándose a él con un férreo abrazo y consiguiendo que el rostro del chico se fuera amoratando por segundos debido a la falta de oxigeno.

- Sham… Shampoo... ¡suel...suéltame!.. ¡Que me a...a...ahogo!

Akane observaba la escena impasible, aparentemente, aunque por dentro se comía las ganas de estampar a la china contra la pared. Viendo como su novio no podía deshacerse de las garras de la joven, apretó los puños dispuesta a intervenir pero no hizo falta ya que la anciana, después de observar a la joven Tendo con una enigmática mirada, separó a la pareja de un pequeño empujón.

- Vamos nieta. Deja a Ranma en paz. ¿No ves que lo estás asfixiando?...

- ¡Oh!...yo sentir… pero es que Shampoo estar contenta porque airen venir conmigo… - replicó entusiasmada la chica del pelo morado. Luego viendo al joven que intentaba coger aire de manera traumática se acercó nuevamente poniendo su preocupado rostro a milímetros del de Ranma.

- ¿Estar bien airen?

- S…si…

Jadeante el joven se preguntaba como siempre era capaz de atraparlo de esa manera. Nunca habia podido deshacerse de los brutales abrazos de la amazona, razón por la que se habia llevado mas de un certero mazado por parte de Akane. Este pensamiento le hizo recordar y con algo de temor, giró la cabeza lentamente esperando encontrar la airada mirada de su prometida, pero esta, para su sorpresa parecia estar bastante entretenida hablando con los otros dos.

- Así que… un mes mas o menos… ¿no?..

La anciana con su habitual postura encaramada sobre su nudoso bastón, la miró con una pacifica sonrisa en su arrugada cara.

- Querida…No es posible asegurar un tiempo concreto. El entrenamiento es muy duro y difícil, y requiere mucho esfuerzo, pero sabiendo la capacidad de Ranma, no creo que necesite mas del que has dicho.

Los castaños ojos se enfocaron entonces en el carromato donde habían colocado todos los bultos que llevaban las amazonas. Extrañada volvió a repasar con la vista los numerosos bártulos que se llevaban.

- ¿No es mucho equipaje para tan poco tiempo?- peguntó con curiosidad volviéndose hacia Cologne.

La anciana dejó oír una risita que no le gusto nada a la joven. De manera desconfiada achicó los ojos para mirar fijamente a la mujer mientras esperaba su respuesta.

- Bueno…vamos a aprovechar para llevar algunos detalles. Ya sabes… regalitos y otras cosas a la aldea. – comenzó a explicar con tranquilidad. -Al estar tan perdida en las montañas, hay muchas cosas a las que no tenemos normalmente acceso y que solo podemos conseguir en la ciudad, por eso cuando vamos de viaje nos aprovisionamos bien… - respondió ampliando su desdentada sonrisa.

La joven Tendo tenía el presentimiento de que algo se le escapaba. Nunca habia confiado demasiado en la anciana mujer, y sus razones tenía. Podría escribir un libro con todas las veces que ella y su nieta habían intentando jugársela. Pero esta vez, Ranma aseguraba que no habia segundas intenciones. Y aunque el joven estaba entusiasmado con el viaje, ella no las tenia todas consigo. En ese momento sintió la presencia de Ranma que se habia posicionado junto a ella. Sintiéndose de alguna manera mas tranquila, desvió su mirada hacia Mouse, que en completo silencio aguardaba junto a las mujeres.

- Tú también vas… ¿verdad Mouse?- le preguntó sonriendo. El chico se colocó bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz antes de contestar.

- Si…por supuesto. No voy a dejar a mi amada Shampoo a solas todo este tiempo con alguien como Saotome.

- ¡Cállate Mouse…pato estúpido! ¡Siempre decir estupideces! – le gritó rápidamente la chica de pelo morado mientras lo golpeaba con furia. Este empezó a disculparse con la chica y a jurarle amor eterno como solía hacer ante la impasible mirada de la abuela de esta.

Akane miró con suspicacia a Rama ante la escenita que estaba teniendo lugar ante ellos, pero este se limitó a rodar los ojos con fastidio. Estaba claro que Mouse nunca se fiaría de Shampoo estando el joven de la trenza cerca, pero su extrema seriedad y la aparente falta de entusiasmo que tenía, le pareció muy extraña. Si iban a intentar buscar la cura de sus maldiciones, debería estar mas contento… ¿no?

Antes de que la chica pudiera preguntar nada más, un hombre se acercó ala vieja amazona proveniente desde el pequeño barco que habia amarrado justo detrás de ellos.

- Debemos partir ya… Señora. Tenemos que aprovechar la marea.

- Bien...ahora mismo vamos. – asintió la mujer. Luego volviéndose hacia los jóvenes, llamó la atención de todos saltando ágilmente sobre su báculo.

- ¡Mouse, Shampoo, Ranma… recoged vuestras cosas que nos vamos ya!

El joven de la trenza se acercó entonces a su prometida violenta y le puso cariñosamente una mano en el hombro. Akane levantó los ojos y le dedicó una intensa mirada en la cual le decía todo lo que en ese momento albergaba su corazón. Ambos sabían que no podían despedirse de otra manera. Su reciente relación no era conocida aun por nadie, y ellos deseaban que esa completa ignorancia se mantuviera de momento. No les interesaba que su noviazgo saliese a la luz, hasta que ellos así lo decidieran. Por lo que sabiendo de antemano que no estarían solos, habían aprovechado un momento de intimidad en el dojo para poder despedirse con antelación.

- Nos marchamos, Akane – dijo el joven con un brillo especial en sus azulados orbes. - ¡Cuídate mucho y cuida de todos!

Akane le dirigió una de sus famosas sonrisas que hizo que el corazón del joven se acelerase en un viento latir.

- Así lo haré. Ranma…

La morena puso una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la masculina que descansaba en su hombro, pero sin poder evitar el imperceptible temblor que empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

- Y… tú…tú cuídate también.- comenzó a decir nerviosamente. - Y…entrena mucho… Y...no hagas tonterias…Y…

Un dedo sobre los femeninos labios cortó repentinamente sus palabras. Con un rápido movimiento, el joven la abrazó fuertemente ante el asombro de todos incluida Akane.

- Volveré pronto…- le susurró suavemente en el oído. - y te escribiré a menudo…

La joven sorbió ruidosamente para esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar haciendo que el chico sonriera levemente sobre su cabeza.

- No llores, peque… Te prometo que pensaré en ti todos los días y a todas horas…y no permitiré que Shampoo me la juegue, pero tú tampoco dejes que ninguno de esos babosos que siempre van tras de ti, intenten quitarme mi sitio… ¿está claro?

La cabeza de azulados cabellos asintió en silencio y Ranma apretó aun más su férreo agarre. Juntos se quedaron durante unos instantes abrazados disfrutando de su mutuo calor y cercanía pero un sonoro e irritado carraspeo los devolvió a la realidad. Lentamente se separaron y se volvieron par ver a una Shampoo que bastante furiosa golpeaba el suelo con el pie de manera impaciente.

- Ya estar bien de despedidas… ¿No creer? Estar haciendo tarde…

Girando bruscamente la joven amazona se dirigió hasta el filo del muelle donde ya había llegado el resto de su grupo. Akane les acompañó hasta la pequeña pasarela que tenían que cruzar para montar en el barco y les vio subir a bordo. Y allí permaneció hasta que el pequeño navío no era más que un diminuto punto en el horizonte llevando lejos de ella a la persona que habia trastocado totalmente su pequeño y pacifico mundo.

Después de que ya hacia un buen rato que el barco habia desaparecido de su vista, retomó cansinamente su camino a casa. Caminando ensimismada en sus pensamientos, apenas fue consciente de haber llegado a su destino hasta la puerta se abrió frente a ella a pesar de no haber llamado. Alzando la mirada se cruzó con los oscuros ojos de su hermana Nabiki que con una sonrisa le alborotó los cortos cabellos.

- No te preocupes. El tiempo pasa volando y cuando menos cuenta te des, tendrás aquí al cabeza de chorlito de tu novio.

Akane enrojeció violentamente.

- ¡Él...él no es mi novio!...

- Si… claro. Lo que tú digas, hermanita.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa, la mediana de los Tendo pasó junto a su hermana de camino a la calle, pero antes puso un papel en manos de Akane. Esta bajó su mirada para encontrarse con una fotografía donde ella y Ranma se besaban apasionadamente debajo de un árbol.

Enrojeciendo aun mas, se apresuró a guardar la foto dentro de su bolso y como una bala subió las escaleras hasta su habitación donde tras dar un sonoro portazo, se derrumbó sobre su cama.

…//…

Sudando copiosamente, el joven escalaba una escarpada pared vertical, tirando a su vez de una cuerda a la que iba atada una pesada red llena de piedras. Con extremo esfuerzo iba subiendo la rocosa superficie apoyándose exclusivamente en las yemas de sus dedos mientras con suma atención escuchaba los consejos y órdenes que Cologne le iba dando sentada sobre sus hombros.

Tras un último esfuerzo alcanzó la cima, donde casi sin resuello, se desprendió del correaje que lo sujetaba a su carga y se tendió segundos después en el suelo para poder descansar.

Shampoo palmoteando encantada, revoloteaba a su alrededor mientras la anciana mujer lo felicitaba por superar la dura prueba. Satisfecho ante su propio trabajo finalmente se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Llevaba más de tres semanas entrenando desde el amanecer hasta que el sol se ocultaba. Sometiéndose a las duras y a veces, alocadas pruebas que la abuela de Shampoo le indicaba. Pero a pesar de ir superando los cada vez más difíciles retos, parecia que esto iba a ir para largo y que el tiempo que en un principio pensó que tardaría en conseguirlo, se demoraría mucho más y por lo tanto, su vuelta a Nerima también debería ser pospuesta.

Irritado ante ese pensamiento, se levantó y haciendo caso omiso a la chica de morados cabellos que intentaba abalanzársele como siempre, se encaminó hacia su cabaña para asearse antes de la cena. La joven bufó molesta ante la actitud del joven y enrabiada se giró y se marchó en la dirección contraria bajo la perspicaz mirada de su abuela.

Antes de llegar a su aposento, Ranma se cruzó con un cargadísimo Mouse que pasaba frente a él. Con una amplia sonrisa lo saludó y el joven de las gafas le respondió en la misma forma. En esas escasas semanas en las que habían convivido, la amistad entre ellos parecia haberse acrecentado y el respeto mutuo afianzado notablemente.

- ¡Hey Mouse! ¿Vas al pueblo?..

- En efecto… ¿Quieres algo?

- Si... ¿Puedes esperar un momento?

Mouse asintió y el joven Saotome amplió su sonrisa mientras se precipitaba al interior de su cabaña. Segundos después salió con una carta en las manos que le entregó con emoción al otro.

- ¿Podrías llevar esta carta al correo?..Por favor.

El joven la tomó y observó divertido el destinatario. Luego alzando la mirada dejó salir una risita.

- ¿Para la chica Tendo?... ¿Qué "no" me has contado Saotome?

Ranma enrojeció levemente y dio un pequeño empujón al chino.

- Nada que te importe, idiota…y ¡vete ya!..

Riendo alegremente el chico de gafas puso la carta junto con otras en un montón que metió en un lateral de su mochila y luego tras despedirse con la mano, bajó el sendero que lo llevaba hasta el camino del pueblo. Ranma lo vio perderse de vista y con un hondo suspiro se adentró finalmente en el interior del habitáculo con sus pensamientos puesto en un bonito rostro de azulada cabellera.

Mouse mientras tanto iba caminando con la mirada baja sorteando las piedras que habia en el camino. Soñando despierto con su imposible y arisca amada, no vio cuando se tropezó con alguien que le hizo tambalearse violentamente y dejar caer los paquetes que llevaba. Levantando la vista se encontró con su idolatrada Shampoo que debido al golpe habia caído al suelo. Rápidamente se precipitó a ayudarla pero esta lo alejó con un desagradecido y fuerte golpe.

- ¡Eres un completo idiota Mouse!... ¡Solo un inútil!..¡No sé como te aguantan en la aldea!..

El joven totalmente abochornado se alejó de ella y empezó a recoger las cosas bastante decaido, pero al momento se sorprendió cuando vio a la chica arrodillada a su lado ayudándole.

- Shampoo… ¿Tú…?- preguntó con un tono esperanzado en su voz.

- No te ilusiones, tonto. Solo te ayudo para que acabes antes y hagas los recados que se te han encargado.

Tristemente alargó la mano para tomar las cartas que la chica habia amontonado y las metió nuevamente en su sitio. Después se puso de pie y sin decir ni media palabra retomó su camino al pueblo. Shampoo viéndolo alejarse esbozó una malvada sonrisa y con disimulo se escondió en su prominente escote un pequeño sobre que habia cogido sin que el chico se diese cuenta y sin saber que una carta muy especial no llegaría nunca a su dueña.

- Lo siento, chica violenta, pero Ranma no tener nada que contar a ti.

Riéndose alegremente, la joven se fue saltando de regreso a su pequeña aldea donde su amado se encontraba ajeno al pequeño complot del que era objeto.

Fin del capitulo.

…//….

Espero que os haya gustado. Creo que aquí se van aclarando un poco las cosas. En algunos reviews me dijisteis que el principio estaba un poco dudoso y efectivamente era así. Pero muchos supisteis dar en el clavo al averiguar que el salvador del joven guía era Ranma en un futuro.

La trama de la historia se centrará en contar lo que ocurre hasta que nuestro artista marcial favorito llega a ese momento y lo que sucederá después. Pero no adelanto mas que si no, la historia perderá el interés.

Bueno, muchas gracias especialmente a todos los que me habéis dejado vuestros comentarios. Ya he contestado a algunos personalmente e iré haciéndolo con todos los demás. Solo necesito un poquitín más de tiempo, pero quiero que sepáis que aprecio mucho el interes que demostráis ante lo que escribo.

Un beso a todos y una muy Feliz Navidad. Fern25


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN

Hola a todos. ¿Cuánto tiempo…verdad? Bueno no habia sido secuestrada ni he desaparecido, pero lo cierto es que me he tomado mi tiempo. Pero finalmente ya estoy aquí para dejaros un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Creo que el próximo capítulo vendrá antes de que os lo esperéis, pues ya tengo gran parte escrito así que, si no surge nada, puede que en una o dos semanas ya lo tenga. De todas maneras no prometo nada por si las moscas…

De momento aquí tenéis este. Espero que lo disfrutéis….¡Ah! y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado vuestros comentarios. No os imagináis lo mucho que vuestras opiniones nos animan a seguir escribiendo.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN **

**Capítulo 3**

El experto ojo de Cologne observaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos del joven, atenta a cada finta, cada giro y cada golpe, analizando sus posibilidades y plenamente satisfecha ante su evolución. El joven era un portento, pero eso ya lo sabía ella de antemano. Desde el momento en que lo vio por vez primera, se percató de las actitudes del joven luchador y de las posibilidades que se presentaban para todos. Otra de las ancianas de la tribu a su lado asentía con gestos de satisfacción al ver como se iba desarrollando el enfrentamiento entre Ranma y cuatro aventajadas amazonas. Hacia relativamente poco tiempo que había empezado a luchar sirviéndose de una larga vara de madera que usaba a modo de arma, pero era justo reconocer que se defendía bastante bien.

Shampoo algo más atrás lo miraba con embeleso y con un claro deseo en su mirada. Era algo digno de ver y ella tenía ojos en la cara. Ranma ya no era un niño. Era un joven fuerte y apuesto que encendía los más bajos instintos en ella. En un principio tenia que reconocer que su obsesión por que fuese su marido estaba motivado por todas esas reglas amazonas que le habían embutido desde pequeña, pero ahora todo eso le importaba menos que nada. Ella quería tener todo lo que deseaba. Y en eso momento lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era a él.

Después de más de cuarenta minutos, tres de las mujeres habían caído y solo una se mantenía luchando. El joven sudaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo pero seguía incansablemente dando lo mejor de si. La amazona por el contrario, parecia haber llegado al limite y después de un movimiento en falso, perdió el equilibrio y cayó víctima de un barrido por parte del joven que la mandó de espaldas al suelo.

Cologne palmoteó para dar fin al combate y saltó apoyándose en su inseparable bastón para acercarse al chico y tenderle una toalla.

- Buen trabajo Ranma…al parecer ya dominas bastante bien este tipo de lucha.

El largo palo de madera cayó al suelo cuando el artista marcial tomó la toalla para secarse el sudor de la frente y el torso.

- Creí que iba a resultarme más difícil, pero no lo ha sido tanto. Tenias razón solo es cuestión de agilidad y equilibrio.

- En efecto. Eres un buen alumno…chico.

La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo más amplia, pero después desvió su mirada hacia atrás donde su nieta esperaba con una gran cesta colgada en uno de sus brazos. La observó en silencio unos instantes y luego volvió a mirar al joven.

- Has trabajado muy duro hoy. ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso y vas con mi nieta a comer cerca del río?- empezó a decir con amabilidad. - Pronto llegará el invierno y las tardes no serán tan largas como ahora. Deberíais aprovechar lo que queda de buen tiempo.

El joven miró a Shampoo y luego nuevamente a la anciana. ¿Pensaban que era tonto? Sabía demasiado bien lo que estaban intentando y le daba diez patadas en la barriga. Habia dejado muy claro que no estaba interesado en la amazona pero parecía que no captaban las indirectas. Tendría que hablar aun más claro.

- Gracias… pero no. Estoy cansado y prefiero irme a la cabaña a echarme un rato.

Se encaminó hacia la pequeña casita que le servia de vivienda pero al segundo la voluptuosa chica estaba frente a él con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro.

- Airen…tú debes tener hambre. Shampoo haber preparado rica comida. Tolo lo que airen gustar…mira..

Con un rápido movimiento abrió la tapadera de la cesta mostrando el interior lleno de deliciosa comida que exhalaba un atrayente aroma. El estómago de Ranma rugió en respuesta y casi estuvo tentado a aceptar la invitación, pero al subir la vista y ver la intensa mirada de la chica, las palabras instintivamente salieron solas por su boca.

- Gracias Shampoo, pero ahora estoy demasiado cansado. Guárdamelo que después me lo comeré…¿vale?

Ante la decepcionada mirada de la chica de purpúreos cabellos, el joven se alejó un paso y sorteándola siguió en su camino hasta desaparecer por la entrada de la vivienda.

Abuela y nieta intercambiaron una mirada tras la cual, la joven chica arrojó la cesta al suelo con furia y salió corriendo hasta su propia habitación donde se encerró con un sonoro portazo.

Cologne meneó la cabeza con negación. Las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien como habían planeado. Ranma era un espíritu libre y por mucho que quisieran, no seria fácil ponerle el bocado.

…//…

Con una furia irracional aporreaba un cojín tratando de descargar toda su frustración en el. ¿Por qué no la quería?..¿Por qué?...Ella era hermosa. Tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, era buena cocinera y mejor luchadora, entonces… ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo él no era suyo?

La joven se levantó del sillon donde estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Se desnudó completamente y se observó en el espejo durante largos minutos. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su figura lentamente. Despacio. Muy despacio. Acariciando con ternura su talle y dibujando sus pronunciados contornos. Su piel era lisa y suave. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Muchos hombres la deseaban. Ella lo sabía. Pero él apenas la miraba. No importaba el escote que le mostrara ni lo provocativa que pudiese presentarse ante él. Apenas le echaba un vistazo. Su mirada nos se dirigía hacia ella expectante y deseosa, tal y como ella soñaba. Para Ranma ella no era una mujer a tener en cuenta.

Sin embarga ella si lo deseaba. Lo deseaba ardientemente, con locura. Se moría por él. Por sentirle junto a ella… dentro de ella. Su cuerpo, sus manos y sus caricias inundaban sus sueños haciéndola suspirar y gemir entre sus solitarias sábanas. Pero ahí quedaba todo. En un maldito sueño del que habia que despertar. Para su vergüenza muchas veces tenia que desahogarse sola. Buscar consuelo por si misma, acariciándose y dándose ese placer que Ranma tanto le negaba, acabando llorando tras conseguir su anhelado orgasmo pero con la frustración de no saberse amada.

Por eso la odiaba. La maldecía y deseaba su muerte. Ella era la culpable, porque Shampoo sabia que Ranma nunca podría ser suyo ya que le pertenecía a ella en cuerpo y alma. A Akane Tendo, su enemiga más débil pero su rival más fuerte.

Con las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro, empezó su diario ritual. Dejando a sus manos resbalar por su ardiente piel, acariciándose el pecho y cerrando sus ojos para imaginarse que eran unas fuertes y masculinas manos las que le tocaban con tanto pasión. Con un hondo suspiro y muy despacio se dejó guiar por la lujuria y permitió a una de sus manos llegar hasta su intimidad, que palpitante reclamaba por su atención. Su mente se llenó con las imágenes de su amor sudoroso y semidesnudo que le susurraba palabras de amor y que la recorría entera sin dejar un centímetro de piel que conocer, sin querer darse cuenta de que eran sus propios dedos hurgando entre sus pliegues buscando el calor y la humedad que emana mientras de sus labios escapan gemidos y jadeos que solo llevaban un nombre grabado… Ranma...

Tras largos minutos en los que la fiebre la consumió, el orgasmo llegó repentinamente alcanzándola y haciéndola colapsar gritando el nombre de su imaginario amante. Su cuerpo tembloroso cayó de rodillas mientras se convulsionaba por los fuertes sollozos que con tanta amargura brotaban de su dolorido y solitario corazón.

…//…

Volvió a releer el texto por tercera vez pero no conseguía descifrar lo que ponía. Su mente era un espeso puré donde no entraba más información por mucho que lo intentase. Con rabia cerró el libro de un fuerte golpe y lo lanzó sobre su cama donde se amontonaban varios más.

Era totalmente inútil. No conseguía concentrarse. Pesadamente se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la pared donde colgaba un calendario. Tomó un rotulador de color rojo y se puso a contar los días: 176…Esos eran los que habían pasado desde que él se marchó. Casi cinco meses y medio. Aseguró que solo seria un mes y ya iba camino de seis. Seis meses sin noticias. Sin una mísera carta. Solo un par de apresuradas llamadas telefónicas recibidas cuando apenas llevaba tres o cuatro semanas de ausencia.

- ¡Idiota!..¡Imbécil!..¡Estúpido...estúpido Ranma!... ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?...me prometiste que volverías… y yo como una ilusa te creí...

Furiosamente arrancó el trozo de papel y lo arrugó con furia entre sus manos hasta dejarlo hecho una bola casi destrozada, para lanzarlo luego a la papelera. Volvió a su sitio con los ojos lagrimosos y retomó su tarea empezando a escribir con rapidez. Durante varios minutos emborronó cuartillas tachando y volviendo a escribir, pero luego se detuvo y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos empezó a llorar en silencio.

No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero la tarde habia caído y la oscuridad llenaba su cuarto. Encendió la luz de su mesita y se acercó hasta la papelera para rebuscar en su contenido. Cogió el papel arrugado y con cuidado lo desdobló e intentó alisarlo lo mejor que pudo. Con cuidado y un trozo de celo adhesivo, lo pegó nuevamente sobre el calendario y con delicadeza tachó un nuevo día. El que hacia el numero 177.

..///…

Con un sobrehumano esfuerzo derribó el último obstáculo de su camino y alcanzó la ansiada meta. Después, sin poder aguantar ni un minuto mas, se desplomó en el suelo intentando recuperar el resuello perdido tras el extenuante entrenamiento que la loca cabeza de su ahora sensei, habia ideado esta vez. Una especie de Gymkhana llena de delirantes y peligrosísimas pruebas que le habían puesto al borde de perder la cabeza en más de una ocasión. Habia sido una prueba extremadamente dura y su cuerpo ya no podía más, sin embargo su tiránica maestra parecia que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

- ¿Q...qué tal...? – preguntó jadeante al verla acercarse saltando sobre su bastón.

- Uhmmm…bueno, no está mal…Podría decirse que estas alcanzando un nivel aceptable.

- ¡¿Un nivel aceptable?! – El exasperado grito retumbó en las paredes rocosas que rodeaban el agreste paisaje donde ambos se encontraban, ocasionando un repetitivo eco que elevó el sonido y asustó a los pájaros que se amontaban en las altas ramas de los arboles, los cuales escaparon en desbandada.

- ¡Me estoy dejando la piel, por no decir casi la vida siguiendo este salvaje entrenamiento tuyo!... y... ¿sólo me dices eso?..- preguntó mientras se incorporaba para sentarse y apoyarse sobre la pared de piedra.

La vieja amazona se limitó a encogerse de hombros con gesto despreocupado y se mantuvo en completo silencio. Ranma volvió entonces la cara hacia el otro lado y resopló molesto.

- ¿Cuándo estaré, según tú,…lo suficientemente preparado?

Los azules ojos buscaron su mirada esperando por una sincera respuesta pero la mujer se giró lo suficiente como para evitarla, mientras respondía a la ligera.

- Puede que… en una semana.

- Eso dijiste la semana pasada...- la furia y la impaciencia se palpaba en la voz del joven. - y también la anterior….y la anterior de la anterior…y ya ves, aquí sigo todavía.

- Ya te avisé que era un entrenamiento muy duro. Solo apto para los mejores.- contestó entonces ella de forma orgullosa.

Ranma la miró achicando los ojos con curiosidad. Llevaba ya un tiempo bastante mosqueado con el tema, y quería obtener respuestas claras. La sombra de la duda estaba revoloteando muy cerca.

- ¿Y por qué Mouse y Shampoo no lo hacen?... también están malditos y no los veo por aquí haciendo todas las locuras que se te ocurren.

- No sé de qué te extrañas. Sabes bien que ellos no tienen tu temple ni tu capacidad. No han sido capaces de aguantar lo mismo que tú, por lo que es inútil que lo intenten. Aquí tú eres el único que tiene una posibilidad de conseguirlo.

La sonrisa sin dientes de la anciana le provocó un repentino sentimiento de repulsa y la profunda sensación de que algo apestaba a podrido. El dulce y bello rostro de Akane avisándole de un posible engaño se abrió camino en su mente y un irrefrenable deseo de verla se adueñó de su alma haciendo tambalear su decisión de continuar con todo eso.

- Lo único que sé es que estoy aquí lejos de mi hogar y llevo mucho mas tiempo del que me dijiste,…y… ¡Estoy harto!..- respondió entonces levantándose con esfuerzo del suelo. Cologne lo miró sorprendida ante su repentina reacción, y esperó temerosa de lo que el chico, llevado por su impaciencia pudiera llegar a hacer.

- Es mas…Ni siquiera creo que esto sirva para nada…- añadió desganado mientras se sacudía el polvo que ensuciaba su ajada ropa.

Cologne dándose cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a renunciar y que todos sus planes y proyectos se irían al traste, intentó evitarlo atacando a lo que sabía siempre había sido su punto más débil. Su enorme orgullo...

- ¡En fin!- suspiró la anciana mientras lo miraba de reojo a través de sus pestañas. - Creo que en realidad me equivoqué contigo. Seguramente te sobrevaloré.

El joven se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada perdida en la lejanía mientras la mujer hablaba. Sabia que estaba utilizando alguna táctica para convencerle, pero estaba decidido a no dejarse manipular esta vez.

- Pensé que sabrías valorar el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo y que serias capaz de aguantar esta clase de entrenamiento…- pero parece que eres mas blando de lo que pensaba…porque según veo estas dispuesto a tirar la toalla… - Añadió mirándolo fijamente y viendo como enrojecía ante su comentario.

- Está visto que he perdido mi valioso tiempo intentando entrenar a alguien como tú - continuo diciendo con malicia esperando hacerlo reaccionar, pero al parecer no lo estaba consiguiendo, por lo que decidió emplearse a fondo.

- Así que si de verdad quieres irte… - continuó lentamente. - Eres libre de hacerlo ahora mismo y volver a Nerima. Podrás regresar a tu antigua vida y volver a convertirte en esa preciosa pelirroja que tanto le gusta a mi viejo amigo Happossai. Ya me imagino lo mucho que se alegrará cuando pueda volver a sobarte y acariciarte todo lo que quiera… ¿Quién sabe?..Quizás hasta llegue a gustarte...

La rabia le inundó en un segundo y rápidamente se adelantó hasta acercarse a centímetros de la mujer con el rostro enrojecido por la ira. Ella se rió y le dio un ligero golpecito con la punta de su bastón en la frente.

- ¿Qué decides…Ranko?

De un golpe apartó el palo de su cara y apretando los dientes, murmuró algo por bajines que no se entendió. Cologne se colocó la mano tras la oreja simulando no oír bien.

- No te he oído…

La burla en la voz de la mujer le ofendió pero tragándose su orgullo, volvió a repetir en voz baja lo que habia dicho con anterioridad.

- Me quedo…

- Bien...pues ahora…no quiero más tonterías y ponte a trabajar. – contestó la amazona, mientras avanzaba a saltos por el terreno, seguida de su agotado alumno, hasta aproximarse al filo del barranco que habia a una treintena de metros de donde habían estado entrenado.

- ¿Ves esa piedra de ahí…? – preguntó señalando con su dedo nudoso hacia adelante. - Solo tienes que levantarla y moverla un poco. Solo eso…No puedo creer que a estas alturas no seas capaz.

Los azules ojos se centraron en el pesado bloque de piedra de casi su altura que estaba justo delante del muchacho. Ranma desvió nuevamente su mirada hasta Cologne totalmente asombrado.

- ¿Estas loca?...Eso no hay ningún ser humano capaz de moverlo y menos aun tan cansado como estoy ahora…

- Me decepcionas, Ranma…Creo que habíamos quedado en que esto no era mucho para ti… - dijo para luego llevarse la mano de manera pensativa hasta su puntiaguda barbilla. – uhmmm…Quizás debería haber entrenado a Ryoga...

Con gesto furioso pero respirando agitadamente aun, se acercó en un par de zancadas para poner unas de sus manos sobre la piedra.

- ¿Cuanto puede pesar?... ¿300…400 kilos?

La mujer se acercó y de un par de ágiles saltos, se colocó sobre el obstáculo.

- Eso no te interesa ahora. Lo único que tienes que hacer es alzarla lo suficiente como para poder tirarla por el precipicio.

Al decir esto, señaló la cornisa de piedra que terminaba justo a un par de metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Justo después, solo habia una pronunciada caída de mas de cincuenta metros que acababa en una explanada pedregosa y de afiladas rocas.

- ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó con malicia. - ¿Crees que podrás?...

Sin esperar contestación, la anciana saltó bajando de la piedra y se apartó unos pasos colocándose al lado de varias de las ancianas de la tribu, que junto con otros miembros de la aldea, entre las que se incluía Shampoo, habían llegado para contemplar la exhibición. El joven después de unos segundos que empleó para relajarse, se posicionó de forma acuclillada colocando sus manos de manera estratégica en la base del bloque y empezó a hacer fuerza para levantarlo, cosa que fue consiguiendo lentamente y con terrible esfuerzo. Una de las integrantes del consejo de la aldea, se acercó hasta Cologne para susurrar a su oído:

- Tenías toda la razón, Cologne. Este es un ejemplar único y con una presencia increíble. Te felicito, querida. Has hecho un magnifico trabajo.

Cologne se rió en voz baja mientas asentía con la cabeza.

- Le he hecho trabajar de firme. No solo le he forzado entrenar en todos los métodos de lucha que conocemos, sino que además le he obligado a levantar pesos y ejercitar esos músculos… Así tendrá un físico más que… apropiado…

- Ya veo…sobre todo para la afortunada…

Ambas mujeres rieron pensando en lo "apropiado" que seria el joven para lo que tenían en mente, mientras que Shampoo que se encontraba al lado de su abuela y habia escuchado el comentario, dejó su vista reposar sobre la masculina figura, para luego fantasear con ese momento. Durante un rato se recreo en sus fantasías y sueños pero un comentario expresado por la mujer que estaba junto a su abuela, la sacó abruptamente de su ensoñación.

- …Creo que tenemos que plantearnos seriamente empezar ya con la selección de chicas. El invierno se acerca y si la cosa sale bien, podríamos tener nuevos nacimientos para el verano. Necesitamos sangre nueva en la tribu.

- ¡No!...- gritó inesperadamente Shampoo sorprendiendo a la mujer por su inesperado estallido. - ¡Él es mío! ¡Está prometido conmigo y no pienso compartirlo!...

La mujer mayor miró de manera despectiva a la joven de purpúreos cabellos y la obligó a callar con un gesto de impaciencia.

- No creo que tu opinión sea aquí relevante, Shampoo. Te limitarás a acatar lo que se diga, jovencita. No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías.

La joven empezó a congestionarse por los celos y la ira pero antes de que pudiese contestar, su abuela intercedió por ella.

- Shampoo tiene razón, Mei. Según las leyes de la aldea, él es su esposo y mi nieta tiene preferencia sobre todas las demás, eso sin contar que hemos sido nosotras quienes le trajimos aquí.

- Cierto, pero Shampoo ya ha tenido su oportunidad. El joven lleva aquí desde la primavera pasada y ella aun no ha conseguido que la reclame como su esposa. Debemos entonces darles paso a otras amazonas para que lo intenten. No podemos dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

La joven desvió su mirada llorosa hacia su amado Ranma que ajeno a la conversación seguía en su labor de levantar el peso muerto de la inmensa piedra. Los ojos de la amazona recorrieron la magnifica figura del joven, recreándose en sus musculosos brazos y su fuerte espalda de nuevo. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie se lo arrebatara. ¡Jamás! Haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para conseguirlo, o dejaría de considerarse digna de él.

- Voy a luchar por mi airen. – afirmó convencida mirando fijamente a las dos ancianas y levantando la barbilla de forma altiva. – Nadie va a quitármelo…Él es mío.

Mei le la observó fríamente durante un momento analizando a la decidida joven. Finalmente esbozó una sonrisa que mas parecia una mueca.

- Está bien. Te concedo tres días. Si logras que acepte estar contigo, admitiré que sea para ti. Pero si no, tendrás que aceptar que se le asigne a otra chica.

Diciendo esto, la mujer se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Shampoo se acercó hasta Ranma que finalmente habia conseguido su objetivo y observaba con la respiración entrecortada, como la piedra rebotaba sobre la pared rocosa en su descenso hasta el final del abismo.

- Ranma…

El chico se volvió extrañado por la suavidad en la voz de la joven y por el hecho que lo habia llamado por su nombre. Shampoo se acercó aun mas hasta casi rozarse con él que instintivamente retrocedió un paso. Con un gesto de dolor en su cara, la joven levantó su mirada buscando sus azules ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me amas…Ranma?

Nunca antes le habia hablado de esa manera y el joven no supo cómo reaccionar. En realidad sabia muy bien qué debería decirle, pero nunca se le habia dado bien dañar a nadie y por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, la verdad le dolería. Bajando la cabeza empezó a devanarse los sesos pensando cómo hacerlo de la manera menos dolorosa para ella.

- Shampoo…y...yo…- empezó a decir titubeante pero una mano sobre sus labios le impidió seguir hablando.

- No me lo digas. No me digas que la amas a ella…

La voz de la chica sonaba triste y dolida haciéndole sentir tremendamente mal. Alzó la cabeza para verla con los ojos llorosos y el gesto compungido, pero decidió que debía ser sincero de una vez por todas y cortar esta situación por lo sano.

- Akane es mi vida…Shampoo. Yo… no puedo vivir sin ella.

La joven apretó los puños con fuerza y lo miró con furia y temblando violentamente por la ira.

- ¡No!..¡Tú tienes que amarme a mi!..¡Debes amarme a mí que soy mejor que ella mil veces!... ¡Tu serás mi esposo!

Ranma se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de ella que pasó de una inmensa tristeza a una rabia profunda. Pero eso no le hizo cambiar de opinión y con el gesto totalmente serio, se reafirmó en su postura.

- No se puede mandar sobre el corazón y el mío pertenece a Akane. Ella es la única a la que quiero y con la única que me voy a casar. Entiéndelo de una vez…y no insistas más.

Con estas palabras se alejó de ella y empezó a caminar de regreso a la aldea siguiendo al resto de las amazonas que le precedían varios metros, pero a penas se habia alejado unos pasos cuando un agudo grito le hizo volverse a tiempo de ver a una enloquecida Shampoo que con los ojos ardiendo de rabia se abalanzaba sobre él armada con una afilada daga.

Inmediatamente el joven adoptó una postura de defensa y aguantó el envite de la furiosa chica. Durante varios minutos forcejearon intentando cada uno, ganarle terreno al otro. En circunstancias normales, no hubiera costado mucho que Ranma dominase la situación y redujese a la joven, pero en esta ocasión el artista marcial estaba literalmente agotado y apenas tenia fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, mucho menos para luchar contra una fuerte y experimentada guerrera como era la joven.

El barullo de la contienda atrajo la atención del resto de las amazonas que rápidamente volvieron sobre sus pasos para ver el motivo del enfrentamiento. Algunas compañeras de la joven quisieron intervenir, pero tanto Mei como la propia Cologne se lo impidieron. Shampoo debía luchar sus propias batallas.

Ranma finalmente consiguió zafarse de la joven y la aventó a unos metros haciéndola caer. Mirándola fijamente le dejó ver sin palabras el claro sentimiento de rechazo que sentía hacia ella y luego le dio la espalda una vez más. Pensando que todo habia acabado, apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la chica nuevamente se lanzó sobre él dispuesta a darle el ultimo golpe. El moreno se apartó y la chica trastabilló y se precipitó por el filo del barranco en una caída que sería mortal.

Ranma con un grito de angustia se lanzó al borde intentando alcanzarla y consiguiendo tomarla por la manga de la camisa, quedando la chica suspendida en el aire con la única sujeción que la firme mano de él le brindaba.

- Shampoo…dame la mano…vamos…

La frágil tela empezaba a desgarrase y el joven Saotome se desesperaba viendo como la chica no hacia ningún intento de sujetarse.

- Vamos Shampoo… ¡venga...coge mi mano!… ¡no podré sostenerte si no pones de tu parte!...

Cologne y el resto de las amazonas intentaban llegar hasta donde la pareja se encontraban pero era imposible. Solo habia un pequeño espacio que lo ocupaba el cuerpo de Ranma al completo, por lo que impotentes se tenían que limitar a observar sin poder hacer nada.

- Por favor… ¡dame la mano de una vez!...Vas a caerte si no me ayudas a sostenerte…

La joven levantó la cabeza dejándole ver como las lágrimas caían por su bello rostro.

- ¿Por qué Ranma?... ¿Por qué no me quieres?...

Totalmente frustrado, el joven intentó deslizarse un poco mas para alcanzar el otro brazo de la chica para tener dos puntos de agarre, pero ella no hacia ningún esfuerzo por ayudarle.

- No pienses en eso ahora…Por favor…por favor…dame la mano…

La tela apenas se componía ya de unos hilajos que poco a poco iban rasgándose cada vez más, y a pesar de que a su espalda los gritos de las amazonas atronaban en el lugar, Ranma solo escuchaba el sonido de la dichosa prenda al romperse.

- Vamos nena…- le dijo con voz cariñosa. – Coge mi mano.

La manga finalmente se rompió y los gritos de angustia se sucedieron. En un esfuerzo titánico, el moreno consiguió apresar los dedos de la chica y sujetarlos con fuerza. El femenino cuerpo se tambaleaba y oscilaba a decenas de metros por encima del abismo. Los hermosos ojos de ella subieron una vez más y se quedaron prendados en el azul de los de él. Esbozando una triste sonrisa subió su otra mano y ante el horror del joven, separó uno a uno los masculinos dedos de los suyos.

- Siempre te amaré…Ranma.

Y con esas palabras Shampoo se precipitó al vacío mientras el joven gritaba desesperado desde el filo del barranco. Durante lo que parecieron horas vieron el cuerpo de la joven caer hasta que se estrelló sobre la rocosa superficie quedando en una postura extraña y tétrica, con los brazos y piernas estirados de forma imposible.

Ranma totalmente choqueado, hundió la cabeza en sus brazos y lloró como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, sin saber si era mayor el sentimiento de pena o el de remordimientos.

Cologne no podía creer lo que habia pasado. Desde el filo observaba los restos de su nieta sin reaccionar. Solo cuando la cruda verdad se abrió paso en su mente, la ira la consumió y buscó al culpable. La persona que llevó a su querida Shampoo hasta ese fin. Ranma Saotome…

Seguida de un numeroso grupo de guerras amazonas se precipitó al encuentro del joven, que con paso cansino se alejaba tristemente del lugar. Enseguida se vio rodeado de una veintena de furiosas mujeres armadas con largos bastones y capitaneadas por la anciana que amenazantes fueron cerrando el circulo a su alrededor. Sin fuerzas ya para luchar comprendió que posiblemente ese seria su fin. Pero se juró que vendería cara su vida. Se recordó quien era. Él era Ranma Saotome. El heredero del combate estilo libre y como tal seria recordado. Con la imagen de su quería Akane en mente, se dispuso a luchar hasta que no le quedara un ápice de vida. Y con el nombre de su amada en los labios, como un grito de guerra, enfrentó la que seguramente seria su última batalla.

**Fin del capítulo**

…**//…**

**Bien…¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó?...Espero sinceramente que si y de paso que me lo hagáis saber con vuestros comentarios. **

**Un beso, Fern25**


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevamente por aquí. Esta vez no creo haber tardado demasiado…o por lo menos eso espero. En realidad he dejado un poco abandonado mis otros fics, por sacar este capítulo adelante, pero es que tenía a la musa dándome la tabarra para que escribiera y ¿quién soy yo, a fin de cuentas, para contradecirla?...

Con respecto al próximo no sé cuánto tardaré esta vez, pero supongo que si esto sigue así, no será mucho…

Bueno ahora al tajo…

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo 4**

Con lentitud y calma mojaba el trozo de tela en el recipiente para después ir pasándolo y limpiando las terribles heridas que cubrían casi al completo el maltrecho cuerpo del muchacho. Sin dejarse impresionar por los profundos tajos y las brutales contusiones, se dedica a intentar desinfectar y cubrían con vendajes las sangrientas marcas de la salvaje paliza que habia recibido. Con incredulidad movió la cabeza. _"Otro en tus circunstancias estaría ya muerto, Saotome. No hay duda de que eres increíblemente fuerte."_

En la semipenumbra de la celda, el joven chino rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un pequeño recipiente con un oscuro y espeso brebaje en su interior. Con cuidado alzó la cabeza de un inconsciente Ranma y le vertió la mitad del contenido en la boca obligándolo a tragarlo. Un débil quejido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, pero que al menos le indicó que lo habia tomado.

- "Has tenido suerte, Ranma – empezó a decir el joven de negros cabellos mientras vendaba con cuidado uno de sus fracturados brazos. - La venerable Mei no permitió a Cologne que acabase con tu vida ayer. Ella te quiere vivo y por eso intercedió por ti y detuvo la paliza. Pero me temo que eso ha sido para nada. La vieja momia está iracunda y no puede perdonarte. Te culpa de la muerte de Shampoo. Va a alegar al consejo de ancianas de la aldea para pedir que te condenen a muerte. ..Y probablemente al final lo consiga. Tiene mucho poder aquí…aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes.

El joven de la trenza seguía inconsciente y sin muestras de poder oír lo que le decían pero eso no detuvo a su sanador que continuo hablándole como si realmente le escuchase.

- Aun no puedo creer que ella esté muerta...- la voz sonó quejumbrosa y apagada.- Pero he visto… su cuerpo. Lo rescataron anoche del fondo del barranco y lo velamos hasta el amanecer….

Una solitaria lágrima bajó por el endurecido rostro del joven chino que con un gesto furioso la secó rápidamente con el borde de su propia manga. Sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz, continuó con su labor de curación y con su pequeño y doloroso monólogo.

- Incluso… destrozada por la caída, estaba hermosa…Siempre fue la mas bella. Mi adorada Shampoo…

Su mirada se desvió hasta el rostro del paciente y durante unos minutos lo contempló en silencio dejando que dolorosos recuerdos invadieran su mente.

- Debería odiarte, Saotome…- empezó finalmente a decir con la voz enronquecida y rota por la pena. - Pero no puedo. Me es imposible porque en el fondo no puedo culparte. Ella no te merecía…ni tampoco me merecía a mí. Mi amada era el ser mas bello que habia sobre la faz de la tierra. La criatura más perfecta y divina. Pero era una belleza letal y maldita. Con un corazón cruel, egoísta y retorcido… Y aunque yo la quería más que a mi propia vida, no puedo dejar de reconocer la verdad…

- ¿Sabes?..- preguntó al joven Saotome a pesar de saber que no iba a contestarle. - Me enamoré de ella la primera vez que la vi, cuando no éramos más que unos niños; y desde entonces quedé preso de su embrujo…

Con hábiles manos terminó el vendaje que estaba colocando y comenzó a rebuscar en el interior de su bolsa por un nuevo trozo de lienzo y un ungüento con el que seguir con sus curas.

- Siempre la adoré en silencio…- continuó al cabo de un momento, cuando encontró lo que buscaba y habia empezado a limpiar una de las heridas que el joven de la trenza tenía en el otro brazo. - … a pesar de su indiferencia y sus desprecios. Ella era la luz de mi vida y no habia nada mas para mí en el mundo. Hubiera dado mi vida por ella y me hubiera convertido en su esclavo por una simple sonrisa…pero nunca me la dio. Para Shampoo yo no era nada…Incluso menos que nada. Entonces un día apareciste tú y ella se prendó de ti. Hizo cosas inimaginables y horribles solo para que estuvieses con ella. Cosas que le perdoné por lo mucho que la quería, pero llegó un momento que no puede soportarlo más y la venda de mis ojos cayó…

Con tristeza miraba el antebrazo del joven al que acababa de terminar desinfectar para luego tapar con una gasa que ató sobre la muñeca. Después con lentitud se puso de pie y caminó hasta el estrecho ventanuco por el que entraba algo de aire desde el exterior refrescando apenas el enrarecido ambiente de la pequeña celda. Levantando una de sus manos, rodeó uno de los barrotes y lo apretó con fuerza.

- Tu eras honorable, Ranma. – dijo con voz queda y pesarosa. – nos enseñaste a todos cómo vivir con honor y como comportarse con nobleza. Algo hasta entonces desconocido por mí que solo habia conocido el egoísta comportamiento de las amazonas. Por eso te envidié y en el fondo, te admiré. Me mostraste un camino que nunca antes habia vislumbrado, abriéndome los ojos y haciéndome ver otras posibilidades.

Retomando su sitio al lado del joven, tomó asiento en la pequeña banqueta y colocó nuevamente un refrescante paño sobre la febril y sudorosa frente.

- Lo he pensado mucho y he llegado a la conclusión de que no eres culpable de su muerte. Por mucho que Cologne diga lo contrario, ella se lo buscó y no creo que sea justo que pagues por algo de lo que no tienes ninguna culpa…

Lanzando una última mirada hasta el joven dormido, sonrió con tristeza.

- Ahora es el momento de que yo también actúe con honor. No puedo dejarte morir sin haber hecho nada por intentar impedirlo….Sé que Shampoo también lo hubiera querido así…

Volviendo su mirada hacia la pequeña porción de cielo que se veía a través del pequeño ventanuco, retomó la palabra de manera soñadora.

- Seguro que hay otra vida para nosotros lejos de esta maldita aldea…

Tras estas palabras, se levantó y se dirigió decidido hasta la puerta de la celda y a voz en grito llamó a la mujer que vigilaba en el exterior. Esta se acercó rápidamente y alegando necesitar ayuda para incorporar al herido, consiguió que la mujer entrase en el interior, donde con un golpe silencioso y certero la dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Después sacando una manta de su mochila, cubrió el cuerpo de Ranma y lo colocó con cuidado sobre su hombro. Tomando la mochila sobre su espalda y en completo silencio, se escabulló del recinto y se adentró en la profunda oscuridad que le brindaba el cielo nocturno.

Durante gran parte de la noche corrió como alma que lleva el diablo con el peso muerto de Ranma sobre él. Exhausto llegó hasta cerca de una pequeña casa de labranza, un par de horas antes de que amaneciera. Sabia que tenia de margen hasta la salida del sol antes de que se dieran cuenta de la fuga, por lo que tenia que intentar poner la mayor cantidad de tierra por medio. Justo al lado de la casita habia un pequeño cobertizo medio caído, en cual se hacinaban tres mulas y varios cerdos. Allí también vio una carreta algo vieja pero en bastante buen estado, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó el cuerpo del joven sobre el carro y cogiendo una de las mulas, la amarró en el tiro. Ágilmente se subió en el pescante y arrancó velozmente alejándose del lugar, no sin antes haber dejado una bolsa llena de monedas como pago por los bienes que habia sustraído.

Sin mirar atrás, avanzó durante lo que quedaba de la noche y gran parte del día, descansando apenas lo suficiente como para que el animal no cayese muerto por agotamiento. Se mantuvo por los caminos sabiendo que precisamente las amazonas lo evitaban para no cruzarse con los aldeanos, a los que evitaban como a la peste. Durante varios días recorrieron decenas de millas hasta que en la tarde del cuarto día llegaron hasta su destino.

Sobre la cima de la montaña se erigía la monumental estructura del monasterio. El sol de la tarde arrancaba reflejos dorados de las pulimentadas piedras evocando un aire de paz inconfundible. Llevó el pequeño carromato hasta la ladera y con cuidado dejó el tembloroso cuerpo del joven al que la fiebre ya le consumía, en el suelo frente al portón de entrada. Luego tomando una tablilla, escribió unas palabras y la colocó sobre el pecho del herido. Dejando finalmente las últimas monedas que le quedaban, se despidió de su viejo rival con pocas pero emotivas palabras. "Adiós Ranma Saotome…noble amigo"…y sin volver la vista, se perdió por las montañas en busca de esa nueva vida en la que tantas esperanzas habia puesto.

…//….

-¡Nabiki!... ¡Nabiki Tendo!...

El airado grito resonó en la puerta del dojo mientras una irritada joven se precipitaba como una tromba por la entrada de la casa. La chica castaña que se encontraba tirada frente al televisor, apenas levantó la vista, limitándose a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras su hermana menor aparecía delante de ella hecha una verdadera furia.

- ¿Me llamabas Akane?..- preguntó de forma inocente mientras mordía con delicadeza una galleta.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!..¡Nunca mas!..¿Me oíste?..

- Uhmmm… ¿Tan mal te fue?...

La más pequeña se sentó junto a ella y alargó una mano para tomar una de las galletas que aun quedaban en el plato. La mordió con rapidez cerrando los ojos al degustar el delicioso sabor del dulce. Eso pareció que la calmó un poco y tras paladear el segundo mordisco, se volvió hacia su hermana.

- ¿Tú que crees?...tuve que arriarle un puñetazo cuando ya me cansé de que sus manos estuvieran en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo en lugar de en sus cubiertos.

- ¡Oh vaya!... ¡que desastre! Así que este tampoco te gustó….- respondió la castaña con un mohín apenado en la cara que no engañó ni por un momento a la joven de azulados cabellos. – Y eso que era especialmente mono…. ¡Si hasta tenia los ojitos azules y todo!...

La chica gruñó con rabia y apretó el dulce que tenia en la mano hasta dejarlo hechos migas.

- ¿Mono?..¡Era un imbécil redomado!...Un pervertido que lo único que quería era averiguar de que color son… mis bragas...

La castaña se rió disimuladamente ante la furia de su hermana menor y se adelantó para coger una nueva galleta. Antes de morderla le lanzó una pícara mirada.

- Y dime… ¿le dejaste que lo averiguara?...

- ¡Qué!..¿Cómo se te ocurre?...En absoluto. Antes del llegar al postre, yo…le deje las cosas bien claritas…

- ¿A sí?...Y... ¿que hiciste?..

- Lo dejé estampado contra la pared del restaurante y me fui de allí.

La castaña abrió los ojos completamente y negó con un gesto.

- ¡Que bruta que eres, Akane!...Así no vas a conseguir novio en la vida…

- ¿Que querías que hiciera?..¡Dime!..¿Dejar que siguiera intentando meterme mano?...- preguntó con las mejillas sonrosadas mas por indignación que por vergüenza. – Cuando sentí como una de sus manos subía por debajo de mi falda ya no pude soportarlo más y le di con la bandeja de la ensalada en la cara. Después de eso, se enfadó e intentó arrinconarme contra la pared y volver a subirme la falda aprovechando que estábamos en un reservado y nadie podía vernos, así que simplemente me defendí.

- ¡Oh Dios mío...hermanita! ¡Eres todo un caso!.. – Nabiki se pasó una mano por la cara con frustración. No le resultaba difícil imaginar la que habría armado Akane el lujoso restaurante que habia reservado para la ocasión. - No sé de quien sacas lo puritana y estrecha que eres…A veces me pregunto si no serás frígida…

- ¡Nabiki! - le gritó escandalizada por el comentario. Su hermana se limitó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta.

- ¿Qué quieres que piense, Akane?...Ninguno de los chicos con los que has salido parece gustarte y al mínimo intento que hacen por acercarse a ti, los golpeas hasta dejarlos hechos un cristo…

La chica desvió la cara avergonzada escuchando a su hermana hablar y reconociendo que tenia gran parte de razón, pero es que ella no entendía lo difícil que le resultaba intentar entablar una nueva relación. Si tan solo pudiese comprender…

La línea de sus pensamientos se fue al traste cuando oyó el último comentario de Nabiki.

- …eso o bien que eres lesbiana…Por que… ¿no serás lesbiana?..¿Verdad Akane?..

La cara de la morena subió al más alto tono de rojo que se podía alcanzar antes de que la sangre le llegase a hervir.

- ¡Qué!..¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?...- empezó a decir tartamudeando por la vergüenza.- ¡Yo!..Yo…Yo…no soy… ¡Vaya!...

Las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta y miró con expresión desvalida a su hermana que intentaba ocultar la risa que le provocaba verla tan alterada.

- Lo que quiero decir es que… ¡A mí me gustan los hombres!…- dijo finalmente casi gritando.

- Pues nadie lo diría….

-¿Por qué?... ¿Porque no me dejo sobar por cualquiera?…- escupió las palabras totalmente enojada.

- Eres rematadamente tonta, Akane...- le contestó Nabiki incorporándose y sentándose junto a ella. – Te estas dejando guiar por unos estúpidos prejuicios y estas dejando pasar lo mejor de tu juventud sin disfrutarla. Ya va siendo hora de que sepas lo que hay en el mundo y dejes de estar guardando tu…"virtud"…- añadió con una risita. - como una simple mojigata…Si sigues así llegaras a la jubilación siendo aun una virgen recalcitrante y amargada…

- Pues ni que fuera tan malo. Para tu información, tendré esa clase de…intimidad...cuando yo lo decida y con quien yo elija. Y no creo que lo encuentre entre ese montón de babosos que me buscas para esas citas a ciegas que tanta afición tienes en organizarme.

- Puf…no te quejes, que si no fuese por mí, ni siquiera sabrías lo que es una cita…ni tendrías posibilidades de disfrutar de un buen polvo…

- ¡Nabiki…!

- ¡Venga ya Akane!..¡Que tienes casi diecinueve años! ¿Qué narices estás esperando?.. Te vas a volver una vieja solterona si sigues empeñada en apartarte del resto del mundo… ¡Estás cerrando todas tus puertas! Al menos yo le doy algo de emoción a tu vida.

- Para que te enteres de una vez...- le respondió la morena mientras se levantaba rápidamente. – Con mis estudios y mis obligaciones tengo la emoción que necesito. Te recuerdo que este es mi primer año de universidad y tengo que esforzarme al máximo y no tengo tiempo que perder en chorradas.

- Claro…y el hecho de que aun no hayas podido olvidar a cierto imbécil que se largó hace mas de dos años y que ni siquiera se ha dignado a enviarte una mísera carta, no tiene nada que ver…por supuesto – le contestó Nabiki con sarcasmo.

El gesto de la cara de la chica cambió a una indescriptible tristeza que procuró esconder ante Nabiki, pero que fue inútil ya que la mediana de los Tendo sabía leer en cada gesto el estado de ánimo de su hermana menor como si se tratase de un libro abierto.

- Preferiría que no habláramos de eso. ÉL dejó de ser alguien importante en mi vida hace tiempo. Ahora tengo otras prioridades… - dijo girándose para salir rápidamente de la habitación y dar por finalizada la conversación. Nabiki después de observar cómo la figura de Akane desaparecía por la puerta, murmuró para sí con tristeza: ¡Ya me gustaría a mí que eso fuese cierto!...hermanita.

…//….

El suave trino de los pájaros. El casi imperceptible suspiro del viento. El leve crujir de las hojas y el profundo y sonoro latir de su propio corazón. Todos esos sonidos se acompasaban en un mismo ritmo que le envolvía y le sumergía en un pacífico estado de trance. Con la piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre su propio regazo, dejaba que su mente su uniera a su cuerpo en una relajante fusión que le liberaba del cansancio que su cuerpo acumulaba tras su diario y esforzado entrenamiento.

A su lado, su habitual compañero lo contemplaba en completo silencio para no romper su estado de meditación, pero con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro. Estaba contento de verlo así, y es que nadie diría que el fuerte y esforzado joven que se sentaba a su lado pudiera ser la misma piltrafa que encontró ensangrentada e inconsciente en la vereda que conducía al monasterio, dos años atrás.

Observándole con atención, recordó todo lo que tuvieron que pasar sus compañeros y él mismo para recuperar al joven. Fue una ardua tarea, ya que no solo era su cuerpo lo que tenía destrozado, si no que su espíritu también estaba roto y maltrecho. Algo muy grave debería de haberle pasado para llegar hasta ellos en aquel terrible estado.

Durante mucho tiempo estuvieron sanándole las heridas físicas. No había un hueso de su cuerpo que no estuviese roto o fracturado. Además de los horribles hematomas y heridas que laceraban su carne. Era tal su gravedad, que hasta transcurridos dos meses desde que le encontraron, no fue capaz de levantarse del camastro y dar un paso por su propio pie, pero el chico era increíblemente fuerte, y ante el asombro de todos, en unos meses recuperó la mayor parte de su fortaleza.

Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su corazón. Algo negro y oscuro se había adueñado de su alma y una inmensa melancolía le corroía, aunque nadie podía saber exactamente la causa. Ni siquiera él mismo, ya que desde que recuperó la conciencia no recordaba apenas nada de su vida anterior. Su nombre lo habían deducido de una tablilla que el joven tenía sobre su pecho cuando lo hallaron, en la que estaba escrito junto con la petición de ayuda. Pero aparte de eso y unas monedas, no habia nada más que pudiese aclarar algo de su origen o circunstancias.

Durante días se consumió en la fiebre causada por la infección, delirando y gritando palabras sin sentido. Se convulsionaba violentamente llamando con desesperación a alguien pero sin nombrarle, por lo que no pudieron averiguar de quien se trataba. Solo supieron que era una chica con hermosos ojos de color chocolate a la que buscó frenéticamente cuando despertó de su delirio, pero de la que no pudo aclarar su identidad ni la relación que lo unía a él. Cuando salió de su convalecencia, se incorporó a la rutina que llevaban los mojes como uno mas, adaptándose perfectamente a las actividades del monasterio. Acatando sus normas y su estoica forma de vida. Entrenó incansablemente y siguió las directrices que marcaba la orden y al parecer, poco a poco, en aquella sencilla existencia, fue encontrando la paz.

Durante estos dos años fue recuperando algo de la esperanza perdida a medida que volvía el vigor y la fuerza a su cuerpo, y aparentemente, la tranquilidad a su espíritu. Aunque en el fondo, la imagen grabada a fuego de la hermosa joven seguía perturbando sus más profundos e íntimos pensamientos, llenando de una extraña ansiedad su corazón y de ardientes e incomprensibles deseos su cuerpo.

Solo en sueños podía verla y sentirla con diáfana claridad. Se deleitaba recreando su imagen y fantaseando con la tersura de su piel. Sin saber bien cómo, sentía su dulce e inigualable aroma adentrarse en sus fosas nasales, confundiéndole, embriagándole y llevándole a un mundo de ensueño donde ella era completamente suya. Con extrema facilidad podría pintar su imagen. Su bellísima sonrisa y sus enormes ojos marrones. Su pelo de un negro intenso, que despedía azulados reflejos y su cuerpo menudo y delicado. Todo en ella era perfecto. Pero ahí se quedaba. En esa hermosa y perturbadora imagen que se le aparecía en sus sueños pero a la que no podía dar un nombre ni ubicarla en ningún lado.

Poco a poco se fue auto convenciendo de que seguramente ella era solamente fruto de su imaginación, y decidió guardar su imagen en lo más profundo de su memoria como un ideal con el que poder soñar pero que quizás nunca llegaría a realizarse. Como ocurría en ese momento en que el aprovechando su estado de meditación, soñaba con poder degustar el sabor de esos dulces labios.

Una pequeña risita a su lado lo sacó de su meditación y abriendo los ojos se fijó en su compañero que lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

- Creo que tu estómago ya ha tenido bastante meditación por hoy.

- Eso parece...- respondió con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas consciente de la razón por la que su amigo habia dicho esas palabras. Un nuevo rugido de sus tripas le hizo ruborizarse aun mas, provocando una ligera carcajada en el monje.

- Anda vamos a tranquilizar a ese dragón que vive en tu estómago… - dijo poniéndose en pie y golpeando suavemente al chico de la trenza en un hombro. - de todas formas ya casi es la hora de la comida.

Empezaron a caminar de vuelta al interior del edificio del refectorio charlando animadamente. Una profunda amistad se habia forjado entre ambos, fruto del tiempo que habían compartido tanto en los entrenamientos a los que se sometían, como en el día a día dentro de las labores habituales que la vida en el monasterio les imponía. A pesar de que el monje era apenas un par de años mayor que Ranma, la educación recibida durante la mayor parte de su vida en el monasterio le otorgaba una madurez que el chico de los ojos azules estaba lejos de tener de momento, por lo que este habia tomado el rol de hermano mayor y se sentía en la posición de poder aconsejar al joven arista marcial, fomentando esa relación de camaradería y afecto que ambos compartían.

Entraron en el salón donde la veintena de monjes se estaban ya acomodando para la comida y tomaron sus lugares correspondientes. Tras unas breves oraciones de agradecimiento, empezaron a comer en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propias cavilaciones, ajenos a la profunda y enigmática mirada que el anciano líder espiritual del monasterio, le dirigía al joven de la trenza.

…///….

Fin del capitulo.

**¿Qué tal esta vez?... ¿se van aclarando las cosas?...**

**Bueno, sé que a la mayoría les ha sorprendido el final "trágico" de la amazona, pero era algo totalmente necesario para el desarrollo de la trama. Nunca me ha gustado demasiado Shampoo, pero en este caso no la he liquidado por eso, sino que no habia otra forma de crear el ambiento oscuro que quería darle al fic y que afectara al carácter y las circunstancias que rodean a nuestro protagonista. **

**Ahora solo me queda daros las gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi historia y especialmente a los que os habéis animado a dejarme algún comentario. Ya sabéis lo mucho que valoramos el interés que ponéis en hacernos saber lo que opináis sobre lo que escribimos. Por eso quiero agradecer especialmente a Akanekagome, Seraphy, Akane Maxwell, viry chan, Kasumui52, Naoko Tendo, nia06, KohanaSaotome, artic monk y a todos lo que han incluido mi historia entre sus favoritas o sus alertas. Un beso muy grande para todos,**

**Fern25**


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí estoy otra vez con una nueva actualización recién salidita del horno. Este capitulo se centra básicamente en Ranma y en lo que ha sido su vida en este tiempo. Quizás sea un poco dramático, pero este fic necesita crear este tipo de situaciones para el desarrollo de la trama. De todas formas, espero que no os desilusione. Pero no me voy más por las ramas y os dejo para que lo leáis.

…//…..

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN

**Capítulo 5.**

Con la cabeza baja contemplaba sus fuertes manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas, mientras se mantenía sentado en la posición de loto frente al venerable anciano. Durante varios minutos se mantuvo en un pesado e incómodo silencio hasta que finalmente, cuando la impaciencia le pudo, se rebulló inquieto y alzando la cabeza le miró con clara decepción.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no me permite unirme a ustedes?

El anciano le tendió un pequeño cuenco de barro lleno hasta el borde con una humeante infusión, con un gesto amable que el joven de la trenza, tomó de manera vacilante.

- Ranma…La vida en el monasterio no está hecha para cualquiera. Solo pueden practicarla quienes les mueve la verdadera vocación. Los que ingresan en nuestra orden lo hacen por inspiración divina…Eso tienes que entenderlo.

Ranma intentó replicar, pero el anciano no se lo permitió. Tras dar un sorbo a su cuenco, le señaló su propia bebida sonriendo amablemente.

- Bebe…Ranma.

El joven Saotome dejó escapar un suspiro y tras mirar durante unos instantes el pequeño y decorado recipiente, hizo lo que le había ordenado.

- La nuestra es una vida tranquila y pacífica, pero de duros entrenamientos y sacrificios físicos, como bien sabes. - escuchó decir al anciano.

- Por supuesto que lo sé - replicó entonces, posando su taza en el suelo frente a él - Y no me he quejado para nada. De hecho he participado en todo y creo que no se me ha dado nada mal…- afirmó con una sonrisa.

El monje sonrió afirmativamente ante las orgullosas palabras de Ranma. Luego después de hacer un pequeño inciso para volver a tomar un sorbo de su bebida, retomó la palabra.

- Cierto. Has demostrado un talento increíble y unas dotes insuperables para aprender y desarrollar todas nuestras técnicas de lucha y de control de la mente. Tu capacidad es increíble, podríamos llamarla casi magistral…

Ante el comentario de su viejo maestro, el joven enrojeció de orgullo y apuró un nuevo sorbo de té escondiendo una sonrisilla satisfecha tras el recipiente.

- Gracias, maestro.

- Te has adaptado muy bien a la vida en el monasterio. Incluso sé que has hecho buenas amistades aquí.

La mirada de Ranma se iluminó con un suave destello y la sonrisa bailó en sus labios.

- Si, tiene razón. Aquí he encontrado auténticos amigos con los que me encuentro verdaderamente a gusto y feliz…Me siento como en casa.

El anciano lo miró analizando el brillo de sus ojos y la expresión de su cara. Después con un hondo suspiro, siguió hablando.

- Ya…Pero debes saber que a pesar de la profunda relación de compañerismo que se crea entre los novicios y la satisfacción que proporciona una vida de entrega y oración… algunas veces, la soledad es tremendamente dura y solo si hemos estado plenamente convencidos de haber tomado el camino correcto, encontramos la fuerza necesaria para poder sobrellevarla. Y no todos lo consiguen. Ten en cuenta que dejamos a nuestros seres más queridos atrás y nos olvidamos de todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron importantes para nosotros por seguir esta doctrina.

Los azules ojos lo miraron empañados por una especie de dolor desconocido, pero el anciano haciendo caso omiso de esa mirada siguió con sus palabras.

- El que decide unirse a nosotros es consciente de todo ello y lo hace por pura y ferviente vocación.

Durante unos segundos el joven no dijo nada, pero después de meditar un momento, se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Qué intenta decirme, maestro?

- Pues que creo que eso no puede aplicarse a tu caso Ranma…

- Pero maestro, yo…

El anciano lo silenció con un gesto seco de su mano y el chico bajó los ojos mientras escuchaba en silencio los razonamientos del monje.

- Debes entender, Ranma que tú no puedes estar seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. El desconocer tu pasado y lo que era tu vida anterior, te imposibilita saber si esto es lo que realmente quieres. Primero debes aclarar tus cuitas terrenales antes de emprender un nuevo camino hacia una vida más espiritual.

- Disculpe, pero no creo que lo necesite. Como he dicho antes, aquí he encontrado la paz y sobre todo, soy feliz… ¡muy feliz! – exclamó haciendo hincapié en la última frase.- Y no creo que tenga nada que aclarar…

- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que te estás equivocando con esa postura. Debes aceptar la posibilidad de que tu vida esté ahí fuera, esperándote en el mundo del cual pareces estar huyendo, y enclaustrarte aquí no es la solución a tus posibles problemas.

-¿Problemas?...yo no tengo problemas. – replicó con impaciencia. - yo verdaderamente quiero quedarme. Aquí he encontrado lo que tanto había estado buscando. Siento que este es mi hogar. Me siento…

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo hijo?... – le interrumpió el monje. -Tus recuerdos se han perdido. Una parte de tu vida, concretamente tu pasado, ya no existe para ti… ¿Cómo puedes saber entonces si lo que dejarías atrás no es lo mas importante para ti?...

- Si fuese tan importante, yo no lo habría olvidado…

La voz del joven sonó tan apagada y triste que el anciano monje se conmovió ante la imagen que presentaba el chico de la trenza.

-Ranma. Debes intentar recuperar tus memorias. Revivir tu historia. Nunca podrás tener un futuro si desconoces tu pasado.

- Eso es imposible… No puedo recordar nada.- respondió con más rudeza de la que quería.

- Nada es imposible si realmente lo deseas y lo intentas con decisión.

El joven se levantó de un salto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas por la estancia bajo la atenta mirada del anciano.

- ¿Por qué me dice eso?...Lo he intentado, maestro… ¡De veras que lo he intentado...pero…pero no consigo recordar nada!

Frustrado se mesaba los negros cabellos con desesperación respirando agitadamente. El anciano monje lo miraba con preocupación. No era la primera vez que mantenían esta conversación y sabía que el chico estaba sufriendo. Tristemente le veía agarrotarse ante la impotencia y se hacia eco de su dolor, pero no tenía otra opción. Tenia que pasar por ahí si quería seguir avanzando.

- Nuestros sanadores te revistaron a fondo y no encontraron ninguna secuela física que impida la recuperación de la memoria.

- ¿Que quiere decir?

Los azules ojos le taladraron con fuerza esperando por una respuesta. El anciano suspiró y le miró a su vez.

- Todo está en tu mente Ranma.- respondió imprimiendo toda la calma del mundo en su voz. - Eres tú quien debe dejarlo salir…

- Ya le he dicho... ¡que no puedo!…En mi cabeza solo hay oscuridad y vacío, y…y...un fuerte dolor cuando intento forzar mis recuerdos…

Medio gritando se desplomó de rodillas frente al hombre tironeándose de los pelos que escapaban libremente de su apretada trenza. Una calida mano se posó sobre su hombro infundiendo algo de tranquilidad y sosiego en el agitado muchacho.

- Ranma... ¿Seguro que no hay nada que recuerdes?..Un lugar, un olor, un nombre….un rostro… ¿quizás?

El joven alzó la cabeza dejándole ver como su desencajada faz estaba surcada por gruesas y brillantes lágrimas que caían libremente de sus ojos.

- Puedo ver...u...unos...ojos…- respondió en apenas un susurro.

- Bien…ya es algo. Y ¿Qué mas?

- Unos bellos ojos castaños y el… el rostro de una chica…

El anciano sonrió con dulzura y palmeó el hombro del joven.

- ¿Bonita?..

- Preciosa…

La voz del joven salió rasposa por su tensa garganta, dándole a conocer al anciano monje el grado de importancia que esa imagen difusa y lejana, tenía para él.

- ¿Sabes quien es?...- se aventuró a preguntar.

El joven sacudió la cabeza en silencio.

- Bueno, empecemos por ahí. Como ves no todos tus recuerdos han sido borrados. Algunos son lo suficientemente importantes como para negarte a dejarlos desaparecer. Tienes que esforzarte y tratar de recuperarlos.

Ranma volvió a sentarse en la posición en la que estaba en un principio y fijó su triste mirada en el anciano.

- ¿Qué podría hacer?..Yo solo no puedo. Lo he intentando de todas la formas posibles. Ya solo me queda la opción de la regresión.

- Lo siento, pero esa opción está descartada.

- ¿Por qué?...Ya le he dicho que…

- ¿Sabes lo que estas pidiendo?..- le preguntó el monje interrumpiendo sus intentos para convencerle. - No todo el mundo es capaz de soportarlo, Ranma.

- Lo sé. Lo sé…pero creo que yo si. Por favor... ¡déjeme intentarlo!

- No sé, Ranma. Es demasiado peligroso. Sólo algunos experimentados miembros de nuestra comunidad han podido soportarlo.

- ¡Vamos!..Ya he demostrado con anterioridad que soy bastante capaz y resistente. Recuerde como logré superar la maldición.

El anciano rió con su risa suave y calida, logrando contagiar al moreno que sintió como sus propios labios a pesar de su agitado estado anterior, se curvaban en una genuina sonrisa.

- Cierto…demostraste un valor y una entereza inigualable. Nos sorprendiste mucho a todos.

- Mas sorprendió me quedé yo cuando me bañé por primera vez en el río con mis compañeros y me vi trasformado en una mujer…y… ¡para que hablar de cómo se quedaron ellos!

Los dos hombres rieron juntos recordando hechos pasados y vividos juntos, y la cura de su maldición fue una de ellos. Cuando pudo incorporase a la vida normal después de superar su convalecencia, descubrió para su horror, que era un maldito de Jusenko y se hundió en la miseria aun mas. Pero los monjes le enseñaron una técnica milenaria para contrarrestar los efectos y tras un duro e intensivo aprendizaje, consiguió por fin su objetivo y la chica de la trenza pelirroja fue historia para siempre.

Tras un rato de risas y buen humor, el monje volvió fijar sus agudos ojos en el más joven con intensidad. Este le devolvió una mirada curiosa y expectante.

- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar... ¿Estás seguro de querer someterte a la regresión?..

Ranma asintió con decisión.

- Sabes a lo que te arriesgas… ¿verdad?...Puedes perder la consciencia y quedar como un vegetal para siempre.

Los puños del artista marcial se apretaron con fuerza mientras su cabeza se levantaba de forma altiva para contestar.

- Si.

El anciano suspiró con resignación. - De acuerdo entonces. Te dejaré todo el día de hoy para que te relajes y medites, y mañana al amanecer empezaremos con el proceso. Procura descansar bien y ven a nuestra sala de oración apenas salga el primer rayo de sol. Te estaremos esperando.

El joven asintió mientras veía como el anciano se levantaba y salía por la puerta de la estancia. Lentamente tomó la bebida que ya estaba casi fría y se la llevó a la boca. De un solo trago acabó con ella y la dejó nuevamente sobre la fría losa del suelo. Apenas se habia dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya que su mente se encontraba perdida nuevamente buscando entre sus escasos y difusos recuerdos, el castaño intenso y cálido de un par de hermosos ojos.

…//….

Las risas provenientes de la planta baja la distraían y no la dejaban concentrarse. Frustrada cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó de la silla con brusquedad. En tres zancadas estaba junto a la puerta de su cuarto y de un tirón la abrió para salir de camino hacia las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en el salón de la casa Nabiki reía a mandíbula batiente con las ocurrencias de su novio. Este, un compañero de universidad tan brillante como ella, había demostrado ser también un simpático y alegre joven, que habia conseguido por un lado cautivar a toda la familia y por otro, derretir la muralla de hielo que siempre habia rodado a la mediana de las Tendo.

Akane bajó furiosa las escaleras para llegar hasta la pareja que estaba formando tal escándalo que se podía escuchar desde la calle. Entrando como una tromba en la habitación, llamó la atención de los jóvenes.

- Pero… ¡¿Por qué tenéis que gritar tanto?!...¡Pasado mañana tengo un examen y estoy intentado estudiar!…

- ¡Oh!..Lo siento Akane….Estaba contándole a tu hermana el último chisme que oí en los vestuarios y se nos fue la mano. Pero te prometo que hablaremos mas bajo.- respondió el joven con una mirada de cachorro y una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Gracias…Eso sería todo un detalle por vuestra parte. – respondió la chica con sorna. Luego mirándolos fijamente, frunció el ceño.- Esto… ¿vosotros no tenéis nada que estudiar?..Estamos en los finales y por lo que veo lo único que hacéis es estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

- ¡Bah! No te preocupes por nosotros. Ya estudiamos antes, por eso ahora estábamos relajándonos un poco. - respondió Nabiki con una risita. - Como deberías hacer tú…- añadió guiñando un ojo con picardía. - Te vas a poner mustia de tanto estudiar.

- Ya, es posible, pero da la casualidad de que no todos tenemos la inmensa suerte de tener mentes tan privilegiadas como las vuestras, así que no nos queda otra que hincar los codos.

- Eso es cierto, pero a veces hay que descansar y relajarse un ratito.- intervino el chico sonriente. – No sé…pasear, charlar, echar unas risas…Hay que para de vez en cuando y desconectar, Akane.

- Tienes razón, pero ahora necesito un poco de calma y tranquilad para acabar lo que estoy haciendo. Después ya..."desconectaré"- contestó usando el mismo término que habia utilizado el joven.

- Y... ¿Por qué no ahora?- Respondió Nabiki levantándose y agarrando a su hermanita por el brazo para obligarla a acercarse a ellos. - Yuta me estaba contando algo muy divertido. ¿Te apetece oírlo? Es verdaderamente gracioso.

La morena negó con la cabeza y suspiró, soltándose del agarre de la castaña. Dándose la vuelta se dirigió de nuevo hacia su habitación, volviendo a escuchar tras su espalda las alegres risas de la pareja. A su pesar una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Este chico la caía especialmente bien y tenía que reconocer que habia sido una influencia muy buena para Nabiki, pero no podía evitar sentir veces una sana envidia por la felicidad de su hermana, que le recordaba dolorosamente la soledad que desde hacia tiempo anidaba en su pecho.

…//…

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no podía controlar el imperceptible temblor de sus extremidades. Su cuerpo tendido sobre el frío mármol del pequeño altar, se agitaba preso de la excitación. A su alrededor, varios monjes, los mas ancianos y sabios, se congregaban escoltando al líder espiritual del monasterio, el cual, se acercó hasta él para colocar la rugosa palma de su mano sobre su frente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Estoy bien…

Aunque lo intentó con ahínco, sus dientes castañetearon sin control al contestar al monje. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no sabia bien si por vergüenza o por rabia. El anciano se rió levemente y palmeó con cariño la negra cabeza.

- Tranquilo…Otros más veteranos que tú, han temblado y llorado aquí como niños. No tienes por que avergonzarte.

- No tengo miedo…- afirmó con seguridad. - Sólo es que…

- Te entiendo. Tranquilízate...

Apartándose nuevamente del joven tendido, el hombre se reunió junto a sus compañeros que en silencio rodearon a la figura yaciente. Encendiendo varios cirios a su alrededor, iniciaron unos armónicos cánticos que sumieron en un relajante bienestar al joven de la trenza hasta que poco a poco se sumergió en un beatífico sopor.

Durante una eternidad, vagó por las tinieblas. Sin rumbo y perdido, se afanaba buscando una salida o un haz de luz que le guiara y le ayudara a salir de la profunda y angustiante oscuridad.

Sus manos tanteaban como un ciego tratando de hallar algo sólido a lo que aferrarse, cuando de pronto la claridad fue haciéndose paso entre la negrura.

Rostros, voces, lugares, olores, sonidos….Una algarabía de flashes inundaron sus sentidos. El dolor fue inmenso. Demoledor. Jamás en toda su vida, habia sentido algo igual. Intentó gritar, pero su garganta estaba cerrada y ningún sonido salía por ella. Desesperadamente sus manos arañaban su propia faz, tratando de arrancarse los ojos para detener el fuego que parecia querer abrasarlos. Sus oídos se fundían literalmente, ya que a pesar del dolor, notaba como poco a poco se vertían por sus orejas, derritiendo todo a su paso.

Enloquecido por el dolor, finalmente oyó su propio alarido y totalmente agotado, permitió que su mente caminara decidida hacia la locura.

Pero entonces lo vio. Un rostro. El rostro…El mas bello y puro que su memoria atesoraba. Solo que esta vez una voz dulce y melodiosa acompañaba la visión.

- Ranma…Vuelve. Vuelve conmigo. – dijo la hermosa joven que de cuerpo entero se habia materializado frente a él.

- ¿Quién eres…?- preguntó en un sollozo.- ¡Dime!...Por favor…

- Tú lo sabes….

- ¡No!...no lo sé…

La sonrisa de la joven fue desapareciendo y su ahora triste rostro lo miraba a los ojos.

- Si no me recuerdas, debo marcharme para siempre.

- ¡No! – gritó con desesperación adelantando una mano tratando de asir la figura que se hacia cada vez mas intangible. - ¡No me dejes!..¡Vuelve…no me abandones!...

- Llámame…Ranma……Di mi nombre…

La delicada imagen ya casi no se veía y los azules ojos del joven dejaban caer amargas lágrimas sin cesar. Postrándose de rodillas, alargó por última vez la mano trémulamente y llorando abiertamente, solo dijo.

- Vuelve a mí…Akane…

En ese momento se vio caer por una especie de pozo sin fondo, nuevamente negro y frío. Pero al girar su vista hacia su derecha observó como su mano apretaba con fuerza otra mucho más pequeña y delicada. Alzando los ojos, descubrió una mirada color chocolate y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Akane…

- Ssshhh…vamos a recuperar todo tu pasado. Veras cosas dolorosas y volverás a vivir dulces y amargos momentos. Pero no temas, yo estaré siempre a tu lado.

…//….

- ¡Shampoo!... ¡Nooo!...

Desesperado se incorporó en su futón hasta quedar sentado sobre el. Bañado en su propio sudor y jadeante, intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y tratar de controlar y ordenar, la profusión de rostros, voces y sonidos que inundaban su abotargada mente.

Con fuerza se apretó las sienes intentando soportar el intenso dolor de cabeza que le taladraba, haciéndole sentir como si esta fuera a explotar de un momento a otro. Pero aun así, podía ver claramente todas las imágenes que pasaban velozmente, como una película sin sentido y totalmente desordenada, por delante de sus ojos.

Los recuerdos iban volviendo, pero no lo hacían poco a poco, sino por el contrario, aparecían todos de golpe anteponiéndose unos a otros, sin orden ni concierto y sumiéndole en un total estado de caos.

Sin poder soportarlo ni un minuto mas, gritó con todas sus fuerzas en un desgarrador alarido que alertó a sus compañeros. En menos de medio segundo su leal amigo ya estaba a su lado.

- Ranma... ¡Ranma!..¿Qué ocurre?

El joven chino observaba preocupado el rostro de su compañero atentamente. Los ojos azules estaban firmemente cerrados y una expresión de intenso dolor se plasmaba en su congestionada cara. Zarandeándolo con relativa fuerza le obligó a abrir finalmente los ojos y a devolverle la mirada.

- Ji…Jiang… - susurró sin apenas fuerzas.

- Estoy aquí.

- Y...yo…No...No puedo ma...más. Es...es...esto es ho...rrible…- respondió a duras penas y con voz pastosa.

- Lo sé, compañero…pero debes ser fuerte. Debes resistir. Yo se que tú puedes hacerlo. Todos esos recuerdos perdidos están volviendo ahora a ti, y tu mente debe adaptarse a ese aluvión de información. Por favor, aguanta…

- Ella murió…y yo...tengo la culpa… - volvió a decir bajando la cabeza y dejando escapar un amargo sollozo.

- ¿Quién murió?..- le preguntó cogiéndole la cara y obligándole nuevamente a mirarle. -¿La chica de tus sueños?..¿La hermosa joven de ojos castaños de la que hablabas?

- No…No, ella no.- Las palabras salían entrecortadas, pero aun así sonaban fuertes y claras. - Shampoo…murió.

Jiang desconocía de quien hablaba, pero al verle tan afligido comprendió que debería haber sido alguien importante para su amigo. Conmovido pasó un afectuoso brazo sobre los hombros del desconsolado Ranma y le forzó a recostarse nuevamente.

- Tienes que descansar. – dijo mientras le ponía sobre los labios una pequeña redoma que habia traído consigo y le obligaba a beber su contenido. - Toma. Esto te hará dormir sin sueños.

En silencio estuvo observándole pacientemente hasta que vio como el joven caía en un profundo y reparador sueño. Entonces, sin hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido, se levantó y despacio salio de la oscura habitación.

**Fin del capitulo.**

…//….

Bien… ¿qué tal?... ¿Os gustó?...Espero que sí y que me lo hagáis saber. Con respecto al próximo capítulo, seguramente estará en breve, ya que lo tengo escrito casi entero. No puedo deciros una fecha concreta, pero como mucho espero ponerlo en una semana o así. De momento aquí os dejo este.

**Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dedicado un ratio de vuestro tiempo para leer este fic, y sobre todo un agradecimiento especial para vanessamcgregor, ****elechan****, ****Naoko tendo,**** Paola usagi25,**** AkaneKagome, Rmtl Des, Akane Maxwell, Kasumi52,****viry chan**** y ****Nia06**** por sus amables y alentadores comentariaos. Esta humilde escritora no seria nada sin vosotros.**

Un beso, Fern25

**Pd. Perdonad los posibles errores. He querido subirlo cuanto antes y no he podido repasarlo bien.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola queridos lectores. Por aquí estoy otra vez para traeros una nueva entrega de este fic. La verdad es que no pensaba subirlo tan pronto, pero cuando colgué el anterior capítulo, este lo tenia ya bastante avanzado, por lo cual solo me quedaba concretar algunas escenas y darle el punto final.

Espero que las dudas iniciales que se generaron al principio de la historia, poco a poco se vayan aclarando. Ya sabéis que me encanta enredar las cosas y forzarlas al límite. Pero hay algunas preguntas que me habéis hecho que hasta ahora no he podido contestar y que quizás pueda aclararlas un poquito.

_**Encadenada:**_ preguntaba sobre el destino de Ryoga. Pues bien, Ranma le dice a Akane que le ha escrito avisándole, pero conociendo al chico cerdo y su deficiente sentido de la orientación, es obvio que no llega a tiempo, además de que a las amazonas tampoco les interesa que haya alguien mas en su oportuno viaje. Por lo que el chico evidentemente se queda en tierra. Mas adelante tendrá su importancia.

También nos comenta que en capítulos posteriores se hace mención a la virtud de Akane, dando entender que la chica aun es virgen cuando ella y Ranma ya tenían una relación bastante avanzada. Bueno, la mayoría de las parejas pasan por diferentes etapas. No todas se miran a los ojos, suspiran…y ¡zas!..Se van al catre. Hay un periodo de acercamiento y más aun en parejas que no han tenido demasiada confianza en sus principios como les ocurre a ellos. Es evidente que han avanzado bastante, pero no hasta ese punto.

He visto también que a la mayoría les gustó el enfoque que le di a Mouse. La verdad es que el chico pato siempre ha sido un personaje que me ha gustado mucho y que creo que está infravalorado. Es fuerte y valiente, como el que mas, pero sensible y generoso, y sobre todo injustamente tratado por las dos amazonas. Quise darle un papel tierno, de ángel custodio, por llamarlo de alguna manera. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que salvando la vida del que siempre habia sido su rival por el amor de su vida?...

_**Vanessamcgregor**__** 2**_: Espero haber aclarado tus dudas también y quiero decirte que he tomado en serio tu consejo y me he abierto un blog donde iré poniendo los adelantos de las actualizaciones y las respuestas a todas vuestras preguntas y comentarios. La dirección la podéis ver en mi perfil.

Ahora si, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

…//…

**Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen. Solo la historia y su trama son mías**.

**Capítulo 6**

Los párpados le pesaban horriblemente y apenas conseguía entreabrirlos, además, su maltrecho cuerpo se quejaba, recordándole que le dolía por completo. Podría jurar que no había una parte de él, que no la sintiera literalmente machacada. Con extrema lentitud se fue incorporando, ignorando las dolorosas punzadas de sus ateridos músculos. Obligándose a abrir los irritados ojos, fijó su mirada en la ventana que tenía mas cerca. La tenue luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de las persianas de caña que colgaban delante de los amplios ventanales, indicándole que ya habia amanecido.

Finalmente y tras un arduo esfuerzo, consiguió ponerse en pie y tambaleándose se dirigió hacia el mueble donde un alma caritativa había dejado una pequeña palangana llena de agua fría. Sumergió sus dos manos y ahuecándolas las llenó del transparente y fresco líquido para luego aplicarlo sobre su rostro. La frialdad le despejó con rapidez, y mirándose en el pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared, observó atentamente su reflejo.

- Parece que finalmente no me volví loco….- susurró observando el enrojecimiento intenso de sus ojos y las oscuras ojeras. - Aunque este dolor de cabeza es posible que lo consiga…

Naturalmente no obtuvo respuesta de su propia imagen. Así que haciendo una mueca, se alejó para tomar sus pantalones y una camisa limpia que estaba sobre la silla, y comenzó lentamente a vestirse. Mientras lo hacía, intentó clasificar de manera cronológica todos los recuerdos que habían vuelto a él durante las largas horas en las que habia permanecido en la inconsciencia.

Aun había cosas que no recordaba exactamente. Imágenes vagas que iban y venían a su memoria pero que no conseguía ubicar del todo; no obstante habia otras, las más amargas sin duda, que las memorizaba perfectamente. Un dolor y una profunda angustia le asaltaron cuando revivió nuevamente el instante en el que Shampoo caía por aquel mortal acantilado. La culpabilidad le abrumó y la imagen del cuerpo de la chica destrozado y convertidos en sangrientos despojos, se clavó profundamente en su corazón como una daga.

Apretando con fuerza la tela de su camisa, la arrugó en su puño para a continuación lanzarla lejos, cayendo sobre su revuelta cama. - _¡No! ¡No debo culparme...! ¡Yo nunca le prometí nada, ni siquiera le dije que la amaba!… ¡Nunca debió asumir que me quedaría con ella!_ …_y menos aun, acabar como lo hizo…_ - se dijo tratando de reprimir por una vez mas las lágrimas y auto convencerse de que no era responsable del desafortunado final de la joven amazona. Pero lo cierto es que no tenía mucho éxito, porque el amargo y profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad seguía arraigado en su pecho.

Unos golpes en la puerta, le sacaron de sus dolorosos recuerdos y antes de poder contestar, su amigo y compañero ya había entrado en el cuarto acarreando una bandeja.

- Buenos días, Ranma. Me alegra ver que ya te levantaste…. - le saludó con una amplia sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

- Hola…

La apática respuesta que obtuvo le hizo desviar la vista para ver al joven, que de espaldas a la puerta, empezaba a anudar el cintillo que sujetaba sus holgados pantalones.

- Te traigo algo para comer…- le dijo esperando que el chico respondiera alguna cosa, pero al ver que se mantenía en silencio, añadió ampliando la sonrisa. - Son algunos de tus platos favoritos…

Volviéndose apenas, Ranma observó por el rabillo del ojo como el joven chino ponía con cuidado los alimentos sobre la mesita junto con un vaso lleno de lo que parecia ser zumo de frutas...

- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.- la voz del joven sonó nuevamente monocorde y apagada. Totalmente falta de emoción. - Tengo la cabeza tan abotargada que me dan nauseas solo de pensar en la comida.

- Te entiendo, pero tienes que tomar algún alimento para reponer toda la energía que has perdido durante todo este tiempo.

Sin voltear a verlo, el joven continuó con su ardua tarea de intentar anudarse el cinturón que tanto se le estaba resistiendo, debido a lo entumecidas que sentía las extremidades. - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? – preguntó cuando finalmente sus torpes dedos parecieron querer colaborar y consiguieron elaborar el nudo.

- Tres días…

- Vaya…tres días…

Frustrado se revolvió su enredado cabello y sin mirarle, se puso frenéticamente a buscar su camisa debajo de los revoltijos de mantas que tenía sobre su camastro.

- No te quejes.- Replicó Jian alargándole otra prenda que habia sacado del interior del armario. - Lo tuyo después de todo, ha sido bastante rápido…Otros han tardado semanas en salir del estado de shock, o incluso ni siquiera lo han conseguido…

- Entonces debo estar agradecido ¿no?...Por lo visto, después de todo no se me ha frito la mollera como era de esperar. - agregó de mala manera y con amargura. El monje lo miró sorprendido ante su agrio y poco habitual comportamiento. Después de meditarlo durante unos segundos e imaginando la razón, se acercó para colocar una mano amiga sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué recuerdas?

- Todo…

- ¿Tan malo es?...

Los azules ojos lo miraron al fin.

- ¿Sabes lo que es cargar con una muerte inocente sobre tu conciencia?- Preguntó con la mirada apagada.

- ¿Tú la mataste?... - los oscuros ojos lo miraban fijamente, como queriendo ver en su interior y tratando de captar cada uno de sus mas íntimos pensamientos. - Dime… ¿Tú empujaste a Shampoo por ese acantilado?...

- No, yo no…pero… ¡espera!..- respondió apartándose de su amigo y devolviéndole la mirada con ojos suspicaces. -¿Cómo sabes que me refiero a ella?..¿Cómo conoces su nombre?..¿Cómo…?

- Hablas en sueños…Ranma - le interrumpió Jiam colocándole la otra mano sobre el hombro que le quedaba libre y quedando de este modo frente a él. - Sé todo lo que te pasó en la aldea de las amazonas, así como también conozco por fin la identidad de la chica de tus sueños… Akane... Así se llama ¿Verdad?

El chico se apartó de su contacto y bajó su mirada ruborizado, evitando contestar.

- ¿Me equivoco?- volvió a insistir su compañero.

- No…

Durante unos minutos, el joven chino esperó a que Ranma aclarase algo más sobre Akane y su relación con ella, pero este se resistía a decir nada más. El monje impaciente, se volvió a acercar al chico de la trenza y apoyando de nuevo la mano sobre su hombro le obligó a mirarle.

- ¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?

- No hay mucho que contar.

Jian apretó los labios y lo miró ceñudo.

- ¿Por qué será que no te creo?...Pensaba que me tenías mas confianza.

La tristeza que se plasmaba en el rostro de Ranma le conmovió, pero siguió manteniendo su postura dura intentando lograr que el chico se abriera de una vez por todas a él y dejase salir lo que claradamente le atormentaba.

- ¿Qué significa Akane para ti, Ranma?- preguntó nuevamente. - Sientes algo especial por ella… ¿Verdad?

- Yo…

- ¿Si...? …- le insistió, animándole a seguir hablando y tratando de obviar el apagado y turbio color de los azulados ojos de su amigo.

Ranma fijó su angustiada mirada en su compañero, pero a pesar de su visible tristeza, su voz sonó finalmente firme y segura cuando contestó en una sola frase reconociendo la realidad. – Yo estoy enamorado de ella.

El joven sonrió y le dio un amistoso puñetazo en el brazo.

- Ya lo suponía, hermano, pero… ¿No crees que ella también debería saberlo?...Tu chica lleva como tres años esperándote…y creo que ya es hora de que hagas algo al respecto…

- Lo sé.

- ¿Entonces?

- No es tan fácil, Jian. No sé si deba volver. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…Quizás ella ya no me quiera en su vida…

- ¿Qué dices? – volvió a preguntar mirando completamente asombrado al chico de la trenza. -... ¡Con todo lo que has pasado! ¿No piensas volver para encontrarte con ella?.. ¿Lo vas a dejar así sin más?

- No puedo hacer nada…Sería muy duro volver y descubrir que ya no significo nada para ella.

- Eso no lo sabes. Puede que ella te siga queriendo y te añore tanto como tú a ella.

- O puede que Akane haya rehecho su vida y no quiera saber mas de mí… - respondió con amargura apartando nuevamente la mirada. - Oportunidades no le habrán faltado, te lo aseguro – añadió en un susurro.

- Puedes intentarlo al menos…Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

- Pero… ¿y si ella está con alguien mas? – preguntó con voz dolida. – ¿Qué haría? Yo…yo creo que no podría soportarlo…

Atónito ante el miedo que se filtraba de las palabras de su amigo, apenas podía creer que el joven fuerte y arrojado que se había convertido en casi un hermano para él en estos dos años, estuviera tan abatido y tan desesperado como dejarse llevar por la depresión de esa manera. Sabía que era una reacción bastante habitual después de la regresión. Su viejo maestro ya se lo habia advertido, pero verlo en directo y en la persona de alguien tan vital como Ranma, lo desubicaba totalmente.

Conmovido ante su triste aspecto, se acercó aun más y colocó afectuosamente su brazo sobre los fuertes hombros del muchacho.

- Pues tendrías que aprender a vivir con ello, Ranma. Pero antes de precipitarte en sacar conclusiones, deberías averiguar que ha sido de tu familia durante todo este tiempo, y sobre todo, qué ha ocurrido con ella…Puede que tu Akane no se encuentre tan bien como crees y que te necesite tanto o más que tú a ella.

Esas palabras le hicieron reaccionar como nada con anterioridad. El joven levantó la cara y el monje pudo por fin volver a ver el resolutivo y conocido brillo que habia retornado a su celeste mirada.

- Tienes razón, Jian. – afirmó girando su rostro hacia la ventana. - Voy a volver con ella. Necesito estar con ella. – añadió con resolución. - Me arrastraré si hace falta para que me escuche, rogándole que me permita retomar lo que tuvimos. Y le pediré que me perdone por mi estupidez y por mi orgullo, que ha sido la causa de que hayamos estado tanto tiempo separados…

- Así me gusta, chico. ¡Ese es el espíritu!- respondió dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, mientras reía alegremente. - Pero lo primero es lo primero. Tienes que recuperarte. No puedes dejar que te vea así.

Sonriendo mas ampliamente, le acercó el plato de comida y el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa lo tomó y tras mirarlo durante unos instantes, empezó a devorarlo con ansias.

A partir de ese momento, los días se sucedieron rápidamente y su recuperación iba a buen ritmo. El moreno pasaba el tiempo fantaseando con el momento de su reencuentro con la joven. Tratando de despejarse de los malos recuerdos y evitando los negros y pesimistas pensamientos, se volcaba en recrear los instantes felices vividos junto a ella. Por eso apenas habían pasado escasamente una semana, cuando Ranma ya estaba más que dispuesto a emprender la marcha a pesar de los preocupados consejos de los monjes. Pero él no atendía a razones. Estaba impaciente. Ahora que sus perdidos recuerdos habían vuelto finalmente a él y por fin tras tanto tiempo luchando con la incertidumbre, habia sido capaz de ponerle nombre a la idealizada imagen que habia llenado sus más profundos sueños, no podía ni quería dejar pasar mas tiempo para estar con ella, con….Akane…

Solo el nombrarla y el deseo de volver a verla eran tan inmenso que se anteponía a cualquier otra cosa. Contaba los minutos que le quedaban para volver a estar a su lado. Para volver a oír su risa y deleitarse con la suavidad de su piel. No podía casi ni creerse cómo habia podido subsistir tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

Revolviendo las cosas en su pequeño cuarto, preparaba una mochila con sus escasas pertenencias y recuerdos que pensaba llevarse de vuelta a casa.

La impaciencia le estaba comiendo, aunque para ser sinceros también sentía una honda pena al tener que abandonar el lugar y sobre todo, a las personas, que habían sido su hogar y su refugio durante los últimos dos años.

El monasterio siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón, y no solo porque aquí aprendió nuevas y formidables técnicas de lucha, o porque finalmente fue capaz de librarse de su pesada maldición, sino porque aquí descubrió el significado de la verdadera solidaridad y del sentido del sacrificio y la entrega. Entabló unas relaciones de amistad que sabían que permanecerían por siempre en lo más profundo de su alma.

El escaso equipaje ya estaba listo y colgándoselo al hombro salió por la puerta de su habitación después de haber echado un último vistazo. Caminando despacio se dirigió primeramente a los aposentos de su anciano maestro para despedirse y agradecer la hospitalidad y el cariño que le habían brindado.

Antes de llegar a tocar con los nudillos en la puerta, esta se abrió y la figura del hombre se recortó en el umbral.

- Ranma…pasa por favor. Quiero hablar contigo.

El joven se adentró en la tenuemente iluminada habitación y tomó asiento sobre uno de los cojines, tal y como el anciano le indicó.

- Veo que no desistes de la idea de marcharte ya.

- Maestro…debo irme. Ella me espera y yo…

- Ssshhh…No estoy intentando detenerte. Se que debes reunirte con tu amada, pero me parece imprudente que lo hagas así.

- Ya me encuentro perfectamente…- afirmó el joven con un mirada resuelta. – No necesito descansar más, si es a lo que se refiere.

- No iba por ahí, aunque no niego que crea que deberías reposar algo más de tiempo. Pero a lo que me refiero es que puede ser bastante traumático para tu familia el que regreses de improviso después de tanto tiempo. No creo que sea fácil para ellos que te presentes en su puerta de un día para otro. Opino que deberías avisarles primero...

-Es posible que tenga razón, Maestro, pero comprenda que estoy muy impaciente por volver a verla…digo…por volver a verlos a todos… - rectificó rápidamente, aunque enrojeciendo ante la mirada pícara de su viejo sensei. – Y...y me cuesta mucho esperar a que una carta, que puede tardar semanas, les llegue avisando de mi regreso.

- Hay otros medios mucho mas rápidos para enviar un mensaje, Ranma.- le contestó el hombre mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a una pequeña jaulita de donde sacó una paloma mensajera a la que acarició con suavidad.

El joven lo observaba en silencio, viendo como finalmente le ató un rollito de pergamino a la pata, antes de echarla a volar por la ventana

- Otros medios… ¿No pretenderá que les envíe una paloma mensajera, verdad?..- Pregunto con impaciencia viendo como el ave desaparecía lentamente en el cielo. – Porque le aviso que probablemente mi padre acabaría comiéndosela.

El anciano estalló en carcajadas y se acercó para tomar asiento frente al joven de nuevo.

- Bueno entonces deberíamos intentarlo con el teléfono.

- Sé que sus pájaros son muy hábiles, pero no me parece a mí que sepan marcar un número. - añadió con una nota sarcástica en la voz.

- Seguramente no…- respondió el anciano con una risita. - pero en la aldea hay un lugar donde tienen línea telefónica y quizás podrías hacerlo tú… ¿No crees?..

…///….

Se tronó los nudillos haciéndolos sonar. Estiró el cuello para relajarse y movió los hombros con suavidad sintiendo todos los músculos ir destensándose. Finalmente bajó la vista hacia su rival y lo miró con decisión sin dejarse acobardar ante el increíble reto que tenia ante si.

No se dejaría vencer esta vez. En esta ocasión todos estarían orgullosos de su triunfo y las felicitaciones serian totalmente merecidas. Con una sonrisa confiada alargó una mano y tomó el afilado objeto de reluciente filo. Con un suspiro afianzó sus pies en el suelo y levantó el arma para dejarla caer sin vacilación sobre la trémula carne que tenia enfrente.

Con satisfacción vio la piel desprenderse y la visión del blanquecino hueso astillado. Esta vez la victoria seria suya. Con una risita se felicitó mentalmente y con renovada decisión, siguió despedazando y desmembrando a su silencioso rival.

- ¿Akane?..- La voz de Kasumi resonó desde la puerta. - ¿Has cortado el pollo para la cena, como te pedí?

La chica se volvió con una amplia sonrisa mostrando la bandeja donde los pedazos del ave estaban perfectamente troceados y colocados para asar.

Kasumi devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a su hermana pequeña que complacida le mostraba como estaban también salados, especiados y rodeado de finas verduras cortadas a falta simplemente de meterlos en el horno.

- ¡Oh Akane!..¿También lo has preparado?...- preguntó analizando con su ojo experto la cantidad de hierbas y especias que habia usado para aderezar el plato.

- Sip…- contestó algo ruborizada pero satisfecha. - creo que esta vez me ha salido bien. He seguido paso a paso tus instrucciones y no he mezclado los ingredientes. Solo falta introducirlo en el horno, pero ya a eso no me atreví. – reconoció con una avergonzada sonrisa. – Probablemente lo calcinaría...

- No lo creo, hermanita. Has mejorado muchísimo…- respondió la mayor tomando la bandeja y poniéndola en el horno que acababa de encender.

- ¡Oh si!...Al menos ya no mando al nadie al hospital con indigestión…Como pasó aquella vez que Ranm…

La voz de Akane se quebró y agachó la cabeza con tristeza. Kasumi se mordió el labio y se acercó a la más pequeña.

- Algún día volverá, Akane.- le dijo acariciando su suave mejilla. – Y se va a quedar con la boca abierta cuando pruebe alguno de tus guisos. – añadió con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

- Kasumi, él no va al volver. – La chica levantó la cabeza permitiendo a su hermana ver el dolor que se escondía tras las marrones pupilas. - A estas alturas ya debe ser un miembro de la tribu de las amazonas y posiblemente esté casado con Shampoo. No tiene sentido que vuelva aquí…

- No digas eso…- Kasumi la abrazó con fuerza besando sus oscuros cabellos con cariño. - Seguramente algo le ha impedido regresar a casa, por que si no, te aseguro que ya estaría aquí. Pero estoy convencida de que algún día lo hará. Cuando menos te lo esperes, aparecerá por esa puerta con un montón de historias que contar y todos nos reiremos escuchando sus aventuras.

- No seas ilusa, Kasumi. – Akane se apartó de su hermana y se dirigió al frigorífico para sacar un refresco. -¿Qué puede hacer a alguien retrasarse casi tres años?...- con un brusco movimiento abrió uno de los armarios y sacó un par de vasos que colocó con un golpe sobre la mesa. - Simplemente no ha querido regresar porque allí ha finalmente rehecho su vida con su "adorada Shampoo"…

La mayor de los Tendo no supo que responderle, ya que ella también creía que Ranma no quiso volver de China y que se habia establecido con la joven amazona de pelo púrpura, pero no podía decirle eso a su pequeña hermana, ya que le causaría un dolor mayor aun. En silencio tomó el vaso que la morena le ofrecía y lo acercó a sus labios para tomar un pequeño sorbo, mientras observaba a la joven que apretaba con furia el cristalino recipiente. Por su naturaleza generosa y compasiva, jamás habia odiado a nadie en toda su vida, pero viendo como Akane sufría por el joven Saotome estaba empezando a planteárselo.

….//….

Con el corazón latiéndole como un pájaro corría por el sendero de camino hacia el pueblo. Este se encontraba a unas cuatro horas a pie del monasterio, pero a la velocidad que el joven corría podría recorrer el camino en mucho menos de la mitad de ese tiempo.

Sonriendo vislumbró las primeras casas y las primeras calles. No era una población muy grande, apenas unos doscientas personas vivirían allí permanentemente, pero a veces esa población se veía duplicaba al encontrase establecida en un cruce de caminos entre varias rutas comerciales. Por eso, cuando el invierno llegaba a su fin y las carreteras y caminos se volvían transitables, aumentaba notablemente el número de visitantes, favoreciendo que en el pequeño pueblo florecieran una considerable cantidad de tabernas, burdeles y establecimientos de mala índole.

Varias veces tuvo que deshacerse de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, prostitutas que se le ofrecían con descaro. Poco acostumbrado a esos menesteres, el joven las rechazaba con la cara de un rojo incandescente, rezando para que la mujer que apartaba de su cuerpo fuera la última. Al doblar una de las sucias callejuelas, se topó con un individuo enorme y gordo que estaba golpeando a una joven brutalmente. El chico inmediatamente se acercó y de un solo empujón, apartó al tipo. Este se revolvió como una furia y le increpó argumentando que la chica le habia estafado cobrándole un servicio que luego se habia negado a hacer. La joven lo negó y se encogió viendo como el hombre se disponía a golpearla nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ranma lo noqueó de un solo golpe enviándolo inconsciente varios metros mas allá.

La chica con los ojos como platos, se acercó al joven de la trenza y con una sonrisa se le echó al cuello comenzando a besarle con frenesí. Él la apartó como pudo, manteniéndola a un brazo de distancia.

- Por favor, no…no hagas eso…- dijo completamente ruborizado.

- ¡Lo siento, no quería importunarte!..Solo pretendía darte las gracias...Ese hombre es una pesadilla. Siempre hace lo mismo…Quiere que le sirvamos pero luego se niega a pagar, y si no accedes a hacer lo que pide, nos golpea…

- Bueno, pues creo que hoy ya no podrá golpear a nadie mas… - respondió con un risita avergonzada y apartando la mirada. Estaba bastante incomodo delante de la chica que apenas llevaba nada encima. Solo una fina bata semitransparente cubría su cuerpo. Ella notando su turbación, se acercó insinuante y pasó una mano por la mejilla masculina.

- ¿Eres un monje? – peguntó cuando el moreno cogió su mano y la apartó de su cara.

- No…

- Entonces… - añadió volviendo a acercarse y rozándose con el chico que dio un respingo. - Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y pasar un buen rato. No te cobraría nada…Ya sabes… por las molestias…

Ranma dando un paso atrás, puso nuevamente una prudencial distancia con ella.

- Gra...gracias…por la oferta, pero…pero no hace falta…de verdad…- empezó a decir balbuceando. - Además, ten... tengo prisa…

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, se volvió y emprendió la carrera nuevamente por las pequeñas y sucias calles.

Sorteando a todos los transeúntes que se cruzaban en su camino, pocos minutos después se encontraba por fin en el centro de la población. Siguiendo las instrucciones que el anciano le dio, rápidamente localizó la tiendecita de alimentos donde se encontraba el único teléfono de toda la zona. Entró como una tromba y preguntó al hombrecillo que regentaba el comercio, desde donde podría llamar. Agradeciendo la información, se introdujo el reducido cubículo donde estaba el anticuado aparato y con mano temblorosa introdujo una a una las monedas necesarias para poder marcar el número.

Durante interminables segundos, esperó con el corazón en la garganta, hasta que escuchó el inconfundible sonido de descolgar el auricular y luego las palabras que le paralizaron el pulso.

- Residencia de los Tendo…dígame.

Fin del capítulo 6

…///….

_Bueno, ¿qué tal?...¿qué ocurrirá cuando Ranma y Akane hablen por teléfono? ¿Qué se dirán?..¿Aclararán las cosas entre ellos?...Bueno, las respuestas en el próximo capítulo. (Que ya lo tengo casi entero escrito…je, je). Probablemente mañana ponga un avance en mi blog, así que si queréis verlo, daros un paseito por allí._

_Ahora los agradecimientos como siempre a todos los que habéis gastado un poquito de vuestro tiempo para leer y especialmente un beso muy grande para: __Nia06__, __Rmtl Des__, __sayuri nitta__, y __AkaneKagome__, por sus amables reviews._

_Un beso, Fern25_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos:

Antes que nada quiero disculparme con vosotros por todo el tiempo que he estado sin dar señales de vida. De verdad que siento muchísimo el retraso, máxime cuando había asegurado que no tardaría en colgar la actualización, pero lo cierto es que al final las cosas se me complicaron mas de la cuenta y con el capitulo casi terminado, estuve sin poder escribir durante bastantes días; no obstante, al final he podido encontrar el tiempo necesario y aquí estoy de nuevo para dejaros este capitulo recién sacado del horno.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN**.

**Capítulo 7**

Nabiki y su novio entraron por la puerta y siguiendo el delicioso olor llegaron hasta la cocina. Riéndose alegremente y gastando bromas como siempre aparecieron frente a las dos jóvenes, pero se callaron de golpe cuando vieron la seria expresión que habia en sus caras.

La mediana enseguida dedujo que algo pasaba y desvió rápidamente su mirada a Kasumi pidiendo una explicación, aunque solo obtuvo un gesto de su parte, pero que fue más elocuente que cualquier larga aclaración. La pareja recién llegada se imaginó inmediatamente la causa de la tristeza de la más pequeña. Ambos habían visto como Akane se deprimía cada vez que el tema de Ranma salía en la conversación y viendo el estado de la cocina, no les hizo falta pensar mucho para adivinar por donde habían venido los tiros.

Aun con las manos entrelazadas, se acercaron a ellas haciendo bromas sobre la comida intentando romper la tensión. Akane al oírles dejó su vacío vaso en el fregadero y les sonrió pero sin que esa presunta felicidad alcanzase a sus ojos que seguían tan apagados como antes.

- Has hecho tu la comida, Akane?...quiso saber Nabiki mientras se apoyaba en la amplia mesa de la cocina y pasaba un dedo por la superficie de la encimera.

La morena asintió estirando su sucio delantal tratando de adecentarlo un poco.

- Si, pero no te preocupes que Kasumi lo ha supervisado.

La sonrisa de la chica se amplió.

- ¡Ah bueno!..Entonces supongo que no habrá peligro…

- No...No lo habrá...- respondió la mas pequeña molesta y frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

- No sé porque decís tantas cosa malas de la comida de Akane…- intervino Yuta que habia permanecido con el hombro apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. - A mí particularmente me parece muy bueno todo lo que he probado hecho por ella hasta ahora.

- Eso es porque tienes el sentido del paladar atrofiado, cariño.- le respondió su novia. Él la miró sorprendido y ella le devolvió la mirada burlona y con una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Yo no lo creo. – respondió enderezando su postura y avanzando hacia el interior de la cocina. - De hecho su curry es de lo mejores que he probado nunca.

Akane le sonrió agradecida y volviéndose le sacó la lengua a su hermana de forma infantil.

- Si tú lo dices…- respondió la castaña abriendo el horno para curiosear en el interior. - pero te aseguro que mas de uno ha acabado medio muerto de una indigestión gracias a sus extraordinarias habilidades culinarias…

- Es posible, pero yo diría en su favor que seguro que es mejor que lo que podrías cocinar tú…

Nabiki cerró el horno de un portazo y se volvió hacia su chico con las manos sobre las caderas.

- Perdona… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Quizás el hecho de que jamás te he visto cocinar… a pesar de esa seguridad que muestras mientras criticas el trabajo de los demás…

Nabiki lo miró ceñuda pero el joven se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- ¡Vamos reconócelo! Lo tuyo no es la cocina…es bastante probable que incluso Akane cocine mejor que tú; aunque realmente no podría asegurarlo, ya que nunca te he visto ni freír un huevo. Cuando tenemos hambre solo te limitas a llamar a algún restaurante de comida rápida…

- Eso es cierto.- asintió Kasumi - Nunca te molestas en preparar nada, Nabiki. Deberías intentar hacer algo de vez en cuando. Si no lo intentas nunca aprenderás.

- Pero es que yo no tengo tiempo para cocinar. - contestó la joven con aire ofendido. - Te recuerdo que soy una mujer muy ocupada. Tengo infinidad de obligaciones y no dispongo de tiempo para esas menudencias, pero os aseguro que si lo hiciera, todos os chuparías los dedos…

- ¿A sí? Y por que no lo demuestras….- le retó el joven con una sonrisa prepotente. - ¡Anda cocina algo para tu querido y apuesto novio!

- ¡Ya quisieras!...Pero no pienso rebajarme a cocinar para ti ni para nadie…

- ¿Tampoco lo harás cuando nos casemos?

La castaña negó con la cabeza y arrugó la nariz. - Cuando nos casemos tendremos personal de servicio suficiente como para que yo no tenga que ensuciarme las manos…

Ante sus palabras, el chico se rió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me parece que tengo que empezar a plantearme el buscarme otra novia.-dijo acercándose a Akane y pasándole un brazo por el hombro. – Tu hermana al menos procura aprender a cocinar, cosa que tú ni siquiera haces. Creo que tu hermanita pequeña sería una opción mejor para mí que tú….

- ¡Ey!..A mí dejadme fuera de vuestras historias…- resopló la morena apartando de un golpe al castaño que ya se reía a carcajadas. - Que el hecho de que Nabiki te soporte no quiere decir que yo esté dispuesta a hacerlo…

- Esta visto que soy un incomprendido en esta casa…Mi novia no quiere cocinar para mí, mi cuñada pequeña me golpea…. - exclamó con falso gesto compungido. - Y tú, Kasumi…- dijo de pronto volviendo su atención a la mayor de las hermanas. -¿Qué me dices? ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar a Tofu por mi?..Mira que yo soy más guapo…y además te prometo que no te sería infiel con un esqueleto como hace él.

Kasumi negó dejando salir una risita mientras tomaba la bandeja con el asado. Akane con su estado de ánimo algo mas repuesto, cogió el resto de la comida que había que llevar a la mesa y se dirigió al comedor seguida por los otros.

Durante la comida estuvieron disfrutando y riendo con las ocurrencias de Yuta y de Nabiki. Solo estaban los más jóvenes en la casa, ya que Sound había ido a casa de los Saotome de visita. Después de esperar a que Tofu llegara de su consulta diaria, empezaron a degustar la comida, incluyendo el asado preparado por Akane.

Entre risas habían terminado el segundo plato y Kasumi se levantó para traer el postre de la cocina. Akane la siguió para ayudarla mientras que

Nabiki y los dos hombres empezaban a recoger los platos sucios que quedaban sobre la mesa.

Nabiki acababa de salir del comedor llevando algunos de los platos para la cocina, cuando sonó el teléfono. Yuta que iba tras ella llevando la fuente vacía del asado en la mano, en tres rápidas zancadas llegó hasta el aparato para contestar. Haciendo un guiño a su novia que se habia asomado por el hueco de la puerta, aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Residencia de los Tendo, dígame"

Después de un corto silencio, una voz masculina, grave y algo ronca le contestó del otro lado.

- … ¿Podría hablar con Akane Tendo?..Por favor...

Yuta colocó la fuente sobre la mesilla del teléfono para poder acomodar mejor el auricular junto a su oído.

- Claro… ¿quién la llama?...

- Soy…soy un amigo. Un… viejo amigo…

- Un momento por favor…- contestó mientras se separaba todo lo que el cable le permitía para acercarse a la puerta y poder llamar a su cuñada. - ¡Akane!...Te llaman…

La joven se acercó corriendo y tomó el auricular que el chico le tendía. Tapándolo con la mano le preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Quién es?

- No me ha dicho el nombre. Sólo que es un viejo amigo…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La joven lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia y volvió a susurrar.

- ¿No será una nueva encerrona tuya y de mi hermana para que salga con algún otro amigo vuestro?… ¿Verdad?

- Te juro que soy inocente…Ni siquiera sé quien es…

Frunciendo mas el ceño, le echó una mirada asesina de advertencia, pero luego liberó el auricular para contestar. Mientras tanto, Nabiki que se había acercado a ellos, adelantó una mano para pedir la bandeja sucia que el joven tenía aun en la mano. Este se acercó y besó suavemente su mejilla.

- Toma cariño...- le dijo acercándole el recipiente.

Akane en ese momento colocó el auricular en su oído.

- Diga…aquí Akane Tendo…

Al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte respiración, pero nadie contestó. Durante unos instantes la chica esperó pacientemente, para luego volver a insistir, pero tampoco obtuvo ninguna respuesta salvo el agitado respirar de alguien. Cansada y furiosa, apretó el teléfono en su mano antes de preguntar por última vez.

- ¡¿Quién es?!...¡Responda!... ¡No tengo tiempo ni ganas para mas tonterías!..Así que... ¡Hable de una vez!...

El sonido de la línea al cortar le indicó que la llamada había finalizado. Con un golpe colgó el aparato y se volvió furiosa hacia la cocina, maldiciendo a los idiotas que no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer que molestar.

Al otro lado de la línea y a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, Ranma intentaba controlar sus sofocados sentimientos. Con el corazón latiéndole furioso contra sus costillas, había dejado que su enronquecida voz preguntase por ella diciendo con dificultad su nombre en voz alta.

La voz masculina que le había contestado y que no supo identificar, le respondió con amabilidad preguntándole quien la llamaba.

En ese momento no supo que decir. ¿Su prometido?..¿Su novio?...o simplemente... ¿debería identificarse?...Ante la duda tragó saliva y dijo lo que menos podría comprometerle: _Soy…soy un amigo. Un… viejo amigo… _Esas fueron sus palabras. Las únicas apropiadas en ese momento, pensó con tristeza.

Durante angustiosos segundos esperó por oír su voz, preguntándose quién sería el hombre que tenía tanta confianza como para contestar al teléfono de los Tendo. El sonido al otro lado de la línea se amortiguó de pronto como si alguien hubiera tapado el receptor. Solo podía oír un leve murmullo pero sin poder identificar las voces ni las palabras. Repentinamente el sonido se aclaró y entonces escuchó solo una frase. _"Toma cariño"_ y a renglón seguido una dulce y melodiosa voz: _"Diga…aquí Akane Tendo…"_

En ese momento su corazón se paró. Su mente unió todos los cabos sueltos y llegó a la terrible conclusión. Akane, tal y como temía, tenía a alguien mas en su vida. Alguien que no había temido demostrar lo que sentía por ella y que había adquirido la suficiente confianza como para convivir con su familia.

El dolor era tan intenso que apenas le permitía respirar. Jadeante solo podía escuchar la voz de la joven demandando una respuesta, pero él no era capaz de darla. Las palabras no brotaban mas allá de su garganta, que oprimida le impedían dejar salir el mas mínimo sonido. Su mano empezó a temblar cuando la oyó gritarle y sin poder soportarlo mas, colgó empleando mas fuerza de la debida y arrancando el aparato de la pared. Cegado por la furia salió rápidamente del local, ignorando los gritos del dueño y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo durante kilómetros hasta llegar bien lejos a las afueras de la aldea. Allí en medio de un bosquecillo gritó con rabia sumido en la frustración. Después la emprendió a golpes con el árbol más cercano, hasta dejarlo reducido a un montón de astillas, mientras gritaba y maldecía como un poseso. Finalmente agotado más por la furia que por el ejercicio, apoyó la espalda en otro árbol y rendido, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Durante un rato permaneció en silencio con la furia convertida en amarga bilis que le llegaba hasta la garganta. Cuando su cólera cedió dando pasó a la tristeza, subió las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos para poder recostar su cabeza sobre ellas y llorar. Llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lloró por su vida perdida y por el amor que nunca volvería a compartir con Akane. Por tantas cosas que tendría que dejar atrás y que jamás recuperaría.

El cielo fue poco a poco oscureciendo y la noche comenzó a cubrirlo todo de sombras. Diminutas gotas empezaron a caer, transformándose segundos después en un torrencial aguacero. El joven empapado y calado hasta los huesos, apenas lo notaba. Sentando aun sobre la mojada hierba, dejaba su desconsolada mirada reposar en la distancia mientras se dejaba sumir en los recuerdos de tiempos mejores. Tan perdido en su mudo estaba que ni siquiera el sonido de unas campanillas cercanas pudo captar su atención. Solo cuando minutos después, un par de figuras se materializaron frente a él, levantó la vista y las miró con ojos aguados. Dos chicas con ropas llamativas y decenas de pulseras en muñecas y tobillos, se acercaron sonrientes.

- ¡Vaya! ...Tú eres el chico de esta mañana… ¿Verdad?

Ranma enfocó la mirada hacia ella. Al principio no la reconoció pero cuando la joven levantó la linterna que llevaba, pudo verle el rostro bajo el enorme paraguas y recordó los bonitos ojos verdes de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas chorreando…. ¿no tienes donde quedarte?...

Ranma derrotado simplemente negó con la cabeza. De pronto ante él vio la mano que la joven le tendía.

- Puedes venir a mi casa…Está justo aquí cerca...

- Ya te dije antes, que no me interesaba…

La voz ronca y apática sorprendió a la joven, pero se limitó a arrodillarse frente a el y regalarle una amigable sonrisa.

- Solo te estoy ofreciendo un techo y un lugar donde secarte…Tómalo como agradecimiento por lo de esta mañana…

Los azules ojos se fijaron en ella intensamente, logrando que la chica por primera vez en mucho tiempo se ruborizara.

- …Aunque si quieres algo mas, por mi no hay inconveniente…. – le dijo entonces esbozando un guiño seductor. - Ya sabes que la casa invita…- añadió haciendo caso omiso de las risitas de su compañera que hasta el momento se habia mantenido callada justo detrás de ellos.

- Gracias, pero no… y por favor, déjame solo.

La joven bufó con exageración y movió su cabeza haciendo que sus pendientes cascabelearan sonoramente.

- ¡Vamos!..no puedes quedarte aquí. Lo único que vas a conseguir es pescar una pulmonía.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Cierto, pero tampoco era asunto tuyo el defenderme esta mañana de ese gorila y sin embargo lo hiciste.

Ranma la miró con ojos atormentados durante un rato, pero ella le sostuvo la mirada con una cordial sonrisa. Finalmente él se levantó pesadamente escurriendo agua de sus empapadas ropas.

- Aceptaré tu hospitalidad...esto…

- Yin...

Ranma alzó las cejas sorprendido pero ella se limitó a reír levemente.

- Yin…mi nombre es yin.

– Bien...Yin... - contestó en un susurro, mientras le tendía la mano gentilmente para ayudarla a incorporarse. – Como te decía, aceptare tu oferta pero solo para resguardarme de la lluvia…- aclaró con voz apagada.

La sonrisa de la joven se amplió, y asiendo la masculina mano tendida, aprovechó para acercarse apenas unos centímetros al chico cubriéndolos a ambos con la inmensa sombrilla.

- Por supuesto. Será como tú quieras…

Encabezando la comitiva la joven que llevaba el farol iluminaba el oscuro y fangoso camino hasta llegar al cruce donde su compañera se desvió después de despedirse con un simple adiós. La pareja entonces siguió avanzando en silencio y después de unos buenos diez minutos de caminata, llegaron hasta una pequeña y destartalada cabaña casi escondida entre los árboles. Traspasaron el umbral y Ranma tras sacudir sus embarrados pies en un viejo felpudo, recorrió con la mirada el pequeño pero acogedor espacio.

- Bienvenido a mi humilde morada… - la escuchó decir mientras ponía el farol sobre la mesa y se afanaba en prender un par más de lamparillas que sacó de la alacena. Al instante, la habitación se iluminó, permitiéndole al joven ver mejor el interior de la vivienda. Era una casita que contaba con una única pieza donde se aunaban cocina, dormitorio y comedor. Sobre la pared derecha pudo ver una ennegrecida chimenea, que dedujo al ver el caldero que pendía sobre ella, debería hacer las veces de cocina. Sobre unos estantes se apilaban diferentes enseres para cocinar y algunos platos y vasijas. El la pared opuesta, bajo la ventana, se encontraba un amplio camastro cubierto por una remendada pero limpia colcha y a su lado un enorme y viejo baúl. Por último, en el centro del cuarto una mesa y un par de sillas, junto con un aparador que habia conocido tiempos mejores, componían el resto del mobiliario.

- Es pequeña y pobre…pero cubre mis necesidades…

Ranma se volvió a mirarla, asombrado ante el tono avergonzado de su voz.

- Es perfecta. Es lo más parecido a un hogar que he visto en mucho tiempo…

Sus palabras hicieron sonreír a la chica que mas alegre se arrodilló para encender la chimenea y poner a calentar un cubo metálico lleno de agua sobre las ascuas.

- Aquella puerta conduce al aseo.- Con un gesto señaló hacia el fondo de la estancia, donde Ranma vislumbró una puerta que no habia visto con anterioridad. - Hay una pequeña bañera aunque no tengo agua caliente todavía. Tendrás que esperar a que se caliente para poder asearte.

- No te preocupes. Utiliza el agua caliente para ti. A mí no me importa bañarme con agua fría…._Ya no….-_ Contestó el chico con voz lúgubre.

Sin esperar su respuesta, se giró y en dos zancadas se adentró en el diminuto cubículo con su mochila a cuestas, de donde sacó una muda de ropa limpia. Estaba algo húmeda, ya el la lluvia habia calado un poco su mochila, pero al menos no estaba tan sucia como la que llevaba y estaba bastante mas seca.

El cuarto de baño, por llamarlo de alguna manera se limitaba a un inodoro y a un barreño de zinc que estaba estratégicamente colocado debajo de un trozo de tubería que colgaba del techo. A su lado se podía ver una cuerda que al tirar dejaba caer agua que seguramente vendría de un depósito que habría en algún lugar del tejado.

Con un suspiro empezó a desnudarse y cuando se había desprendido de toda su ropa, se introdujo en la bañera y tiró de la cuerda. Durante un buen rato y con la frente apoyada sobre la pared, dejó que el agua cayese sobre él. Apenas sentía el frío ya que sus ardientes y furiosos pensamientos ahogaban cualquier otra sensación. Se encontraba roto por dentro. Destrozado. En un mísero instante, había subido al cielo para precipitarse al infierno segundos después. Tocó apenas el paraíso con la yema de sus dedos, para luego hundirse en la más absoluta y negra miseria. Todas las expectativas que habia albergado tras recuperar sus recuerdos, todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones, habían acabado escapándose vilmente por el desagüe al igual que el agua embarrada que se desprendía de su cuerpo.

"_¿Por qué, Akane…Por qué?"_ Se preguntaba sintiendo comos sus ojos se inundaban de nuevo mezclando sus lágrimas amargas con la gélida agua de la ducha. "_Comprendo que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero... ¿acaso mi amor significaba tan poco para ti que no has tardado en sustituirme?..¿No fue suficiente el abrir mi corazón y entregártelo en bandeja?..¿Qué más querías? Dime Akane… ¿Por qué…por qué me has abandonado?.._

Con rabia estrelló su puño contra la pared destrozando parte del entramado de tablas. Al momento escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

- ¡Ey chico!..¿estás bien?..

Solo necesitó unos segundos para reponerse y poder contestar. - Estoy perfectamente.- le respondió. - Ahora mismo salgo.

Su voz sonó con más aspereza de la deseada pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Respiró profundamente y tomando una toalla que pendía de un gancho, se secó con rapidez.

- No te apures. No hay prisa… - se escuchó la voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta. Mecánicamente empezó a vestirse y sin muchas ganas echó un ligero vistazo al trozo de espejo que colgaba en una esquina. Su propio rostro con los ojos enrojecidos y cargados le devolvió la mirada. Con un gesto furioso se secó los ojos de un manotazo y cuando decidió que se había auto compadecido más que suficiente, salió del baño y se encontró con que la joven ya había dispuesto un par de escudillas llenas de sopa caliente sobre la mesa.

- No tenías que haberte molestado. – le dijo mientras la veía colocar unos trozos de pan y queso junto con una jarra de agua. – No es mi intención quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. Como ya te dije solo esperaré a que pare de llover.

- ¡Oh!..Bueno… verás… yo también tenía que cenar y no me supone ningún esfuerzo poner un plato mas...- le respondió mientras se mordía un labio nerviosamente y ruborizándose levemente al encontrarse con los azulados y profundos ojos.

Ranma la miró fijamente y durante unos segundos no dijo nada, finalmente esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- Gracias…- se limitó a contestar.

Ambos tomaron asiento y dieron buena cuenta de la cena. Durante ese tiempo la chica estuvo hablando animadamente intentando sacarle conversación pero sin muchos resultados. Ranma apenas soltaba más que algún que otro seco monosílabo mientras se limitaba a comer en un hosco silencio, pero eso no la desalentaba. La curiosidad era superior a ella. Quería saber más sobre él. Estaba verdaderamente intrigada por ese joven apuesto y silencioso que se había cruzado en su vida por dos veces en el mismo día y que tanto la había impresionado. Era atractivo, fuerte y misterioso, cualidades que no abundaban por allí, sin contar además que no había intentado en ningún momento aprovecharse de ella, aun sabiendo cual era su "ocupación"…

- Esto…aun no sé tu nombre…

El joven dejó de masticar por un momento y tomó el vaso para apurar un buen trago.

- Ranma.

- ¡Oh!..es un nombre algo extraño… ¿no eres de por aquí, verdad?

- No.

El vaso fue dejado sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y sonoro, pero aparte de eso, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. La chica esperó unos minutos pero viendo que se mantenía en su mutismo, decidió volver a intentar iniciar la conversación.

- Y… ¿De donde vienes? – preguntó nuevamente. Ella misma se sorprendía por sus ganas de intimar con él, pero es que este chico la descolocaba por completo. Se sentía irremediablemente atraída por él. Y no solo físicamente, que sería algo comprensible, teniendo en cuenta su impresionante aspecto, sino que deseaba conocerlo también a nivel más personal. Algo le decía que ese huraño joven guardaba mucho en su interior y que sería muy interesante de descubrir. – Dime… - insistió arrastrando su silla para sentarse mas cerca. - ¿dónde vives?

- Vivo aquí.

- ¿Si?...pues no te habia visto hasta ahora.

- No frecuento los mismos lugares que tú.

Tras mirarlo pensativa por unos instantes y frustrada por su clara apatía, la joven se levantó con lentitud de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el aparador. Ranma por el contrario seguía con la mirada perdida y comiendo de manera mecánica ajeno a los movimientos de la chica.

- Si has terminado de cenar…. – Empezó a decir al regresar colocando un par de botellas de licor sobre la mesa. - tengo algo que podemos tomar ahora. – añadió trayendo también un par de pequeños vasos de cristal. Él ni siquiera alzó la mirada.

- Yo no bebo.

- Solo es un licor de arroz. Lo elaboran los aldeanos y es muy suave. – le dijo con voz melosa intentando tentarlo.

- Gracias, pero ya te he dicho que no.

- Creo que te iría bien, mejor dicho, nos iría bien…Es genial para entrar en calor y prevenir catarros. Yo lo uso con fines medicinales…

- Si claro…

- Lo digo en serio. Previene los enfriamientos y es muy bueno para el dolor.

Ranma se levantó despacio y retiró hacia atrás la silla haciéndola chirriar sonoramente, dando así por finalizada la cena.

- Gracias por tu amabilidad, pero creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

- Por favor.- la joven se levantó a su vez y le detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su fuerte brazo. – No te vayas aun. – le rogó con una extraña ansiedad. – Vamos, bebe conmigo. Solo un sorbo, no te hará daño.

El joven luchador se mantuvo indeciso por un momento, cosa que la chica aprovechó para servir con prontitud un par de vasitos alargándole uno de ellos.

- Anda, prueba. Ya te he dicho que aplaca cualquier dolor. - dijo con intención moviendo levemente la bebida frente a él. - incluso el mal de amores.

Ranma alzó rápidamente la mirada para clavar sus furiosos ojos en ella, pero la joven se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír tímidamente. Tras meditarlo por un instante, la masculina mano se adelantó para coger la bebida. Yin sonrió aun más e hizo chocar la suya con la del joven.

- Por las penas del corazón. Gracias a ellas sabemos que seguimos vivos…

La ardiente mirada azul relampagueó con un brilló inesperado y en un veloz movimiento, se bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo golpe. Con una risa cantarina y alegre, la joven lo rellenó de licor y mano a mano comenzaron a beber hasta vaciar el contenido de la botella.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

_**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy. En el próximo …mas. Ya sabéis que para adelantos y extras podéis visitar mi blog. Probablemente entre hoy y mañana coloque algún pequeño adelanto de este fic. También os prometo que la próxima actualización no tardará tanto. (Eso espero)…Mientras tanto, deseo que al menos hayas disfrutado con este. **_

_**También como siempre quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habéis gastado un ratito de vuestro tiempo para leer mi historia, a los que habéis hecho de mi fic uno de vuestros favoritos o bien lo habéis añadido a vuestras alertas. Muchas gracias de todo corazón. **_

_**Y por ultimo hacer una mención especial a **__**KohanaSaotome,**__**Nia06**__**, **__**AkaneKagome,**__**viry chan**__**, **__**n1ka-chan**__**, **__**ranmamaniaca**__**, **__**milk goku**__** y vanessa mcgregor por vuestros amables comentarios y por estár ahí apoyándome. Ya sabéis que nada de esto sería lo mismo sin vosotros. Gracias a todos.**_

_**Un beso, Fern25**_


	8. Chapter 8

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Capítulo 8**

Siguiendo las instrucciones que el hombre le había dado, no tardó en dar con la pequeña y aislada cabaña. Rápidamente avanzó por el sendero y en menos de un minuto se encontraba frente a la puerta. Su puño se alzó y golpeó la madera con impaciencia. Tras varios minutos de eterna espera, la puerta se abrió apenas un resquicio dejando ver parte de una silueta femenina escasamente cubierta.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Vengo buscando a Yin ¿Eres tú? – preguntó mirándola fijamente. La joven avergonzada se apresuró a cubrirse aun más con la raída bata que llevaba puesta.

- Si soy yo. Pero… ¡Márchate! Hoy no trabajo. – Con un brusco movimiento intentó cerrar la puerta en las narices del visitante, pero esto apoyó su mano con fuerza impidiéndolo.

- No he venido buscando tus servicios.- le respondió con calma. - Solo quiero ver a Ranma.

- No sé de quien me hablas. Lo siento.

Si mediar otra palabra, la chica intentó nuevamente cerrar la puerta dando así por finalizada la conversación, pero un pie se interpuso el hueco. Furiosa entrecerró los ojos y lanzó su cuerpo con más fuerza contra la oscura madera de la puerta, pero desde el otro lado un fuerte empujón, consiguió abrirla totalmente.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó retrocediendo asustada viendo que no conseguiría deshacerse del hombre tan fácilmente como pensaba.

- No voy a hacerte daño - Le aseguró al ver su congestionado rostro. - Pero no voy a consentir que me mientas. Sé que está aquí.

- Bueno si. Está aquí. – Reconoció finalmente. - ¿Qué pasa?..

- Nada…ya te dije que solo quiero hablar con él.

- Pues no va a poder ser. Ahora mismo esta durmiendo.

- Bien, en ese caso vamos a despertarle. – respondió el hombre apartando a la chica y adentrándose en la vivienda sin hacer caso a los gritos e insultos que sonaban a su espalda. Nada mas entrar sus ojos localizaron al joven que tirado de cualquier manera, dormía como un leño sobre la cama.

- Ranma…- lo llamó moviéndolo ligeramente por el hombro. El artista marcial no hizo ningún movimiento y se limitó a seguir roncando como antes. Nuevamente fue zarandeado incluso con más fuerza pero sin conseguir sacarlo de su estado. El inconfundible olor a alcohol inundaba el ambiente y rodeaba al joven de la trenza con persistencia, por lo que sumado al profundo sopor que lo embargaba, dedujo que si no estaba en coma etílico, poco le faltaba. Furioso se volvió para encarar a la joven prostituta.

- Lo has emborrachado…

No era una pregunta, sino una certeza. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- No lo obligué a beber. Él lo hizo porque quiso...

- Si…ya veo… - la voz sonaba con un claro tono sarcástico que no escondía la furia que se agazapaba en el interior del hombre. Volviendo a mirar al joven tendido, observó las revueltas sábanas y los restos de comida y botellas vacías que rodaban la cama. – Y dime…. ¿qué mas cosas hizo por su "propia voluntad"? - preguntó con intención.

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos y con un rictus serio en los labios.

- Te has aprovechado de un joven que se encontraba en un momento de debilidad. Abusaste de su confianza…

- Me parece que no hablamos de la misma persona. – Una socarrona sonrisa adornó el bonito rostro de la chica. – En ningún momento me pareció débil...Por el contrario, creo que es muy fuerte…y sabía bien lo que quería.

- No me refiero a esa clase de debilidad. Ranma no estaba en su mejor momento. Acababa de recibir un golpe emocional importante y tú abusaste de su estado. Te aprovechaste de su dolor y le obligaste a hacer algo que conscientemente jamás habría hecho...

- ¡Eso no es cierto!..¡Precisamente yo solo intentaba consolarle! - la furia brillaba en los femeninos ojos mientras miraban a su interlocutor que arrodillado intentaba sacar a Ranma de su estado de inconsciencia. - y además... ¿quien eres tú para juzgarnos?..¿Eh?..¿Su padre?..

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia…- replicó usando la misma frase que ella habia utilizado con anterioridad. – pero te lo diré de todos modos. Soy lo más parecido a una familia que tiene ahora mismo en el mundo….

Ante sus palabras la joven se fijó en el atuendo que vestía el hombre percatándose entonces de su condición. Sonrojada apartó la mirada.

- Yo…no sabía – empezó a decir totalmente turbada. - …Él me aseguró que no era un monje…

La cabeza de Jian se volvió hacia ella y por primera vez le sonrió con comprensión.

- Y no te mintió. Ranma no pertenece a nuestra congregación. Simplemente vive con nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que este dispuesto a tener "esta clase de vida".- le remarcó enarcando una ceja significativamente.

Yin asintió con tristeza mientras lo veía levantar al dormido joven y cargarlo como si fuera un saco. - No consigo que espabile lo suficiente.- dijo apoyándolo mejor sobre su hombro. - Mejor me lo llevo ya.

- ¡Espera!...Quizás…quizás él quiera quedarse aquí…

- ¿De verdad lo crees?..- los castaños ojos de Jian la miraron fijamente. - ¿Realmente piensas que cuando se despeje lo suficiente para comprender lo que ha pasado, deseará permanecer aquí contigo?

La chica inclinó la cabeza ante las palabras del monje y no respondió. A pesar de la tristeza que la embargaba, sería idiota dejar de reconocer que él nunca se plantearía siquiera el quedarse con ella. Había pasado por su vida como un meteorito. Rápido y deslumbrante, pero efímero; y aunque en las escasas horas que habían compartido se había permitido ilusionarse planteándose la posibilidad de un futuro en común, en el fondo de su alma sabía que eso solo era una quimera. Algo irrealizable. Su amplísima experiencia se lo decía. No fue difícil averiguar lo que se ocultaba en el herido corazón de Ranma. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, un nombre no cesaba de salir de su boca. Un nombre femenino que no era el suyo.

Lentamente alzó la cabeza y tras mirar la figura que yacía sobre los fuertes hombros de Jian con tristeza, se volvió para tomar la mochila de Ranma y tendérsela.

- Aquí tienes todas sus cosas…Te aseguro que no me he quedado con nada suyo...

La mano masculina asió una de las asas y se la colocó en el hombro libre.

- Lo sé.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña sin mirar hacia atrás, dejando a la joven china viendo como su figura se hacía pequeña en la distancia.

…//…..

Bufando histérica intentaba sin mucho éxito conseguir que los paquetes que se amontonaban en sus brazos no acabaran en el suelo de la calle. Nunca había sido especialmente mañosa pero hoy se sentía mas torpe que de costumbre, y la culpa la tenía la mala noche que había pasado. Un sin fin de pesadillas se habían sucedido a lo largo de la madrugada impidiéndole descansar debidamente. Todas con un denominador común…Él.

Un paquete de mediano tamaño empezó a escurrirse por encima de su antebrazo amenazando por caer. Haciendo un giro imposible intentó ubicarlo nuevamente, pero finalmente resbaló y se precipitó hacia la acera. Conocía lo que había su interior. Una carísima figura de porcelana que Kasumi habia recibido en su boda. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, abrió los brazos dejando caer el resto de los bultos y se apresuró a tomar el delicado paquete. El ruido de vidrios rotos la hizo cerrar los ojos con frustración. Consiguió salvar la figurita, pero en contrapartida, se había cargado gran parte de la vajilla de su hermana mayor.

Resopló irritada y se sentó en la acera fijando sus ojos en los paquetes intentando evaluar los destrozos. No debería haberse ofrecido a ayudar a Kasumi en la mudanza. Menos un día como hoy donde los recuerdos y las pesadillas se habían unido para amargarle la existencia.

No estaba segura de por qué volvió a soñar con Ranma. Hacía meses que la imagen de su ex-prometido no aparecía en sus sueños. Pero esta noche lo había oído llamándola con diáfana claridad. Gritando diciendo su nombre y rogándole que volviese a él. Reclamándole por abandonarle...

Adelantando una mano tomó un trozo de uno de los platos que se habían roto y observó atentamente como el sol desprendía reflejos de pulimentado vidrio mientras volvía a recordar sus sueños.

No entendía nada. Ella nunca le dejó, por el contrario él fue quien se marchó para nunca volver dejándola allí sola y abandonada. Entonces,… ¿Por qué soñaría con eso?... ¿Por qué sentía esta especie de culpa?... ¿Acaso se dio por vencida demasiado pronto?... ¡No!..¡En absoluto! Ranma decidió irse y dar por terminada su relación…Bueno eso no era cierto del todo. Le prometió que volvería, pero no lo hizo. Prefirió quedarse en china con aquella guarra de pelo violeta.

Totalmente absorta en sus recuerdos, habia estado jugueteando con el trozo de vidrio entre sus dedos mientras su mente se debatía en interminables razonamientos, pero cuando recordó a la amazona, llevada por la ira, apretó con fuerza el trozo de cristal dentro de su puño cortando su palma y haciéndola sangrar.

- ¡Auch…! ¡Joder…que torpe soy!...

- No sé como te las ingenias que siempre acabas haciéndote daño…

Con rapidez elevó la mirada para descubrir los calidos y profundos ojos que la miraban con cariño enmarcados dentro de una cara amiga.

- ¡Ryoga!..Me alegro de verte… ¿Qué haces por aquí?...

- Pues ya ves… Pasaba por este barrio y me acerqué para hacerte una visita. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros y desprendiéndose de la gorra. Luego acomodándose a su lado en la acera, tomó su mano para observarla y estudiar la herida.

- No es nada grave. – afirmó después de limpiarla un poco y ponerle un pañuelo como improvisado vendaje. - Es poco más que un rasguño pero ya sabes que las manos sangran mucho.

- Eso podía habértelo dicho yo, pero gracias por preocuparte. – le respondió con una dulce sonrisa. El chico se inclinó hacia ella como respuesta y apretando su mano, la acarició con suavidad.

- No me des las gracias. Preocuparme por ti siempre será una constante en mi vida..., Akane.

Los negros ojos la miraban con intensidad, diciéndole tantas cosas en su elocuente silencio, que la joven no pudo evitar sentirse algo turbada. Aclarándose la garganta, liberó discretamente su mano de la de Ryoga,

- Esto…- empezó a decir buscando desesperadamente un cambio de conversación que rompiese el tenso momento que se estaba creando. - ¿Qui…quieres entrar a tomar algo?..Kasumi ha preparado unos refrescos…

- Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo. Tengo que terminar mi ronda…pero si quieres podemos quedar a cenar el viernes. Me toca librar esa noche.

Akane se mordió el labio pensativa. Estaba tentada a aceptar la invitación, ya que le apetecía mucho salir con él. Era un joven agradable y un buen amigo, pero estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que albergaba por ella y los que lamentablemente no podía corresponder. Por eso era consciente de que no debía alentarle aceptando una salida que probablemente le haría albergar falsas esperanzas. Tras meditarlo unos instantes, le sonrió nuevamente.

- Mejor… ¿Por qué mejor no vienes a cenar a casa?...Hace mucho tiempo que no apareces por allí, y estoy seguro de que a todos les encantaría verte, Ryoga.

El chico a duras penas ocultó su decepción, pero esbozando una leve sonrisa, le tendió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

- De acuerdo. – aceptó cuando ella estuvo en pie y a su lado. – Entonces, nos vemos el viernes aquí en tu casa. ¿A las ocho estaría bien?

- Claro. A las ocho sería perfecto.

Akane lo observó mientras el joven se ponía nuevamente la gorra y se alisaba el uniforme. Aun le costaba hacerse a la idea de que el joven artista marcial hubiese acabado formando parte del cuerpo policial, pero tenía que reconocer que era un trabajo que le iba como anillo al dedo. Ryoga era fuerte, valiente y audaz pero sobre todo, su cualidad más representativa era la generosidad. Esa que le llevaba a darlo todo y estar siempre dispuesto para a ayudar a los más débiles. Cualidades que le resultaron muy valiosas para la función que realizaba y que le hacían ser tan especialmente querido por sus amigos.

Por otro lado, había que reconocer que las ropas policiales le sentaban muy bien, pensó mientras sus ojos recorrían la figura del joven sin disimulo. Siempre habia sido un joven apuesto y el uniforme le resaltaba su innato atractivo, ajustándose a su recia figura como un guante. Con su admirada mirada vagando libremente por los hombros y el fuerte torso del joven, no se dio cuenta de que Ryoga la observaba con diversión.

- Akane… ¿pasa algo?

El calor invadió su cara dándole a entender que probablemente sus mejillas habían alcanzado un rojo cercano a la ebullición.

- Yo...yo... so...solo pensaba…

- ¿Qué pensabas? – La voz de Ryoga portaba un ligero matiz divertido y alegre, que le hizo pensar que la habia pescado in fraganti, embobada mirando como sus formidables bíceps se marcaban perfectamente bajo la oscura manga de su chaqueta. Lanzando una avergonzada risita, buscó una rápida salida a su humillante situación.

- En lo bueno que ha sido para ti que los coches patrullas lleven navegador por GPS. – soltó abruptamente sin haber encontrado nada mas inteligente que decir. Ryoga lanzó una fuerte carcajada al escucharla y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tienes toda la razón. No sé como podría encontrar siquiera el camino a la comisaría sin uno de esos trastos.

Ambos rieron al unísono durante unos minutos hasta que el joven adelantándose y agachándose, acercó sus labios al sonrosado rostro de la chica.

- Adiós Akane. Nos veremos el próximo viernes.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla y se alejó rumbo a su coche que permanecía apartado unos metros más allá. Viendo su alto porte desaparecer en el interior del vehículo, Akane suspiró. _¡Lastima que no pueda enamorarme de él!... ¡Seria tan fácil amarle!.._

…//….

Con un sonoro golpe el cuerpo cayó sobre las tablas del fondo del pequeño carromato. Un leve quejido salió de los labios del joven pero se mantuvo en su profundo sopor. Jian dejó escapar una pequeña risita entre dientes y de un salto se subió al pescante para iniciar la marcha. Durante más de una hora disfrutó del bello paisaje en silencio hasta que escuchó como una voz ronca lo llamaba desde atrás. Giró el rostro y encontró a su amigo que sentado y sobándose la cabeza lo miraba con ojos turbios.

- Ji...Jian… ¿Qué...Qué? – preguntó con voz pastosa incapaz de decir algo coherente. - ¿Qué ha…ha pasado?

- No lo sé, Ranma…Dímelo tú.

La cabeza del joven de negra trenza se movió mirando a su alrededor como buscando algo. Tratando de ignorar el creciente mareo y achicando los ojos fijó su abotargada mirada en la espalda de su amigo que impasible continuaba guiando el carro. -¿Dónde está…eh…ella? - preguntó finalmente ante la imposibilidad de recordar el nombre de la chica. - Cre…creo que...que no le a...agr...agradecí...

- No te encontrabas en condiciones de hacerlo…- le interrumpió el monje – Estabas como una cuba y prácticamente inconsciente. Pero no te preocupes que yo ya me despedí por ti.

El joven Saotome gateó hasta situarse junto al conductor y pasando sus largas piernas torpemente, tomó asiento junto a él.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, hermano? - Jian se hizo a un lado para dejarle algo mas de sitio - Pensé que habías ido a intentar contactar con tu chica…

- Sip…a eso i...iba… - respondió de forma vacilante. El alcohol aun estaba muy presente en su sangre y el muchacho a duras penas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos y contestar a las preguntas de su interlocutor.

- Entonces…- volvió a preguntar curioso y aprovechando que Ranma debido a su estado de semi embriaguez estaba mas locuaz que de costumbre. - ¿Por qué acabaste emborrachándote de esa manera y acostándote con una prostituta?

- No fu...fue pre...premida...prume...pre...

- ¿Premeditado?

- Si...pre...premu… Bueno...eso...

- Ya…

- So...solo o...ocurrió...- respondió cerrando los ojos e inclinándose sobre su lado izquierdo hasta que su cabeza quedo apoyada sobre el hombro del conductor. Con un bufido exasperado, este lo apartó y lo colocó otra vez recto sobre el sillon.

- ¿Y no crees que a tu chica le hará muy poca gracia enterarse de lo que has hecho, Ranma?

- ….

- ¿Ranma?.. – preguntó nuevamente sacudiéndolo con rudeza para hacerlo despertar. Los parpados se levantaron a medias y solo una raya de color azulado le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Uhmm?..¿Q...qué dices?...

- ¡Akane, Ranma!..¡Estoy hablando de Akane! ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando sepa todo esto?

- Le importará un carajo…- La respuesta salió de su boca con voz opaca y vacía, cargada de desesperanza y dolor. Jian lo miró asombrado y él se limitó a agregar. – Si, no le importará nada, porque pa...pasó lo que me te...temía... – contestó mientras se balanceaba peligrosamente en el filo del asiento. - Akane está c...con otro…

Jian lo sostuvo por el cogote con fuerza y a tiempo antes de que se precipitara de cabeza al suelo, volviéndolo a colocar derecho en el sitio. - ¿Ella te lo dijo?

- No. No hi… hizo falta. ..- argumentó balbuceante. - Lo sé…El mal...maldito desgraciado contestó al teléfono… - finalizó de un tirón quizás debido al coraje que en ese momento sentía correr por sus venas. Después de esta frase, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que el monje lo rompió para volver a preguntar: - Y bien... ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

El tono preocupado de su amigo le hizo esbozar una triste sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros fijó su perdida mirada en el horizonte.

- Intentaré seguir viviendo…

…///….

Las arcadas eran imparables y por enésima vez se levantó del futón como una bala para adentrarse en el interior del baño y vaciar lo poco que quedaban de sus vísceras en el interior del retrete.

Sudoroso se apoyó contra la pared y se fue deslizando lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Jamás en toda su vida habia experimentado algo igual. Lo habían golpeado, vapuleado, torturado, pero nunca había sentido esa sensación de asco, esos mareos incesantes y cada vez mas seguidos, ese dolor de cabeza tan profundo y esas náuseas inacabables que la maldita resaca le estaban ocasionando.

- _Lo juro, no volveré a beber alcohol en lo que me queda de vida…_se dijo mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Con piernas tambaleantes se dirigió nuevamente hasta la cama y se dejó caer como un fardo. En menos de un segundo se habia quedado dormido victima del cansancio y del sopor.

- Despierta… ¡Vamos, arriba!...

Los párpados que sin saber como se habían soldado a sus ojos, se negaban a subir. Seguramente en algún momento la suave carne se habia metamorfoseado en dos planchas de acero de varias pulgadas de espesor.

- ¡Ranma!... ¡Levántate de una vez!...El maestro quiere hablar contigo…

Balbuceante y medio sopa, no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para resistirse y se vio finalmente arrastrado y metido bajo una ducha de agua helada que por poco le provoca un pasmo. Evidentemente, consiguió su objetivo. Al minuto se despejó casi en su totalidad.

- ¡Qué mierda estás haciendo!- rugió escupiendo el agua que había tragado, y que incluso le había entrado por la nariz.

- Espabilándote para que puedas ir a ver al maestro.- replicó su compañero manteniéndose a una prudente distancia y acercándole toalla - Ya te he dicho que ha solicitado tu presencia.

Cogiendo la toalla que le ofrecían, se secó la cara y tras salir de la ducha, se miró en el espejo. Su rostro era la clara imagen del abandono.

- ¿Qué coño me ha pasado? – Observaba asombrado sus enrojecidos ojos, las oscuras ojeras y la barba de varios días que le daba un aspecto de vagabundo. - Parezco un desecho humano…

Jian se rió sentándose sobre la cama.

- Tú lo has dicho. Así es como te encontré.

Ranma se giró rápidamente y enfrentó su mirada. - Cuéntame…

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó a su vez viendo como el joven de la trenza negaba con un gesto.

- Solo algunos fragmentos…Pero todo muy confuso…

En dos zancadas se acercó a su cama y se sentó junto a su amigo.

- Recuerdo que después de hablar con..., bueno de llamar a los Tendo me fui bastante cabreado y llegué a un pequeño bosquecillo. - empezó a contar mientras se frotaba los irritados ojos. - Luego empezó a diluviar y aparecieron unas chicas. Una de ellas, la que había conocido por la mañana, me invitó a su casa para resguardarme de la lluvia y allí empezamos a beber y después de eso no recuerdo mucho más...

Jian al escucharle enarcó una ceja y Ranma le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿No sabes que pasó después?

El joven Saotome posó sus azules y expectantes ojos en el monje.

- ¿Qué hice? – preguntó impaciente.

- Intenta recordar.

- Yo…- El joven de la trenza se apretó las sienes en un esfuerzo por poner sus borrosos recuerdos en orden. Luego tras unos momentos, su cara se trasformó en una mueca desfigurada.

- ¡Oh por Kami!..- gimió.

…///…

- Entra por favor.

Con su habitual andar resuelto, el joven se adentró en el interior de la estancia. A pesar de la semi penumbra en la que se encontraba, pudo vislumbrar el contorno de dos figuras. Una de ellas, la mas baja y delgada, pertenecía sin lugar a dudas a su anciano mentor, de la otra solo supo adivinar que pertenecía a un hombre alto y robusto, pero totalmente desconocido para él.

En apenas un par de zancadas se encontró frente a los dos hombres. Su maestro, se acercó hasta una mesa donde tras encender un fósforo, prendió un par de lámparas de aceite que iluminaron algo mas la oscura habitación permitiendo al joven poder así ver mejor la faz del desconocido.

En silencio se observaron durante algunos minutos. Por lo que pudo apreciar era un hombre que rondaría la cuarentena. De fuerte complexión y aspecto occidental que le devolvía la mirada sonriente.

- Ranma…permíteme que te presente al Sr. Gordon.

El artista marcial se acercó aun más y tomó la mano que este le ofrecía.

- Encantado, Sr. Gordon. Yo soy Ranma Saotome.

- Por favor, llámame Matt. – respondió el hombre ampliando la sonrisa. Estaba agradablemente sorprendido por la fuerza que percibió en el franco apretón que el joven artista marcial le dio. Mirándolo nuevamente lo estudió con mayor detalle.

- Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte, joven Saotome - le empezó a decir con su marcado acento extrajero. - Estoy muy impresionado. Veo que el maestro no exageró cuando me habló de ti.

- No sé que le habrá dicho mi maestro, pero gracias de todas formas. – respondió el joven ruborizándose levemente. No estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de admiración y algo turbado liberó su mano y buscó la mirada de su viejo mentor que los había estado contemplando en silencio mientras ellos se saludaban.

- ¿Para que llamaste, maestro?

El anciano tomó asiento y haciendo un gesto pidió a los otros dos hombres que lo imitaran. Ellos se acomodaron en sendos cojines y esperaron en silencio a que el venerable moje tomara nuevamente la palabra.

- Ranma, recordarás la conversación que tuvimos hace algún tiempo antes de que decidieras hacer la regresión, ¿Verdad?

- Si…

- Y también recordaras que ya en aquel momento te advertí que el monasterio no era lugar para….

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Ranma se levantó como un resorte y se acercó hasta quedar frente al anciano.

- ¿Está echándome, maestro? – preguntó con una ardiente angustia reflejada en su rostro. El monje hizo el intento de replicar pero él no se lo permitió y continúo hablando atropelladamente. - No puede hacerlo, no puede echarme. Yo quiero continuar aquí. Hice lo que me pidió. Recuperé mis recuerdos y ahora sé que yo ya no tengo nada ni nadie a quien deba rendir cuentas. Por favor, no me pida que me vaya…No me echen como a un perro…

- Ranma…No te precipites en tus conclusiones. Nadie te esta expulsando, solo quiero que sopeses otras opciones. Sigo creyendo que no estás hecho para este tipo de vida. Tu lugar no está aquí en este monasterio. Debes buscar tu futuro ahí fuera.

- Y... ¿Qué quiere que haga, eh?..Sabe que yo solo sirvo para una cosa. Lo único que sé hacer bien es luchar, así que, ¡dígame!..¿Dónde puedo ir? Aquí al menos, puedo hacer lo que verdaderamente me gusta. Entrenar en las artes marciales y aprender a luchar…Aun me queda mucho que aprender.

El azul zafiro de sus ojos se había oscurecido hasta alcanzar el tormentoso tono de cielo huracanado. La furia y la tristeza se aunaban desbordándose por sus expresivos orbes que miraban a la figura del anciano monje con ansiedad. Este con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo le devolvía la vista con una beatifica y conciliadora sonrisa.

- Ya no hay nada más que podamos enseñarte. Eras tan maestro en las artes como yo, y no lo niegues porque sabes que tengo razón.

El cumplido lejos de animarle le hundió aun más. Ranma estaba desolado y desesperadamente buscó su última carta.

- ¡Y qué me dice de mi misión en la vida!, ¿eh? Aquí he aprendido a preocuparme por los demás. Me siento útil cuando ayudo a la gente. Cuando puedo defenderlos, especialmente a los mas débiles y desfavorecidos. Soy un luchador y puedo emplear mi fuerza y mis habilidades en protegerlos, pero ahí fuera estas habilidades no me servirían para nada, a menos que fuese un camorrista pandillero o algo parecido.

Las sonoras carcajadas del invitado interrumpieron su apasionado discurso haciéndole enojar ante lo que él consideraba una burla por parte del extranjero. Furioso se volvió hacia el hombre para increparle.

- ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?..¿Disfruta con el dolor ajeno?

El hombre fue disminuyendo la potencia de sus risas y se levantó para acercarse al joven que lo esperaba con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa dispuesto a atacar.

- Jamás me reiría de la desgracia ajena y mucho menos de la tuya. Me gusta tu coraje, Ranma Saotome. Eres todo lo que yo esperaba.

Ignorando al irritado joven, el extraño forastero se volvió nuevamente al anciano.

- Tienes toda la razón, maestro. Es perfecto. – Le dijo adelantando una mano para ayudar al hombre a incorporarse. El anciano agradeciéndole el gesto y apoyándose en él, se levantó y se dirigió con pasos cansinos hacia una mesita bajo la ventana de donde tomó una pequeña botella y un par de vasitos.

- Ya te lo dije. – replicó alargando uno de los pequeños recipientes lleno de licor hasta el extrajero. - Ahora solo te queda la parte más difícil, convencerlo a él.

De un solo trago el Sr. Gordon apuró el contenido y lanzó un ligero vistazo hacia el chico de la trenza que con los ojos como platos observaba la conversación.

- Puede que no lo sea tanto. Rezuma vitalidad y energía por los cuatro costados. Creo que le gustará la propuesta.

- No te confíes. Es muy terco y muy orgulloso.

Mirando primero a uno y luego al otro, el joven artista marcial sentía como su furia y su frustración iba incrementándose por momentos. Le estaban ignorando, pero a la vez hablaban de él como si no estuviese presente, aparte de estar ya mas que convencido de que algo fraguaban a sus espaldas.

- ¡Se puede saber de qué hablan!... Y ¡¿por qué me ignoran como si yo no estuviese?!

- Ranma, Matt está aquí a petición mía. Yo quise que viniera a conocerte porque creo que puede ofrecerte algo que quizás te interese.

Los ojos azules se desviaron con rapidez hacia el aludido. Este soltó el vaso vacío sobre la mesita y se adelanto unos pasos hasta quedar frente al expectante joven.

- Dime Ranma…Si eres tan feliz ayudando a los demás y protegiendo a los débiles… ¿Estarías dispuesto a llevar una existencia donde tu vida valdría menos que nada y donde tendrías que arriesgar tu pellejo incontables veces solo para prestar esa ayuda de la que hablas?

Ranma parpadeó sorprendido.

- ¿Q...qué quiere decir?...- balbuceó fuera de onda.

- Pues digamos que te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de unirte a mí para realizar una noble y sobre todo, muy necesaria labor. Una labor que estaría especialmente indicada para tus actitudes y en la que estoy más que seguro, darías perfectamente la talla. – contestó el hombre con una intencionada sonrisa. Ranma lo miró con desconfianza y enarcando una ceja para preguntar.

- ¿Ah si?..¿Qué tendría que hacer?..

- Bueno…pasarías a integrarte junto con algunos mas en una asociación no gubernamental que se dedica a…digamos…sacar la basura.

- Lo siento, pero sigo sin entender una mierda…- Contestó entrecerrando los ojos con recelo. Gordon se acercó aun mas y pasó un fuerte brazo por los hombros del muchacho con una inusual familiaridad y aunque Ranma sintió el repentino impulso de apartarlo de un golpe, algo en su mirada clara y franca se lo impidió, sintiendo sin saber muy bien porque, la sensación de que podría fiarse de él.

- Veras; la maldad nos rodea y está presente en todos los estatus. – empezó a decir con la misma tranquilidad que tendría un profesor enseñando a sus discípulos. - El ser humano parece incapaz de convivir con los demás sin anteponer sus propios beneficios al bien común. Por desgracia esa ausencia de escrúpulos llega hasta las más altas esferas. El poder corrompe y la ambición ciega, transformando a las personas en fieras, en meros depredadores que devoran a los más débiles sin sentir el mínimo ápice de remordimiento, convirtiendo el asesinato, el robo, las violaciones y la extorsión en moneda de cambio y en un modo de vida.

- Creo entender por donde va, pero para eso ya existe la policía que...

Matt denegó con un significativo gesto.

- La policía lamentablemente no siempre llega a todos los estamentos sociales. Aun por desgracia, hay gente intocable en este mundo…

Ranma aun lo miraba un tanto desconcertado y sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería. - ¿Quiénes son esa gente intocable?..Nadie puede estar al margen de la ley. Iría a la cárcel…

- ¡Ojala fuese a si! – respondió apartándose del chico y acercándose hacia el monje que seguía la conversación en silencio junto a la ventana. – pero esa no es la realidad. Y respecto a tu pregunta de quienes son pues te diré que principalmente: políticos, mafiosos, personas cercanas al gobierno, gente influyente y corrupta, etc. En resumen, personas que están tan protegidas por su estatus de influencia, que se creen con la prerrogativa de hacer su voluntad y decidir sobre la vida o la muerte de los demás.

- Ya veo… ¿Y que pintan ustedes en todo esto exactamente?

Los dos hombres más mayores intercambiaron una intensa mirada. Ranma en silencio esperaba por la respuesta. Tras varios segundos de espera, Matt volvió sus grises ojos hacia él.

- Nosotros protegemos a los débiles, salvamos a los que peligran y…

- ¿Y?..

La mirada del hombre se endureció y se convirtió en dos piedras heladas.

- Ajusticiamos a los culpables…

- En otras palabras, matan…- La saliva a duras penas pasó por la garganta de Ranma. – Asesinan… ¿no? Entonces ¿Qué les hace diferentes?

- Nosotros impartimos el castigo cuando este no puede ser aplicado como debería. No nos mueve la ambición o el deseo de poder. Nosotros nos limitamos a ser la mano izquierda de la justicia. Somos los ejecutores de su ley...

El chico se acercó también hasta su anciano maestro y le miró con curiosidad. – Usted sabía de la existencia de ellos...- preguntó señalando con la cabeza a Matt.

- Si. De hecho la mayoría de sus integrantes, incluyendo a Matt, han sido entrenados por mí.

Ranma asqueado intentó apartarse de su mentor, pero una afilada mano lo tomó con una fuerza impropia de un hombre de su edad.

- No nos juzgues sin conocer, Ranma. Por desgracia esto es un mal necesario.

- Somos como una vacuna. Un retroviral…- intervino Matt desde su espalda. – A veces para curar una infección hay que recurrir a otro virus…

- No me gusta.

- Ya…pero dime...- preguntó poniendo en sus manos unas fotos. - ¿Te gusta mas esto?..

La mirada del joven bajó hasta las fotografías y las contemplo con horror. Imágenes de niños despedazados se sucedían con macabra claridad. Algunos, pocos mas que bebes mostraban sus abiertos vientres de donde brotaban vísceras y sangre que se desparramaban por sus piernas y por sus brazos. Con las náuseas cegándole, las apartó horrorizado.

- ¿Qué es esto? – peguntó reprimiendo a duras penas las arcadas.

- Esto…es lo que queda de una decena de criaturas de entre uno y siete años que fueron secuestrados y apartados de sus familias para traficar con sus órganos. El responsable, un alto dignatario de un gobierno extranjero, salió impune por gozar de inmunidad diplomática. Ni siquiera pudo ser juzgado, a pesar de haber sido cogido in fraganti cobrando las millonarias cifras de su lucrativo negocio.

Ranma lo miró asqueado y horrorizado ante lo que acababa de oír. Matt guardó el paquete con las horrendas imágenes en el interior de su maletín y lo cerró con llave.

- Aunque no lo creas, esa misma tarde estaba en la zona VIP de un restaurante de lujo, jactándose y asegurando que pronto iba a cerrar otro negocio que le reportaría un buen par de millones. De hecho ya tenía otra victima de cuatro años encerrada en su macabro laboratorio.

- No es posible… - La voz de Ranma sonó monocorde y apagada. Aun le era imposible pensar en que alguien pudiera cometer esa clase de atrocidades.

- Me temo que si lo es…

- ¿Y no se pudo hacer nada?... ¿Qué ocurrió con el chico?

- ¡Oh si que se pudo! Y se hizo, por supuesto… Ahí fue donde entramos nosotros. Y por cierto, la victima era una niña. Ella ya está con su familia a salvo y en cuanto a él, pues está donde debe. A varios metros bajo tierra con un bonito agujero en su frente. Ya no podrá traficar con la vida de nadie más.

- Es horrible...

- Lo sé. – La consoladora voz del viejo maestro le llegó suavemente a sus oídos. – Pero como te hemos dicho, en este mundo es necesario alguien que vele por los mas desfavorecidos. Todos esos que no pueden defenderse por si solos y a los que la justicia a veces no puede amparar. No es un trabajo agradable. Hay que tener mucha fuerza y un temple especial, pero piensa en las vidas que se pueden salvar y las injusticias que se pueden impedir. Ranma, tu vida puede tener un significado. No puedo pedirte que aceptes, esa es tu decisión, pero si te pido que lo consideres. Sé que tú puedes ser uno de ellos.

Durante unos minutos se mantuvo en silencio meditando las palabras de su maestro. Quizás el destino le había hecho pasar por tanto porque tenía una misión que cumplir. Su vida anterior había quedado en el pasado. Ya no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar, entonces porque no dedicar su aliento a proteger y a luchar por otros. Las imágenes de las fotos volvieron a su memoria. Quizás uno de esos chicos podría haber sido el hijo de alguien a quien conociera. El hijo de algún amigo o familiar Una victima inocente que habría desaparecido en manos de un animal. Los castaños y hermosos ojos de Akane hicieron su aparición nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Podría haber sido un hijo de ella…

- De acuerdo. Cuenten conmigo.

- Bien chico. Así se hace. - Una risotada acompañada de una fuerte palmada en el hombro procedente de Matt le hizo sonreír por primera vez. – Ahora tendrás que ponerte al día y entrenar durante un par de meses antes de empezar a realizar tus misiones.

- ¿Entrenar?..Pero si el maestro ha dicho que ya no me puede enseñar nada más.

- Cierto. Él no, pero yo si.

Ranma le obsequió con una mirada prepotente y una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Tú? ¿Que me puedes enseñar tú que yo no sepa?

En un minuto tenia el cañón de una pistola apoyado sobre su frente.

- ¿Sabes utilizar una como esta?- pregunto sonriendo con malicia. Ranma mosqueado la apartó de un manotazo.

- No la necesito.

- Ya lo creo que si la vas a necesitar y también aprenderás a conducir cualquier vehiculo, a preparar y desactivar explosivos, a utilizar material tecnológico avanzado y un sinfín de cosas que ahora no te imaginas. Pero tranquilo, que yo soy un magnifico profesor…- Concluyó riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

Ranma volvió a mirar al anciano y le pregunto señalando a su espalda.

- ¿Tendré que aguantarlo mucho tiempo?

- Me temo que si. A partir de ahora él va a ser tu superior.- replicó sonriendo ante el gesto de desesperación de Ranma. - Y ahora brindemos por tu nuevo futuro.

Un tercer vaso apareció en las manos del monje que le tendió al joven, pero este reprimiendo un gesto de asco denegó el tomarlo.

- Gracias, pero ya he tenido suficiente alcohol para esta vida y diez mas.

Fin del capitulo.

…///…

_He tardado pero esta vez para compensar el capítulo es bien largo. En la próxima entrega, ya estaremos en la actualidad y por fin se dará el reencuentro entre ellos. Os adelanto que las cosas no serán nada fáciles, pero bueno, esa es la gracia ¿no?_

_Ahora como siempre los agradecimientos a todos los que os habeis molestado en leer mi historia y sobre todo dejar algun comentario:_

_Betobatucas__: Si comprendo que pienses que se les va a hacer difícil la reconciliación, pero no te preocupes que acabaran juntos. El amor entre ellos es algo incuestionable. _

_ranmamaniaca__: Adivinaste. Ranma se enrolló con esa chica, pero no fue nada, solo un calentón debido al alcohol. Ya sabemos quien ocupa el corazoncito de nuestro chico._

_Nia06__: Es verdad lo de la media neurona y si le unimos a una bocaza enorme tenemos al joven Saotome. En fin, siempre era Akane quien se precipitaba en sacar concusiones, así que ahora le tocaba a él, aunque esto haya traído malas consecuencias._

_Karina Natsumi__; Gracias por dejarme tu opinión. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado._

_AkaneKagome__; ¡Ay Caro, guapísima, gracias por dejarme tu cometario! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, me encanta el novio de Nabiki. Cuando lo ideé quería alguien que aportara un poco de alegría e impulsividad a la siempre fría reina del hielo, y la verdad es que estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Por otro lado el pobre fue el causante indirecto del malentendido, pero era necesario para seguir con la historia. Ya sabes lo que me gusta enredar. Respecto a Yin: Es la reencarnación de Shampoo… ¡No es broma!...Simplemente fue un momento de debilidad de nuestro chico y ahí estaba ella para "consolarlo" pero no te preocupes que ya no aparecerá mas. A partir de ahora solo nos queda esperar para que nuestros chicos se reencuentren._

_Bueno ahora definitivamente me despido y os dejo hasta la próxima. Ya sabéis para adelantos y demás, pasaos por mi blog. Y por supuesto recordaros que cualquier comentario se agradece de corazón. _

_Un beso, Fern25_


	9. Chapter 9

Aquí estoy otra vez. Finalmente he podido actualizar antes de lo previsto. Ni yo mismo me lo creo. Tenia en mente colgar este capítulo mañana o pasado pero al final he podido tenerlo listo antes.

Bueno no me lío y os dejo para que podáis leerlo. Espero que me dejéis vuestros comentarios para saber que os pareció. ¿OK?

Capítulo 9

La joven dejó con un sordo sonido el pesado bulto que cargaba encima de una de las mesas levantando un montón de polvo que la hizo estornudar repetidamente. A tientas buscó dentro de su bolsillo un paquete de pañuelos y sacando uno se sonó con fuerza.

- Puff estos han tenido que estar al menos un par de siglos en ese polvoriento almacén. No había visto tanto polvo desde que mi hermana Nabiki decidió arreglar la ultima vez su armario.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Akane. - Escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se volvió para ver al anciano que apareció por la puerta con los brazos llenos de viejos pergaminos. - La verdad es que me alegro de que estés aquí. Sin ti no hubiera terminado en horas.

La joven enrolló lentamente un atado de legajos de ajados aspecto y lo introdujo con sumo cuidado dentro de una caja de madera. Luego le colocó la tapadera, lo etiquetó y lo puso en uno de los estantes.

- Ha sido un placer, profesor. Ya sabe que puede contar conmigo siempre que lo necesite. A mi no me supone ninguna molestia venir a ayudarle, por el contrario me encanta estar aquí y que me permita tener acceso a todas estas maravillas.- contestó con los ojos brillantes de emoción mientras su mirada se paseaba por la atestada habitación.

El anciano sonrió satisfecho al escucharla hablar. Hoy en día era difícil encontrar alumnos con tanto entusiasmo como el que demostraba la morena jovencita.

- ¿Sabes?…Mi mujer me pidió que te dijera que ha preparado una de esas tartas de queso que tanto te gustan… - Empezó a decir mientras tecleaba los números de registro en un pequeño ordenador portátil que tenía sobre la mesa. Akane que estaba terminando de apilar los rollos de documentos dentro de una caja de embalaje, se giró para mirarle.

- ¿La que tiene esa cobertura de frambuesas?- preguntó anhelante.

- Esa misma..- admitió con una pequeña risita, levantando la mirada y fijándola en la cara de la joven - y también me ha dicho que te invite esta noche a cenar a casa. Hace tiempo que no te ve y está deseando hacerlo, pero comprendo que puede que no te apetezca. Hoy es viernes y quizás ya tengas planes…

- No tengo planes.- respondió inmediatamente. La perspectiva de disfrutar de una velada en casa de su antiguo mentor y su esposa se le antojaba muy tentadora y bastante mas atractiva que salir por ahí con sus amigas para escuchar las mismas conversaciones idiotas de siempre, acabar tomando mas de la cuenta y compadeciéndose de si misma. - Iré encantada.

El anciano asintió con un gesto y reanudando nuevamente su labor, añadió por encima de su hombro. - Bien, pues entonces, en cuanto termine de hacer estos últimos apuntes, nos vamos.

…///….

La cena estuvo deliciosa, como siempre y la velada muy agradable. La esposa del profesor era una magnifica cocinera y Akane se deleitó con una sabrosa sucesión de platillos que la dulce anciana había preparado. Ya había cenado varias veces en casa de la amable pareja, pero siempre disfrutaba como si fuera la primera vez.

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, en gran medida debido a la interesante conversación del profesor, el cual había estado relatando con su amena charla, una serie de entretenidas anécdotas de su época como profesor en la universidad. Sin darse cuenta se había hecho realmente tarde y la Sra. Takeshi miró preocupada la hora que marcaba el reloj de la pared.

- Akane, querida. No quiero que pienses que quiero echarte ni nada parecido, pero es muy tarde y no me gusta que andes por ahí a estas horas y mas con lo que está pasando últimamente.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a la ventana para apartar la cortina y mirar a la calle. - Está muy oscuro fuera. Creo que deberías llamar a casa y pedir que vinieran a recogerte.

- No hace falta, Sra. Takeshi. - La joven se levantó a su vez de la silla donde estaba sentada y luego la aproximó con cuidadado nuevamente a la mesa. - La parada de autobús está bastante cera y este no suele demorarse demasiado. Pero tiene razón, debo marcharme ya. Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí y ustedes también deben estar cansados.

- No te apures por nosotros. Estamos encantados de que vengas a vernos, ya lo sabes, pero hija no creo conveniente que te vayas sola. Con ese monstruo rondando por ahí debes tener mucho cuidado, y andar por la calle sin compañía a estar horas es muy peligroso.

La cara de la mujer era todo un poema y su marido se acercó para rodear sus hombros con un brazo.

- Mi esposa tiene razón, Akane. Déjame al menos que te pida un taxi.

- De verdad no se moleste, profesor. De todas formas este barrio es peatonal y el taxi no podría llegar hasta aquí, así que tendría que ir a esperarlo dos calles mas allá, por lo que me da igual irme en bus.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Por supuesto. - asintió mientras tomaba su chaqueta de la percha y abría la puerta de salida. - Además no olvide que soy una chica muy fuerte y que también sé defenderme. Así que no se preocupen, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien, pero llámanos cuando llegues a casa para quedarnos tranquilos, por favor.

- Así lo haré. - respondió antes de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de la mujer y salir por la puerta, bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de la pareja. Sin mirar hacia atrás, caminó rápidamente por la acera hasta llegar a la esquina desde donde perdería de vista la casa del profesor, tan pronto la torciera. Antes de desaparecer, se volvió nuevamente para agitar su mano como despedida, viendo al matrimonio responder de la misma forma.

Caminó rápidamente escuchando el ruido de sus propias pisadas sobre el adoquinado suelo. Akane nunca había sido cobarde, pero la noche era muy oscura, la calle estaba muy solitaria y los últimos acontecimientos no se iban de su cabeza. Varias chicas, cinco si no recordaba mal, habían sido brutalmente asesinadas desde hacía poco mas de un mes. La policía se afanaba buscando al asesino, o a los asesinos, pero sin mucho éxito por lo que las calles ya no eran tan seguras como antes.

Un repentino escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y Akane apresuró el paso. No se veía un alma y el único sonido que se escuchaba aparte de sus pasos, era su jadeante respiración y el fuerte y rápido latido de su corazón. Estaba asustada. Cada pocos metros volvía la cabeza para mirar a su espalda. A veces sentía como si la estuvieran siguiendo pero cuando giraba la cabeza no había nadie. Suspirando aliviada por fin vio la luz de la parada de autobús a lo lejos. Apenas unos cien metros la separaban de la iluminada marquesina, pero entonces su ánimo se vino abajo. Una alta valla metálica le impedía totalmente el paso. Un enorme cartel anunciaba que la calle estaba cortada por obras. Desesperada giró la cabeza buscando una manera de poder pasar, pero era imposible. La valla tapaba completamente la calle impidiendo cualquier acceso. Finalmente a un lado una oxidada señal indicaba un pequeño desvío para llegar a la avenida. Sus ojos se fijaron hacia donde conducía el atajo. Tenía que volver sobre sus pasos hasta la anterior esquina y desde allí atravesar un pequeño parque. En ese momento se maldijo por no haber telefonado a Kasumi para que Tofu o Nabiki vinieran a por ella, pero ya no había tiempo de lamentarse, tendría que cruzar y llegar cuanto antes a la parada.

Corrió por no decir que casi voló durante los primeros cincuenta metros. Al llegar al parque se detuvo en la entrada indecisa mirando el oscuro bosquecillo que lo rodaba. Un solitario sendero lo atravesaba, apenas iluminado y bordeado por la espesura. Respirando hondo empezó a caminar vigilando los alrededores. La noche estaba tenuemente alumbrada por la luna, que si bien estaba en su máxima fase, el cielo cubierto parcialmente de nubes tamizaba a ratos la luz que el brillante astro aportaba a la oscura bóveda.

Agradeció como nunca el no llevar sus zapados de tacón a los que últimamente se estaba habituando, sino que por el contrario calzaba unas cómodas zapatillas de deporte que le permitiría correr como una liebre en caso de que hiciera falta. Así que a paso ligero, procurando no detenerse para nada y haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, anduvo hasta que llegó casi a la mitad del pequeño parque. En el centro el sendero se ensanchaba hasta formar una pequeña explanada con la típica fuente y rodeada por cuatro bancos donde las parejas solían sentarse, pero que a estar horas se encontraba vacía y solitaria, o eso pensó…

…..////….

Las piernas le temblaban del puro terror y aguantando casi la respiración trataba de ocultarse tras el inmenso tronco del árbol. No podía creerlo. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una pareja que aprovechando la oscuridad se dedicaban a hacer manitas, pero cuando las nubes se apartaron y pudo ver mejor, se quedó de piedra.

No era un hombre sino tres los que se inclinaban sobre la inerte figura, la cual correspondiente sin lugar a dudas a una joven de larga cabellera, permanecía inmóvil y pálida sobre la hierba.

Akane no supo que hacer. Ella antiguamente había practicado artes marciales y en contra de lo que solía decir el idiota que tenía por prometido, era bastante buena, o al menos eso pensaba ella, pero hacía tiempo que no practicaba y eran tres tipos; dos de ellos enormes por cierto. Estuvo vigilándoles un tiempo analizando la situación y viendo las posibilidades que tendría en caso de atacarles. La chica parecía estar inconsciente, así que no podría contar con su ayuda ni con la opción de burlarles y poder escapar con ella. Tendría que cargarla y no creía que pudiese hacerlo y correr lo bastante rápido. No le quedaba otra que llamar par pedir ayuda y mientras distraerlos para que no llegaran a abusar de la pobre victima.

Decidida dio un paso para salir de su escondite y enfrentarlos cuando la luz del flash de una cámara de video iluminó la macabra escena, helando la sangre de sus venas y llenando su corazón de puro terror.

La chica no estaba inconsciente, sino muerta. Su cuerpo desnudo presentaba signos de una brutal violencia pero lo peor fue cuando el tipo que estaba portando la cámara se la entregó a uno de los otros para que continuase grabando mientras él se agachaba con un escalpelo en la mano y abriendo el abdomen de la joven de parte a parte, se dispuso a sacar todas sus vísceras y repartirlas alredor del cuerpo como si fuese una terrorífica y macabra ofrenda.

Akane tuvo que reprimir las arcadas y ahogar las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de ella, sin embargo no pudo reprimir un hondo sollozo que escapó de su garganta cuando fijó sus ojos en el hermoso rostro sin vida de la pobre muchacha. Pero eso fue una imprudencia, ya que apenas le dio tiempo a ocultarse cuando uno de los tres rostros masculinos se giró en su dirección.

- ¿quién anda ahí?

Temblando como una hoja, Akane se deslizó como una sombra buscando un escondite mejor. El sonido de pasos apresurados se acercaba hasta ella, que desesperada escaneaba con la mirada cualquier lugar donde ocultarse.

- No me obligues a buscarte. - amenazó la misma voz grave que había hablado con anterioridad. - Te aseguro que no te gustará lo que te haré si no te entregas ahora mismo.

Haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas, la chica trepó como un gato, subiendo con agilidad a las ramas mas altas de un árbol, desde donde pudo observar a sus perseguidores sin que estos se percataran de lo cerca que estaba. Durante casi media hora se dedicaron a rastrear el terreno buscando cualquier indicio, pero luego hartos de buscar se dieron por vencidos.

- Aquí no hay nadie, tío. Seguro que te lo has imaginado.

- Juraría que escuché algo…

- Ya te dije que no bebieras tanto vodka…

- Tengo que beber para poder soportar esto. Nunca podría imaginarme caer tan bajo como estamos haciendo…

- Tienes razón. Esto es repugnante y cada vez me gusta menos.

Akane justo a tres metros por encima de sus cabezas no perdía detalle de la conversación.

- El jefe y su padre están cada vez mas locos y fuera de control. Sé que nosotros somos mercenarios y que tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre, pero esto…no…

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?- interrumpió una tercera voz impresa de mando que hizo que los otros dos se callaran de repente.

- No jefe. Debí haberlo imaginado.

- Pues venga, dejaros de gilipolleces y volved aquí a ayudarme con el cuerpo. Debemos limpiar cualquier rastro que pueda incriminarnos.

Con tres rápidas zancadas los hombres volvieron a reunirse en torno al cadáver de la chica y con celeridad recogieron una enorme bolsa de plástico donde al parecer habían traído el cuerpo. El que hacía las veces de jefe se puso finalmente en pie y se giró hacia la dirección de Akane permitiéndole a la chica tener una clara visión de su cara. Cuando sus rasgos quedaron a la vista, la joven Tendo reprimió un jadeo de sorpresa.

…..///…..

Kiro levantó la vista del documento que tenía en sus manos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas. Sus entrenados sentidos le alertaron inmediatamente haciéndole volverse para enfrentar al intruso, pero cuando sus ojos escanearon la nueva presencia, sus ánimos se calmaron como por encanto.

- ¡tío! ¿cómo tú por aquí? ¡no esperaba verte tan pronto! ¿no deberías estar descansando?

Las pisadas resonaron suavemente en el mármol del suelo mientras el hombre se acercaba hasta la mesa. En apenas unos segundos, se encontró justo a su lado y con un suspiro tomó asiento en el sillón que había junto él.

- Me apetecía venir a dar una vuelta. He estado demasiado tiempo casi sin ver a nadie y con la única compañía de los zorros. Ya me estaba haciendo falta tener algún capullo cerca que me dijera una que otra estupidez.

- Ja, ja…que gracioso. ¿Eso iba por mí?

- Si te das por aludido… - replicó el visitante con indolencia mientras se inclinaba para tomar la taza de café que humeaba sobre el escritorio.

- ¡eh..que eso era mío! - reaclamó Kiro alargando su brazo para quitarle la bebida de un tirón y derramando sobre si mismo mas de la mitad por el brusco movimiento.

- ¡Joder, mira lo que has conseguido!

Tomando un puñado de papeles los arrugó e intentó secarse sin mucho éxito y consiguiendo solamente extender aun mas la mancha sobre sus caros pantalones.

- ¡Mierda tío, buena se va a poner mi mujer cuando lo vea! Este traje me lo compró ella y vale una pasta. Es de diseño…

- Eso te pasa por ir como un figurín mariquita. Aprende de nosotros que siempre empleamos ropa cómoda en lugar de esos encorsetados trajes de lechuguino que tanto os gustan al personal de oficina.

Kiro lo miró de refilón observando apenas sus ajados vaqueros y su cazadora de piel oscura, antes de fijar nuevamente su triste mirada en la horrible mancha de su ropa. Con un suspiro de resignación se puso de pie y fue hasta un armarito que tenía a su espalda de donde sacó una abultada carpeta.

- Vosotros no tenéis mas cojones que ir así vestidos. - contestó mientras echaba una ojeada al nuevo fajo de documentos que había puesto de un golpe sobre su repleto escritorio. - Con la vida que lleváis no ganarías para ropa cara.

El otro se limitó a reír levemente apurando nuevamente el resto de café que quedaba en la taza y obteniendo una asesina mirada de su compañero.

- Y dime ¿Cómo te fue en el Himalaya?…He oído que fue bastante duro…

- Nah…Como siempre…Nada nuevo.

Los castaños ojos del Kiro se desviaron buscando la mirada de su compañero tratando de encontrar un hálito de calor, pero como siempre solo una helada dureza brillaba en sus aguzados ojos.

- Me dijeron que liquidaste a cinco….

- Te informaron mal. Solo fueron tres. Dos de ellos aun viven…

Cerrando la carpeta de un golpe, se giró en su silla para enfrentarle.

- Me extraña que estés tan frío. Sé que nunca te gustó tener que matar y que siempre has procurado atrapar a tus objetivos sin tener que acabar con sus vidas. ¿Qué cambió esta vez?

Lo vio ponerse en pie y caminar por la habitación. Su alta y fuerte figura emanaba siempre una seguridad y un aplomo que secretamente envidiaba, pero esta vez su amigo estaba tenso y por alguna razón, angustiado. Después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo, podía adivinar su estado de ánimo simplemente con verle.

- Eran de lo mas despreciables.- le escuchó decir con voz monótona. - Aniquilaron una pequeña congregación de monjes de la manera mas vil y salvaje para robar en el templo. No te puedes imaginar con el espectáculo que me encontré cuando llegue. Se habían cebado con ellos torturándoles hasta la muerte. Jamás en toda mi vida había visto tanta sangre junta. Fue horrible….

- Y..¿Por qué no se defendieron?..

- No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. Se aprovecharon de que no eran monjes guerreros, simplemente eran algo mas de media docena de ancianos que se dedicaban a la meditación, a atender a los enfermos y a organizar la ofrendas para los dioses. Nunca hubieran podido defenderse de semejantes bestias.

La escena que describía era indudablemente horrenda, aunque a esta alturas pocas cosas les podían sorprender a ambos. Sin embargo el hombre sospechaba que había algo mas que provocó el estallido de furia de su amigo hasta hacerle acabar con aquellos asesinos peo no iba a preguntarlo. Él mismo se encargaría de contárselo cuando estuviese listo.

Durante unos minutos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Kiro volvió a sus expedientes y sacó un pequeño diskette el cual insertó en su ordenador. Inmediatamente una serie de gráficos y datos empezó a inundar su pantalla.

- También había un chico… - le escuchó decir con voz apagada. - poco mas que un niño.

Girando nuevamente su sillón le volvió a mirar con interés.

- Ya me figuraba que había algo mas…- Los azulados ojos brillaron con un casi imperceptible destello. - ¿Qué pasó con él?

- Era su guía. No tendría mas de doce o trece años. Estaba mal nutrido y había aceptado trabajar para ellos llevado por su hambre y desesperación. Iban a matarlo al igual que habían hecho con los monjes. Les escuché fantasear con todo lo que iban a hacerle. Me faltó muy poco para vomitar. No tuve mas remedio que acabar con ellos.

- Me lo imagino…- le contestó volviéndose nuevamente hacia la pantalla para seguir estudiando las cifras. - De todas formas ya sabes que Gordon no te pondrá ninguna pega. Eres su niño bonito…- añadió con burla consiguiendo un ligero golpe en las costillas que le hizo doblarse sobre si mismo.

- ¡Que bestia eres!…solo era una broma…

- Ya lo sé. - replicó el mas joven mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse. - Por eso no te he golpeado fuerte….

Kiro lo vio salir de su despacho y se llevó la mano al costado reprimiendo un gesto de dolor mientras murmuraba para sí. - _joder, pues menos mal que no me has dado fuerte, si me llegas a dar con ganas me dejas lisiado de por vida… _

…../////…..

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven bufó con resignación y se sentó pesadamente estirando sus largas piernas delante de él.

- ¡Vaya!…¿tú también?…Parece que nadie quiere verme hoy…

- Ya entregaste tu informe ¿no?…Entonces vete a casa. Necesitas descansar.

- Me aburro en mi casa. Prefiero estar aquí.

Matt Gordon le observó con atención durante un momento, dándose cuenta de que esta vez el joven había vuelto algo deprimido de su misión. Sabía que volver al Himalaya sería duro para él ya que sus recuerdos se avivarían en aquella zona. Por otro lado la misión había sido larga, dura y muy solitaria. Teniendo largos periodos de tiempo en los que estaría a solas con sus recuerdos, los cuales a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no había conseguido enterrar del todo. Suspirando el hombre cerró la carpeta que había estado leyendo instantes antes y se acercó al muchacho para tomar asiento a su lado.

- Lo único que digo es que deberías estar descansando. Te he dado dos semanas de vacaciones para algo, no para que estés por aquí jodiendo.

Los azules ojos lo miraron divertido.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista?

- Si prescindo del mejor de mis hombres dándole unos días de permiso es para que lo aproveche, no para que deambule por mi oficina como un alma en pena. ¿Es que no tienes nada que hacer?…¿por qué no te vas por ahí y buscas a alguien con quien divertirte un rato? ¡Vamos, piérdete y vete a echar un buen polvo...Seguro que eso te anima.

- Creo que sobrevaloras la eficacia del sexo. A fin de cuentas solo es eso, sexo.

- Si, pero reconoce que es algo muuuyyy bueno…

El mas joven soltó una risotada y asintió. - Desde luego tengo que reconocer que sirve para descargar tensiones, aparte de que es un buen ejercicio…

Matt rió a su vez y tras darle una palmada en el hombro, se levantó y se dirigió a su mesa para tomar de nuevo el expediente que estaba estudiado. El joven se acercó y miró por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Oh!…algo que me ha enviado un viejo amigo de Tokio. Un inspector de policía que trabaja allí.

- ¿Un caso policial? ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó con curiosidad.- ¿Y por qué te lo envía?

- Bueno…- empezó a decir mientras pasaba lentamente las páginas - al parecer tiene algo que ver con una serie de asesinatos bastante salvajes. Al principio se creía que era un asesino en serie, pero al parecer ahora se baraja la tesis de que sea una organización dedicada a las violaciones y asesinatos como espectáculos…

- ¡Vaya mierda!..¿y quieren que les echemos una mano?..

- Si…- admitió Matt ojeando una carta manuscrita que iba justo al final del expediente. - Parece que están implicados dos personas muy influyentes.

El joven se apartó y se dirigió a la pequeña nevera que Gordon tenía en su despacho, de donde sacó un refresco de cola.

- Como siempre. Gentuza que se cree con derecho a hacer la atrocidades que quieran simplemente por ser quien son. Me revuelve el estomago….

Supongo que enviaras a alguien a liquidarles.¿no?

- Pues no. - contestó tomándolo por sorpresa. - Esta vez van a juzgarles. Tienen una testigo presencial y nos solicitan ayuda para protegerla.

La lata hizo el ruido característico al abrirse y Gordon se volvió para mirar.

- Así que ahora seremos niñeras, ¿eh?…¡Qué divertido!

- Bueno al menos esta vez nuestro objetivo será una persona decente para variar en lugar de algún tipo repugnante y desgraciado.

- Buen punto…- admitió antes de dar un buen sorbo a la bebida. - ¿A quien va a enviar?

- Hummm…no sé. A Hiromaru quizás…

- Sip…Es bastante eficiente y serio. No es tan bueno como yo, pero ya sabes…

El mayor rió nuevante. - Si nadie es tan bueno como tú, pero que le vamos a hacer. Al menos disfrutará de buena compañía en esta misión. Por lo que he podido ver la chica Tendo es una verdadera preciosidad..

La lata calló al suelo derramando lo que quedaba de contenido sobre la alfombra, pero antes de que Gordon pudiera reclamarle, le tenía justo enfrente con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Dime su nombre!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡Su nombre!!..¡el nombre de la testigo!

Matt fijó su vista nuevamente en la carpeta y empezó a pasar las paginas hasta que encontró la que buscaba.

- Aquí está. Tendo…Akane Tendo.

Con un rápido moviendo le arrebató la hoja de las manos y la contempló en silencio. En el folio había impresas varias fotos de la misma chica. En una de ellas una Akane de aproximadamente unos veinte o veintiún años sonreía en una foto de carnet. En otra se veía a la joven sentada en una escalinata junto a dos compañeros en lo que parecía la entrada de una universidad. En la última, la joven aparecía de pie vestida con un precioso vestido de noche de color vino y del brazo de un joven alto y fuerte vestido de policía.

- Ryoga….- masculló entre dientes.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los conoces?

- Matt…- Se volvió a mirar a su superior con un fuego ansioso en la mirada. - Dame este caso.

- ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

- ¡Me da igual!…¡Quiero esta misión!

- No puedo. Iría contra las Normas. No hay misiones sin haber descansado antes.

- Si no me la das, tomaré mis dos semanas de vacaciones y me plantaré allí por mi cuenta. - amenazó.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio evaluando la postura del otro, finalmente el mayor accedió.

- De acuerdo, es tuya. Prepárate que nos vamos en una hora.

- Bien …- asintió con una animosa sonrisa. La primera sincera que le había visto desde que volvió.

…////….

Sentada en una silla y con una chaqueta enorme sobre los hombros esperaba temblando en aquella deprimente habitación. A su lado, Ryoga apretaba su mano para infundirle ánimos y reconfortarla.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

La habitualmente hermosa mirada estaba opaca y sin vida, y al joven Hibiki se le encogió el corazón.

- Debería haber plantado cara desde el principio. Quizás ahora ella estaría aun viva…

La oscura cabeza del joven policía se movió en una clara negación.

- Si lo hubieras hecho también tú también estarías muerta. Akane, ella ya era un cadáver cuando la viste. Según el forense llevaba al menos una hora muerta. No hubiera servido de nada tu sacrificio.

Ardientes lagrimas bajaban por el contrito y bello rostro de la joven, partiendo el corazón de Ryoga. No soportaba verla así, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de verla a salvo. Si a ella le hubiera pasado algo, se hubiera vuelto loco. Avanzó una mano y acarició sus azulados cabellos con ternura.

- Tranquila, yo estoy aquí.

Con un lento movimiento, la chica se acurrucó en su torso buscando el calor de su abrazo, el cual le dio sin dudar un momento y sintiendo un tenue calor invadir su pecho. Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados hasta que la voz de su superior llamándole le obligó a separarse de ella.

- Hibiki, lleva a la testigo a la sala de interrogatorios.

Akane levantó la vista para ver al hombre que le había hecho separarse de su calido refugio. El jefe de Ryoga, un hombre de unos cincuenta años y de aspecto enjuto, le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Por favor señorita, acompañe a su amigo. No se preocupe, estará a salvo.

- De acuerdo. - accedió agarrando con fuerza la mano que Ryoga le tendía. Tras caminar por un largo pasillo llegó hasta una puerta cerrada. Su fiel amigo la abrió y ella entró en la oscura estancia. En el interior solo pudo ver una mesa y un par de sillas. Encima de la primera, una pequeña lamparita iluminaba apenas la superficie de la mesa, dejando en completa oscuridad el resto de la habitación.

Akane buscó insegura la figura de Ryoga pero este se había quedado fuera a instancias de su jefe, por lo que la chica entró acompañada solamente del jefe de policía.

- Stra. Tendo tome asiento por favor.

Akane retiró la silla y se sentó apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y apretando nerviosamente sus manos.

- Tranquila. Solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas. Eso es todo.

- ¿Hacerme?..¿Usted y quien mas?..- preguntó angustiada mirando a su alrededor sin poder ver nada.

- Permítame presentarme…- escuchó decir con marcado acento extranjero. - Mi nombre es Matt Gordon.

Un segundo después el hombre apareció ante su vista. Sonriente y con aspecto afable le tendió una mano que Akane estrecho con algo de reticencia.

- Estoy aquí para ayudar en la investigación, así que necesito que me cuente todo lo que vio.

Akane relató con pelos y señales todo lo acontecido, sin dejarse nada atrás. Lo recordaba perfectamente. De hecho creía que nunca podría olvidarlo. Cuando identificó al hombre lo hizo sin dudar un instante.

- ¿Está segura?

- Completamente. Le vi tan claramente como le estoy viendo a usted.

Matt la observó admirado. Era una joven indudablemente valiente y decidida. Eso le gustó. No solo era una cara bonita, esa joven tenía temple, algo bastante escaso en el mundo actual. Recordó cuando la vio avanzar por el pasillo al lado del joven policía. Le impresionó su deslumbrante belleza. Era menuda pero magníficamente proporcionada. Sus pantalones cortos dejaban ver unas largas y torneadas piernas y a pesar de la vestimenta deportiva que llevaba, sus curvas eran perfectamente apreciables para unos ojos experimentados como los suyos. Desvió su mirada hacia el rostro en forma de corazón en el que destacaba, aparte de una boca de carnosos labios, un par de ojos de color chocolate en los que se perdió irremediablemente. Un profundo carraspeo lo sacó de su ensoñación y sonriendo la instó a seguir relatando su odisea.

La chica dio por finalizado su relato y esperó a que lo dos hombres hablaran.

- Bien, señorita - comenzó el policía. - ¿sabe la implicación de lo que ha declarado, verdad?

- Sé que será su palabra contra la mía, pero no me retracto de lo que he dicho y si no me creen pues..

- Nadie ha dicho que no la creamos. En realidad teníamos sospechas de ellos desde hace bastante, pero nunca hemos conseguido obtener pruebas inculpadoras. Su testimonio nos viene como anillo al dedo, pero tiene que tener algo en cuenta.

- ¿Qué?

- Que en el momento que salga de aquí, usted correrá un gran riesgo. - añadió sin titubear.

La cara de Akane palideció de golpe.

- ¿Qué pretende decirme?

- Pues que usted y su testimonio es lo único que puede mandar a ese par a la cárcel y que ellos ya deben saberlo. Aunque hemos intentado mantenerlo en secreto, por desgracia incluso aquí hay filtraciones. Por eso debemos asignarle una escolta.

- ¡Ah no! - La joven se puso inmediatamente en pié retirando la silla con chirriante sonido. - No quiero a nadie siguiéndome como un perro faldero. Necesito tener mi independencia en mi vida. No pienso presentarme en la facultad con un par de gorilas a mis espaldas…

- Señorita, me temo que de momento su vida cambiará radicalmente. La universidad y sus otras ocupaciones deben cesar inmediatamente y pasará a formar parte de un programa de protección de testigos.

- ¡¿Qué?!..¿Acaso han perdido el juicio?- gritó exaltada mirando a los dos hombres alternativamente. Estos le devolvieron la mirada pero sin decir ni pío. Ella tras unos momentos y algo mas calmada rompió el silencio.

- Si creen que necesito algún tipo de seguridad, ¿Por qué no me asignan a mi amigo Ryoga Hibiki? El podría protegerme mejor que nadie…

- Lamento decirle que su amigo no está capacitado para este tipo de trabajo…- intervino Matt nuevamente. Ella lo miró achicando los ojos.

- ¿Y quien si lo estaría?

- Alguien de mi confianza por supuesto. Un agente especial que se encargaría de su seguridad. Una persona experimentada y que marcaría todos los pasos y a la que usted debería hacer caso en todo.

Eso fue lo último que esperaba escuchar. Apartando su sedosa y larga melena, la joven explotó como una gaseosa agitada.

- ¡Escúchenme bien! ¡No necesito a nadie que me proteja !. ¿me ha oído?…y mucho menos que intente dirigir mi vida. Por si no lo saben, mi padre es un afamado artista marcial y yo aprendí con él. Puedo deshacerme de cualquier tipo que venga dispuesto a hacerme daño.

Ninguno de los dos hombres le contestó, pero Matt alzó la mirada y enfocó la vista en un punto a la espalda de la chica y por encima de su cabeza. Ella intrigada lo miró, pero entonces escuchó unos pasos acercarse por detrás. Antes de girarse una voz grave y sonora habló con cierto tono irónico.

- Estos tipos no son aficionados ni mocosos de instituto con las hormonas revolucionadas que a lo único que aspiran es a tocarte el culo. Son asesinos despiadados de los cuales nunca podrías safarte por muy marimacho que seas…

La joven se quedó helada y sin atreverse a voltear a pesar de sentir una presencia a escasos treinta centímetros de su cuerpo y el sonido de una profunda respiración por encima de su coronilla.

Matt que se había levantado se acercó en un par de zancadas.

- Srta. Tendo, permítame presentarle al que va a ser su guardián.

Ella se volvió y su mirada quedó presa de unos inquietantes e intensos ojos azules. Lentamente él salió de la penumbra donde había estado mimetizado durante todo el tiempo y finalmente pudo verle bien. La voz de Gordon se escuchó como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

- Mi mejor hombre...Ranma Saotome…

Fin del capítulo.

…///…

Esto es todo por hoy. Lamento no haber podido responder a todos los reviews personalmente pero prometo que lo haré en cuanto tenga un ratito. Ahora que vienen las vacaciones espero tener mas tiempo para dedicarme a actualizar mis fics y a contestar a todos vuestros comentarios. De todas formas quiero aprovechar para daros las gracias a todos los que de alguna manera habéis estado ahí, bien dejando algún reviews, añadiendo mi fics a vuestras alertas o simplemente leyendo. Muchísimas gracias de corazón.

Besos, Fern25


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que he estado algo desaparecida, pero las vacaciones se han terminado y de nuevo vuelvo a la rutina; y eso incluye volver al trabajo y entre medias, a mis aficiones favoritas: leer y escribir fics. Tengo mucho pendiente por actualizar, concretamente tres fics, mas dos que estoy reeditando, y eso requiere sobre todo el tener que dedicarle bastante tiempo, del que por desgracia, como ya he dicho en bastantes ocasiones, no ando muy sobrada. Así que aprovecho para pediros que me perdonéis por todo el tiempo que os hago esperar y agradeceros tambien, la paciencia que estáis demostrando y el apoyo que hasta ahora me habéis dado. No sabéis lo mucho que significa para mí.**_

_**De momento, aquí tengo ya por lo menos el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Lo empecé hace mas de un mes, pero hasta hoy no he podido terminarlo. De todas formas, a partir de ahora, empezaré mas seguido a escribir por lo que podré actualizar mas rápidamente.**_

_**Hasta entonces, os dejo con el siguiente capitulo de este fic. **_

_**Fern25.**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN**.…ni me pertenecerán nunca…

**Capítulo 10**

En la habitación lo único que se escuchaba era el leve titilar del fluorescente rompiendo el tenso silencio. Nadie hablaba. Todos esperaban a que alguno de los dos miembros de la pareja que se miraban expectantes se dignara a abrir la boca, principalmente ella, pero los segundos pasaban implacablemente y ni un solo susurro se oía en la oscura estancia.

Al principio cuando lo oyó hablar no lo reconoció. Su voz ahora, cinco años después, había mutado a la profunda y sonora voz de un hombre adulto, guardando apenas el familiar timbre irónico que tenía en la adolescencia; sin embargo en sus palabras pudo percibir el asomo de burla del que tanto había hecho uso en los tiempos en los que estuvieron juntos. Y por supuesto, cómo no, el habitual apelativo con el que tantas veces la había calificado sin piedad: marimacho. Sólo una persona en el mundo era capaz de imprimir tanto significado en esa simple palabra. Sólo él: Ranma Saotome.

Akane se había quedado literalmente muda por la impresión. Lo menos que esperaba después de pasar todo el horror que vivió durante ese terrible día, era que como colofón terminase encontrándose precisamente con él. Años sin verle y sin saber nada sobre su paradero y resulta que tienen que reencontrarse en un oscuro y lúgubre cuartucho después de haber presenciado la escena mas violenta y macabra de toda su vida. ¡Vamos que era el colmo de la mala suerte¡ Aunque claro está que todo lo que rodeaba a Ranma Saotome siempre era cuando menos, totalmente sorprendente y con la rara particularidad de querer joderle la vida.

Deseaba poder gritarle hasta quedar afónica. Soltarle toda la suerte de insultos e improperios que había estado atesorando exclusivamente para él. Pero ahora, para su total frustración, no se sentía capaz de articular ni una sola palabra. Durante meses, por no decir años, había fantaseado con todo lo que le diría en el preciso momento en que tuviera su maldita jeta delante. Orgullosos y dignos discursos que había ensayado en interminables ocasiones frente al espejo, pero que nunca serían dichos, ya que tristemente descubrió que todo su aplomo se había ido por el desagüe y que por el contrario las palabras se atascaban en su garganta sin intención de salir. Así que simplemente lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarle sin hablar, limitándose a observarle detallando la imagen del hombre, tan familiar y tan desconocida a la vez, que tenía frente a ella.

Los años le habían tratado bien, muy bien, tenía que reconocer. El adolescente desgarbado y atlético que despidió una lejana mañana en el puerto, se había transformado en un hombre alto y fuerte de aspecto intimidante y formidable. Su rostro por supuesto tambien había cambiado, dejando los redondeados y suaves rasgos juveniles atrás, para ser sustituidos por la dureza de una mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada y las facciones de un hombre condenadamente atractivo.

Todo en él era nuevo pero dolorosamente familiar a la vez. Era una extraña sensación el enfrentar a alguien tan importante de su pasado, que había sido una parte fundamental de su juventud, pero que por azares del destino ahora era un completo extraño. Alguien ajeno a su vida que aparecía de repente para poner patas arriba su ya de por si, caótica existencia.

Una ligera tosecilla les hizo ver que todos esperaban por su reacción o mejor dicho, por su respuesta, pero ella tomando una brusca bocanada de aire, se giró para darle la espalda y enfrentando nuevamente a Matt solo dijo una palabra: - No.

El hombre parpadeó sorprendido. - ¿No?…No ¿Qué?

- Que no pienso aceptar a este hombre como mi guardaespaldas.- replicó sorprendida ante su propia seguridad al hablar. - Así que ya pueden buscar a otro.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Ya me ha oído. Si tengo que tener un gorila a mis espaldas, quiero al menos poder estar de acuerdo con la elección y este no es el caso.

- Me parece que usted no tiene opinión en esto, Srta. Tendo. A nosotros nos corresponde elegir a nuestro personal.

- Cierto, pero cómo da la casualidad de que a quien van a estar fastidiando e incordiando es a mí, creo tener derecho a opinar al respecto, y como ya dije, a ese - contestó señalándolo con el dedo pero sin voltear. - no lo quiero cerca de mí.

El jefe de policía se sentó exasperado pero no dijo nada, en cambio Matt se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella y bajó la mirada buscando los acaramelados ojos.

- No la entiendo, Srta. Tendo. Ya le he dicho que Ranma es mi mejor hombre. El mas competente y el mas experimentado. En resumen, el mas adecuado para esta misión y con el que estará mejor protegida…

- Pues ya le he dicho que no lo quiero. Busque a otro.

- Pero al menos déme un razón…

Akane desvío imperceptiblemente la mirada para echar una ojeada sobre su hombro hacia el joven que se mantenía impasible y en un hosco silencio a unos treinta centímetros de ella.

- Porque él no me parece que sea de fiar…

Akane escuchó como justo detrás de ella Ranma aspiraba con fuerza seguramente bastante irritado por su último comentario, e inconscientemente se sintió satisfecha de poder fastidiarle de alguna manera.

- Déjeme decirle que se equivoca. - intervino Gordon nuevamente y con un tono de impaciencia en la voz. - Sepa que no hay en toda nuestra agencia nadie tan eficaz y confiable como él. Puede estar segura de que se dejará la piel antes de permitir que algo le ocurra.

Akane no contestó. Lentamente se acercó hasta la mesa para tomar un vaso de agua que había dejado por la mitad y tomó un pequeño sorbo que le refrescó su apretada garganta. Sentía la boca seca, no pudiendo discernir si por el miedo que había pasado horas antes, o por el nervios que sentía al notar la imponente presencia del joven en la sala. Tomó un segundo sorbo y después clavó su mirada en el jefe de policía que continuaba sentando y le habló ignorando expresamente a los otros dos hombres.

- ¿Por qué no puede asignarme a Ryoga Hibiki? - preguntó nuevamente.- Él es mi mejor amigo y me siento completamente segura y a salvo a su lado. Es fuerte y valiente y sé que podría protegerme mejor que ningún otro…

- ¡¿Es que no escuchas nunca lo que se te dice?! - replicó con impaciencia una voz muy irritada a su espalda. - El "formidable súper Hibiki" no es apto para este tipo de trabajo, y por mucho que te joda, yo si. Así que tendrás que prescindir de la "dulce compañía de tu querido Ryoga" y conformarte conmigo por las buenas o por las malas.

La chica apretó los labios y lo miró con ojos furiosos.

- Y eso..¿Por qué?..

- Porque eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de que estás en peligro y me necesitas…- replicó exasperado. - La chica entrecerró los ojos y el añadió con una intensa mirada y un marcado rin tintín en la voz. - Si que me necesitas, marimacho. Me necesitas a mi. - finalizó con una amplia sonrisa perversa señalándose a sí mismo mientras hablaba.

- Señorita…- intervino de pronto Matt. - ¿Hay algún motivo especial por el que no quiera que Saotome se haga cargo de su custodia?…Por lo que veo ya se conocen y me da la sensación de que existe algo personal entre ustedes…

Antes de que ella pudiera responder Ranma se volvió y con una sonrisa aun mas amplia que dejaba ver su blanca dentadura se dirigió a su superior..

- En el pasado cuando estábamos en el instituto, salimos juntos un tiempo pero no acabó bien. Por lo visto ella aun no lo ha superado…

La morena se sintió hervir de rabia y dejando el vaso vacío con un sonoro golpe en la mesa, levantó orgullosa la cabeza para enfocar sus castaños y brillantes ojos en los azules de él.

- De acuerdo, imbécil. Tú ganas. Tendré que soportarte pero no te creas que me fío de ti. ¡En absoluto! Para mi sigues siendo un..un…

- Déjalo.- la mano de Ranma se levantó haciendo un gesto para que ella se callase. - Lo he captado, pero hasta que todo esto acabe no te queda otra que confiar en mi, te guste o no.

- Bien…- El jefe de policía se levantó pesadamente de la silla satisfecho de que al parecer las cosas ya se habían arreglado, y se encamino hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se giró para mirar a los presentes.- Creo que ya todo ha quedado claro, espero.- dijo con voz cansada. Luego mirando a la joven añadió. - Señorita, a partir de ahora queda bajo la vigilancia del Sr. Saotome y del Sr. Gordon. Solo ellos conocerán su localización. Estará protegida mientras dure lo que queda de la investigación y la recolección de las pruebas incriminatorias, y por supuesto, hasta que podamos procesar a los culpables

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo será eso?…- preguntó la joven ansiosamente. - Estoy pendiente de terminar mis exámenes y no puedo permitirme el lujo de desparecer tanto tiempo.

- No se apure. Si todo marcha bien, solo será cuestión de unas semanas. Un mes como mucho. Luego podrá volver a su vida con total normalidad.

Akane suspiró aliviada y esbozó una dulce sonrisa. La primera desde que había entrado en ese habitación y que sorprendió gratamente a los tres hombres, especialmente al joven de azulados ojos que no había olvidado el efecto que siempre había tenido sobre él y que aparentemente, a juzgar por el suave aleteo de su propio corazón, aun seguía teniendo.

- Buena suerte, jovencita. - se despidió el policía cerrando la puerta tras de sí al salir.

Apenas el hombre abandonó la estancia un nuevo silencio hizo su aparición. Matt se dedico a observar a la joven pareja con un brillo de diversión en la mirada. Sin querer había descubierto una nueva luz en los ojos hasta ahora apagados de su pupilo y el saber por su propia boca que la chica y él habían tenido un pasado juntos, le dio la pista que necesitaba.

Esa jovencita menuda, hermosa y enormemente temperamental era alguien muy importante para el joven, eso saltaba a la vista. Posiblemente un antiguo amor. El lado romántico de Gordon salió a relucir y una risita se escapó de su boca sin poder evitarlo. Estaba seguro de que esta misión sería verdaderamente entretenida para todos.

- Bien, os dejo para que os pongáis de acuerdo. - dijo finalmente mientras tambien se disponía a marcharse. - Ranma..- le llamó entonces captando inmediatamente la atención del aludido. - Conecta conmigo por los cauces habituales. Ten cuidado y no te confíes. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El joven asintió con un simple gesto y lo vio marchar despidiéndose con la mano. Finalmente cuando estuvieron solos se volvió para mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía la vista clavada fijamente en la puerta por donde todos habían desaparecido.

El joven se sintió repentinamente incómodo. No sabía bien como actuar ni qué decir. Pasado el tenso momento del reencuentro y la aceptación por ella de su nuevo estatus como testigo protegido, por fin estaban a solas. ¿Debería ahora exigir alguna aclaración? ¿pedirle explicaciones y reclamarle por no haberle esperado?…y él…¿estaría preparado para oírle decir que había rehecho su vida dejando lo que una vez sintieron atrás?…Viendo su frágil silueta y la forma en que se abrazaba a sí misma tratando de evitar el ligero temblor que aun no había conseguido hacer desaparecer, recordó el infierno que sin duda había pasado hacía apenas unas horas.

No, se dijo, no era el momento adecuado para nada de eso.

- Akane…- la llamó en voz no muy alta. Ella se giró lo miró a su vez. Durante un minuto se contemplaron en silencio, hasta que él sonrió levemente. Esta vez ella reparó asombrada algo que al principio le había pasado desapercibido. Su particular y habitual trenza había desaparecido, en su lugar sus negros cabellos presentaban un corte largo, rebelde y aparentemente desordenado que le sentaba demasiado bien. _"Seguramente sabe que le favorece y por eso lo lleva así, ¡estúpido presumido!"_

- ¿Qué? - respondió con sequedad.

- Debemos marcharnos ya.- le dijo pasando por alto su agrio tono. - Pasaremos un momento por tu casa para que recojas lo imprescindible, después iremos a un lugar seguro en el que nos mantendremos hasta que nos avisen de que puedes ir a testificar.

- Bien…- accedió antes de enfilar la puerta e intentar abrirla para salir, pero una mano fuerte se cerró sobre su muñeca como una banda de acero.

- Yo saldré primero. - dijo con firmeza sin darle opción a replicar ya que inmediatamente giró el picaporte y tras comprobar que no había nadie sospechoso en el pasillo, tomó con fuerza a la joven del brazo y medio la arrastró fuera de la sala de interrogatorios.

…////….

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Sois unos verdaderos inútiles!…

- Señor no sabemos cómo pudo ocurrir. Alguien debió de vernos cuando hacíamos la limpie..

Una sonora y violenta bofetada terminó con las palabras que intentaba decir. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la sangre que manaba de su labio roto y con ojos furiosos miró nuevamente a su airado jefe.

Este ahora se paseaba por la habitación nerviosamente, recorriendo la lujosa alfombra de arriba abajo una y otra vez. A sus oídos había llegado la noticia de que los habían visto. Que lo habían identificado. Interiormente se maldijo por su propia estupidez. Debería haber dejado que los dos mercenarios se encargaran de deshacerse del cuerpo, pero él no podía resistirse al macabro instinto que siempre le dominaba. El deseo de abrir a esas jóvenes y exponer sus vísceras como un trofeo. Era un placer comparable al mayor de los orgasmos el que le invadía cuando introducía el escalpelo el la fría y trémula carne de sus victimas.

- Me asegurasteis que no había nadie. - dijo finalmente deteniéndose y fijando sus oscuros y fríos ojillos en la pareja.

- Barrimos todo el perímetro, usted nos vio, pero no descubrimos a nadie. Se lo puedo asegurar.

Desvió su mirada de los dos hombres y despacio tomó asiento en su sillón. Durante unos minutos estuvo callado meditando. Tenía que encontrar una solución o todo se iría al traste. Su lucrativo negocio podría explotar involucrando a un sinfín de personas influyentes, incluyendo a su propio padre. Se rió levemente al recordar cómo disfrutaba el viejo viendo a una jovencita ser violada y torturada hasta la muerte. Nunca imaginó que su estricto progenitor tuviese una mente tan retorcida.

Se levantó de golpe y se acercó a los dos esbirros.

- Tenéis que encontrarla y acabar con ella. Esa zorra no va a mandarme a la cárcel.

- Bien, jefe. ¿Dónde podremos encontrar información sobre ella?..

- Hablad con nuestro contacto en la policía. Él debe tener todos los datos.

La pareja asintió y se encaminaron hacia la salida, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta, una voz los detuvo.

- …Y no me falléis esta vez o la piel que me cobraré será la vuestra…

…./////….

El férreo agarre sobre su muñeca se mantenía obligándola a avanzar deprisa, casi corriendo para mantener el ritmo de sus largas zancadas. La joven intentó forzarlo a bajar la velocidad pero se vio casi arrastrada sin conseguir por el contrario, hacerlo ir mas despacio ni siquiera un poco. A pesar de los manotazos y los tirones, no había conseguido que la liberase de su presa, así que frustrada y harta de ir a trompicones tras de él, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para liberarse. Se inclinó y acercando su boca hasta la masculina mano, hincó los dientes con saña.

El joven se detuvo de inmediato y la miró con mas sorpresa que enfado.

- ¿Qué coño haces?…

Ella volvió a dar un violento tirón para soltarse pero él mantenía su posición a pesar de que hilillos de sangre corrían entre sus dedos.

- ¡Que me sueltes, joder! No voy a consentir que me arrastres tras de ti como si fuera un perro…

En ese momento el joven se percató de que esta misión sería posiblemente una de las mas problemáticas de toda su carrera. Suspirando para tranquilizarse, la liberó y abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes que cualquier sonido saliese por ella, se vio interrumpido bruscamente.

- ¡Akane! ¡Akane… - La masculina figura llegó en menos de un segundo junto a la pareja y sin apenas echar un vistazo al hombre que acompañaba a la chica, la sepultó en una abrazo de oso que prácticamente la cubrió por completo.

- ¡Por Kami estaba tan preocupado!…- exclamó sobre sus negros cabellos mientras frotaba con insistencia su espalda. - al segundo la apartó para poder mirarla minuciosamente. - ¿Estas bien? - preguntó con ansiedad.

La chica asintió y Ryoga sonrió aliviado. Un irritado carraspeo se escuchó justo a su espalda y el joven Hibiki se giró para observar al acompañante de su querida amiga. El rostro se le puso pálido y la sonrisa se congeló en su cara. Los azules ojos de Ranma lo miraban con una frialdad glacial mientras en su cara se dibujaba una torcida sonrisa.

- Hola Hibiki. - saludó con un tono helado.

- ¿Ranma?..¿Eres tú?

- Sip - asintió. - El mismo.

La mirada del joven policía se desvió inmediatamente hacia la chica que tenía la cabeza bajada y evitaba mirarles a ambos. Al no poder ver su rostro, volvió nuevante sus ojos para enfrentar a su antiguo amigo y rival.

- ¿Cu..cuando has vuelto?

- Hace muy poco.

Ryoga aun con el brazo protectoramente sobre los hombros de Akane aun no salía de su estupor. Volviendo su mirada nuevamente hacia la chica, buscó con temor algún destello en los marrones ojos, pero ella no mostraba ningún indicio revelador. Subiendo los ojos de nuevo, se centró en la figura masculina frente a sí.

- Y..¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí después de tanto tiempo?…- preguntó con irritación. Estaba muy molesto y sobre todo asustado. No quería ni pensar en que… bueno, en que todo volviera a ser lo que era antes.

- Pues ya ves. Dar una vuelta por aquí, para ver como sigue todo… y por lo que veo las cosas han cambiado bastante…- contestó mirando de arriba abajo a su antiguo rival, reparando en su oscuro uniforme. - Así que oficial de policía, ¿no?…Siempre supe que tenias aspiraciones y que sabrías aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se te brindara…¿me equivoco, P-chan? - preguntó con un furioso sarcasmo y una clara intención, desviando sus azules orbes hacia la jovencita que se mantenía aparte de la conversación.

Ryoga percibió el doble sentido y se irguió cuan alto era, mirando de frente a Ranma.

- Si por tener aspiraciones te refieres a intentar conseguir lo que siempre he deseado, … - replicó desviando apenas la mirada hacia la joven de negros cabellos que aun seguía a su lado. .- estás en lo cierto. Eso se debe en gran medida a que siempre me he mantenido en mi sitio, cuidando y luchando por lo que mas quiero. Lo cual he de reconocer que me ha traído beneficios y poder tomar una buena posición en …la vida. - El joven adelantó un paso reduciendo la distancia con el otro. - Quizás si me hubiera dejado embarcar por el espíritu aventurero como te pasó a ti, no habría ganado todo lo que tengo ahora. - finalizó apretando su agarre sobre los femeninos hombros y acercando la pequeña figura de la chica hacia él.

Ranma apretó los puños con rabia, aguantando las ganas de volarle los dientes, pero se abstuvo. Estaban llamando demasiado la atención y de pronto el solitario pasillo en el que se encontraban empezaba a estar demasiado concurrido. Tragándose la bilis que le subía por la garganta, adelantó la mano y sujetó nuevamente a la joven que sorprendida levantó el rostro para mirarle.

- Tenemos que irnos Akane. - explicó simplemente tirando de ella y obligándola a soltarse del abrazo de Ryoga, mientras comenzaba a caminar con rapidez hacia la salida arrastrando nuevamente a la chica tras de él. Apenas un segundo después, la fornida silueta de Ryoga le obstaculizaba el paso.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas con ella?- preguntó hinchando el pecho.

- Aparta…- se limitó a responder en apenas un susurro cargado de una clara amenaza.

- No hasta que me respondas o la dejes libre.

Ranma levantó la mirada y se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia. Durante un instante lo miró con una frialdad tal que el chico perdido no pudo evitar un repentino temblor. Nunca había percibido una mirada así antes. Llevaba implícita una segura promesa de muerte y dolor, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado ver en los ojos de alguien como Ranma.

Akane viendo el cariz que estaba tomando la situación se colocó entre ellos.

- Tengo que ir con él. - explicó poniendo una mano conciliadora sobre el pecho de su amigo. No te preocupes. No pasará nada. Él va a encargarse de mi protección mientras dura todo esto.

- ¡¿Qué?!- peguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

- Lo que oyes, P- chan. - replicó Ranma con voz venenosa. - Ahora yo seré quien se encargue de ella. Así que ¡desaparece!

- Estás mintiendo. - rechinó entre dientes. - ¿Eres policía acaso?

- No.

- ¿Entonces cómo pretendes cuidar de ella?

- No seria la primera vez…

- No puedo permitirlo. Te quedarás conmigo. Yo te protegeré…

Ranma se estaba impacientando y harto de tantas explicaciones, se adelantó para intentar nuevamente tomar a la chica de la mano.

- Se acabó. Habla con tu jefe, Ryoga y que él te lo aclare. Nosotros tenemos que irnos ya.

- ¡No!. ¡Ni hablar! - respondió testarudo apartando a la chica de su rival y colocándola a su espalda. Ranma adelantó un paso decidido a terminar con el tema de una vez por todas. Si tenia que noquearlo para que les dejara pasar lo haría. Sólo tendría que darle un golpe. Uno bien dirigido que lo dejaría inconsciente en un momento. Fantaseó con el momento, sabiendo de antemano que lo disfrutaría, pero Akane no se lo permitió interponiéndose nuevamente entre ellos.

- Ryoga, por favor, no te preocupes. No pasa nada. Estoy bien. Tengo que ir con él. Es por mi propia seguridad…

La mirada del aludido bajó hasta ella con duda.

- Pero..Akane… No puedes confiar en él. Ya te abandonó una vez. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hará de nuevo?

Inmediatamente el joven policía se vio estampado contra la pared con una mano apretándole con demasiada fuerza el cuello e impidiéndolo casi el respirar.

- Nunca…¿me oyes?…¡Nunca la dejaría a su suerte! Antes moriría cien veces y tú lo sabes, cerdo. ¡No me obligues a volver a repetírtelo!

El rostro del joven castaño se iba amoratando por momentos ante la falta de oxígeno y Akane asustada agarró el musculoso brazo de Ranma intentando desesperada pero inútilmente separarlo de su presa.

- Ranma…¡por Dios… suéltale! ¡Vas a matarlo!

Los azules ojos bajaron para encontrase con la asustada mirada de la joven Tendo. Con un leve suspiro liberó a su prisionero.

- Ganas no me faltan- replicó viendo como el otro llevaba su propia mano hasta su enrojecido cuello. - pero dejarle aquí frito llamaría demasiado la atención. - apostilló echando un leve vistazo a su alrededor percatándose de que varios pares de curiosos ojos estaban demasiado fijos en ellos.

Hibiki empezó a toser mientras intentaba recuperar el resuello, mirando con ojos envenenados al otro. Akane a su lado lo vigilaba preocupada. - ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió con un leve gesto. La chica sonrió con dulzura y alzándose de puntillas le pasó sus brazos por el cuello y lo besó con dulzura su mejilla.

- Por favor, déjanos marchar. Estaré bien, te lo prometo. - añadió acariciando suavemente el áspero mentón masculino, suavizando inmediatamente airado gesto de él. - Te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Te lo prometo…

El joven cerró los ojos accediendo de mala gana. Cuando los volvió a abrir la pareja prácticamente había ya desaparecido por uno de los solitarios corredores.

Fin del capítulo.

_**Bien esto ha sido todo. Hasta la próxima, pasaros por mi blog que en breve pondré un adelanto.**_

_**Besos…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hola queridos lectores. Un nuevo año empieza y después de bastante tiempo aparezco de nuevo para traeros la actualización de este fic y para desearos un Feliz 2010. Espero que este año venga cargado de cosas maravillosas para todos y que sea mejor que el pasado, ya que en lo que a mí se refiere, el 2009 no fue muy bueno que digamos…

Pero bueno, dejando los tristes recuerdos atrás, aquí os dejo este capítulo que espero disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Es bastante largo… ya sabéis, para compensar…

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN… (Me los pedí por Reyes pero no me los han traído… snif)

Capítulo 11.

En apenas unos segundos habían dejado al joven Hibiki atrás y recorrido los metros que los separaban del elevador. Pulsando con mas fuerza de la debida el botón, Ranma esperaba sin despegar la vista de lo que les rodeaba con la intensa mirada de un halcón al acecho. Akane juraría que jamás lo había visto actuar así, a pesar de haber compartido con el joven un sinfín de situaciones peligrosas durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos durante su adolescencia.

El timbre sonó cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas frente a ellos y la chica se vio empujada dentro con firmeza y sin posibilidad de escapar, sobre todo cuando el fornido cuerpo de su acompañante la siguió al interior de la estrecha cabina y taponó la salida con su enorme continente.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

El joven con la mirada puesta en la puerta no le contestó, sino que se limitó a vigilar atentamente hasta que llegaron a la planta baja, donde se bajaron para continuar por un nuevo pasillo que les llevó a una enorme sala vacía que atravesaron con rapidez. Cuando salieron, después de asegurarse de que no había peligro, la tomó con fuerza del brazo obligándola a caminar de prisa.

- Te he preguntado que…

- Ya te oí la primera vez. - le interrumpió molesto. - Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ella calló y mansamente se dejó guiar. Avanzaron por otro largo y deprimente pasillo apenas iluminado con destartalados fluorescentes. La chica iba casi corriendo y a trompicones para seguir su paso largo y elástico, pero a pesar de ello, Ranma no la soltó en ningún momento.

- ¿Ni siquiera puedes decirme la razón de esta prisa? - se aventuró a preguntar entre jadeos después de unos minutos.

- Aunque no lo creas, aquí no estás del todo segura. Tengo que sacarte cuanto antes de este lugar y ponerte a salvo, entonces contestaré a todo lo que quieras.

No quedó del todo convencida, pero asintió con un leve gesto. Finalmente desembocaron en el amplio aparcamiento y tras zigzaguear entre los automóviles aparcados, el joven enfiló nuevamente las escaleras para bajar al piso inferior arrastrando a la joven tras él. Akane se preguntó por qué no habían bajado directamente en el ascensor, pero se moriría de curiosidad antes de volver a preguntar. Sin embargo no se quedó mucho tiempo en la incertidumbre, ya que su acompañante viendo su expresión, no tardó en darle una explicación.

- Necesito estar seguro de que nadie nos sigue, por eso doy tantas vueltas. Haré lo mismo cuando estemos en el coche de camino a tu casa.

- ¿A mi casa?… ¿Vamos a mi casa?

- Necesitarás coger lo más esencial y también deberás avisar a tu familia de que vas a estar fuera por un tiempo. No puedes desparecer del mapa sin decirles nada.

Al oírle no pudo evitar lanzar una aguda exclamación que le obligó a detenerse para mirarla con curiosidad.

- Mi familia… ¡Oh Dios! No había pensado en ello. - el rostro femenino mostraba claramente la preocupación que la embargaba. - ¿Qué voy a decirles? ¿Cómo voy a explicarles todo esto?

- No puedes, ya lo sabes. - respondió el joven con voz sombría. - Este asunto debe mantenerse en secreto por ahora, aparte de que es mucho mejor para ellos que se mantengan al margen. Principalmente por su propia seguridad.

- Lo sé, pero algo tendré que explicarles. No puedo marcharme de repente y durante un mes sin dar ninguna razón.

- Simple; invéntate cualquier cosa. Di que te vas de vacaciones o algo por el estilo.

- ¡No puedo decir eso, baka! - el gesto de la chica era bastante revelador. - ¿Quién se creería que me largo de vacaciones así sin mas y de la noche a la mañana? Mi familia desde luego que no.

- Pues tendrás que pensar en algo rápido, y sobre todo que sea convincente. ¿No querrás que se preocupen y se dediquen a intentar averiguar dónde te has metido, verdad? Sería muy peligroso para ti y para ellos.

- Ya lo sé, y claro que no quiero preocuparles, pero no sé si podré hacerlo. Yo no… no soy muy buena para este tipo de cosas, vaya.

Los azules ojos la miraron con un leve tinte de tristeza. Verla titubear ante la horrible perspectiva para ella, de tener que engañar a sus seres queridos le era terriblemente familiar y le provocó una repentina e inesperada añoranza.

- Cierto. Nunca se te dio bien mentir, lo recuerdo bien. - Reconoció en apenas un susurro. Ella desvió la mirada sin responder y el joven esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa antes de afirmar con convencimiento. - Eras tan transparente que resultaba bastante sencillo adivinar tus intenciones o tus estados de ánimo. Jamás pudiste esconder tus emociones, como cuando sufrías esos explosivos y devastadores ataques de celos.

Como respuesta solo recibió un gruñido de fastidio que le provocó una nueva sonrisa.

- Por lo que parece no has cambiado demasiado en ese aspecto ¿Cierto?

La chica arrugó la nariz y respiró profundamente tratando de apaciguar su volátil genio. No le había pasado por alto la burla escondida tras sus palabras… o al menos eso pensó ella.

- Posiblemente, pero no me avergüenzo por ello... - escupió con veneno en la voz. - Por si se te había olvidado, siempre admiré la sinceridad y lealtad por encima de todo. Valores que he intentado mantener en mi vida siempre. No como otros que se las pintan solos para engañar y mentir como cosacos.

Ranma hizo como si no hubiera oído la indirecta y mordiendo la respuesta amarga que casi tenía en la punta de la lengua, aspiró con fuerza para controlarse. Sonriendo falsamente esta vez, volvió a tomarla del brazo para forzarla a continuar andando a su ritmo.

- Le dirás que has ganado una beca para hacer un master en el extranjero y que tu avión parte en un par de horas. - dijo con voz monocorde sorprendiéndola cuando volvió a hablar.

- ¿Eres idiota?… ¿cómo crees que se van a tragar esa bola? Si eso fuese cierto yo sabría de antemano que me tendría que marchar. Habría tenido que gestionar la solicitud y ellos lo sabrían. No saldría despedida como un cohete sin casi despedirme.

- Umm… Entonces, diles que la beca proviene de una fundación privada y que fue gestionada por tu facultad directamente. Pero que olvidaron avisarte que la habías obtenido hasta esta mañana cuando les llegaron los billetes a tu nombre.

Akane lo miró con la boca abierta.

- Por lo que veo eres todo un experto en esto de crear historias y mentir, ¿No? - Él no le contestó y siguió caminando sin soltarla, pero la chica insistió aun a sabiendas de que no obtendría una respuesta satisfactoria.

- ¿En qué te has convertido, Ranma? - preguntó finalmente con frialdad cuando ya no pudo reprimir mas su curiosidad. - Apenas te reconozco… - añadió observando atentamente su atractivo pero duro perfil.

- No hagas preguntas, Akane. Será lo mejor.

La sequedad de su respuesta la sorprendió y le dolió profundamente. Con rabia se maldijo interiormente por dejar que él aún tuviera esa influencia en ella. Mordiéndose el labio inferior trató de detener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, y que por nada del mundo dejaría que él viese. Nunca le permitiría que descubrir cuánto la afectaba su presencia a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido.

Ranma desvió su mirada hacia ella al percatarse de su repentino silencio. Su rostro compungido le atravesó el corazón y sin darse cuenta le apretó la mano con un repentino e inesperado gesto de cariño.

- Akane, yo no quería ser tan brusco, pero es mejor para ti no saber nada mas.

- ¿Pretendes que lo deje así sin mas? - se revolvió rabiosa. - Por si no lo recuerdas estoy metida en esto hasta el cuello. Soy testigo presencial de un asesinato y a causa de eso mi vida corre un enorme peligro. Unos asesinos me buscan para liquidarme por lo que tengo que desaparecer durante un tiempo engañando de paso a mi familia y dejando todo atrás, ¿y tú te atreves a decirme que no pregunte?

- Solo te he dicho que creo que lo mejor es que lo dejes estar y te limites a confiar en mí.

- ¿Confiar en ti?- preguntó con desprecio - ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Dime… ¿Por qué? Cómo dije antes, tú no eres precisamente la persona que mas goza de mi confianza. Tus actos pasados demuestran que no eres nadie de quien me pueda fiar…

La azulada mirada se oscureció hasta el añil cuando se clavaron en los chocolates orbes femeninos.

- Tú no sabes nada…- siseó entre dientes.

- Pues… ¡dímelo tú!… - Replicó casi gritando. - Apareces de la nada después de tantos años y sin dar ninguna explicación. Simplemente te materializas en un apestoso cuartel policial tras años de ausencia y lo único que me dicen es que estás aquí para protegerme. La policía me asegura que es lo mejor, pero yo no sé qué pensar. Estoy depositando mi vida en tus manos, así que me creo en el derecho de saber… Por lo tanto, dime ¿qué eres? A Ryoga le dijiste que no eres policía, pero actúas como uno de ellos…

- Efectivamente, yo no soy un buen "poli" como tu querido y admirado Ryoga. - replicó de manera venenosa y sin perder el paso. - Yo me muevo en otros, digamos… círculos. Eso es lo único que te puedo decir por ahora. Pero de algo puedes estar bien segura, no dejaré que te ocurra nada. Moriría antes de permitir que te rocen un solo pelo. No debes tener la más mínima duda de que a mi lado estarás completamente a salvo. Siempre lo estuviste… - añadió finalmente en voz muy baja pero no lo suficiente como para que la chica no fuese capaz de escuchar.

Ella lo miró a hurtadillas sorprendida ante su tono dolido. No le comprendía en absoluto; parecía estar triste y dolido cuando en realidad quién debería sentirse ofendida por todo lo que pasó era ella, se dijo irritada. Y todo eso sin contar la sorprendente forma en la cual había hecho su aparición después de tantos años y en las circunstancias en que lo había hecho. Lo cierto era que todo empezaba a resultarle demasiado complicado y enrevesado. Dándole vueltas en su cabeza a todas las cosas que le habían dicho, lo que había averiguado por si misma, unido a lo que ya conocía sobre él, comenzó a sacar sus propias y asombrosas conclusiones. Pensando aun en lo que casi no quería creerse no se dio cuanta de que habían llegado a la zona mas alejada del aparcamiento. Sorteando varios vehículos, finalmente se detuvieron delante de un pequeño utilitario de un triste color gris, viejo y ajado.

Akane lo miró varias veces, antes de elevar sus ojos hacia Ranma que ya estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto e instándola a entrar. Sin decir ni palabra, se acomodó en el interior y esperó a que el hombre se introdujese y arrancase el motor.

- ¿Dónde está el Aston Martin? - preguntó con sarcasmo apartando el asqueroso y vacío envoltorio de una hamburguesa antes de ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin saber bien a qué se refería.

- El Aston Martin… ¿Qué dónde está? Porque supongo que este pedazo de chatarra no será tu auto ¿no?

Ranma se giró para verla mientras hacía maniobrar sin mirar el vehículo marcha atrás y con una habilidad asombrosa.

- ¿Qué te hace suponer que yo tendría un coche de ese tipo? - preguntó riendo entre dientes.

- Porque ese es el tipo de coche que tienen todos los agentes secretos y tú eres uno de ellos… ¿me equivoco?- respondió con seguridad.

El joven de repente lanzó una risotada y aceleró para salir del estacionamiento con una velocidad poco prudente, incorporándose al tráfico con pericia.

- ¿De donde sacas esa idea? - preguntó al cabo de unos segundos con la risa bailando aun en sus azules ojos.

- Bueno… - Akane lo miró molesta por sus risas, pero se aclaró la garganta y empezó a enumerar contando con los dedos como si fuera una niña. - Primero, has admitido que no eres policía, pero te mueves entre ellos sin problemas, te respetan y confían en ti, eso sin contar que el jefe de policía cuenta contigo y con ese tal Gordon para una misión como la de custodiarme siendo yo un testigo protegido.

- Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

La chica lo miró ceñuda y resopló pero finalmente continuó enumerando. - Segundo, por lo que veo conduces de una manera tan alocada y suicida como todo un experto en rally. - añadió cerrando los ojos instintivamente al ver como adelantaba, según ella imprudentemente a un camión que tenían justo delante.

- Abre los ojos Akane, no voy a dejar que mueras y menos aun dentro del coche.

- Yo no estaría tan segura… - replicó la chica en voz muy baja, pero al parecer la escuchó porque volvió a reír con ganas y guiñándole un ojo le preguntó: - ¿Algún razonamiento mas que apoye tu teoría?

- Si, por supuesto. La manera en la que luchas. Lo haces de una forma asombrosa y hábil…

- Eso ya lo hacía antes. - respondió con su particular prepotencia. - así que no cuenta.

- Cierto, pero me he dado cuenta cómo has reducido a alguien como Ryoga con un solo movimiento. Parece que has perfeccionado la forma de noquear al cualquiera rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. No estoy hablando de luchar en un combate de artes marciales, sino en eliminar objetivos de manera efectiva como un verdadero profesional.

El joven perdió momentáneamente la sonrisa, pero no respondió nada. Continuó conduciendo con la vista fija en la calzada. Ella tras esperar unos minutos, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos enlazadas sobre su regazo.

- Y tercero, llevas un arma… - finalizó en voz baja recordando haber visto su pistola sobresalir por debajo de la chaqueta.

El rugido del motor al acelerar fue lo único que se escuchó dentro del auto. La chica esperó durante varios minutos pero él no continuó la conversación, por lo cual ella decidió no preguntar más. Desvió la vista hacia su izquierda y se dedicó a ver el paisaje. Asombrada se percató de que ya estaban en Nerima, por lo que en cuestión de pocos minutos estarían en su casa.

Efectivamente al poco tiempo Ranma detenía el coche frente al gran portón de entrada al dojo. Dándose la vuelta la miró fijamente.

- Esperaré aquí. Tú entra y no te demores. Recuerda lo que te dije. No digas nada de lo que pasó anoche…

- Pero Ryoga les habrá contado…

- Ryoga les dijo lo que se le ordenó que dijera. - le interrumpió Ranma. - Que habías ido a cenar con unos amigos y que te quedaste en casa de Yuka. A ella Ryoga le contó que estabas con él y que no podíais decirlo a tu padre porque sabiendo lo anticuado que es, se enfadaría si se enteraba de que habías dormido en casa de un hombre. Ella aceptó encantada a corroborar vuestra mentira. Piensa que está ayudando a su amiga a esconder su tórrida historia de amor… - añadió con sarcasmo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada rezumando enojo. - Lo tenéis todo perfectamente planeado, por lo que veo. - El desvió la vista fijándola en el volante en completo silencio.

Los dientes de la chica rechinaron de coraje mientras se volvía para abrir la portezuela, pero sintió un fuerte agarre la muñeca que la obligó a detenerse.

- Akane, por tu bien y sobre todo por el de ellos, no digas nada de lo que viste anoche. Limítate a empacar una maleta con lo más imprescindible y a contarles la versión oficial. Si preguntan dónde localizarte, respóndeles que ya reencargarás de hacerlo tú. Diles que aun no tienes la dirección exacta y que cuando te instales, te pondrás en contacto con ellos. ¿Me has oído?

- Si…

- Perfecto. Te esperaré aquí. Tienes 15 minutos. No te entretengas.

- ¿Tú no vienes?

El joven enarcó una ceja con burla. - Ya les va a resultar bastante raro el que te vayas de esta manera, como para empeorar las cosas apareciendo yo así de pronto, ¿no crees?

Ella asintió. - Tienes razón. Mejor espera aquí.

Akane desapareció tras la puerta y Ranma al ver como se marchaba sintió el repentino impulso de seguirla, aunque se contuvo. No era prudente hacerlo, pero el instinto por protegerla era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que las enseñanzas y experiencias adquiridas durante estos años de eficaz entrenamiento y duras misiones. Tamborileando sobre el volante, esperó con el corazón en la garganta hasta que 17 minutos más tarde, la vio salir con una maleta mediana, su ordenador portátil y el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

…//….

"_No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo que te vas?... ¿Así sin mas?" _

La voz de Kasumi aun resonaba en sus oídos haciéndola sentir miserable. Nunca le había gustado mentir, y aunque en esta ocasión era por una buena causa, no por ello se sentía mejor. Un hondo suspiró escapó de sus labios mientras su mirada seguía perdida en las calles y los coches que pasaban por su lado.

Ranma a pesar de tener la vista fija en el frente mientras conducía, podía percibir su pesar pero solo cuando la oyó suspirar rompió su silencio.

- ¿Tan malo fue?

La cabeza de la chica se giró para verle pero no contestó, simplemente te limitó a esbozar una mueca.

- Vamos Akane, seguro que podrás con ello.

- Me duele tener que engañarles.- replicó volviendo la vista al frente. - Nunca lo he hecho y sé que les he dejado preocupados. Kasumi estaba muy seria y Papá estaba prácticamente llorando porque no iba a verme en un mes.

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa ante la última frase. - Por lo que recuerdo, eso era algo habitual en Sound. Podría haber llenado una piscina con todas las lágrimas que derramó desde que le conocí.

- Muy gracioso… pero en verdad estaba preocupado. Eso de irme tan repentinamente no les ha gustado nada.

- ¿Qué les dijiste al final?

- Les conté tu historia; que me habían concedido una beca en Estados Unidos y que habían olvidado notificármelo hasta que tuvieron los pasajes. Es una historia un poco peregrina, pero…

- Confían en ti. - terminó Ranma la frase por ella.

- Si…

- Bien. Eso lo facilita todo. Ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos de mantenerte a salvo hasta que llegue el juicio y puedas testificar. Como Gordon te dijo será un mes como mucho y luego podrás volver a tu vida normal.

Akane lo miró de soslayo observando su recia figura y sus manos grandes y fuertes aferrando con seguridad el volante. _"Mi vida normal… ¡Qué gracia! Mi vida nunca ha sido normal y menos desde que te conocí…" _- Los pensamientos de la chica se quedaron en su cabeza y nunca salieron por su boca pero al parecer el joven lo intuyó por que desviando apenas un segundo su mirada de la calzada, la posó sobre ella con intensidad.

- Bueno todo lo normal que puede ser…

A partir de ahí se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino. Akane abrió los ojos con asombro y sin poder disimular su disgusto. El coche avanzaba despacio por una sucia calle de un barrio marginal de los suburbios. Era una zona conocida por su alto índice de delincuencia y peligrosidad y a la que nadie iría por gusto. La droga circulaba sin problemas y las prostitutas se paseaban por las aceras prácticamente desnudas y sin ningún tipo de recato buscando clientela fácil. Por otro lado, los osados clientes que se atrevían a aventurarse por allí, no dudaban en obstaculizar el tráfico con tal de poder llegar a un acuerdo ventajoso con alguna de ellas.

Finalmente el automóvil se detuvo frente a un viejo y destartalado edificio situado en un apartado callejón. La basura se amontonaba en la acera y Akane juraría que había visto varias ratas enormes correteando entre los apestosos residuos.

- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar…- escuchó decir al moreno mientras apagaba el motor del vehículo.

Sin desviar sus ojos del penoso aspecto del bloque de viviendas, Akane tragó en seco.

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- Pues claro que sí. A partir de ahora esta será tu nueva residencia. Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero te aseguro que estarás bien aquí.

La joven cerró los ojos deseando que la horrible visión hubiera cambiado al abrirlos nuevamente, pero para su desgracia no fue así. Cuando un exageradamente amable Saotome le abrió la portezuela para que bajara, la imagen que contemplaron sus ojos era incluso mucho peor.

Akane no pudo evitar encogerse ante el desagradable hedor que llegaba hasta su nariz. La hedionda basura se mezclaba con orines y vómitos que seguramente algún borracho había dejado como recuerdo, convirtiendo el ambiente en algo verdaderamente insoportable. La chica desvió su vista hacia el hombre mostrándole su mirada mas desvalida, pero Ranma se limitó a sonreír con petulancia y asiendo suavemente pero con firmeza su brazo la instó a caminar hacia la entrada.

Traspasando el portal, Akane pudo ver el panorama aun mejor. La puerta interior tenía uno de los vidrios rotos y había sido "restaurada" con un collage de cartones y papel adhesivo, mientras que las paredes presentaban un descolorido y deprimente papel pintando que en otros tiempos debería haber sido de un amarillo pajizo, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que el suelo y el escaso mobiliario estaba bastante limpio, a pesar de que todo lo que allí había tenía mas años de los que nadie podría imaginar.

Un hombre regordete y una mujer de unos cuarenta años, los esperaban tras un destartalado mostrador. La fémina vestida con un ordinario vestido verde, muy escotado y ajustado de manera escandalosa, se comía al joven Saotome con la vista, mientras que el hombre se limitaba a sonreírles con amabilidad.

Ranma le sonrió en respuesta y le guiñó un ojo a la mujer, consiguiendo que esta se relamiera la pintada boca y le devolviera el guiño.

- ¡Ranma! Me alegro de verte… Hacía mucho que no venías por aquí. - Le saludó el hombre adelantando una mano. Ranma alargó la suya y estrechó a su vez la que el hombre le ofrecía, luego ante los sorprendidos y escandalizados ojos de la chica, se giró y se dejó abrazar por la mujer aprovechando para sobarle descaradamente el trasero. Esta rió con picardía y deslizó su mano lentamente hacia abajo, posándola sobre la entrepierna del moreno sopesándola sin ningún tipo de pudor.

- Se te echaba de menos, cariño. - dijo con voz ronca tratando de sonar sensual, pero que a la joven le pareció totalmente repugnante. - Nos has dejado mucho tiempo sin tu… compañía. - añadió acariciando su hombría sin sombra ninguna de recato.

Ranma se rió y apartó la mano de la mujer con lentitud. - He estado ocupado Hitomi. No siempre puedo disponer de mi tiempo como quisiera…

Akane con el rostro más rojo que un farolillo de feria, contemplaba la escena boquiabierta. La indignación no le permitía esbozar ni una sola frase coherente. Ver a su exprometido sobando y sobretodo, dejándose sobar por aquella guarra, le hacía hervir la sangre con furia.

Poco dispuesta a seguir soportando el espectáculo, y mucho menos darle al idiota la satisfacción de verla furiosa, se giró para salir por donde habían entrado, pero un fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura, la detuvo con prontitud.

- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde crees que vas preciosa?

- ¡Me largo de aquí, Idiota! ¡No pienso permanecer ni un minuto mas soportando tus numeritos!

La risa de los tres elevó su furia hasta límites insospechados. Rabiando ante la humillación que estaba recibiendo apartó el masculino brazo de su cintura para poder marcharse de allí, pero nuevamente fue retenida por su captor que acercándola hasta él le susurró al oído: - Vamos nena… No seas celosa; ya te he dicho que estos días estoy a tu entera disposición…- Akane lo miró con total desprecio consiguiendo solo que él sonriera con maldad. - Podrás disponer de este cuerpo todo lo que quieras y hasta que te canses… - añadió adoptando la pose más chulesca y soez que jamás imaginó ver en alguien como Ranma

El cálido aliento sobre su oreja le puso los vellos de punta, pero antes de poder replicarle Ranma puso una de sus grandes manos sobre su rostro apretando sus mejillas en la parte más cercana a la boca y obligándola a poner morritos, mientras la sujetaba con extremada fuerza impidiéndole la movilidad.

- Estas niñas de papá a veces no saben lo que quieren… - explicó a la pareja que los contemplaban entre risas burlonas. - Se mueren por salir del suave cascaron en el que se refugian y vivir una aventura, pero luego se escandalizan ante cualquier cosa…

Nuevas risas secundaron sus comentarios, entonces Akane no soportó más y le arreó una sonora bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida y el hombre enarcó una ceja con diversión. Ranma contempló durante unos segundos a la iracunda chica delante de él sin cambiar el gesto, pero ella juraría que vio un ligero destello en sus ojos que no supo interpretar, aunque solo duró milésimas de segundo. Antes de poder procesar sus propias reacciones, se vio cargada cual saco de patatas sobre el hombro de su acompañante, mientras este tomaba la pequeña maleta de ella con una mano y atrapaba las llaves que el hombre le lanzó, con la otra que le quedaba libre.

- Me voy a mi cuarto.- les dijo empezando a ascender por las escaleras con ágiles zancadas. - Que nadie me moleste. Voy a enseñarle a esta niña pija y mal criada que conmigo no se juega…

- Buena suerte, cariño. ¡Pásatelo bien! Y ya sabes… si te cansas de esa fiera siempre encontraras mi puerta abierta… - le gritó la mujer entre risas viéndole subir los empinados escalones de dos en dos mientras ignoraba de forma estoica los golpes en la espalda y los gritos airados de la joven.

Ya en el tercer piso, Ranma avanzó por un oscuro corredor hasta la puerta más cercana al final; justo al lado de la salida de incendios. Sin soltar a la joven metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la chirriante puerta. En dos zancadas, entró en una sala escasamente iluminada pero que olía a cerrado. Sin muchas ceremonias soltó a la joven sobre un desvencijado sofá y se acercó hasta la ventana para subir la persiana y dejar entrar algo de luz. Akane se incorporó furiosa dispuesta a presentarle batalla.

- ¡Eres un mal nacido hijo de puta! ¡Cómo te atreves a tratarme así y sobre todo a traerme a lugar como este! ¡No te basta con todo lo que tengo que pasar que encima pretendes humillarme trayéndome a una casa de putas!

- Cuida ese lenguaje, Akane. No es propio de una señorita… - respondió sin emoción.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Quiero irme de aquí en seguida y quiero perderte de vista ahora mismo!

Como una furia empezó a recoger sus cosas dispuesta a largarse cuanto antes, pero esta vez su joven guardián la detuvo sin tanta consideración. De un empujón la obligó a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá mirándola con ojos de hielo.

- Escúchame bien porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez. Aquí estás y aquí te quedarás. Este lugar no es una casa de putas como tú has dicho. Es un lugar seguro donde nadie te buscará.

- ¡Eso por supuesto! - respondió venenosamente. - porque ¿quién en su sano juicio vendría a una pocilga cómo esta?

- Esta pocilga es mía, así que no me insultes y controla de una vez ese maldito genio tuyo.

Akane abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. - ¿esto es tuyo? - preguntó sin poder ocultar su repugnancia.

- Si, es mío.

Ella paseó su mirada por el lugar descubriendo una habitación escasamente amueblada pero bastante más limpia de lo que esperaba. Solo un pequeño mueble con una televisión bastante antigua, una vitrina destartalada, una mesa de pino con cuatro sillas y el ajado sofá en el que Ranma, tan "gentilmente" la había depositado, constituían el mobiliario de la habitación.

Las paredes, al igual que en la recepción del edificio, estaban cubiertas por un anticuado y descolorido papel pintado y las puertas de paso a las otras habitaciones dejaban ver una reseca y agrietada pintura de un indefinido color que, Akane supuso debió ser años atrás un reluciente color blanco. El suelo cubierto por una ranciosa moqueta, presentaba quemaduras y rozaduras por gran parte de la superficie y sobre una de las paredes dos láminas pertenecientes a un calendario antiguo, suponían ser la única y lúgubre decoración.

La chica suspiró. ¡Aquel lugar era sin lugar a dudas, el peor sitio en el que nunca habría estado! La única palabra que podría describirlo con exactitud era… Deprimente.

- ¿Has vivido aquí desde…? - la pregunta quedó sin terminar, pero él supo a lo que ella se refería.

- No vivo en este apartamento habitualmente, si insinúas eso. Este lugar es uno de mis puntos seguros cuando necesito ocultarme por un tiempo. Nadie imaginaría que estoy aquí. Además la gente de este lugar es mucho más confiable y leal de lo que te puedas imaginar. Lo cierto es que me siento bien aquí.

- Claro, un nidito para tus vicios. ¡Como no ibas a estar a gusto metido entre putas¡ Siempre sospeché que eras un sucio pervertido. - susurró para si. Ranma ignoró su comentario y solo esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa. - En tu caso, este "antro de perdición" como tú lo catalogas, nos sirve muy bien para esconderte; a nadie le resulta raro ver a una niña de papa que viene a este lugar alejado de la civilización para tener una alocada aventura con su amante.

Ella se revolvió furiosa y en un veloz movimiento, le atestó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo cogió totalmente desprevenido, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones.

- ¡Eso precisamente es lo que mas me indigna! ¡Por tu culpa todos pensarán que he venido para revolcarme con un maldito mujeriego como tú!

- ¿Y eso es lo que de verdad te importa Akane?- preguntó incorporándose con dificultad tras el potente golpe recibido. "Sigue pegando con tanta fuerza como la coz de una mula" pensó pasándose la mano por el dolorido abdomen. La chica volvió la cara con gesto airado y el joven decidió seguir contraatacando. - ¿Tanto te molesta lo que puedan pensar gente a la que ni siquiera conoces? ¿O realmente lo que te tiene tan furiosa es que no sea cierto?

- ¡Tú! ¡T… tú! ¡Maldito hijo de…! - balbuceante por la rabia lo vio girarse sin decir nada mas y encaminarse hacia la puerta. Antes de salir del apartamento se volvió para mirarla con seriedad.

- Voy a salir a comprar algo de comer. Volveré en media hora. Nada de llamar por teléfono ni de intentar salir de éste cuarto. Aunque no te serviría de nada porque voy a encerrarte bajo llave.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No te atreverás!

Encogiéndose de hombros abrió la puerta para marcharse dando un portazo, pero diciendo antes de salir:

- Disfruta de tu nuevo hogar, Akane.

El sonido de la cerradura fue lo siguiente que la chica escuchó sumiéndola en un estado de estupor. Ojeando nuevamente la solitaria habitación se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas sin percatarse de que sus lágrimas caían nuevamente por sus pálidas mejillas.

Fin del capítulo.

…///….

Bueno la cosa no pinta nada bien para la chica. Está sola, deprimida y furiosa, pero todavía le queda mucho por delante. La vida al lado de su guardián no será nada fácil, así que ya veremos cómo sigue todo esto.

Ahora si os dejo, dándole las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han añadido a sus favoritos y por supuesto, a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario:

mafufa, n1ka-chan, mi querida Caro, vanessamcgregor, mjgsmf, Cristina, ranmamaniaca, Nia06, Syndy, y por supuesto a todas las que me ofrecieron su apoyo en los tristes momentos que me tocó vivir con la pérdida de mi padre. Nunca olvidaré vuestro cariño.

Besos, Marina


	12. Chapter 12

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 12**

"… _**- Disfruta de tu nuevo hogar, Akane.**_

_**El sonido de la cerradura fue lo siguiente que la chica escuchó sumiéndola en un estado de estupor. Ojeando nuevamente la solitaria habitación se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas sin percatarse de que sus lágrimas caían nuevamente por sus pálidas mejillas…."**_

…**//…**

**Con un brusco y airado movimiento, Akane se secó de un manotazo las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro en cuanto escuchó el sonido de sus fuertes pisadas alejarse por el corredor exterior. No lloraría, ¡de eso nada! No le daría el gusto a semejante idiota de verla hundida y derrotada. Llevada por la furia y la frustración golpeó con fuerza la mesa tambaleándola. Un feo florero pagó las consecuencias. Se estrelló en el suelo haciéndose añicos y regando de minúsculos trozos de cristal todo el suelo. **

**- ¡Mierda! Justo lo que me faltaba. - Exclamó viendo el destrozo. Inhalando con fuerza, se agachó para recogerlos con tan mala fortuna que se cortó con uno de los afilados trozos.**

**- ¡Auch!.. - Exclamó soltando el cristal y buscando con la mirada algo con que detener la pequeña hemorragia que de repente estaba manchando de sangre el mantel de la mesa y parte del suelo.**

**- Mira que eres torpe, Akane… - se dijo cuando pudo encontrar su bolso y sacar un pañuelo que enrolló con rapidez en el dedo herido. - No haces nada a derechas… - Al mirar el precario vendaje su mente viajó a un tiempo atrás cuando había sufrido un percance parecido y Ryoga fue el encargado de atenderla.**

**- Ryoga… siempre tan atento y tan fiel… - un suspiro escapó de su boca. - ¡Que diferente hubieran sido las cosas si fueses tú quien cuidara de mí en lugar de este… este energúmeno! - apretó con fuerza los puños pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver como la sangre manchaba nuevamente su pañuelo.**

**- ¡Dios…! Tendré que buscar algo mejor que esto. - Abrió nuevamente su bolso y vació el contenido sobre la mesa. Buscó entre la revoltillo de cosas hasta que encontró varias tiritas. Cogió una de las más grandes y envolvió cuidadosamente el dedo con ella. - Esto detendrá el sangrado… al menos de momento.**

**La chica miró entonces la habitación viendo el desastre que había armado. Los cristales aun seguían en el suelo y las manchas de sangre resaltaban sobre el claro mantel y la raída moqueta. Con bastante desgana empezó a buscar algo con que limpiar, y de paso poder curiosear un rato por el lugar que según palabras de su odioso carcelero, sería su nuevo y deprimente hogar. **

**La primera de las tres puertas que le quedaba más cerca, ocultaba un reducido cuarto de baño de color blanco compuesto por un inodoro, un pequeño lavabo y una ducha. Las tres piezas, para su alivio estaban muy limpias y en bastante buen estado. Detrás de la puerta, descubrió un pequeño armario con toallas y enseres de baño, cómo jabón liquido, papel higiénico y pasta de dientes. Vendas y material para primeros auxilios llenaban uno de los pequeños cajones y aparte de eso, ya no había nada más. Akane tomó un bote de alcohol y comprobó la fecha de caducidad. **_**-¡Vaya**_**, **_**podía haber usado esto antes; si lo llego a saber! **_**Dejó la botella en su sitio y abrió el siguiente cajón. Solo había maquinillas de afeitar desechables y 3 frascos llenos de loción para después del afeitado, algo sorprendida, pensó que iba a encontrar cajas y más cajas de preservativos, pero no fue así. Por más que registró los otros cajones que quedaban, no halló nada sospechoso.**_** -"Seguro que los guarda en otro lugar para tenerlos mas a mano", **_**pensó con enojo aun sin saber exactamente porqué el tema le molestaba de esa manera. "**_**Probablemente los tiene en el dormitorio... Sería lo más lógico."- **_**se dijo dando un fuerte portazo al salir. Estaba completamente convencida de que aquellas paredes habían sido testigos de más de un numerito de índole sexual, sobre todo después de haber visto con sus propios ojos las atenciones que le dedicó a la mujer que encontraron en la planta de abajo.**

**Enfurruñada nuevamente, salió de la pequeña estancia para dirigirse a otra de las habitaciones; la cocina. Su vista recorrió el lugar atentamente: una fila de muebles, una hornilla de dos fuegos y un frigorífico mediano, ubicados en poco más de cuatro metros cuadrados. Sobre el diminuto fregadero colgaba un estante con media docena de vasos y platos, y sobre la encimera justo al lado de la pila, un bote metálico guardaba los cubiertos. Eso era todo. Al abrir el frigorífico, un solitario limón seco y arrugado le dio la bienvenida. Haciendo una mueca de asco, cerró la nevera. Estaba visto que si quería comer, tendría que esperar a que él volviese con la comida que había prometido traer. Miró tras la puerta esperando encontrar una fregona o al menos una escoba, pero no había ninguna.**

**Salió de la cocina sabiendo que sólo le quedaba ver el dormitorio, por lo que aspirando con decisión, abrió la puerta y entró despacio. No esperaba encontrar allí nada para limpiar, pero ya que estaba allí le echaba un vistazo. La habitación era pequeña como el resto del piso, pero bastante luminosa y acogedora; aunque eso sí, al igual que el resto de la vivienda, escasamente amueblada. Frente a la ventana estaba la cama; individual y cubierta por una alegre y cálida colcha que hacía juego con las cortinas. Un armario, un pequeño escritorio con una lamparita y una silla, eran el resto de los muebles.**

**Sin pensarlo, se sentó sobre la cama y fijó su mirada en la ventana. La vista no era muy agradable, la verdad. Sólo se veía el edificio de enfrente con sus ennegrecidas paredes de ladrillo y sus ventanas de cristales rotos, pero sobre los tejados aun se podía apreciar un trozo de cielo. Un diminuto pedazo de espléndido azul que le devolvió un poquitín de la esperanza perdida.**

…**///…**

**Aun cargado de pesadas bolsas, subía las empinadas escaleras de dos en dos con una agilidad sorprendente para alguien que no estuviera habituado a verle moverse. Había traído comida suficiente para un regimiento. Él era de muy buen comer y Akane tambien necesitaba alimentarse, así que prácticamente había arrasado con la pequeña tienda de la esquina dejando a su dueño muy, pero que muy satisfecho.**

**Cuando llegó ante la puerta suspiró y buscó la llave para abrir la puerta llamando a la chica, pero esta no respondió a pesar de repetir el llamado con insistencia. Pensando que todavía estaría enfurruñada y que por esa razón le daba la callada por respuesta, dejó parte de los paquetes en la cocina y se dirigió al salón para enfrentarla. Allí se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba. Sangre y cristales por el suelo y más restos de sangre sobre el mantel. Inmediatamente sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Sus azules pupilas escanearon la salita buscándola desesperado, pero no estaba. Un sudor frío le recorrió de inmediato causado por el terror de pensar en que algo podía haberle ocurrido. Un sonido sordo llegó desde dentro del apartamento. Dejó el resto de las bolsas despacio sobre la mesa y sacando su arma se acercó silencioso como una sombra a la puerta más cercana. La puerta del dormitorio. Con el corazón en la garganta temiendo por la seguridad de la joven, la abrió despacio y entró pegando su cuerpo a la pared. Sin embargo toda su precaución era innecesaria. Nada había perturbado la tranquilidad de su protegida. Esta yacía completamente dormida en posición fetal sobre la cama.**

**Ranma la observó en silencio durante largos minutos mientras recuperaba el normal latir de su corazón y la tranquilidad. Se había llevado un tremendo susto del que le costaría recuperarse. Suspirando guardó nuevamente su arma y acercándose despacio la cubrió con una manta que sacó del armario. Volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia ella, recreándose en su delicada silueta y sus bellos rasgos. Era tan dulce cuando dormía que nadie supondría en la fiereza que era capaz de desplegar cuando estaba despierta.**

**Sin apenas darse cuenta, su mano se deslizó por el largo y sedoso cabello de la chica en una muda y tierna caricia. Luego, apartando un rebelde mechón de su frente contempló a gusto su rostro denotando los cambios que cinco largos años habían dejado en ella.**

**Hermosa como siempre, o incluso más, ahora reflejaba una faz mas madura, dejando atrás los dulces rasgos infantiles. Sus labios carnosos y rojizos eran una clara invitación para cualquiera y sus largas y negras pestañas resaltaban sobre su tersa piel de porcelana.**

**- ¿Qué me hiciste, Akane? ¿De qué clase de magia te serviste que aun después de tanto tiempo no puedo deshacerme de tu embrujo?- dijo mas para sí mismo que para ella.**

**La chica se movió entre sueños pero no se despertó. Ranma se arrodilló junto al lecho y se inclinó para hundir su nariz entre los oscuros y sedosos cabellos. - ¿por qué no me esperaste, Akane? ¿Por qué me cambiaste por él? - susurró con dolor. - Eras toda mi vida, pero preferiste olvidarme… Dime, ¿Tan poco signifiqué para ti?**

**Por supuesto no obtuvo respuesta; la joven después de tanto ajetreo y de tantas horas sin dormir estaba extenuada, por lo que cayó en un profundo y reparador sueño del que no saldría fácilmente y eso Ranma lo sabía; por esa razón se atrevió a abrir su corazón. De no ser así, jamás habría permitido a su boca dejar salir semejantes palabras.**

**Después de deleitarse por unos segundos con su perfume, se levantó y tras lanzarle una última mirada, salió de la habitación. Fuera del dormitorio, apretó los puños con frustración recriminándose por ese momento de debilidad. No podía permitírselos. No podía dejarse embargar por sentimentalismos. Su tiempo ya pasó. Ahora la relación que les unía se limitaba a su protección. Cuando todo esto pasara, ella volvería a su vida y él… a su perenne soledad.**

…**.///….**

**El suculento olorcillo se coló por su nariz sacándola del duermevela en el que se encontraba desde hacía un rato. De manera lejana había oído el ruido producido por su "guardián" trajinando en la cocina, pero sumida el agradable sopor, no había tenido ganas de levantarse y enfrentarlo. Pero ahora su imprudente estómago reclamaba por alimento y el rugido de la fiera la obligaba a buscar algo con lo qué calmarla.**

**Se sentó notando cómo la fina manta que la estaba cubriendo resbalaba hasta su cintura. Con los ojos entrecerrados la observó sorprendida. No recordaba haberse tapado con ella. Seguramente Ranma lo hizo cuando volvió.**

**Arrugando la nariz, la apartó y se levantó de la cama. Sus ropas eran un autentico desastre. Totalmente arrugadas le daba un aspecto lastimoso. No quería ni pensar en cómo estaría su cabello, pensó mientras lo tocaba con sus manos notando el sinfín de enredos que se agolpaban sobre todo en las puntas. Buscó con la mirada pero por desgracia en la habitación no había ningún espejo, tendría que salir y acercarse al baño para peinarse. Se atusó un poco lo mejor que pudo y tras alisarle sin mucho efecto las ropas, abrió la puerta y salió.**

**Ranma estaba preparando una ensalada, unos filetes y un poco de arroz. A un lado de la hornilla, un plato con setas humeaba desprendiendo un delicioso aroma. Supuso que con eso y algo de fruta tendrían suficiente de momento. Si luego tenían mas hambre pues ya improvisarían algo. Estaba buscando los platos para llevarlos a la mesa cuando escuchó los suaves pasos de la chica a su espalda. Ella no dijo nada y él sonrió sin volverse a mirarla.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Ya has hecho un nuevo intento para convertirte en ama de casa, Akane? **

**- Je, je, je… ¡Que gracioso! Tuve un pequeño accidente, eso fue todo…**

**- ¿Pequeño accidente?- replicó con sorna mientras comenzaba a cortar unos tomates. - Menos mal que fue pequeño, si llega a ser algo mas serio, acabas destrozándome el apartamento.**

**La chica optó por dejar pasar de momento el sarcástico comentario, limitándose a oler el sabroso olor que desprendía la comida.**

**- No te quejes, que al fin y al cabo te hice un favor. Ese trasto era horrible. Así que el mayor daño me lo llevé yo a fin de cuentas. Lo único que lamento es no haber podio limpiar el destrozo. Por mucho que busqué no encontré nada con qué limpiar. No tienes ni una triste escoba.**

**- Si, si que tengo - dijo aun sin volverse revolviendo el contenido de la ensaladera. - pero están en un pequeño cuartillo de limpieza que está en el pasillo fuera del apartamento. De todas formas no hubieras podido cogerlos, pero no te preocupes ya lo limpié yo. Supongo que te cortaste con uno de los cristales, ¿no? Lo digo porque había bastante sangre.**

**- Umm sip… pero no fue nada grave. Ya sabes cuánto sangran los dedos. **

**- Si, lo sé. - Ranma se giró llevando la ensaladera en las manos y la miró fijando sus ojos en el dedo herido. - pero por lo que veo pudiste arreglártelas.**

**Akane bajó su mirada hasta su dedo herido. - Bueno si. Tenía algunas tiritas en mi bolso… Siempre llevo algunas.**

**- ¿Te lastimas con facilidad?**

**- No, pero no está de más ser precavida. - respondió lacónica.**

**Ranma no respondió y ambos se mantuvieron en un tenso silencio durante unos segundos. El joven entonces, rompió el momento con un ligero carraspeo.**

**- Esto… creo que será mejor que comamos. La comida se enfría…**

**La chica se apartó para permitirle pasar pero él se limitó a tenderle la ensaladera.**

**- Por favor, lleva esto a la mesa. Yo llevaré el resto.**

**Ella tomó el bowl y se dirigió al comedor donde ya estaba dispuesta la mesa con un mantel limpio y vasos para ellos. Dejó su carga y volvió a la cocina para ayudar a su anfitrión, pero este ya estaba casi justo detrás con una enorme bandeja donde traía el resto de las cosas. Ella entonces tomó asiento y espero a que él hiciera lo mismo. Comenzaron a comer en silencio degustando los alimentos, que sin lugar a dudas sabían tan bien como olían. **

**- Está todo muy rico, Ranma. - dijo ella en un arranque de amabilidad. Aunque aún estuviese furiosa con él por haberla encerrado, sentía que era de justicia agradecer el esfuerzo del joven por preparar la comida. **

**- Gracias.**

**De nuevo se instaló un tenso silencio entre ellos en el que solo se escuchaban el ruido de los palillos. Cansado de vivir esa situación, Ranma levantó la cabeza y clavó su azulada mirada en ella.**

**- Akane…**

**Ella lo miró como respuesta.**

**- Esto… sé que estás disgustada y molesta por todo esto, pero tienes que comprender que todas estas medidas son por tu propia seguridad. El traerte aquí no es por un malévolo capricho mío. Este lugar es uno de los más seguros que conozco y uno de los pocos donde puedo asegurar tu integridad casi al cien por cien.**

**- Ya…**

**- Hablo en serio.**

**- Vale, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Tú eres quién decide. - replicó con voz monótona. - yo me limitaré a hacerte caso sin rechistar.**

**El joven dejó sus palillos sobre la mesa y adelantando una mano, colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla para obligarla a enfrenar de nuevo su mirada. **

**- No quiero esa actitud, cómo si fueras una oveja que va al matadero Lo que quiero es que entiendas…**

**- ¡Yo entiendo!- replicó ella apartando su mano de un manotazo. - ¡pero entiéndeme a mí tambien! Me alejas de mi familia, de mi vida y me traes un lugar cochambroso y deprimente, y para colmo me encierras ¿Cómo crees que puedo sentirme?**

**- ¿Seguro que tu furia es sólo por eso?**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te parece poco acaso?**

**- No, pero creo que hay mucho más de lo que dejas ver. Tu rabia parece estar dirigida más a mí que a la situación.**

**Ella tomó nuevamente su comida y sus palillos para volver a comer.**

**- Te das mucha importancia, Saotome. No eres el ombligo del mundo…**

**- Sé que no lo soy, pero me da la sensación de que si no fuera yo quien te protegiera, no estarías tan irritada.**

**Los ojos chocolates refulgieron entre sus pestañas entornadas.**

**- Hubiera preferido que fuera Ryoga, eso ya lo sabes.**

**Ahora fue el turno del joven para sentirse invadir por la rabia. - Pues lo siento, pero esto es lo que hay. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a estar aquí "conmigo". A vivir "conmigo" y a verme a diario durante el tiempo que haga falta. Así que ve haciéndote a la idea y nos irá mejor a ambos… - terminó con voz venenosa.**

**La chica apartó nuevamente la mirada y apretando los labios se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, pero la férrea mano masculina se lo impidió.**

**- Akane… - volvió a llamarla en tono algo más conciliador. - Por favor, escucha. Tratemos de llevar esto lo mejor posible. Comprendo que no quieras estar conm… digo aquí, pero será por poco tiempo. Intentemos hacerlo mas fácil para ambos. ¿De acuerdo? Yo te prometo hacer todo lo posible para que tu estancia aquí no sea tan penosa para ti.**

**Ella aun de pie bajó su mirada hacia la mano que sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca. Él a notar su mirada, soltó su agarre con lentitud susurrando un "lo siento". Entonces ella volvió a sentarse y asintió con un mudo cabeceo.**

**- Bien, gracias Akane.**

**En silencio de nuevo retomaron la comida. Poco a poco comenzar a intercambiar corteses comentarios pero sin llegar a entablar una verdadera conversación. Aun faltaba mucho para recuperar la confianza que tiempo atrás habían perdido.**

**- Las setas están realmente deliciosas. - dijo ella de pronto cerrando los ojos y saboreando el peculiar y delicioso gusto de las especias.**

**- Me alegro que te gusten. Es una receta que aprendí en China.**

**Inmediatamente la chica se tensó. Irremediablemente la alusión al enorme país la hizo relacionarlo con la joven amazona culpable de su ruptura. El apetito le desapareció como por encanto y con desgana soltó los palillos.**

**Ranma comiendo como solía ser habitual en él, no notó su reacción. Simplemente le preguntó: - ¿no quieres más?**

**- He tenido suficiente, gracias.**

**- Hummm… toma algo de postre entonces. Si no quieres fruta hay helado en el congelador.**

**- No gracias.**

**El joven la miró sorprendido por el áspero tono. ¿Otra vez se había cabreado? ¡Puff! Creía que ya habían llegado a una relativa paz…**

**- Esto…**

**- Por cierto, Ranma… - le interrumpió ella. - No lo había pensado antes, pero ¿No le molestará a Shampoo que estés aquí conmigo?**

**La pregunta lo sorprendió pero apretando los labios contestó en un susurro. - No.**

**Si hubiera estado menos molesta, Akane se habría dado cuenta del repentino cambio de humor de su compañero de mesa. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y su rostro estaba crispado y tenso. Pero la chica perdida entre sus encontrados sentimientos estaba ajena a todo esto y simplemente volvió a insistir.**

**- ¿A no? Me extraña. Por lo que recuerdo era bastante posesiva. Puede que no le haga ni pizca de gracia todo este asunto.**

**Ranma se mantuvo en un hosco silencio, pero ella continuó hablando.**

**- Quizás deberías hablar con ella y explicárselo. No quiero problemas Ranma.**

**La chica lo miró de refilón pero el joven tenía la mirada baja enfocada en sus grandes manos que al parecer le parecían de lo más interesantes. Akane bufó molesta ante la apatía de su compañero y apoyó con fuerza la mano sobre la mesa sobresaltándolo y obligándole por fin a que la mirase.**

**- Escucha Ranma. Mi vida ya es bastante difícil cómo para tener que preocuparme por otra amenaza más. Con todo lo que tengo encima, no me apetece verla aparecer por aquí armada con sus bomboris dispuesta a matarme. **

**- Shampoo no va a molestarte. No te preocupes.**

**- ¡Ja! - rió sin ganas. - No sé cómo puedes estar tan seguro. Cualquiera diría que no la conoces. Seguro que estará más que dispuesta a hacer el trabajo sucio para mis enemigos.**

**- Ya te he dicho que ella no va a aparecer por aquí.**

**- ¿No? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porqué ya se ha cansado de ti? - preguntó viéndolo levantarse de la mesa y empezando a recoger los trastes.**

**- No, porque está muerta. - respondió con voz fría antes de girarse y marcharse hacia la cocina llevando los platos sucios con él.**

**Akane se quedó helada y sin saber exactamente qué decir. Una repentina e inexplicable congoja se apoderó de ella. La amazona de purpúreos cabellos nunca fue santo de su devoción, y mas aún después de lo que tuvo que sufrir por su causa; pero también era cierto que en algunos momentos estuvo a su lado, ayudándola; quizás por motivos egoístas, pero haciéndolo al fin y al cabo. Fueron muchas aventuras y momentos que vivió con ella y compartieron experiencias que marcaron su vida. **

**Además de algo estaba segura, sus estratagemas y artimañas estaban causadas por el obsesivo amor que sentía por Ranma. Quizás si el joven no hubiera aparecido en su vida las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. De todas formas, era una chica joven y fuerte; hermosa y decidida y siempre era una desgracia que alguien así muriese en la flor de la vida.**

**Despacio tomó el resto de los cacharros sucios y se dirigió a su vez a la cocina. Cuando entró vio a Ranma de espaldas fregando los trastes. **

**- Ranma, yo… lo siento. De verdad. Supongo que debió ser muy duro para ti.**

**El joven levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo suspirando hondamente. - No te imaginas cuánto…**

**Ella tragó saliva sintiendo sus ojos empañarse al percibir el dolor que el joven escondía. Adelantando la mano de forma reticente en un principio, le tocó finalmente en el brazo en una ligera caricia.**

**- De veras que lo siento…- le dijo nuevamente casi en un sollozo. - ¿Có… cómo murió?**

**El joven se volvió y bajó la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos. Ella pudo ver el inmenso dolor que inundaba la azulada mirada. Pensando que era por la pena del amor perdido, casi se desmaya cuando lo escucho decir.**

**- Yo la maté…**

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**¡Pobre Akane! No gana para disgustos. Se ha quedado de piedra cuando le ha escuchado hablar. Nunca imaginó algo así. Las últimas horas han sido un verdadero caos para ella.: Testigo de un asesinato, amenazada de muerte, tenerse que esconder y requerir de un guardián, que para colmo es su antiguo y perdido amor que reconoce delante de ella haber matado a su rival… ¡Puff! Demasiado para cualquiera ¿no creéis?**_

_**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, dejadme cuesta opinión mediante algún review. Me encanta saber qué os parece y que me hayas llegar vuestros comentarios. Ahora solo me queda empezar con el siguiente, aunque esta vez quizás tarde un pelín más. Tengo que dedicar algo de tiempo a mis otros fics que tengo un pelín dejados…**_

_**Así que me despido hasta la próxima. Un besazo, Marina.**_

_**¡Ah! ¡Qué no se me olvide! Para adelantos, aclaraciones y fechas de actualización pasaros por mi blog. La mayoría lo conocéis, pero para los que aún no lo hayan visitado, el link está en mi perfil.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN._

_Capítulo 13_

_"… Los cuerpos bañados en sudor, se movían en perfecta sincronía, arrancando gemidos y hondos suspiros de placer. Sus ojos nublados por el deseo, se recreaban en la perfecta y hermosa silueta de la mujer que a horcajadas sobre su cadera, se mecía con ondulantes y sensuales movimientos, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de su esencia. Con el clímax arrebatándoles el sentido, ambos jadearon al unísono culminando su apasionada unión. _

_La mujer sonrió y se mordió sensualmente el labio haciendo latir de nuevo el corazón del joven. Sus azules ojos recorrieron con hambre su sinuosa silueta, detallando su hermoso cuerpo de voluptuosas formas. Nunca tendría bastante de ella. Jamás conseguiría saciarse de la apasionada y bella mujer que nuevamente conseguía encenderle la sangre._

_Suaves y húmedos besos recorrían su tonificado torso cortándole la respiración. Sus manos grandes y fuertes se hundieron en su profusa cabellera, acariciando su nuca. Sin darse cuenta, esas mismas manos se deslizaron suavemente por su cuello hasta cerrarse en torno a su grácil garganta. Los hermosos ojos de la mujer se abrieron sorprendidos. Su presa se hizo mas fuerte cortando el flujo del aire. Ella intentó desesperada librarse del agarre, pero este siguió implacable hasta que la boca jadeante de la mujer exhaló su último aliento. Los ojos lo miraron sin vida y la joven se desplomó muerta sobre su pecho, derramando sus largos y violetas cabellos sobre la cama, mientras los azules orbes del hombre se volvían negros y oscuros como la noche…"_

Con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Akane se sentó en la cama empapada en un sudor frío. La pesadilla había sido tan real, que casi podía sentir la frialdad de la muerte a su alrededor. No había ninguna duda sobre la identidad de la víctima; solo conocía a una persona con ese particular color de cabello: Shampoo. Tampoco dudaba sobre quién había sido su cruel e implacable verdugo. Sus azules ojos le delataban.

Sus temblorosos dedos apartaron su humedecido flequillo de su frente deseando también poder apartar las imágenes de su abotargada cabeza. No sabía la razón de su tormentoso sueño. Aunque siempre imaginó que Ranma y la amazona estaban juntos, nunca antes había soñado con ellos, pero esta noche había sido una muda espectadora de su apasionado idilio y de algo más, mucho más oscuro.

"Yo la maté, yo la maté, yo la maté…" La frase se repetía en su mente como una letanía. La afirmación de su crimen. Su reconocimiento ante la muerte de la que fue su más dura rival en la adolescencia. No pudo evitar un ligero temblor. Aun recordaba la frialdad en los ojos de su ex prometido cuando dejó caer la frase. Nunca su mirada había sido tan gélida y tan muerta. Aunque durante un brevísimo instante ella podría jurar que vislumbró un atisbo de dolor en sus hermosos orbes. Un destello de pena y sobre todo algo mucho más profundo: culpa.

No podía imaginarse qué había llevado al joven a cometer ese horrible acto. Podría haber sido un entrenamiento que se les fue de las manos, o una disputa de enamorados. ¿Un arrebato de celos, quizás? Conociendo a la amazona no le hubiese extrañado, pero en ese caso la víctima no debería haber sido ella. ¿Ranma tal vez…?

Una fuerte punzada atacó sus sienes. No podía imaginarse aquello. Ranma podría ser muchas cosas, pero… ¿un asesino? No, imposible. Él siempre defendía a los débiles y jamás atacó a alguien incapaz de defenderse, por no hablar de matar. Nunca había acabado con la vida de nadie. Solo una vez… se dijo recordando a Zafrón. Aquella vez él no dudó un instante.

Temblando buscó el interruptor de la lamparilla de noche, pero era incapaz de hallarlo. La oscuridad en el cuarto era completa y aplastante. Apenas era capaz de distinguir el contorno de su propia mano. Incorporándose y a tientas se levantó de la cama y anduvo a ciegas hasta llegar a pared donde supuso que estaba el interruptor de la luz del techo. Sus manos tantearon la lisa superficie con ansiedad. Suspiró aliviada cuando la claridad inundó la habitación. Ranma se empeñaba en cerrar a cal y canto los tapa luces, sin dejar siquiera pasar la luz por el pequeño resquicio de las oquedades que habían entre las lamas de las persianas. Afirmaba que así era mas seguro, pero el caso es que a ella le daba la sensación de estar en un auténtico calabozo donde se ahogaba presionada por la pesada negrura.

Fue nuevamente hasta la mesilla para encender la lamparilla y poder apagar la bombilla del techo. Con esa sería suficiente para poder llegar hasta la cocina y tomar un poco de agua. Sentía seca la garganta y quizás bebiendo un poco apagaría la angustia que le atenazaba.

Apenas giró el picaporte cuando la voz grave de su guardián se escuchó en la penumbra.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Se sobresaltó porque no se lo esperaba. Cuando era un adolescente había que despertarlo a cañonazos o incluso como hizo alguna vez, con un baldazo de agua fría, pero ahora parecía que el mas simple suspiro bastaba para despertarle. Cualquiera diría que estaba continuamente en alerta.

Buscando en la oscuridad, solo pudo percibir el contorno de su silueta medio tumbada en el sofá, pero estaba segura de que él en cambio, podía verla perfectamente.

- Tengo sed… - consiguió decir en un tono ahogado. Carraspeando para aclarar la voz añadió. - Iba por un vaso de agua.

- Yo te lo traeré.

- No, no hace falta…

- He dicho que yo te lo traigo. - respondió con voz ronca. Ella insistió a su vez. - Pero yo puedo…

- Prefiero hacerlo yo. - le cortó rápidamente. - Tú quédate en la habitación, apaga esa lamparilla y no te muevas de ahí. No quiero que andes por la casa.

Casi no pudo escuchar sus pasos ya que se movía con la sinuosidad y la agilidad de un felino, por eso casi se asustó cuando apenas unos segundos después tuvo ante ella la fornida figura de Ranma, de la que solo podía apreciar el alto perfil. Sintió como sus dedos ásperos la tomaban de la muñeca y depositaban un vaso frío en su mano. La joven lo llevó a sus labios y lo apuró casi completamente.

- ¿Quieres mas?

Ella pareció meditarlo un instante, pero finalmente rehusó.

- Bien - le oyó decir cuando recuperó el vaso vacío. - si necesitas otra cosa me avisas, pero no vuelvas a salir del dormitorio.

Ella parpadeó procesando la frase. - ¿Cómo dices? ¿No pensarás dejarme aquí sin poder moverme en toda la noche, verdad?

- Exactamente.

- ¿Por qué no puedo salir de esta habitación? - preguntó molesta alzando un poco la voz. - No pienso escaparme por el hueco del fregadero…

Lo escuchó bufar y apenas pudo divisar el relieve de su mano cuando la subió para mesar sus propios cabellos.

- Ya te he explicado que es por tu seguridad. - En su voz se palpaba un claro tinte de frustración al parecer por tener que explicar de nuevo algo tan obvio. A pesar de la negrura podía divisarla perfectamente. Ella se mantenía con terquedad en el dintel de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y sin tener intención de volver al seguro refugio del dormitorio hasta haber escuchado de nuevo todos los razonamientos.

Suspirando dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. - De noche es fácil ver cualquier silueta desde fuera si hay un poco de luz. - explicó nuevamente. - No quiero arriesgarme a que te peguen un tiro, cosa bastante probable si te dedicas a pasearte por la casa como un alma en pena.

- Solo iba a la cocina…- insistió tozuda.

- Pues ya no hace falta. Cómo ves, yo te traeré todo lo que necesites. Ahora, métete en la habitación y duérmete de una vez. - le dijo finalmente antes de volverse hacia su sitio en el sofá.

Ella lo escuchó caminar y sintió de alguna manera el calor desaparecer cuando él se alejaba. Apretando con fuerza el puño, le increpó furiosa.

- ¿También irás por mi al baño cuando tenga ganas? - preguntó con rabia. Se sentía prisionera sin poder salir de aquel maldito cuarto, aunque lo que más le irritaba era la postura dominante que mantenía con ella.

- Umm... Eso no creo que pudiese hacerlo - le escuchó decir de forma monótona. - pero me temo que si lo necesitas, tendrás que apañarte con un orinal.

Ella se volvió y rabiosa cerró la puerta de una patada. Desde detrás de la puerta lo escuchó reír suavemente.

…///….

De nuevo el ruido de platos y el inconfundible aroma del café recién hecho la sacaron de su dulce letargo. Bostezando ruidosamente, se sentó en la cama. Una tenue claridad entraba por la ventana y la joven cerró los ojos agradecida. Seguramente su particular carcelero había entrado para subir un poco las persianas y dejar pasar la luz del sol. Estirándose como un gato, bostezó nuevamente, antes de sacar las piernas de entre las sábanas y ponerse finalmente en pie.

Tenía mucho sueño. No había pasado buena noche y el cansancio le pesaba como una tonelada de ladrillos, acumulando tensión en la espalda y contracturándole los músculos del cuello.

Necesitaba una buena ducha, se dijo mientras tomaba del interior del armario su bata de color rosada. Seguro que el agua caliente le relajaba y la despejaba. Salió de la habitación e instintivamente lo buscó con la mirada. No estaba en la pequeña sala. Sobre el sofá, una manta oscura estaba perfectamente doblada y sobre esta, una pequeña almohada con una inmaculada y blanca funda. Los únicos signos de que Ranma había dormido allí.

- Buenos días, Akane.

La chica casi saltó en su sitio. No lo había sentido llegar. Tenía la mala costumbre de deslizarse como una sombra y silencioso como un fantasma.

- Buenos días. - respondió de mala gana. Él ignoró su tono y pasó a su lado para dejar una bandeja con tostadas, huevos y beicon sobre la mesa, junto con una cafetera humeante.

- Ya he preparado el desayuno, pero puedes ducharte primero si lo prefieres.

Ella miró dudando la comida sintiendo hacérsele la boca agua. Agradecía en silencio que al joven se le diese tan bien cocinar. El desayuno olía realmente delicioso y no podía negar que estaba muy hambrienta.

- Creo que desayunaré primero. Sería una pena que se enfriara.

El joven asintió con un leve gesto. Apartó una silla para que ella pudiese sentarse, tomando asiento él a su vez en la otra silla. En silencio ambos empezaron a desayunar, intercambiando apenas unas pocas palabras.

Nadie rompía el tenso silencio. En esos momentos en que los jóvenes compartían mesa y comida, el ambiente parecia siempre volverse algo embarazoso y frío. Sin embargo, esta vez el ambiente era especialmente incómodo para ambos. Después de que el día anterior Ranma hiciera su particular revelación, ninguno sabía como lanzarse y romper el muro de hielo. Akane se moría por saber, pero no encontraba la forma de preguntar y él evitaba volver a entrar en materia, ya que eso llevaría a iniciar una conversación que no deseaba para nada mantener.

Tras tomar su último sorbo de su café, la chica finalmente se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Sabes cuando podré volver a mi casa?

Ranma buscó sus ojos. - ¿Ya estás harta de estar aquí? No pensé que fuera tan mal anfitrión.

Por primera vez desde que se sentaron a la mesa, ella enfrentó su mirada. - Echo de menos a mi familia y quiero volver a mi vida de antes. No creo que eso sea algo raro.

El joven apartó la vista y volvió su atención a su plato para terminar lo que estaba comiendo. - Pues todavía te queda mucho. Apenas llevas aquí un par de días y esto va para largo. Así que más te vale tomártelo con paciencia.

- Eso es fácil de decir… - susurró mas para si misma que para él, sin embargo su comentario fue escuchado por el joven. - tú no eres quien tiene que estar enclaustrada entre estas cuatro paredes deprimentes.

- Sé que es duro…- Ranma se levantó y recogiendo su plato y los restos de su desayuno, los amontonó para poder llevarlos a la cocina. - pero ya sabes que es por…

- Si, por mi propio bien. Lo sé. - le interrumpió ella levantándose e imitándole. - Pero las horas aquí se hacen interminables.

No le contestó. No hacía falta. A pesar de sus quejas, sabía que no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Ella debía mantenerse oculta durante el tiempo que hiciese falta. Esa era su única oportunidad.

Puso todos los cacharros sobre la bandeja y se marchó hacia la cocina dejando a la joven en la sala. Abrió el grifo y empezó a lavar los pocos trastes que habían ensuciado en el desayuno. La voz de la chica le llegó desde la sala ofreciéndose para ayudar pero él rehusó la oferta y ella no insistió más. Mas tarde cuando dejó todos los utensilios limpios en el escurridor, volvió a la salita y observó su pequeña silueta que miraba pensativa la amarillenta ilustración del calendario de la pared.

- Voy a salir un rato. - le dijo. - Nos hemos quedado sin leche y sin fruta. Iré a comprarlas al súper de la esquina y de paso echaré un vistazo por los alrededores. No tardaré demasiado.

La chica asintió sin mirarlo. Él apretó su puño dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra. En la otra mano jugueteaba nerviosamente con las llaves. Volvió a mirarla, recreándose en el brillo que un ligero rayo de luz sacaba de su azulada melena. Aún acabada de levantar, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos somnolientos, estaba increíblemente hermosa… Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vio pasar inconscientemente la lengua por los labios humedeciéndolos y haciéndolos brillar.

Cerró los ojos para salir de su estado de ensoñación. Tenía que controlarse. No podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Al poco los volvió a abrir, algo mas calmado. - Esto… ¿necesitas algo? - preguntó volviendo a captar su atención.

Akane se volvió y le lanzó una intensa mirada.

- ¿Un poco de aire puro, podría ser?

Aspiró con resignación dolido por su sarcástico tono. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir sin mirarla. - Volveré en una hora. - dijo finalmente sobre su hombro antes de cerrar y echar la llave. Akane se quedó durante unos minutos mirando la cerrada puerta. Volvía a repetirse lo mismo del día anterior. Suspirando tomó de un armario una toalla limpia y cansinamente se encaminó hacia el baño.

…//….

Bajó las escaleras como una exhalación y no respiró tranquilo hasta que el aire fresco del exterior le dio de lleno. A pesar del mal olor de las sucias calles, del deprimente aspecto de las ennegrecidas paredes y del mal ambiente, agradeció poder salir del pequeño apartamento.

No debió coger esa misión. No tenía que haber presionado a Matt para que se la diese, aunque… ¿a quién quería engañar? no hubiera estado tranquilo si hubiese sido otro quien velase por ella. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que no estaba preparado para poder hacerlo. Su antigua prometida aun tenía un efecto devastador sobre su persona. Siempre fue su gran debilidad, su talón de Aquiles. Akane conseguía derrotarle con una simple mirada de sus hermosos ojos castaños; y matarle y resucitarle con una simple sonrisa.

¡Maldita! ¡Maldita sea! - maldijo por enésima vez dando un fuerte puñetazo a un muro y resquebrajando parte del cemento. Varios cascotes se desprendieron y cayeron a sus pies con un fuerte sonido. No se preocupó de que pudieran verlo. Se había refugiado en un oscuro y pequeño callejón fuera de la vista de posibles curiosos. Apoyando la espalda contra esa misma pared, golpeó varias veces la parte trasera de su cabeza con frustración. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Si seguía así no sabía cómo iba a terminar. La noche anterior fue un verdadero tormento. Una tortura peor que cualquier otra sufrida con anterioridad. Verla tan indefensa, con aquel ligero camisón, humedecido por su propio sudor y pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, fue demasiado para su salud mental. Ella no pudo verle, y dio gracias al cielo por eso, pero él estaba mas que habituado a ver en la oscuridad. Sus entrenados ojos era capaces de percibir hasta los más mínimos detalles que la breve prenda, revelaba con tal precisión.

La chica nunca imaginaría lo cerca que estuvo de que la tomara en sus brazos y la hiciera suya en aquel preciso instante. Y él nunca fue tan consciente de lo débil que era su voluntad ante ella y eso lo asustó como ninguna otra cosa.

Le prohibió que saliera de la habitación, porque sabía que si ella daba un paso más, él no aguantaría más y rompería todas sus auto impuestas ataduras; y entonces… entonces ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Tras unos minutos, poco a poco fue recobrando un resquicio de calma. Pasando la manos por sus alborotados cabellos, salió de la penumbra del oscuro callejón y caminó entre las concurridas calles, mimetizándose entre la gente y vigilante como un águila.

…///…

Terminó de secar su larga melena y dejó la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Luego sentada sobre la cama, abrió su portátil y buscó el archivo con sus últimos apuntes. Si tenía que quedarse enclaustrada en aquel oscuro cuchitril durante semanas, al menos aprovecharía el tiempo estudiando.

Durante un buen rato trabajó sin descanso, aunque tenía que reconocer que no le cundió todo lo que esperaba. Los últimos acontecimientos no la dejaban concentrarse. Releyendo por décima vez el mismo párrafo, se dio cuenta que seguía sin enterarse de lo que leía. Bufando resignada lo cerró y se tendió sobre la cama de espaldas.

No podía creer que apenas había pasado algo más de 48 horas. En ese tiempo había presenciado un asesinato, se había convertido en testigo protegido y para colmo, su guardián era su antiguo ex prometido que volvía del pasado tras haberla abandonado años antes.

- ¡Joder! Podría escribir una novela con todo esto… - exclamó en un quedo susurro. No podía decir que su vida había sido un camino de rosas, y menos aun desde que cierto artista marcial apareció un día en su vida, con cuerpo de chica y sobre el hombro de un panda; pero esto era ya demasiado. La horrenda visión del cuerpo despedazado de aquello pobre chica jamás se iría de su memoria.

Aunque pareciera extraño, nunca había visto un cadáver. Cuando su madre murió, ella era muy pequeña y su padre no le permitió verla. Quería que la recordase como era cuando aun vivía. Pero aun suponiendo que hubiese visto a su madre muerta, seguro que no sería ni por asomo, como el macabro espectáculo de aquella pobre y bella joven con las entrañas sacadas y repartidas a su alrededor.

Una inesperada náusea la invadió y los ojos se le llenaron lágrimas. No quería ni pensar en el sufrimiento que tuvo que padecer la chica. El miedo y el horror que la invadiría, a sabiendas de que iba a morir. Un tenso nudo se instaló en su garganta acongojándola y durante un largo rato lloró. Lloró por ella… y por las anteriores a ella, y por todas las que desgraciadamente, las seguirían.

Sin saber bien por que, quizás debido a su triste sentir, sus pensamientos derivaron hacia la amazona china. ¿Qué te pasó, Shampoo? pensó formando en su cabeza, la imagen de la hermosa chica. ¿Cómo una persona tan llena de vida acabó muerta en manos de quien fue su gran y obsesivo amor? Pero sobre todo… ¿Qué pasó contigo, Ranma? ¿Cómo llegaste a terminar con su vida? ¡Oh Ranma! ¿Algún día sabré la verdad?…

El ruido de cristales rotos la devolvió a la realidad. Sobresaltada se levantó y acercándose con cuidado a la ventana, apartó apenas la cortina y atisbó el exterior. En la calle dos hombres peleaban y uno portaba una botella rota. La chica soltó la cortina y volvió de nuevo a la cama. Ya había visto demasiada violencia en su vida como para tener ganas de ver gratuitamente más.

Sentándose nuevamente tomó otra vez su pequeño portátil. Sabía que era inútil intentar estudiar, así que optó por repasar sus trabajos pendientes. Buscando entre las carpetas, vio una que la hizo dar un salto.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Se me olvidó, joder! Este trabajo era para este semestre y me falta aun mucho por terminar… - desesperada tecleaba buscando las páginas escritas. - ¡Oh Dios! ¿En qué estaría pensando? Me va a suspender la asignatura si no lo entrego a tiempo… y por cierto ¿Cuándo era la fecha límite?

Rayando en la histeria, intentaba localizar la información que precisaba, pero no había manera. ¿Dónde podría averiguar lo que necesitaba saber? Telefonear estaba descartado. Ranma le había advertido hasta la saciedad que nada de teléfono. El correo electrónico, ídem de lo mismo. Pero… ¿Y si entraba en la página de la Facultad? Nadie tenía por que saber que era ella… además, sería cuestión de unos minutos….

Dicho y hecho. Buscó en la funda de su ordenador y encontró el pequeño dispositivo de Internet móvil. Lo conectó, introdujo la clave y listo. Ya tenía conexión.

….///….

Se limpió el pequeño resto de sangre que manchaba sus nudillos en un pañuelo de papel y lo tiró a la destrozada papelera que estaba junto a la puerta del ascensor, sonriendo satisfecho. Nunca pensó que separar a dos imbéciles que peleaban en la puerta del bar de la esquina, le daría tanta satisfacción. Por ayudar al dueño del local, se interpuso entre los dos hombres y atizándole un buen par de puñetazos a cada uno, acabó con la discusión y de paso, liberó un poquito de frustración. Necesitaba una buena pelea para liberar tensiones, pero ahora no disponía de tiempo para ir a un dojo y disfrutar con un buen combate. Tenía otras obligaciones pendientes. Entre ellas una que por cierto, lo estaba esperando arriba desde hacía ya un buen rato.

Se la imaginó bastante cabreada; con los ojos echando chispas y con los labios apretados en ese peculiar mohín que ponía cuando estaba furiosa. Ese mismo que tanto le gustaba y que le provocaba unas ganas de… ¡Pero que mierda estaba pensando! ¡Otra vez con lo mismo, divagando en lo que no debía!

Miró nuevamente su reloj y dio un profundo suspiro. Le dijo que estaría fuera una hora y habían pasado casi dos, pero la verdad es que necesitaba salir y liberarse un poco de la apabullante proximidad de la joven. No se había alejado, solo estuvo vagabundeando por las calles colindantes y sin perder de vista las ventanas del apartamento. Lo suficientemente cerca para intervenir en un par de minutos si hacía falta. Eso sin contar que tenía bien puestas sus medidas de seguridad y varios pares de ojos que le ayudaban a vigilarla.

Aseguró bien la bolsa del supermercado en un brazo y dejó como siempre, su mano derecha libre. A grandes zancadas subió las escaleras y se aproximó hasta la puerta buscando las llaves en su bolsillo. Cuando las encontró, abrió la puerta y entró llamando a la joven.

Akane totalmente metida en su mundo no se percató de su presencia hasta que un grito y el ver cómo su ordenador era literalmente arrancado de su regazo la hicieron darse cuenta de que Ranma había llegado.

- ¡¿Qué carajo haces?! - gritó el joven con la cara desencajada, después de haber sacando de un tirón el dispositivo móvil del aparato.

La chica se levantó con la cara pálida. - Yo… yo solo quería entrar en la pagina de… de la Universidad. - respondió indecisa. No creía haber hecho nada malo, pero ver la enorme preocupación en el rostro del joven, la estaba asustando.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te conectaste?!… ¡vamos, responde! - le preguntó mientras sacaba la pistola para acercarse con precaución hasta la ventana y descorría apenas la cortina para mirar por ella.

- No… ¡no sé! - chilló ella presa de los nervios. - tres o cuatro minutos… cinco tal vez.

- Bien, eso nos da un margen de unos diez minutos… - dijo en apenas un susurro para si mismo. Luego abriendo rápidamente el armario, tomó una bolsa y se la lanzó a la chica que la atrapó al vuelo.

- Apresúrate. Mete ropa suficiente para ti y para mí. Solo lo imprescindible y recoge tus cosas personales. No dejes ningún documento ni nada que pueda servir para identificarte. Debemos dejar esto lo mas limpio posible de cualquier rastro tuyo que pueda conducir de alguna manera a ti.

Ella lo miró asombrada pero sin moverse. Él pasó a su lado de prisa y le dio un ligero empujón. - ¡Vamos, apúrate! ¡Tenemos que largarnos volando de aquí!

- Pero… ¿Por qué? – preguntó viéndolo dar vueltas por el pequeño apartamento mirando por las ventanas y vigilando la puerta. - Ni siquiera he entrado en mi correo, solo he visitado la Web…

- ¡Da igual! - la cortó llegando nuevamente a su lado para ayudarla a recoger. - Ellos pueden localizarlo todo. Basta con que emita una señal y dan con su origen rápidamente. - añadió tomando el portátil que estaba aun medio abierto sobre la cama para guardarlo en su funda. - No te imaginas hasta dónde llegan sus tentáculos. Con unos simples minutos le sobran para localizar a quien quieran. Si no me equivoco dentro de nada estarán aquí.

Akane entonces pareció reaccionar y velozmente tomó ropa para ambos y la metió de cualquier manera en la bolsa. Luego se puso sus zapatillas de deporte y tras recoger su teléfono móvil y su agenda, los introdujo en su bolso, el cual se colgó en bandolera. Ranma mientras había tomado la maleta y aun con el arma en la mano salió del dormitorio seguido muy de cerca por la joven. No había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando se detuvo de repente y girándose velozmente, ocultó a la chica con su propio cuerpo. En ese instante con un fuerte golpe, alguien echó la puerta abajo.

Akane gritó cuando dio con sus huesos en el suelo, soportando el pesado cuerpo de Ranma sobre ella. De forma lejana escuchó un ruido sordo que no supo identificar, pero Ranma si. Era el peculiar sonido producido por una bala al salir a través de un silenciador. Casi como en un sueño sintió como era prácticamente alzada y empujada tras el sofá mientras escuchaba a Ranma gritarle que no se moviera de allí. De forma instintiva se ovilló, tapándose la cabeza con los brazos, pero aunque no podía ver, si oía y el ruido que llenaba la habitación era el de una brutal pelea.

Volvió a escuchar varias veces el mismo sonido silbante de antes junto con el estrépito producido por muebles y enseres rotos; pero lo que mejor reconocía era el sonido producido por los golpes físicos. El ruido de la carne contra la carne. El chirrido del hueso al romperse.

- Akane…

La joven levantó la cabeza tímidamente y miró por encima del respaldo. El jaleo parecía haberse detenido. Ranma estaba de pie en medio de la caótica habitación completamente desaliñado y observando a tres hombres inconscientes en el suelo. La mirada de ambos se cruzó y ella pudo ver el brillo salvaje que iluminaba con ferocidad la azulada mirada del joven.

- Akane… - volvió a repetir. - ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió moviendo nerviosamente la cabeza. Él se agachó y registró a los tres individuos. Luego se acercó hasta donde estaba la joven y la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

- Vamos… - la urgió mientras la empujaba fuera de la sala. - Debemos irnos rápidamente. Seguro que estos no estaban solos y si no me equivoco, el resto puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

Ella se dejó guiar hasta la cocina sorprendida de no salir por la puerta, pero cuando vio la escalera de incendio comprendió que esa sería su vía de escape. Sin embargo no bajaron hasta la calle, por el contrario subieron por las angostas escaleras hasta la azotea del edificio.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - la chica jadeaba intentando recuperar la respiración. Pero él sin inmutarse se limitaba a abrir la bolsa grande para meter el portátil y el bolso de Akane en el interior.

- Intentando escapar. – respondió sin mirarla.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿cómo? - preguntó buscando con la vista una posible salida.

- Vamos a saltar al otro edificio.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia las altas edificaciones que les rodeaban. - Te refieres a ese de ahí ¿no? - preguntó señalando esperanzada al mas cercano.

- No. Vamos a aquel otro de allí. El de ladrillo rojo. - respondió ajustando el largo asa de la bolsa sobre su pecho de forma cruzada. Akane se asomó al pretil y de repente se puso pálida, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperase ya que alargando su fuerte brazo, la cogió con firmeza ayudándola a subirse a su espalda. - Agárrate fuerte. - le ordenó.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar y se encaramó sobre él pasando sus brazos sobre sus anchos hombros hasta unir sus manos en su cuello y ajustando sus piernas sobre su cintura.

- Buena chica. Ahora no te sueltes… y no mires abajo.

Ella asintió en silencio y cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que venía. Estaba demasiada acostumbrada a esa clase de acrobacias como para sorprenderse, aunque esta vez la altura y la distancia era mucha... demasiada.

Con el corazón golpeándole las costillas, lo sintió coger impulso y correr como el viento. Segundos después ambos volaban… literalmente. Una extraña sensación de ingravidez la embargó y sin pensarlo abrió los ojos. Tal y como pensaba estaba volando. Ranma había saltado de un edificio a otro que estaba un poco mas bajo y ahora estaban cayendo sobre el último. Aterrorizada se arrimó como una lapa sobre su fuerte espalda y cerró los ojos apretando con furia los párpados. Un golpe seco fue la señal de que ya estaban con los pies en el suelo.

- Puedes abrir los ojos, Akane.

Ella miró entre las pestañas y con el pulso aun agitado. La mano grande de Ranma volvió a tomarla de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras por donde bajaron hasta la planta baja de ese otro bloque de pisos. Corriendo sin parar salieron a la calle y se escabulleron por varias callejuelas sucias y oscuras. Finalmente llegaron hasta una zona algo mejor que la del apartamento de Ranma. Era un barrio más comercial y con bastante menos delincuencia. A partir de ahí bajaron el ritmo de su carrera y la chica pudo respirar mejor. Caminaron durante unos diez minutos hasta que su guía la llevó a un aparcamiento público bastante antiguo, cuya puerta necesitaba una buena mano de pintura. Entraron y descendieron al tercer sótano, allí anduvieron hasta casi el final donde en un escondido aparcamiento, un vehiculo permanecía tapado con una lona marrón.

Ranma soltó la mano de la chica y buscando en su mochila sacó unas llaves. De un tirón desprendió la polvorienta lona dejando al descubierto un impresionante y nuevo Toyota Land Cruiser negro.

Akane se quedó con la boca abierta observando el impresionante todo terreno, mientras que él metía el equipaje en el portamaletas y abría un maletín de donde sacó una gorra, unas gafas de sol oscuras y una chamarra limpia que se puso inmediatamente.

- Entra en el asiento trasero y túmbate en el suelo.

- Eh… ¿Qué? - preguntó totalmente ida, aún no había procesado los estresantes últimos diez minutos. El joven solo la miró. Abrió la puerta y alzándola en brazos la introdujo en el vehículo sin muchos miramientos.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? - preguntó molesta cuando se vio lanzada como un saco sobre el mullido sillón.

- Salvándote el culo. - le respondió posando su mano enorme sobre su cabeza y empujando suavemente hacia abajo. - Así que, agacha la cabeza y quédate ahí sin moverte hasta que te diga.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, tras ponerse las gafas y la gorra. Con un potentísimo rugido el motor arrancó sacando el vehiculo del aparcamiento. En pocos minutos circulaban por las concurridas calles.

Akane aun se mantenía en el suelo del asiento trasero medio cubierta con una manta de viaje. Ranma conducía con soltura pero con rapidez. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Por el hueco que había entre los sillones podía ver su perfil serio y atento. Estaba tenso y preocupado, y de alguna manera se sintió culpable y con la necesidad de disculparse.

- Ranma… yo lo siento… no debí…

- Olvídalo. Ya no se puede hacer nada. Ahora solo nos queda buscar otro sitio donde puedas estar de nuevo a salvo.

- Si… - respondió con un hilo de voz. Al oír sus palabras se sintió aun peor. Si no hubiera sido por su imprudencia no tendrían que verse ahora teniendo nuevamente que escapar.

Durante un buen rato avanzaron en silencio. Al cabo de poco más de media hora, Ranma le dijo que podía salir del escondite y sentarse delante con él.

La chica respiró aliviada y se incorporó para colocarse en el asiento del copiloto. El vehiculo era muy espacioso por lo que no le resultó difícil moverse.

- Es un bonito coche… - dijo admirada pasando la mano por la piel clara de los asientos después de haber ajustado el cinturón de seguridad.

- Mejor que el otro, ¿verdad? – preguntó él a su vez mirándola de reojo y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella lo miró a su vez sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran. - ¿De quién es?

Ranma metió otra marcha y el motor rugió con potencia. - Mío.

Ella alzó las cejas al mirarle. - ¿Tuyo?.. ¿Y teniendo este auto fuiste a buscarme con esa chatarra cochambrosa?

- Para el sitio donde íbamos, era el vehículo mas apropiado. Si llego a llevar este y lo dejo aparcado en la puerta, cuando vuelvo no encuentro ni la huella de los neumáticos…

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada y el desvió su mirada un segundo para recrearse en la bella imagen de su rostro inundado por la risa. Otra vez su corazón saltó frenético produciéndole emociones encontradas. Apretando con fuerza el volante, volvió la vista hacia la carretera con un gesto de piedra nuevamente tallado en su rostro. A partir de entonces volvió a mantener un hosco silencio que la chica no comprendió pero que prefirió dejar estar.

Después de otra hora y media de interminable carretera y de incómodo silencio, pararon a repostar y hacer un pequeño descanso. Ranma volvió de la estación de servicio con dos bocadillos y unas bebidas frías. Ella apenas comió pero apuró el refresco con ganas.

Ranma terminó su bocadillo y todo lo que Akane no quiso del suyo. Luego de llenar el depósito, entró en el coche y le sonrió otra vez. A ella le sorprendió su nuevo cambio de humor. Cualquiera diría que el chico tenía un trastorno bipolar. Animada por su gesto más amable se atrevió a preguntar:

- Y… ¿dónde vamos ahora exactamente?

- A un sitio que te encantará.

- Seguro que si… - susurró ella con sarcasmo mirando por la ventana.

- De verdad. Es un sitio precioso. Con mucho aire puro y espacios verdes.

La femenina mirada lo siguió hasta encontrar sus ojos. Él sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Vamos a las montañas…

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida y él rió esta vez más fuerte. - Vamos a mi casa, Akane. A mi verdadera casa.

**Fin del capítulo**

_…**///…**_

_**Ahora empieza la verdadera historia… ¿Qué pasará en su nuevo destino? ¿Estarán a salvo escondidos en las montañas? ¿Podrá protegerla Ranma de sus enemigos? Y sobre todo… ¿Necesitará Akane protegerse de él?....**_

_**Bueno ahí os dejo unas cuantas incógnitas para que vayáis pensando. Me encantará leer vuestras opiniones y vuestras ideas. Así que ya sabéis, dejadme sabes qué os ha parecido.**_

_**Ahora los agradecimientos como siempre:**_

_**CEUSCOLO: **Si, tienes razón, pobre Akane. Últimamente todo se le vuelve del revés, pero como bien dices, ahí está Ranma para apoyarla y ayudarla. Veremos que tal les va._

_El Rally la verdad es que no me gusta demasiado, pero por supuesto que conocemos a Carlos Sainz. Ha sido toda una estrella en esa parcela._

_**Cris: **guapísima gracias por sacar tiempo y leer mi fic. Sé que estos momentos no son los mejores y por eso valoro mucho más tus palabras. Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y mi afecto, y que aquí me tienes para lo que necesites. Un besote muy grande._

_**Caro: **Ya te lo dije antes, no tienes de qué disculparte. No siempre disponemos del tiempo como queremos, lo que si me preocupa es que me digas que estás desganada y te sientas algo alejada de los fics ¡Eso nunca! Sabes lo mucho que te admiramos y lo ansiosa que esperamos por tus actualizaciones. Desde este lado del océano también se te quiere muchísimo, no se te olvide. Besos._

_**Vanessamcgregor**: ¡Cómo podría olvidarte si eres una de mi más fieles seguidoras! Gracias como siempre por estar ahí, animando y apoyando mis escritos. Un beso guapa._

_**Novinha: **Me gusta escribir y leer sobre los personajes más adultos, pero tienes razón, a veces cambian tanto la personalidad que no queda nada de ellos. Yo por mi parte intento ser fiel al carácter que les dio Rumiko, pero imaginando cómo habrían evolucionado en las circunstancias que plantee mí historia. Me estrujo mucho la cabeza, porque a veces las tramas de las historias son muy peregrinas… pero espero que el resultado final valga la pena y todas lo disfrutemos. Vosotras leyendo y yo escribiéndolas. Gracias por tus comentarios y una abrazo muy fuerte._

_**jAckesukA: **¡Ay! ¿Qué te podría decir a ti? Por supuesto darte las gracias por todos tus mensajes de ánimo. Eres única para subir la moral y para animar a escribir. Gracias de todo corazo. Besos. _

_**Claudia**: Como a todas las demás, muchísimas gracias por tu reveiw. No importa si antes no te habías decidido a hacerlo, el saber que lees lo que escribo y te gusta es más que suficiente. Gracias de nuevo._

_**TaKeR90: **Si, la verdad es que la cara de Akane al saber la noticia debió de ser todo un poema. En cuanto a Ranma revelarle su pasado a la chica, será un poco mas adelante. Primero tienen que pasar mas cosas… un abrazo._

_**Yumita:** Gracias corazón. Tú también eres una de mis escritoras favoritas y lo sabes. Espero que esta historia te guste tanto como "Sin mirar atrás". Son algo diferentes pero tienen una cosa en común: lo mucho que se quieren los protagonistas… Besitos._

_**.Ro0w'z.: **Ya te lo dije, no te apures por no poder dejar un comentario. Lo importante es que puedas leerlo y te guste. De todas formas, gracias por tus palabras. Besos._

_**Rmtl Des: **Hola nena. Me hizo mucha gracia lo de que Akane pudiese morir de Stress. Pobrecilla pero la verdad es que no para de tener sofocones, pero que le vamos a hacer… Ya sabes cómo me gusta liar las cosas y ponérselas difíciles a nuestros chicos. Me encanta que te haya gustado. Espero que sigas disfrutando con lo que viene. Besitos._

_**alexaquevedo: **Si… a partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner mucho más interesantes, sobre todo entre ellos. Espero que te guste cuando lo leas. Besos._

_**ELOWYN3: **Disculpa la tardanza. Llevo muchos fics por delante y poco tiempo para mí, no obstante espero que esta actualización te haya gustado. Un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario._

_**ranmamaniaca: **Gracias linda por tus palabras y sobre todo por ser tan paciente. Sé que no lo merezco, pero gracias otra vez. Besos._

_**Bueno, ahora si me despido ya hasta la próxima.**_

_**Un beso muy fuerte, Marina.**_


	14. Chapter 14

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN

CAPITULO 14

"_A mi casa, a mi verdadera casa_"…

Esas palabras en si, ya eran todo un misterio. ¿Qué querría decir con su verdadera casa? ¿El lugar donde residía normalmente? ¿O que el lugar donde iban era suyo en propiedad? Bueno, eso mismo dijo del asqueroso apartamento en el que la alojó por primera vez…

Akane se devanaba la cabeza intentando deducirlo por si misma, porque obviamente no le iba a preguntar a él, ya que tras otra media hora de viaje, la cara de piedra de su particular conductor, había vuelto a hacer su aparición.

Desviando apenas la vista de la ventanilla, fijó su mirada disimulada en el perfil masculino. Conducía sin abrir la boca y con un rictus de molestia en el rostro. Sus manos aferraban crispadas el volante con demasiada fuerza, haciendo resaltar las venas de su antebrazo izquierdo, donde la manga de la chamarra color café, se encontraba remangada. En ese preciso instante, su mano izquierda se posó con seguridad sobre la palanca de cambios, para cambiar de marcha, permitiéndole a Akane ver su otro brazo durante décimas de segundos. Sin embargo ese corto lapsus de tiempo fue más que suficiente para observar el reguero rojo procedente de algún punto en su hombro, que serpenteando por su fornido bíceps, llegaba casi hasta su codo y que teñía de intenso carmesí la tela de la manga.

- ¡Dios! ¡Estás sangrando! - exclamó sobresaltada ante su propio e inesperado descubrimiento.

Él sin desviar ni un ápice la mirada de la carretera, asintió con una mueca burlona. - Suele suceder cuando te hieren…

Ella pestañeó sorprendida por su falta de emoción ante la situación y su aparente frialdad, pero al segundo se giró en su asiento para gritarle nuevamente con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. - ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas herido? ¡Debemos ir a un hospital enseguida!

- ¿Hospital? - Una risa amarga se escondía tras su tono de voz. - Lo siento, nena, pero no podemos. Eso los alertaría y los pondría sobre nuestra pista en menos que canta un gallo. Debemos seguir e intentar llegar a nuestro destino cuanto antes. Es nuestra única opción por el momento.

- No creo que pase nada porque nos desviemos un poco y acudamos a un médico. Alguien tiene que verte esa herida.

- Me halaga que te preocupes tanto por mi, preciosa, pero mi prioridad ahora mismo es ponerte a salvo; todo lo demás puede esperar.

Un repentino sentimiento de rabia la alcanzó al escuchar el cariñoso pero burlón apelativo, sin embargo rápidamente se tornó en culpabilidad al ver cómo la sangre continuaba su curso. Sus ojos se prendieron en una intensa y roja gota que asomaba ya por debajo del pliegue de la manga, alcanzando el fuerte antebrazo.

- Pero, no puedes seguir así. Puedes desangrarte… - empezó a enumerar agitando nerviosamente las manos. - … o puede infectársete la herida, o qué sé yo: pudrirse y… cangrenarse y… y caerse a trozos…

El giró apenas la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada divertida antes de volver nuevamente su atención hacia la monótona calzada. - ¡Cálmate! No va a ocurrir nada de eso. Solo es un rasguño. La bala apenas me rozó.

- ¿U… una bala? - Akane tragó saliva consciente por vez primera de la gravedad del momento vivido. Las armas de fuego no eran objetos habituales en su tranquilo mundo y no estaba para nada habituada a convivir con ellas. Las sillas y mesas voladoras, los ladrillos y los mazos gigantescos y demoledores si, pero las pistolas nunca. Pensar que balas perdidas habían silbado sobre su cabeza, la hicieron palidecer de repente.

Ranma ajeno al cambio en el rostro de la chica, respondió con indiferencia. - Si, pero como te he dicho, fue solo un roce, a pesar de lo que sangra. - desvió los ojos para echar un vistazo por el retrovisor asegurándose por enésima vez que no les seguían. - Cuando paramos en la anterior gasolinera, me hice un apaño con unas vendas y un poco de esparadrapo. - explicó cambiando nuevamente de marcha. - aunque pensé que duraría mas.

Akane respiraba trabajosamente. - Por eso mismo, debemos encontrar algún lugar donde curarte. - replicó con una voz que casi no parecía la suya, observando nuevamente cómo la sangre ya empezaba a gotear sobre los vaqueros del joven, creando una oscura y húmeda mancha. - ¡Oh! ¡Fíjate, no deja de sangrar! - añadió estrechando sus propias manos sobre su regazo, con claro nerviosismo.

De improviso, Ranma giró el volante con fuerza haciendo virar al coche violentamente. Akane agradeció como nunca el tener el cinturón de seguridad bien puesto, ya que si no hubiera salido disparada por el parabrisas con toda seguridad. Cuando pudo centrar la vista, se dio cuenta de que el joven había guiado el automóvil por un pedregoso y accidentado sendero que llevaba hasta un apartado bosquecillo. Minutos mas tarde, estacionaba detrás de un gran árbol rodeado de matorrales, que los cubría oportunamente de las miradas curiosas de cualquiera que pudiera pasar por la carretera.

La joven Tendo abriendo sus grandes ojos castaños, observó los alrededores con desconfianza. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó volviendo nuevamente su mirada hacia su acompañante.

- ¿No estabas tan preocupada por mi herida? - respondió desabrochando los dos cinturones de seguridad con un sonoro clic. - Me he detenido aquí para hacerme una cura de urgencia - añadió abriendo la portezuela de la chica para que pudiera bajar del auto. - Así que… ¡venga, ayúdame a curarme!

-¿Q… qué? - Exclamó angustiada. El cuerpo se le descompuso tan solo de pensar en tener que andar con carne sanguinolenta. Pero lamentablemente ya no había nadie que pudiera contestarle porque Ranma había descendido del vehículo y la esperaba en la parte trasera del mismo.

- Akane… - la llamó mientras levantaba la portezuela trasera. - ven, por favor.

La chica con las piernas temblando descendió del asiento y se acercó a su compañero. Ranma se había desecho ya de la chamarra y solo llevaba una vieja camiseta de un tono gris claro que tenía todo el lateral totalmente empapada de sangre.

- ¡Oh, por Kami! - La joven pensó que se iba a desmayar al ver tanto rojo junto. El joven la miró con una media sonrisa perversa.

- No puedo creerlo, estás pálida como la cera. Has visto muchos combates en tu vida, cómo para que ahora te moleste un poco de sangre. Te estás ablandando con la edad, marimacho.

Ella le devolvió una mirada fatigada. - Te recuerdo que en esos combates abundaban los golpes, los moratones y los esguinces e innumerables chichones, pero casi nunca hubo heridas abiertas; además…

Un inexplicable mareo la hizo tambalearse y el chico la sujetó antes de que se desplomase.

- Akane… - la llamó preocupado. - ¿qué te ocurre?

- Nada… - respondió aforrándose al brazo sano de Ranma. - Lo siento, pero es que desde que vi a… aquella chica… yo…

- Tranquila. - la interrumpió él al comprender lo que le ocurría. - Lo siento. Había olvidado lo que tuvo que ser para ti. – respondió con una nueva y desconocida ternura. Suavemente le pasó una mano reconfortante por la tensa espalda aportándole calor y confianza.

- Vuelve al coche y descansa. – susurró sobre sus negros cabellos. - y por mi herida no te preocupes, creo que puedo arreglármelas solo.

- No. - protestó ella débilmente aunque soltándose de los brazos que la sostenían. - Te ayudaré.

- No hace falta, hazme caso. Vuelve al coche y espera. – Suavemente comenzó a empujarla por la espalda obligándola a volver al vehiculo, pero la chica se volvió y lo miró seriamente.

- He dicho que te ayudaré, y lo haré. - dijo resueltamente sorprendiendo al joven. - Puedo hacerlo, de verdad. Tú solo dime qué he de hacer.

Ranma bajó su mirada buscando sus ojos. - ¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió con un gesto. - No soy muy buena enfermera - admitió encogiéndose de hombros. - pero haré lo que pueda. – añadió finalmente con una leve sonrisa.

La contempló indeciso durante unos segundos pero al ver que la herida continuaba sangrando, exhaló un suspiro y de un solo movimiento, se desprendió de la manchada camiseta.

Siempre había tenido un físico estupendo, pero ahora esa palabra se le quedaba ridículamente corta. Akane sintió un repentino calor subirle al rostro y completamente turbada, apartó la mirada de aquel torso cincelado y de perfectas proporciones. Ranma se dio cuenta enseguida del embarazo de ella y sonrió apenas. ¡Así que la chica aun se avergonzaba ante un hombre sin camisa!… esto después de todo, iba a ser divertido.

Girándose a penas, se inclinó y sacó del fondo una maleta grande y negra que abrió dentro del maletero y la chica lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

- Material de emergencia. - fue su escasa respuesta. Ella desvió nuevamente sus ojos hacia la maleta que el joven acababa de abrir. Dentro, perfectamente ordenada había ropa limpia y varias bolsas pequeñas cerradas con cremalleras. Ranma removió el interior hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Un neceser de tamaña mediano de color verde. Lo abrió dejando ver un botiquín muy completo.

- Bien… - dijo sacando varios frascos, algodón, vendas, guantes quirúrgicos y una pequeña cajita de metal que colocó sobre la tapa de la maleta cerrada.

- Primero tienes que limpiar la herida y desinfectarla con esto. - explicó encarando nuevamente a la chica y poniendo el desinfectante y las gasas en sus pequeñas manos. - luego… - continuó explicando mientras abría la pequeña cajita. - aquí, como puedes ver, hay material de sutura. Solo tienes que coser… - añadió con una sonrisa buscando los ojos de la joven. - y cantar…

Akane estaba blanca como el papel aguantado en sus temblorosos dedos el bote de alcohol y las gasas. A pesar de la buena temperatura, sentía sus pies y sus manos heladas. Sus ojos se fijaron en el musculoso brazo herido y tragó con fuerza.

- ¿Podrás hacerlo, nena? - escuchó decir a su compañero.

Elevó sus castaños ojos y asintió con la cabeza, ya que creía que las palabras no saldrían de su boca. ¡Cuánto daría por que Kasumi estuviera allí! Seguro que ella sería capaz hasta de hacerle un bordado.

- De acuerdo. - La voz de Ranma sonaba lejana pero segura. - Puedes empezar cuando quieras.

El joven se apoyó en el paragolpes trasero para bajar su estatura y que así la chica trabajara más cómoda. Ella se acercó y con lentitud, y tras ponerse los guantes, impregnó una de las gasas con el alcohol para comenzar a limpiar la herida. La piel de Ranma al tacto estaba cálida y suave, pero los músculos bajo esa piel eran recios y tensos como cables del más resistente acero. El joven se tensó y aspiró repentinamente cuando las manos de la chica hicieron contacto con su piel y ella lo miró preocupada.

- ¿Te hago daño?

- No. - Ranma sacudió apenas la cabeza. - Es que tienes las manos frías…

- Ah… lo siento, creí que con los guantes no lo notarias…

- No te preocupes. Continua.

Akane prosiguió con su labor limpiando toda la superficie manchada hasta que finalmente la herida fue más visible. La bala, ciertamente no había llegado a traspasar la carne, pero había causado un profundo y largo surco de varios centímetros, en la zona cercana al hombro.

La joven tomó una nueva gasa impregnada y con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz, limpió directamente la herida. Tenía que reconocerle al joven su mérito, ya que estaba segura que le tenía que doler como mil demonios, pero el moreno ni siquiera pestañeó.

- Siento si te hago daño. - le dijo en un intento de disculpa. - pero la herida está muy sucia y tengo que desinfectarla bien…

- Tranquila. No es para tanto. Tú sigue como vas.

- De acuerdo… - Después de unos minutos, Akane terminó y ya lo único que le quedaba por hacer era lo que mas temía: suturar.

- Esto… verás, yo nunca he hecho una sutura…

Los azules ojos la miraron divertidos. - ¿No has cogido ni siquiera nunca una aguja de coser?

- Pues…

- Ya veo, así que la pobre Kasumi sigue teniendo que hacerte todas las faenas, ¿no marimacho?

La chica enfureció y los ojos refulgieron como luceros. - ¡De eso nada! Para tu información, ¡no soy tan inútil como pretendes hacerme parecer!

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa malvada. - Entonces… ¿Habrás cosido alguna vez un botón o el dobladillo de una falda, no?

Ella aspiró con fuerza por la nariz, fulminándolo con la mirada. El joven rió y le guiño un ojo. - Pues no hay mucha diferencia. Si sabes arreglarte las minifaldas, podrás con esto.

La orgullosa chica adelantó la mano y cogió la terrible cajita como si fuera de hierro y estuviera al rojo. Dentro encontró lo que necesitaba. La aguja estaba enhebrada con el hilo especial de cirugía. La miró como fuese el peor de sus enemigos pero tomando aire se giró hacia el joven. Este la miraba con una sonrisa confiada y ella agradeció internamente el gesto.

- ¡Vamos Akane! Es muy fácil.

Con manos temblorosas acercó el delicado y afilado instrumento a la carne y lo hundió lo más cerca posible del borde de la herida. Escuchó a Ranma animándola a seguir, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había terminado.

- ¿Te das cuenta?… no fue tan difícil.

Ella sonrió y fijó sus ojos en su obra. No era el perfecto trabajo de un cirujano plástico, pero al menos la herida estaba cerrada y ya no corría riesgo de infección.

- Bueno, no… En fin, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, ¿No?

Ranma sonrió examinando con la ayuda de uno de los retrovisores del auto, la obra de la chica.

- Eso dicen… Ahora puedes presumir de que aunque no sepas freír un huevo, si sabes coser heridas de bala. – le dijo en broma. Sin embargo la chica no se rió, por el contrario se había quedado literalmente muda. Al girarse para observarse la herida en el espejo, la amplia espalda había quedado justo frente a sus ojos. Y la chica con los ojos espantados, no podía creer lo que veía.

La morena piel estaba atravesada por al menos una docena de largas y profundas cicatrices, que surcaban su carne desde los potentes hombros hasta la esbelta cintura, alcanzando a veces parte de su costado. Eran marcas antiguas, supuso por la coloración de las mismas y por su estado, pero no por eso eran menos impactantes. Por su grosor y su profundidad parecían haber sido hechas por dos tipos de instrumentos diferentes, pero con algo en común. Armas capaces de lacerar la carne y abrir profundos y dolorosos surcos sobre la piel, pero no era capaz de imaginar qué…

- Látigos de cuero y bastones de caña.

La chica elevó la mirada hacia el atractivo rostro que la contemplaba con gesto impenetrable.

- ¿Q... qué?

- Que fueron hechas con látigos de cuero y bastones de caña. ¿No era eso lo que te estabas preguntando? – preguntó con la mirada de hielo instalada de nuevo en sus azules ojos.

- Perdona. Yo no quería incomodarte, solo que…

- Si, comprendo. Solo tenías la morbosa curiosidad por saber que podía haber hecho para que mi espalda fuera un conglomerado de carne picada ¿me equivoco? – El tono de su voz era cada vez mas agrio y la chica se encogió instintivamente.

- Pues siento desilusionarte, pero es una larga y desagradable historia y no me apetece contarla.- le respondió empezando a recoger los utensilios utilizados y guardarlos en la maleta con rapidez. - Así que sube al coche mientas recojo todo esto que partimos en seguida.

Ella lo miró con los ojos nublados, pero sin decir nada se volvió y se metió en el auto. Cuando ella estuvo fuera de su vista, el joven apretó con furia su puño sin notar que su mano sostenía aun la pequeña caja metálica, la cual quedó completamente aplastada. Al percatarse la arrojó violentamente en el interior del maletero y sacando una camiseta limpia, se la colocó tras cerrar la portezuela de un violento portazo. Dentro del coche Akane sintió la violencia que desplegó el joven y se sintió fatal. Asumió que era por algo que ella había hecho. Quizás el mirar tan fijamente sus cicatrices, pero no pudo evitarlo. Nunca imagino verle herido de esa manera.

Ranma abrió la portezuela del conductor y se subió al asiento. Arrancó el motor y salió como una exhalación incorporándose a la carretera en la mitad de tiempo del que había empleado para salir anteriormente. Akane se sujetaba del reposabrazos y evitaba mirarlo. Sabía que estaba furioso y no quería provocarlo más.

Él a su vez, después de un buen rato conduciendo trató de calmar su ánimo un poco, pero lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia la joven y al contemplar su pálida faz y sus ojos lacrimosos, repentinamente sintió su furia renacer.

- Siento que por mi culpa hayas visto una imagen tan repugnante, pero supongo que podrás contener las ganas de vomitar hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino. Espero que no sea pedir demasiado…

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta y la indignación plasmada en sus bellos y brillantes ojos.

- ¿Por quién me tomas?

- No lo sé; dímelo tú. Comprendo que la vista de mi espalda no sea plato de gusto de nadie, pero creí que a ti, siendo tan fuerte como esperaba, no te revolviese el estómago la vista de unas viejas cicatrices… pero por lo visto eres igual que los demás.

- Pues te equivocas, Saotome.- replicó desviando la mirada hacia la ventanilla. - Como siempre…- añadió después en un susurro.

El la miró apenas y volvió la vista hacia la carretera.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y en qué me equivoco?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, pero al final tomó aire y respondió. - No siento repugnancia por la vista de tus cicatrices. No me impresionan de esa manera. Simplemente son los recuerdos de unas heridas que te fueron inflingidas en algún momento de tu pasado.

Él apretó con fuerza los dedos sobre el volante y bufó, sin embargo la chica continuó hablando sin vacilar. - Lo que verdaderamente me produce asco es pensar en que alguien haya sido capaz de hacer daño a un semejante de esa manera tan vil y tan cruel.

Ranma apretó con fuerza los dientes. - No necesito que desperdicies tu compasión conmigo, Srta. Tendo. ¡Así que guárdatela para quien lo precise!

Los ojos de la chica se aguaron sin poder evitarlo, pero su carácter fuerte le instó a gritarle.

- ¡No te tengo lástima, estúpido! Es otra cosa lo que siento, pero tú eres demasiado idiota para comprenderlo…

Furiosa se giró dándole la espalda y se cubrió con su propia chaqueta. Cerró los ojos para retener las lágrimas y fingió dormir. Ranma no volvió a abrir la boca y continuó conduciendo en silencio. Con el suave balanceo del auto y por el cansancio acumulado, la chica finalmente cayó dormida de verdad. Ranma lo supo inmediatamente por el sonido de su respiración y suspiró aliviado. Él también necesitaba un descanso pero prefería esperar hasta llegar a su destino. Las horas fueron pasando y cuando la tarde empezaba a caer, Akane se desperezó y abrió los ojos.

- Por fin despiertas.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza. La voz del joven sonaba normal y amigable. Sentándose bien en su asiento lo estudió con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Ella enderezó la espalda y le lanzó una severa mirada. – me preguntaba si tendrías trastorno bipolar…

El joven rió y ella ya dio por sentado de que así era efectivamente.

- Hace unas horas parecía que no me soportabas y ahora estás sonriente y amable. ¿Qué drogas estás tomando?

Ranma sonrió nuevamente de medio lado. - Siento lo de antes, Akane. Espero que aceptes mis disculpas. En mi defensa diré que el tema de mis… cicatrices es algo muy doloroso para mi, y no me siento bien cuando hablo de ello. Por favor, no me lo tomes en cuenta…

Ella se quedó un rato pensativa y luego asintió con un leve gesto. - De acuerdo y perdóname a mi también. No debería haberme quedado mirando tan fijamente. Debí ser más prudente.

- No, no es culpa tuya. Es normal que te causara curiosidad.

Akane le escuchaba observando embelesada como el sol comenzaba a ponerse por el horizonte llenado de un dorado resplandor todo el paisaje.

- Quizás algún día te cuente como me las hice…

Ella volvió a mirarle pero él tenía su mirada fija al frente y no dijo nada más. Después de algunos minutos la chica rompió el silencio.

- No te he preguntado, pero ¿quieres que conduzca yo un rato? Debes estar cansado…

- ¿Sabes conducir?

- Claro, soy una chica de mi tiempo.

- ¡Vaya! Bueno es saberlo. Quizás en otra ocasión, Ahora ya no es necesario. En apenas cinco minutos llegaremos.

Akane se incorporó aun mejor en el asiento, atisbando con curiosidad por la ventanilla. La carretera desde varios kilómetros atas se habia transformado en un carril sin asfaltar, lleno de tierra y diminutas piedras que rebotaban contra los bajos del coche.

- Pero esto es un camino de cabras… - replicó ella con la desilusión plasmada en la cara. - ¿no me llevarás a otro cuchitril como el de antes, verdad?

Él no contestó. Girando a la izquierda desembocaron en un claro en medio del bosque y de repente detuvo el automóvil.

- Juzga por ti misma…

Akane abrió la portezuela y descendió despacio del vehiculo. Sus ojos recorrieron los alrededores y una sonrisa se pintó en su bello rostro.

La luz del atardecer se filtraba entre las hojas de los frondosos árboles, bañando de un esmeraldino y hermoso resplandor toda la zona, donde justo frente a ella se erguía la más hermosa y acogedora cabaña de madera que jamás hubiera imaginado. Rodeaba por una cerca también de madera y perfectamente barnizada, presentaba una imagen moderna pero sin perder el encantador y rústico aire de una casa de las montañas. Junto a la puerta y bajo las ventanas, macizos de flores multicolores alegraban el ambiente y el suave césped que bordaba el camino, parecía una suave y mullida alfombra verde.

- Es… preciosa. – dijo apenas en un suspiro.

Ranma sonrió satisfecho apareciendo junto a ella cargado con su pesada maleta negra y con el bolso de la joven.

- Si, y este es verdaderamente mi hogar.

Ella volvió el rostro y lo miró. Él amplió su sonrisa y tomándola del brazo la insto a caminar a su lado.

- Ahora si de verdad, Akane. Bienvenida a mi hogar.

Fin del capítulo.

…//…..

Me he dado toda la prisa que he podido para dejaros este capítulo en este mismo fin de semana. Creí que la semana Santa daría más de si, pero por desgracia los últimos 5 días estuve en cama con mucha fiebre y con unas jaquecas terribles. Pero bueno, no siempre las cosas salen como una quiere.

Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de agradeceros particularmente a cada una, los maravillosos comentarios que me habéis dejado. Pero no quiero que creáis que no lo agradezco, sois lo mejor de todo. Recibir vuestros review, vuestras opiniones y palabras de aliento es el mejor aliciente que puedo recibir para continuar con esta locura de mis fics. Gracias de todo corazón y hasta la próxima.

Un beso muy grande, Marina.

Pd.: no lo he revisado bien, así que es posible que veáis algunos fallitos.


	15. Chapter 15

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN

"_- Ahora si de verdad, Akane. Bienvenida a mi hogar."_

Con esas palabras aun resonando en sus oídos la chica caminó al lado del joven hacia la coqueta edificación mientras observaba encantada todo el precioso paraje. Al llegar ante la puerta, Ranma rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y extrajo un pequeño llavero del que colgaba una solitaria llave. Sin vacilar, la introdujo en la cerradura y tras oír un ligero chasquido, la puerta se abrió frente a ellos. El joven se volvió, le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

- Espera aquí un segundo, por favor… - le pidió antes de entrar cargando la pesada maleta negra y el bolso de la chica, ella se quedó en la puerta esperando mientras contemplaba las floridas macetas que se agolpaban en los alfeizares de las ventanas. Apenas un segundo después, lo escuchó soltar la maleta y trastear tras la puerta; enseguida se oyó un leve pitido y una voz femenina y mecanizada indicando que se acababa de desconectar la alarma.

Akane lo vio aparecer ante ella de nuevo con una gran y brillante sonrisa pintada en su cara, con un gesto caballeroso la invitó a entrar. Ella invadida por una repentina timidez al ver el nuevo cambio de actitud del joven, dio un par de pasos algo indecisa, pero él la tomó de la muñeca y jalándola sin demasiada delicadeza, la obligó a entrar rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Ella debido a la fuerza del tirón, entró en la cabaña dando un ligero traspiés que casi la manda derechita al suelo. Por instinto se agarró de lo primero que encontró para no caer, que resultó ser la camiseta de su compañero. Automáticamente las grandes manos la sostuvieron por la cintura hasta que nuevamente encontró el balance dejándolos en un estrecho abrazo. La posición era algo embarazosa y las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron con un delicado rubor. Ranma la miró pero en menos de un segundo la soltó y se alejó unos pasos.

- Hay bastante polvo ya que llevo mucho tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, - le escuchó decir con voz un poco mas ronca de lo normal. - pero creo que te sentirás bastante cómoda en este nuevo escondite.

- Seguro que si. - admitió evitando mirarle. Aún podía sentir el calor de sus manos sobre su cintura y no quería ni pensar en ello, y mucho menos admitir el vuelco que había sentido en su estómago.

Durante unos momentos se mantuvieron en silencio sin saber qué decir, entonces el joven habló nuevamente: - Esto… creo que debo abrir las ventanas para que circule el aire. Huele demasiado a cerrado.

En pocos segundos los recios postigos estaban abiertos y la rojiza y cálida luz del atardecer irrumpió a raudales por la amplia ventana que Ranma acababa de abrir. Con los ojos como platos, se dedicó a observar por primera vez el interior de la cabaña mientras él seguía abriendo los otros ventanales, llenando de claridad la espaciosa estancia.

A diferencia del anterior piso, este lugar era todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear. Por lo que pudo ver en la primera ojeada, la casita se componía de dos plantas unidas por una escalera de caracol que comunicaba un piso con el otro. La planta baja, que era donde se encontraban, era una estancia única donde se aglomeraban cocina, comedor y sala de estar de una forma espaciosa y confortable.

El suelo y las paredes forradas de una cálida madera de un color tostado, aportaban calidez, confort y un aire rústico que contrastaba con los modernos y elegantes muebles. Los ojos de la chica recorrieron la habitación con avidez captando todos los detalles. En el muro de la izquierda se ubicaba una gran chimenea de piedra y frente a ella, un par de sofás de piel color marfil y una mesa baja de café de un resplandeciente cristal. En mural opuesto se encontraba la cocina, compuesta por un conjunto de muebles de diseño blanco y negros, en la que destacaban un enorme frigorífico de acero a juego con el resto de los electrodomésticos. Mas hacia el centro una mesa rectangular también de cristal rodeada de seis sillas hacía las veces de comedor y por último, bajo una de las ventanas, pudo ver un moderno escritorio con un portátil, mucho mejor que el suyo y todos los accesorios necesarios para trabajar.

Asombrada se giró buscando a su anfitrión que la miraba con fijeza. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en la masculina faz al observar la mirada asombrada de la chica. Akane lo observaba todo con ojos deslumbrados y eso le proporcionó una gran satisfacción. Estaba orgulloso de su pequeño refugio y sabía de antemano que a ella le gustaría. Pero aun así, quería estar seguro…

- Bueno… ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó como un niño ansioso.

Ella se giró en redondo nuevamente y le sonrió con timidez. - ¿Esto es tuyo de verdad?

- Si. Completamente mío… Y no lo utilizo para nada mas que para mí uso personal. Eres la primera persona, aparte de mi mismo por supuesto, que ha puesto los pies aquí. - aclaró dándole una significativa mirada.

- ¡Vaya! - respondió ella intentando ocultar su leve e inoportuno sonrojo. - ¡Cuánto honor! - añadió con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que muchas darían lo que fuera por estar aquí conmigo, supongo que te deberías sentir muy afortunada… - replicó a su vez alzando las cejas en un pícaro gesto. Ella bufó fingiendo molestia pero siguiéndole el juego. - Supongo que debo considerarme afortunada. - replicó de manera ausente, reparando con verdadero asombro en las estanterías llenas de libros que nunca imaginó ver en su poder.

Se acercó para leer alguno de los títulos, sin poder creer aun que alguien como su antiguo prometido fuese capaz de apreciar algunos de los grandes autores que tenía en su biblioteca. Alargó su mano y tomó uno para ojearlo mas de cerca.

- No puedo creerlo. Nunca imaginé que alguien como tú fuese aficionado a la lectura.

- ¿Que significa alguien como yo?- preguntó con fingida molestia. - No soy tan zoquete como crees. Además los inviernos aquí son muy largos, así que tengo que buscar con qué entretenerme.

- Pues la lectura es una muy buena opción.- Le contestó con una sonrisa que lo deslumbró y dejando nuevamente el libro en su sitio.

- Si, supongo que si, pero hay otras cosas mejores… - añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa y abriendo una de las puertas correderas que había junto a la chimenea dejando ver una enorme pantalla de plasma. - …como el canal de deportes. Un buen combate y una cerveza fresquita son la mejor compañía para un hombre.

Akane no pudo retener una leve sonrisa. - ¡Ya me extrañaba a mi!

- Bueno en mi defensa te diré que algunos los he leído, aunque he de confesar que no los he comprado yo. La mayoría son regalados.

Un inesperado pinchazo de molestia sacudió el corazón de la chica al oírle. No quería saberlo, no quería preguntar quién le regalaba libros, algunos demasiado románticos…

Ranma la observó buscando ansiosamente su reacción pero aparentemente ella no tenía ninguna. Con gesto impasible había vuelto su atención hacia la biblioteca mirando alguno que otro con bastante interés.

- Matt fue quien me los compró. - admitió de mala gana después de unos momentos de silencio sin saber muy bien porque necesitaba dejarlo claro para la chica. - dice que debo culturizarme, pero lo único que consigo es quedarme como un tronco después de leer un par de capítulos. - añadió rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Matt?

- Matt Gordon, lo conociste en la comisaría. ¿No recuerdas?

- El americano…

- El mismo. Es mi superior, pero también es un buen amigo.

- Tiene que serlo para tomarse ese interés contigo - Akane tomó un ejemplar de los Relatos de Stendhal y lo abrió. - aunque no te imagino leyendo algo como esto.

Él se acercó y miró por encima del hombro femenino. - Ese no lo he leído aun, pero esos… - dijo apartándose nuevamente y señalando a un par de conocidas obras de Jane Austin. - me parecieron horriblemente cursis y aburridos.

La chica rió. - Ese Matt es un ingenuo si cree que puede conseguir que desarrolles algo de sensibilidad. Tu cabeza no da para otra cosa en la que no haya una buena pelea de por medio. Siempre ha sido lo único que verdaderamente te ha importado.

- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó algo molesto. El rostro se le había endurecido, pero al estar de espaldas, Akane no lo vio.

- Ajá, pero supongo que él no te conoce tan bien como yo. Eres menos sensible que un pedrusco.

- No me conoces tan bien como crees…

La chica se giró sorprendida por su respuesta y sobre todo por su duro tono, pero él ya subía las escaleras a grandes zancadas cargando el equipaje como si no pesara nada. Akane suspiró con resignación, Ahí estaba otra vez, la dual personalidad del joven volvía aparecer. Por lo visto se había molestado de nuevo ante su comentario. Sacudiendo la cabeza dejó el libro en su sitio fijándose en el que estaba justamente al lado. La novela de Stevenson, "El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde". Su dedo índice acarició suavemente el lomo; debería dárselo para que lo leyese así quizás captase la indirecta.

…./…..

Akane suspiró molesta. Desde que se había enfadado a causa de su comentario, Ranma se había mantenido en su postura mas hostil. Apenas hablaba y solo contestaba con monosílabos y ya estaba harta. No es que hubieran recuperado la amistad que tenían en la adolescencia, pero al menos su relación era cuando menos, cordial. Sin embargo el joven con sus extraños cambios de humor la tenía de los nervios. No sabía como actuar. Un simple comentario podía volverlo como se vuelve un calcetín, pasando de una actitud amigable a un palpable resentimiento. Reconocía que quizás se hubiese pasado un poco, pero no era como para esto…

Sentados en la mesa y frente a dos cuencos de ramen instantáneo, dejaban pasar el tiempo sin intercambiar una palabra. Le chica se mordió el labio inferior y tras tragar un nuevo bocado, intentó por enésima vez entablar conversación.

- … y ¿desde cuando tienes esta cabaña, Ranma?

Los azules ojos se fijaron en ella con dureza. - ¿De verdad te interesa?

Los palillos se estrellaron sobre la mesa, quebrándose por la mitad. - ¡No, no me importa una mierda! ¡solo intento ser amable y mantener una conversación con el imbécil que tengo enfrente, pero al parecer es inútil porque es tan borde que no es capaz de responder con un mínimo de educación!

Ranma se levantó de golpe. Su silla cayó hacia atrás con un sonoro crujido. - ¡No hace falta que se moleste, Srta. Tendo. No necesita ser amable con su guardaespaldas. No voy a dejar mi obligación de lado porque esté cabreado, así que no es preciso que me de sus migajas de amabilidad!

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Lo sabías?

- Siempre lo sospeché. - admitió él con un deje de amargura. - pero hace unos años pude confirmarlo…

Los castaños ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Qué intentaba decir? Se preguntó, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo ya que él, bordeando la mesa, se acercó a ella y tomándola del brazo la obligó a ponerse en pie. - ¿No es así, Akane? ¿Verdaderamente fui un idiota?…

Los fuertes dedos se clavaban en su fina piel enrojeciéndola por la presión. Intentó soltarse sin conseguirlo y airada levantó la vista para enfrentarle.

- No sé a qué te refieres, y por favor, suéltame. Me haces daño.

Él la miró con fijeza durante unos segundos buscando algo en el fondo de su mirada de caramelo sin hallarlo. Solo vio confusión y temor. Despacio la soltó. - No, supongo que no lo sabes… - admitió con resignación.

Dejándola mas confundida que antes volvió a su sitio y tras enderezar la silla se sentó nuevamente para seguir comiendo. La chica tragó saliva aun sin intender. Su mirada se clavó en su recia figura. ¿Quién era este Ranma que estaba frente a ella? No quedaba nada en él del adolescente al que amó tanto. Este hombre era un completo desconocido que la intimidaba, la confundía y para su desgracia, también le atraía de igual manera. Y no quería, para nada, volver a enamorarse de él. Ya la hizo sufrir demasiado años atrás.

- De verdad que no te entiendo… - dijo con un hilo de voz. - Unas veces eres amable, incluso simpático conmigo y otras cambias y me tratas de forma hostil y desagradable. Sé que quizás estés incómodo conmigo, pero no creo que yo…

Él la interrumpió. - No hay nada que entender. Supongo que estoy algo tenso y lo pago contigo. - dijo sin apartar los ojos de su comida. - solo discúlpame y no me lo tomes en cuenta. En el fondo es culpa mía._"Culpa mía por pensar en cosas que no debo" _pensó con amargura. _"solo soy un iluso que debo hacerme a la idea de que para ti nuestra relación no significó lo mismo que para mí"_

Terminaron de comer en silencio y la chica se puso en pie para ayudarle a recoger la mesa. Entre los dos fregaron los pocos utensilios que habían usado y recogieron la cocina. Afuera la noche ya había llegado y una fina llovizna comenzó a caer.

- Suele llover a menudo en este lugar. - dijo el joven rompiendo el silencio. - sobre todo en esta época del año.

Akane lo miró sorprendida al oírle hablar de nuevo con aparente tranquilidad.

- Supongo que por eso está todo tan verde… - le respondió con cautela.

- Si, hay mucha vegetación y el bosque que está tras la cabaña es verdaderamente precioso. Mañana te llevaré a verlo.

- Seguro que me encantará.

Él sonrió levemente. - Si, seguro que si.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio, solo que esta vez los ánimos parecían estar mas calmados. Ranma la miraba a hurtadillas recreándose en su hermoso rostro. El corazón le dolía solo con mirarla pero se dijo que no podía culparla. Durante el último año había llegado a admitir que nunca podría reprocharle nada. A fin de cuentas él fue quien se largó y desapareció durante años, la joven tenía derecho a rehacer su vida aunque fuese con el cerdo de Ryoga. Le jodía mucho, pero tal y como le refregó en la cara el día en que se volvieron a ver, el chico perdido estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, apoyándola, amparándola y ganándose su corazón en el proceso. Pero eso… eso no evitaba que doliera, doliera como el demonio saber que ella le había sustituido tan fácilmente por otro cuando en cambio él no la había podido arrancar de su corazón.

El ruido de un trueno retumbó sobre sus cabezas, precedido apenas segundos antes por un deslumbrante relámpago que iluminó las ventanas. Inmediatamente después la luz en la vivienda se apagó.

Akane que no se lo esperaba, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo al verse repentinamente a ciegas. En la casa reinaba una profunda oscuridad que le impedía ver siquiera el contorno de sus propias manos. Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal haciéndola temblar y sin saber muy bien por que razón, se sintió repentinamente indefensa y angustiada.

Su corazón aceleró su ritmo en un aleteo descontrolado. Mentalmente trató de calmarse diciéndose a si misma que era una estupidez; que estaba a salvo, que se encontraba en la pequeña casita a la que su ex prometido la había llevado y no en medio de un parque solitario donde unos asesinos acababan de destripar a una inocente joven. Además… Ranma estaba allí con ella y jamás permitiría que nada le ocurriese; pero quizás por tener sus sentidos disminuidos debido a la oscuridad, o por todo lo había pasado hasta entonces y que nuevamente revivía con sangrienta claridad, el caso es que se sintió presa de un inesperado e incomprensible ataque de pánico.

- ¿R… Ranma? - llamó con voz quejumbrosa.

Sus ojos dilatados se esforzaban en ver en la oscuridad sin conseguirlo, la negrura era espesa e impenetrable y le pesaba como una tonelada de ladrillos. Un sudor helado perló su frente, comenzando a híper ventilar y a temblar incluso mas que antes, como una hoja agitada por el viento. Sus castaños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo fue invadido por un frío glacial que le heló la sangre en las venas.

En menos de un segundo unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron y la joven gritó de miedo.

- Shhss… tranquila nena, soy yo. No pasa nada, solo son los fusibles que han fallado. A veces sucede sobre todo cuando caen cuatro gotas como ahora.- La voz de Ranma le llegó con suavidad y un cálido aliento le acarició junto a su oído. Instintivamente se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas y se refugió en el fuerte y calido pecho que la cobijaba protectoramente.

Durante varios minutos se mantuvieron en esa postura hasta que la joven se fue poco a poco calmando. Cuando escuchó el ritmo de su respiración ir mas despacio y acompasado, él aflojó levemente su agarre.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Si…

- ¿Qué fue eso, Akane? - preguntó con suavidad. Ella intentó buscar sus ojos, pero no era capaz de distinguirlos entre la negrura, solo sus brazos rodeándola eran la prueba de que estaba allí.

- Yo no… no sé. - respondió mas angustiada que avergonzada. - De pronto cuando sonó ese trueno y nos quedamos a oscuras, yo me asusté, supongo.

La risa masculina se escuchó sonora y alegre. - A pesar de ser tan bruta, siempre tuviste miedo a la oscuridad y a las tormentas, marimacho.

Ella no se molestó a pesar de su burla, sabía que lo hacía por tranquilizarla y por aliviar la tensión. Sus ojos se había habituado algo a la profunda negrura y ya era capaz de situar los contornos, incluyendo la maciza figura que tenía justo en frente.

- Si, supongo que algunas cosas no cambian nunca. - admitió apartándose del cálido abrazo. Sin embargo los fuertes brazos volvieron a acercarla con suavidad.

- Pero no tienes nada que temer… - añadió el joven suspirando sobre su cabeza. - Sabes que mientras yo esté aquí nada va a pasarte.

- Lo sé, gracias.

El cerco protector se mantuvo durante unos instantes mas hasta que la chica pensó que ya era demasiada la cercanía. Nuevamente intentó liberarse consiguiendo que esta vez él se lo permitiese.

- Quédate aquí y no te muevas no vayas a tropezar con algo. Sólo voy a estar a unos pasos de distancia, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con un cabeceo, pero luego recordó que él no podría verla, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, el joven la distinguía a la perfección y no necesitó que se lo confirmara de palabra.

Respiró aliviada mientras que él, tras buscar en un cajón se acercó con una linterna encendida y varias velas en la mano.

- Voy a encender una velas para que esto esté iluminado, luego tengo que salir a fuera a encender el generador. Solo tardaré medio minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió tomando una de las velas y observando como prendía la llama. Ranma dejó varias encendidas que iluminaban con calidez la estancia. Luego tomando un chubasquero de un armario junto a la puerta, se lo puso y con la linterna encendida salió por la puerta. Akane se abrazó a si misma y volvió a tomar asiento con la mirada puesta en la puerta por donde el joven acababa de salir. Tal y como prometió, la luz volvió en seguida y él apareció nuevamente por la puerta apenas pasados cinco minutos.

- Ya estoy aquí. ¿No he tardado, verdad?

Ella sonrió incómoda y él entrecerró la mirada con suspicacia.- ¿qué te ocurre?

Ella agitó la cabeza nerviosamente. - Nada. Sólo me… me…

No terminó la frase y se limitó a volver a abrazarse a sí misma. Ranma se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y bajó la mirada. - ¿Qué? ¿no estarás avergonzada por lo de antes, verdad?

Ella subió la mirada para encontrarse con sus hermosos y claros ojos. Súbitamente sintió el rubor subirle por la cara, llenando sus mejillas de un tenue calor.

- No quiero que pienses que soy una cobarde - soltó rápidamente. - Sólo es que..

- Akane. - La cortó antes de terminar. - Has vivido una experiencia horrible que a cualquiera le haría palidecer de terror. No tienes que avergonzarte por dejarte dominar por el miedo. A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez.

Los castaños ojos se desviaron evitando su mirada. - Seguro que a ti no te ha pasado nunca. - susurró.

Ranma la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarle nuevamente. Los azules ojos estaban oscurecidos y extrañamente fríos.

- He tenido mas miedo del que tú nunca podrías ni imaginar…

Ella se quedó muda del asombro y él le sostuvo el rostro durante unos segundos, hasta que en un repentino impulso, acortó la distancia y unió su boca con la de Akane en un impulsivo y demandante beso.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hola mis queridos lectores. Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra entrega de este fic. Como podéis ver, las cosas se están caldeando un poco y mucho mas que se van a poner. Eso de estar los dos solitos en una cabaña en medio de un paraje paradisiaco da para mucho, así que ya veremos qué pasa.**

**Sé que muchos les sorprenderá la actitud de nuestro artista marcial, esos cambios de actitud con la chica, pero hay que comprender que está bastante confundido y no sabe lidiar con sus propios sentimientos, por eso sus reacciones tan disparejas. Mas adelante se irán aclarando las cosas.**

**Solo una cosa mas; ya sabéis que he estado muy liada últimamente, pero por fin estoy viendo la luz al final del camino, así que a partir de ahora espero poder actualizar mas seguido, y sobre todo tener tiempo para agradecer personalmente a cada uno de vuestros amables reviews y no tener que limitarme a daros las gracias en cada capítulo como ahora. **

**Un abrazo muy fuerte, Marina.**


	16. Chapter 16

¡Uf, ni yo misma me lo creo! Al final pude sacar este capítulo a la luz, y es que no imagináis cuanto me ha costado. Una parte en concreto la habré rehecho un montón de veces ya que no acababa de gustarme. No sé, no le encontraba el punto justo que quería transmitir y de hecho, aun no estoy del todo satisfecha. Pero bueno, creo que por mas vueltas que le de no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo de otro modo así que aquí os lo dejo.

A ver qué os parece…

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo XVI**

Fuera rugía la tormenta pero la pareja ajena a la situación se abrazaba estrechamente. Los latidos del corazón de Akane marcaban los segundos durante los cuales sintió los labios masculinos unidos a los suyos en una perfecta sincronía. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… en algún momento perdió la cuenta del agitado retumbar de su corazón pero no le importó. Todo carecía de importancia. Los años pasados, las lágrimas, el dolor, la soledad… todo se perdía en la feliz nebulosa de la inconciencia, desvaneciéndose y desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera existido.

Ranma en algún momento la había levantado del sillón y la mantenía sujeta ayudándola a mantener el precario equilibrio sobre las puntas de sus pies, pero ella casi no era consciente de eso, solo se dedicaba a disfrutar del momento, recreándose en el calor que esos recios brazos le transmitían al aferrarla con posesividad. Tan fuertes como para sostenerla y acunarla eternamente.

Sus manos indecisas al principio, viajaron por el cuerpo del joven palpando esos anchos hombros aparentemente capaces de soportar el peso del mundo y ese pecho cálido y amplio en el que podría buscar refugio y amparo por siempre. Nunca se sintió tan cómoda y segura como en este instante, cobijada en ese torso tan dolorosamente familiar. Decidida llegó hasta el cuello masculino rodeándolo y acercándolo en una muda entrega mientras él la levantaba casi en vilo. Durante largos segundos disfrutaron del mutuo sabor buscando consuelo y refrenando apenas las ansias por ir mas allá.

Pero para su desgracia nada dura eternamente y la sensatez y la razón perdidas volvieron a hacerse presentes en la forma de vocecita irritante que le gritaba desde la parte posterior de su cabeza. Vencida finalmente por lo poco que le quedaba de sentido común y a pesar de costarle tanto alejarse de su abrazo, se apartó de él, liberando su boca de su implacable ataque.

Ranma ajeno a la confusión de la chica, buscó nuevamente sus labios pero ella se los negó bajando la cabeza y dejando que la cortina de seda negra ocultase sus facciones y su jadeante respiración.

- ¿Akane? - La mano grade acarició su larga cabellera al apartarla para poder ver su faz pero ella con la cabeza ladeada solo le permitió tener una fugaz imagen de su perfil.

- ¿Por qué me has besado? - preguntó en un quedo susurro cuando recuperó parte del resuello. Una confiada sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro apuesto del moreno mientras volvía a acercarse lo suficiente posando su frente con la suya.

- ¿Necesitas una razón, Akane? - La voz sonó ronca, sensual. Las fuertes manos acariciaron su espalda, dibujando delicados arabescos con sus dedos y poniéndole la piel de gallina.

- Si…

Una ligera risa acaricio su piel antes de que su boca recorriera nuevamente parte de su cuello. - Por que necesitaba hacerlo. - susurró junto a su oído. - aunque reconozco que besarte no es lo único que quisiera hacer esta noche… al igual que tú.

Un ligero temblor la recorrió haciéndole sentir poderoso a pesar de que su cabeza se movía en una muda negación. Enredando las manos en sus negros cabellos la obligó a mirarlo.

- Ambos queremos lo mismo y lo sabes. No, no lo niegues - añadió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios cuando ella intentó replicar. - Entonces… ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué privarnos de lo que anhelamos desde hace tanto? Yo te deseo y no me equivoco si digo que tú a mí también.

Se quedó momentáneamente en silencio procesando sus palabras y tentada por aceptar, pero él no hablaba de amor, era solo sexo. No le ofrecía una relación ni nada duradero, solo la promesa de la pasión de una noche… o varias, y aunque su cuerpo se moría por rendirse y dejarse derretir en sus brazos, no podía ni debía aceptarlo. Corría el peligro de volver a enamorarse sin remedio y cuando llegase el momento, no podría decirle adiós. No soportaría volver a perderlo. Su corazón ya sufrió demasiado en el pasado como para volver a caer en lo mismo.

Ranma la observaba embelesado disfrutando del torbellino de sentimientos que se filtraban por sus ojos. La vio morderse el labio inferior indecisa y deseando avocarla a una aceptación, la asió suavemente por la barbilla y le alzó el rostro para volver a tomar posesión de sus labios. Sin embargo ella no estaba tan receptiva como creía y el rechazo fue fulminante.

- Para. No quiero. - gimió sobre su boca.

- ¿Por qué? - Solo un susurro deslizado con suavidad en su lóbulo y una caricia posesiva sobre su esbelto talle, afianzando su agarre fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

- Porque no creo que sea lo correcto. - respondió con una voz casi desconocida en ella. El oxígeno le faltaba y las piernas eran de gelatina, pero aun así se mantuvo firme. Apoyando las palmas sobre el fuerte pecho de Ranma y sin mirarle a los ojos, empujó con fuerza y se apartó lo suficiente como para permitir correr el aire entre ellos. Él no se opuso aunque no soltó del todo, manteniendo las manos sobre su cintura.

- ¿Correcto? ¿A quien le importa si hacemos o no lo correcto? No tenemos que rendir cuentas a nadie. En este momento solo estamos tú y yo, y el resto del mundo se puede ir al diablo. Como te dije antes debemos aprovechar lo que la vida nos ofrece. Quizás no volvamos a tener otra oportunidad… - Respondió acercándola nuevamente. Ella seguía renuente y el joven casi podía oír la enfebrecida batalla que se desarrollaba en el interior de la joven. Desesperado por conseguir sus objetivos, jugó su última baza.

- Ven conmigo esta noche, Akane. - Sus manos abandonaron la fina cintura para que sus yemas acariciaran con suavidad el delicado ovalo de su rostro. - Déjame amarte como jamás nadie lo hará. Te prometo que viviremos una noche inolvidable. Una experiencia que recordarás por siempre…

Ella cerró los ojos y agachó de nuevo la cabeza para que no viera el gesto de dolor que se plasmaba en su rostro. "_Solo es sexo… solo eso lo que te ofrece Akane, no lo olvides." _Sus pequeñas palmas se apoyaron sobre su duro torso y empujaron con fuerza.

- Por favor, suéltame. - volvió a pedir en un susurro ahogado luchando contra él y contra si misma. - No podemos, no debemos… nuestra relación debe limitarse a lo que somos: protector y protegida… No crucemos la línea, Ranma.

La respuesta de la joven le hirió en lo mas hondo y lo dejó literalmente helado. Con deliberada lentitud liberó su agarre para sumergir al instante, sus manos en los bolsillos donde las contrajo en apretados puños. Una ira fría brilló en sus ojos ante su gélido rechazo, pero no trascendió al resto de su persona. Su exterior mantuvo su aspecto calmado y aparentemente tranquilo. Aguantó su estoica fachada mientras ella rehusaba mirarle, esquivándole su rostro.

- Estoy algo cansada. - dijo al fin con voz monocorde. - Quisiera… quisiera poder irme a descansar, si no te importa.

Ranma la miró con ojos vacíos durante breves instantes que finalizó con un suspiro - Bien, te mostraré dónde dormirás.

Su tono fue hosco y rápidamente se giró buscando las escaleras. Akane apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo vio subiendo ágilmente hacia el piso superior. En silencio se limitó a seguirle con el corazón agitado por todo lo ocurrido momentos antes y reprobándose mentalmente por su debilidad. Lo que no supo nunca es que Ranma estaba aun más mortificado que ella y en su interior se maldecía por su estupidez. _¿Qué cojones estabas pensando, imbécil? - _se reprochaba con ganas de abofetearse_. -¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una idiotez semejante? ¿No tienes bastante con todo lo que llevas pasado que aun te resistes a dejar de intentarlo? ¡Ella no te quiere, estúpido. Hazte a la idea! ¡Deja de actuar como un adolescente hormonado y acéptalo de una puta vez!_

Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos trataba de controlar su creciente frustración aunque le era muy difícil. Su corazón traidor se negaba a obedecerle. Por mucho que lo intentara era casi imposible olvidar la dulzura de los femeninos labios que acababa de degustar. Con fiereza forzaba su mente a pensar en otras cosas aunque sin conseguirlo. El aroma de jazmín aun se colaba por sus fosas nasales y la tibieza del menudo cuerpo se resistía a apartarse de su piel. La escuchó subir detrás suya y sin volverse la esperó arriba. Ella le alcanzó segundos después y se colocó a su espalda estudiando el lugar con interés.

La escalera desembocaba en un pequeño rellano donde se ubicaban solo tres puertas. En un par de zancadas Ranma se posicionó delante de la primera y la abrió completamente.

- Este es el baño. - dijo secamente apartándose para permitirle ver el interior. - aparte de la ducha hay una bañera de hidromasaje que puedes usar si te apetece.

La chica se asomó un poco evitando mirarle y observó el interior. Tal y como decía pudo ver una bañera grande y ovalada en una esquina del amplio baño que decidió usar en cuanto pudiera. - Gracias, eso estaría bien.

Él no respondió, sino que avanzó hasta la siguiente puerta. - Este cuarto era otro dormitorio - añadió de la misma forma. - pero como puedes ver solo lo tengo de trastero y como gimnasio.

Akane miró dentro con curiosidad para ver una espaciosa habitación donde habían apiladas varias cajas en la pared del fondo. Un par de aparatos gimnásticos y un banco de pesas se alineaban en uno de los laterales, mientras que en el otro pudo ver lo que parecía ser una bicicleta de montaña parcialmente tapada con una lona. A continuación Ranma se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la última puerta que estaba justo en la pared opuesta.

- Este es el único dormitorio. - dijo mientras empujaba la puerta. - Aquí dormirás tú. La cama tiene una colcha gruesa pero si tuvieras frío, en uno de los armarios tienes mantas de sobra. - se apartó para dejarle espacio para pasar y añadió: - Aunque no creo que las necesites, aquí dentro hace bastante calor.

La chica se adentró en la estancia y abrió los ojos con asombro ante el aspecto de la habitación. Era un dormitorio enorme con una gigantesca cama en el centro que captaba inmediatamente la atención y que la hizo enrojecer pensando en lo que podría haber ocurrido si ella hubiese aceptado la oferta que le hizo momentos antes. Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el lugar con curiosidad.

Obviamente el estilo del mobiliario al igual que el resto de la cabaña, era muy masculino aunque elegante y confortable. Una de las paredes estaba recubierta de armarios y en la que estaba frente a la cama, había una cómoda grande con un espejo y un cómodo sillón de piel justo al lado. El suelo de suave moqueta color tostado aportaba calidez y confort. Por último, al fondo un amplio ventanal daba paso a una bonita terraza desde la que se tenía una hermosa y privilegiada vista del bosque.

- Es… impresionante. - reconoció acercándose al ventanal y mirado el bello paisaje que a pesar de la insistente lluvia y de la escasa luz exterior, aun se podía percibir. - pero, si este es el único dormitorio ¿dónde dormirás tú?

El joven aun apoyado sobre el dintel de la puerta, se cruzó de brazos con una postura que marcaba aun mas sus trabajados bíceps.

- Yo lo haré abajo en el sofá.

Se giró con rapidez buscando sus ojos.

- No, no puedo permitirlo. - Dijo sintiendo la necesidad de negarse. Sabía que no era lo correcto el desplazarlo de ese modo en su propio hogar. Por mucho que ella fuese su huésped no estaba bien que él tuviera que cederle hasta su propia cama. - Yo dormiré en el sofá. No quiero ser una molestia. Esta es tu casa a fin de cuentas y no voy a venir para echarte.

El joven la miró con el rostro impenetrable reparando en su tímida sonrisa.

- Eres mi invitada, Akane y te ofrezco lo mejor que tengo. No vas a pillar ninguna enfermad rara por dormir en mi cama, además no creo que sea de buena educación el que me lo desprecies así a la cara.

La boca de la joven se abrió por el asombro para luego arrugar la nariz ofendida por su brusca y descortés respuesta.

- No te desprecio nada, pero estás herido y no creo que sea lo mejor para ti dormir en un sillón en el que apenas cabes. - explicó armándose de paciencia y luchando contra las ganas de estamparle su añorado y desaparecido mazo en la sesera. - Yo soy mucho más pequeña y no me resultaría difícil acomodarme en el sofá. Así que creo que podemos discutirlo…

- No hay nada que discutir. - Su fría mirada pareció traspasarla. - Tú duermes arriba y yo abajo. Solo hay una cama y es para ti, punto.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. - replicó con brusquedad y la paciencia totalmente perdida. - La única forma de que yo duerma en esa cama es si la compartes conmigo, pero me has dejado claro que no estás dispuesta ¿no Akane? - preguntó con brutalidad.

La aludida enrojeció por completo y tragando saliva, apartó el rostro.

- No.

- Bien, pues no hay mas que hablar. - finalizó antes de salir a grandes zancadas dejándola sola en la habitación. Con un suspiro se sentó sobre la cama pasándose las manos por la cara y apartándose el pelo con frustración. Este lugar era infinitamente mejor que el anterior, pero la compañía seguía siendo insufrible.

…/….

Apenas la chica cerró la puerta tras de si, se lanzó escaleras abajo. Ya en el salón se dio cuenta de que no había tomado mantas ni almohada para si mismo pero no estaba dispuesto a volver al dormitorio por ellas. Renegando en voz baja cogió una chaqueta del perchero y uno de los aterciopelados cojines y lo lanzó con furia sobre el sofá. Esa noche tendría que contentarse con eso. Total, tampoco es que fuera tan malo. La mayor parte de las noches de los últimos años había dormido en sitios mucho peores y en condiciones a veces infrahumanas. Dormir sobre un sofá de piel y frente a una chimenea encendida no estaba tan mal aunque no era lo que hubiera esperado.

Suspirando se sentó y procedió a descalzarse pero apenas había terminado de quitarse la primera bota escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría y la chica lo llamaba son suavidad.

Volteó el rostro y la vio de pie en lo alto de la escalera. Indeciso solo atinó a contestar con un monosílabo que mas pareció un gruñido que una palabra, pero ella pareció no escucharlo ya que volvió a llamarlo con insistencia.

- ¿Qué quieres? - contestó finalmente sin esconder su mal humor y volviendo la mirada al frente para dejar de verla.

- ¿Po… podrías prestarme algo para dormir? - la escuchó decir titubeante. - Apenas tengo ropa ya que la mayor parte se quedó en el otro apartamento y dormir con vaqueros no es muy cómodo.

Bajando la cabeza con frustración y continuó con su labor de descalzarse de forma mecánica. - En los armarios hay ropa mía. Coge lo que quieras.

Mordiéndose el labio observó su recia figura sentada que le daba la espalda y tragó saliva antes de decir un escueto gracias. Se giró para volver a la habitación pero su mirada cayó sobre el anorak que el chico había dejado sobre el brazo del sillón.

- ¿No tienes mas mantas? - preguntó sorprendida.

Ranma dejó los calcetines que acababa de quitarse dentro de las botas y se puso de pie dándole todavía la espalda.

- Si, pero están en el armario del cuarto y no quería molestarte para cogerlas.

- Oh… bueno, si quieres puedes entrar al dormitorio ahora. - contestó sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad.

Los ojos azules la miraron con fijeza por encima del hombro y ella se sonrojó pensando que quizás había sonado como una invitación. Carraspeando se apresuró a enmendarlo. - … o mejor no te molestes, ya te las doy yo. Están en uno de los armarios dijiste ¿no?

Sin esperar respuesta se metió con rapidez en la habitación para buscar las dichosas mantas. Abriendo y cerrando las dos primeras puertas las buscó sin hallarlas y cuando iba a abrir la tercera una mano se apoyó sobre la puerta cerrándola justo encima de su cabeza. Se volvió rauda y encontró al joven a su espalda demasiado cerca para su gusto. La mirada del joven se apartó de ella y subió. Akane lo imitó para descubrir otras puertas mas pequeñas en la parte alta del armario.

- No podrás cogerlas. Están ahí arriba en el altillo.

Sin esperar respuesta, alzó su musculoso brazo y abriendo la portezuela sacó una manta ligera de cuadros color granate.

- Con esto tendré suficiente.

En un Par de zancadas, salió de la habitación sin mirarla y cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando dentro a la joven tratando de descifrar por enésima vez su extraña actitud.

…/….

Con un sonoro golpe dejó el vaso vacío sobre la encimera de la cocina, el mismo que había apurado de un solo sorbo al sentir la garganta tan seca como el esparto. Situaciones como la que acababa de mantener con su actual compañera de vivienda le estaban pasando factura. Estaba frustrado e irascible y la continua tensión estaba acabando con sus habitualmente dominados nervios. No paraba de maldecir en voz baja ante su falta de control y casi podía imaginar la bronca que Matt le echaría si supiera con la poca profesionalidad que estaba llevando el asunto, teniendo en cuenta que fue precisamente él quien le pidió encarecidamente que le diera esta misión.

Abriendo el grifo de nuevo mojó sus manos y posteriormente su rostro hasta que el agua corrió por su grueso cuello y empapó su camiseta. Cómo podía afectarle tanto. Era un profesional, por Kami y se estaba comportando como un rematado imbécil. Tenía que dejar de hacer el idiota y esforzarse por mantener sus sentimientos al margen, aunque le costara la misma vida.

Cuando todo esto empezó creyó que podría manejar la situación. Cierto era que nunca pudo olvidar a la que fue su primer y gran amor, pero pensó que no influiría tanto en el desempeño de su trabajo. Craso error… Su mente no estaba para nada lúcida y sus agitados sentimientos interferían de manera nefasta haciéndole perder el control.

Tomando el vaso lo llenó de nuevo de agua, pero pensándolo mejor abrió uno de los estantes y sacó una botella alargada.

- No tengo remedio. - se lamentó cambiando el agua por algo mas fuerte. - soy un absoluto gilipollas. - admitió finalmente echándoselo a coleto

…/….

El sol entraba por la ventana cayendo justo sobre sus ojos cerrados. Molesta rodó sobre si misma y se colocó bocabajo para intentar seguir durmiendo pero ya no consiguió volver a dormir así que tras dar varias vueltas, se sentó en la cama y se desperezó como un gato.

Había dormido estupendamente por primera vez en varios días. La cama era amplia y muy cómoda y teniendo en cuenta el cansancio que arrastraba, no le fue difícil caer rendida como un tronco. Pero ahora descansada y con las pilas recargadas, estaba lista para enfrentar un nuevo día junto a su particular cancerbero.

Retirando la manta sacó las piernas y apoyó los pies sobre la tupida alfombra. Al levantar el rostro sus ojos chocaron contra su propia imagen que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo y sonrió con melancolía. La roja prenda le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos y se amoldaba a sus curvas con suavidad.

Cuando buscó algo que ponerse y tras desechar algunas camisetas y enormes camisas no imaginó lo que iba a encontrar. Varias de las camisas chinas que el chico usaba en la adolescencia se amontonaban en uno de los cajones. No pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima rodara sobre su rostro y que un quedo suspiro escapara de su boca cuando acarició con suavidad la sedosa tela. Eran tantos los recuerdos…

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la de color rojo y se la puso dejándose abrazar por su calor. Ahora al mirar su reflejo volvió a suspirar sabiendo que al igual que esas prendas estaban olvidadas en un cajón, ella también era solo una parte de su pasado. Alguien perteneciente a una etapa lejana y olvidada.

…/….

Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de liberar el agarrotamiento de sus músculos. Verdaderamente el sofá no estaba hecho para alguien de su tamaño, pensó masajeándose la base del cuello. Era preferible dormir en el suelo y poder estirarse a gusto, así que la próxima noche directamente dormiría sobre la alfombra.

Giró la cabeza al escuchar los pasos ligeros de Akane bajando las escaleras y la vio descender con lentitud. Sus miradas se encontraron y la chica esbozó una leve y vacilante sonrisa mas parecida a una mueca, soltando un breve buenos días. Él correspondió a su vez con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

Ambos estaban tensos y algo violentos por la escenita que vivieron la noche anterior y eso saltaba a la vista. No eran apenas capaces de cruzar mas de dos palabras. Akane se mantenía en el último escalón sin atreverse a bajar del todo mientas que él aun sentado en el sofá, se pasaba la mano sobre sus desordenados cabellos sin saber cómo romper ese infranqueable muro de hielo que se había instalado entre ellos.

Pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Había tenido gran parte de la insomne noche para rememorar la situación y meditar largo y tendido llegando a una contundente conclusión: Estaba actuando como un verdadero idiota y ese no era el camino.

Debía dejar esa actitud ya que solo estaba logrando hacer aun mas difíciles las cosas entre ellos, aparte de que no debía olvidar cual era su objetivo principal, su única misión: protegerla. Akane era la testigo principal de un asesinato y sobre ella se cernía la continua amenaza de un grupo de asesinos de los cuales habían escapado por los pelos ya en una ocasión. Había jurado salvaguardar su integridad aun a costa de su propia vida, cosa que nada ni nadie iba a impedir que hiciera llegado el caso; pero si parecía haber olvidado la dura experiencia que la chica había padecido y las circunstancias difíciles que le tocaba vivir. No debía convertirse en un elemento mas de angustia para ella. No debía incrementar la tensión que la rodeaba, y sus constantes y ansiosos requerimientos no ayudaban a relajar el ambiente a su alrededor. Debía convertirse en un soporte para ella. Alguien que le brindara protección y confianza, y discutir y presionarla no era la mejor manera de ganarse esa confianza.

Con un pesado suspiro se levantó y se volvió para mirarla con una sonrisa amable.

- Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien'

Ella abrió los ojos como platos ante el inesperado y nuevo cambio de actitud. _"Vaya… Parece que hoy se ha levantado con el pie correcto"_

- Eh… si gracias.

Después de bajar el ultimo escalón se quedó algo indecisa sin saber qué hacer, esperando quizás porque él diera el siguiente paso. Ranma ahuecó y colocó bien el cojín que usó como almohada y doblo cuidadosamente la manta.

- Esto… veo que ya estás lista. - sus ojos recorrieron la figura femenina que con el pelo aun húmedo, estaba vestida con sus vaqueros y una camisa azul de manga larga.

- Si. Ya hace rato que me levanté… La luz que entra por la ventana me despertó.

- Ya… bueno pues voy a ducharme yo. No tardo nada.

Pasó rápido por su lado para subir al baño, evitando rozarla. Cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras, Akane pareció recordar algo.

- Ranma… - el joven se detuvo y la miró. -¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?

- No te molestes. Ya tomaremos algo en el pueblo. - contestó dispuesto a continuar pero ella le habló nuevamente.

- ¿El pueblo? ¿Hay un pueblo cerca?

- ¿No te lo dije?

Akane negó con un gesto.

- Oh bueno. Hay una pequeña villa a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Hacia el sur. - ella vio como la mano grande de Ranma acarició de manera ausente el pasamanos de la escalera y retuvo un suspiro. - No es muy grande pero esta bien abastecida. Pensé en bajar hoy para conseguir víveres y de paso poder comprante algo de ropa y lo que puedas necesitar.

Una agradecida sonrisa iluminó su cara. La primera que Ranma veía en bastante tiempo.

- No sabes la falta que me hace. Apenas si tengo un par de mudas de ropa interior y lo que tengo puesto. Me vendría bien comprarme algo.

- Entonces me daré prisa. Mientras si quieres, puedes ir haciendo una lista de lo que necesitas. Yo no tardo nada.

Y dicho y hecho, en menos de quince minutos ambos se encontraban en el negro todoterreno camino del pueblo. Akane miraba entusiasmada por la ventanilla mientras el joven conducía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tanto verde junto. Viajaban por un estrecho camino rural que atravesaba el frondoso bosque de coníferas y que separaba la cabaña del poblado. Apenas eran unos ocho o diez kilómetros de distancia, pero el piso arenoso y sin asfaltar del terreno dificultaba la circulación, por lo que avanzaban a poca velocidad, algo que encantaba a la joven, ya que así podía disfrutar de la hermosa vista.

- ¡Creo que he visto un ciervo!

El tono entusiasmado le recordó al de una niña y Ranma disimuló una sonrisa.

- Es posible. Todavía se ven algunos por aquí. También hay zorros e incluso algunos osos.

- ¿Osos? - esta vez la voz distaba de ser tan entusiasta como antes. - ¿tú has visto alguno?

Percibiendo el resquicio de temor que se filtraba en sus palabras, rió alegremente.

- Nah… solo un centenar.

- ¡¿Qué?

La risa volvió nuevamente. - ¡Pero que miedosa que eres! Estaba exagerando, apenas he visto dos o tres en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí y nunca se han acercado. Si no los molestas no te harán nada.

- Si, seguro que si… - rezongó por lo bajo.

- En serio. Somos los humanos un peligro mayor para ellos, que ellos para nosotros.

- Por si acaso, yo los prefiero lejos.

Ranma desvió la vista apenas unos segundos del volante para fijar su mirada en la chica que se sentaba a su lado. Sentada con las piernas recogidas como si fuese una niña, fijaba su soñadora mirada en el paisaje ajena los ojos que la escrutaban. Resoplando apretó con fuerza el volante volviendo su atención hacia la carretera.

- ¿Qué sucede'

Sorprendido la miró de nuevo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué resoplas?

Bajó la visera del coche antes de contestar. - Nada. Me molestaba el sol…

Ella no contestó ya que al salir de una curva el pueblo apareció ante su vista. Se enderezó en el asiento y observó con curiosidad a medida que iban entrando en la población. Era un lugar encantador, con rusticas edificaciones pero aun así, llena de comercios. Los escaparates se sucedían mostrando desde ropa a alimentos, pasando por utensilios de caza, pesca y deportes.

- Tienes razón. Parece que aquí hay de todo.

- Ya te lo dije. - respondió aparcando delante de una cafetería con un enorme rótulo de madera pintada. - En este pueblo podrás encontrar todo lo que quieras.

Salió del coche y galantemente se acercó para abrirle la puerta. Ella lo miró sorprendida y él sonrió con malicia.

- Vamos. - le dijo tendiéndole una mano. Ella la tomó y se dejó conducir hacia la cafetería.

- He pensado que primero desayunemos. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un buey.

- Yo también estoy hambrienta. - admitió con una risita mientras pasaba por la puerta que él mantenía abierta para ella.

- Pues hemos venido al sitio ideal. Aquí tienen una tarta de frambuesas única. Te aseguro que jamás comerás otra igual.

Ella escondió una sonrisa pensando que quizás él recordase que esa era precisamente su favorita, aunque pensándolo mejor, no debía hacerse ilusiones. El Ranma que ella conocía no tendría esos detalles.

Nada mas traspasar el portal, el inconfundible olor de café recién hecho y de masa horneada les llegó a la nariz. La chica casi se puso como la grana cuando sus tripas rugieron en respuesta.

- ¡Vaya y yo que creí que los osos los dejamos en el bosque!

Akane le arreó un manotazo y él le sacó la lengua. Parecían dos chiquillos de colegio. Entre bromas se sentaron en una mesa del rincón dispuestos a saciar el apetito. Ranma pidió comida para todo un regimiento y Akane se decantó por un trozo del famoso pastel de frambuesa y una taza de café.

Saboreando con verdadero deleite el delicioso desayuno, conversaban animadamente y relajados por primera vez en días. De pronto un grito ensordecedor los sorprendió, pero no mas que una mujer de unos cuarenta años y pelo tan rojo como el fuego que se abalanzó sobre Ranma para rodearlo con un asfixiante abrazo.

- ¡Ranma, chico! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo por aquí¡

Akane frunció el ceño. Aquí estábamos de nuevo. Una nueva pegajosa y ofrecida para lamer las botas del idiota presumido. Pasando de mirarla, se dedicó a comer con ganas el pastel cargando sobre el pobre plato la furia contenida. El chirrido desquiciante del cuchillo sobre la loza apenas era perceptible debido a los estridentes berridos de la mujer. Su aura de batalla amenazaba con salir a la luz cuando su acompañante por fin pudo deshacerse del cariñoso saludo.

- Hola Mikoto San. Yo también me alegro de verte.

La mujer se apartó un poco y la chica tuvo entonces oportunidad de verla por el rabillo del ojo. Tal y como suponía tendría unos cuarenta años bien llevados. Era alta y de buena figura. Su exuberante pelo rojo contrastaba con el verde luminoso de sus ojos y era bastante guapa. Con un agudo cabreo tuvo que reconocerlo. La tipa era bastante atractiva, pero era vieja, ¡por Dios…! ¿qué pasaba con este gilipollas? No tenía bastante con tener a todas las jóvenes que quisiera que ahora le daba por las maduritas…

Volvió a mirarlos con disimulo masticando ruidosamente. La mujer charlaba con Ranma y este encantado de la vida, le contestaba derrochando encantadoras sonrisas. _¡Idiota!…_

La mujer entonces reparó en ella y con una sorprendida sonrisa preguntó que quien era.

El café le salió por la nariz cuando por poco se ahoga al tragar. Tosiendo escandalosamente demostraba a todos su falta de glamour mientras Ranma le palmeaba con fuerza en la espalda. Aun no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no tuvo mas narices que creerlo cuando el joven lo repitió con una sonrisa, palmeándola nuevamente entre los omoplatos.

- Por favor discúlpala. Mi esposa es bastante torpe…

**Fin del capítulo**.

…./….

¿Qué? ¿a que no lo esperabais? Este Ranma tiene unas ideas… La pobre Akane se ha quedado a cuadros con la respuesta de su guardián. ¿por qué la habrá hecho pasar por su esposa'? como siempre la respuesta en el próximo capítulo.

Como siempre quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi historia y aun mas a los que habéis gastado un poquito de vuestro tiempo en dejarme un review. Se agradece de todo corazón. Es la manera mas gratificante de saber que gusta lo que escribo y me llena de orgullo y de satisfacción cuando leo los maravillosos comentarios que me dejáis. Por eso no puedo dejar de agradecer especialmente a jesisaotome, jackesuka, ARI, Nia06, Kari14, Ale, TaKeR90, Takka LS, Akima-06, AKANE2004, AkaneKagome, claudia, vanessamcgregor, ELOWYN3, Veruska, Madame de la Fere-du Vallon, syndy, AtreYa, Arwen, karips, iliana, kris, Marirosy, maria, jygs, omar pepps, preust, belli, crocodine y thelmin por sus lindas palabras. Gracias a todos.

Bien, ahora si que me despido ya. Os recuerdo que podéis pasaros por mi Blog cuando queráis. Allí dejo fechas y avances de las actualizaciones, aparte de que también vosotros podéis dejar comentarios y opiniones al igual que aquí.

Un besote muy fuerte para todos, Marina.


	17. Chapter 17

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN**

Capítulo 17

"_**- Por favor discúlpala. Mi esposa es bastante torpe…"**_

La frase parecía estar grabada a fuego en su cerebro, pero aun así, no podía creer lo que acaba de oír. ¡Cómo que esposa! ¡Acaso estaba loco! ¿Qué pretendía conseguir soltando esa bola? Y sobre todo ¿cómo podía quedarse tan pancho tras largar ese tremendo embuste?

El chillido de emoción de la pelirroja retumbó en su oreja y jadeante aún por el esfuerzo de respirar, giró la cabeza lo suficiente para verla abrazar al moreno con fuerza.

-¡Casado! ¡Dios mío, te has casado! ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado! Verás cuando Kaito y los demás se enteren… se pondrán como locos deseando conocer a tu linda esposa.

Tras soltarlo, se volvió hacia la chica palmoteando entusiasmada como una quinceañera. Cualquiera que la viera podría pensar que era una adolescente hormonada en medio de de un concierto en lugar de una mujer adulta. Estaba visto que las locas histéricas le perseguirían de por vida.

-Tenemos que hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo, si señor… y para que la presentes como es debido. – añadió enfocando nuevamente su vista en Ranma. - Seguro que vienen hasta de las aldeas cercanas, ya sabes que eres muy apreciado aquí, especialmente por las chicas ¡Eh pillín! - Una maliciosa risita se le escapó cortando la mareante retahíla, e inesperadamente, a la morena se le erizó el vello del cuerpo presintiendo el peligro.

- Y ahora que lo pienso… ¡Cómo va a llorar más de una al conocer la noticia! Seguro que montarán una tragedia al saber que ya no tienen esperanzas, pobres niñas…

Akane que ya se imaginaba la papeleta, se echó a temblar. El rumor corriendo como la pólvora de boca en boca y un montón de montañeros atosigándola en medio de una fiesta repleta de tartas de moras y niñas lloronas y celosas. ¡Oh Dios, lo que le faltaba!

¡No! Definitivamente no. No iba a permitir verse metida en otra locura como la vivida en los días de su adolescencia acosada por prometidas chifladas. De eso nada. Desesperada intentó hablar para explicar y desmentir la historia sin embargo un nuevo y más violento ataque de tos abortó su intento. Angustiada trató de respirar a pesar del ardor que abrasaba su irritada garganta.

-Nnnogg… noso... agg…

Su voz, más parecida a un apurado graznido seguía negándose a obedecerle y con la vista empañada dirigió una suplicante mirada hacia su compañero para que este pusiera fin a ese desatino. Ranma correspondió con una maliciosa sonrisa, un guiño pícaro y un perverso silencio, dándole a entender que no iba a hacerlo. Furiosa tomó su taza de café para despejar se el gaznate, pero desgraciadamente el recipiente esta vacio. Sintió ganas de llorar por la frustración pero entonces la esperanza volvió en forma de un vaso que una mano amiga había puesto ante ella.

Temblorosa y agradecida lo tomó para apurarlo entre toses pero apenas lo llevó a sus labios, parte del contenido se derramó sobre su regazo. Así sucedió repetidas veces hasta que furiosa hizo el último intento por beber. Un nuevo golpecito de un solícito Ranma terminó por vaciar el vaso por completo empapándola de arriba a abajo. Furiosa se volvió hacia el chico con la clara intención de castrarlo.

-¡Quieres dejar de machacarme la espalda de una vez, animal! – berreó con la ronca voz de un camionero.

Los ojos echando chispas, el pelo revuelto y el agua chorreando desde la barbilla completaban el cuadro de la dulce esposa; eso unido al grito destemplado que acababa de emitir, dejó a la pobre pelirroja perpleja. Turbada fijó su vista en el paciente marido y este le devolvió la mirada mientras sus labios se curvaban en una amplia y perversa sonrisa.

-¿Comprendes ahora por qué me enamoré de ella, Mikoto san?- dijo volviendo sus entornados ojos hacia la chica.

-¡Mírala!... Rezuma pasión, dulzura y sensualidad por los cuatro costados.

Aun incluso medio asfixiada como se encontraba, le lanzó una mirada asesina, controlando a duras penas las ganas de estamparle la mesa en los morros, pero oportunamente la camarera intervino en su ayuda y deteniendo sin saberlo, una posible masacre.

-No seas así, Ranma. – Le reprendió mientras rellenaba el vaso y se lo tendía a la chica de nuevo junto con una servilleta. - Vamos cariño, bebe un poco de agua y respira profundo por la nariz, verás cómo se te pasa.

Esta vez pudo beberlo con tranquilidad y tras respirar profundamente se lo devolvió a Mikoto con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Gracias y por favor, discúlpeme. No suelo ser tan grosera.

Procuró no inmutarse cuando escuchó un sonoro_: ¡Ja!_ a su espalda. Sabía de dónde venía y podía imaginarse la burla que estaría alojada en los azules ojos, por lo que prefirió no mirarlo y evitar las asesinas tentaciones.

Sonriendo educadamente, trató de sonar lo más dulce posible al hablar.

-Y respecto a lo que ha dicho Ranma de estar casados pues, no es verdad. Nosotros somos solo…

- Amantes…

- Eso es… espera… ¡¿qué?

Haciendo caso omiso del grito de su compañera, el joven pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por los hombros de la chica en un abrazo posesivo.

-En efecto, realmente no estamos casados.- dijo sin dudar, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres. -solo estamos… liados. - añadió haciendo pausa dramática, tras mirar significativamente a Akane.

- ¡Oh, vaya! No me imaginaba algo así. – La pelirroja se veía claramente sorprendida pero demostró el suficiente aplomo cómo para no escandalizarse de la frescura que demostraba el moreno al hablar.

-Bueno, esto no era algo que tuviera previsto, ya sabes que yo no quería compromisos, pero ocurrió.

-¡No! – intervino Akane, tratando de callar al boca floja de su compañero, pero este apretó su agarre dejándola sepultada bajo una barrera de músculo que le tapaba oportuna y disimuladamente la boca.

- Vamos Akane, déjame contarlo. Mikoto san es de confianza.

Ampliando la sonrisa e ignorando los esfuerzos de la chica de liberarse de su agarre, continuó con su bizarra historia.

- Pues sí, ya ves, querida Mikoto. Nuestra historia no es demasiado romántica. Nos conocimos en una fiesta; Akane estaba muy borracha y bailaba semidesnuda sobre una mesa. Nada mas verme, me di cuenta de que me había echado el ojo y empezó a insinuarse. Je, je apenas le hice un poco de caso y se me lanzó dispuesta a violarme. – el joven reprimió una carcajada al sentir el violento respingo de su presa, pero lejos de compadecerse, continuó con su elaborado relato. - Al principio me resistí, pero después de que me bajara la cremallera de los pantalones con los dientes, pues no pude resistirme más, y ¿qué quieres que te diga? Soy un hombre a fin de cuentas, así que pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

- ¿Q… Qué pasó? – preguntó la mujer mirando de soslayo a la pobre chica tratando de imaginar la escena. Ranma se reclinó en el asiento con Akane aun fuertemente cogida y esbozó una amplia y maligna sonrisa de blancos dientes.

- Pues que nos enrollamos detrás de un macetero, pero como Akane gritaba como una posesa, tuvimos que buscar un lugar más discreto, así que llegamos al garaje y lo hicimos sobre unos neumáticos viejos. Fue una noche salvaje. – añadió con una mirada soñadora. - Después de eso ella me buscaba continuamente y como estaba más en mi cama que en la suya, finalmente decidimos irnos a vivir juntos…

Mikoto escuchaba perpleja y Akane con la cara de un rojo incandescente lo miraba horrorizada.

-… pero debido a que su familia es muy mojigata hemos dicho que estamos casados, pero lo cierto es que no. De todos modos somos una especie de pareja, y la verdad es que no me quejo. - añadió bajando la voz y adoptando una postura conspiradora. – Todo tiene sus ventajas. Disfruto de sexo frecuente e increíble. Aquí donde la ves, es toda una fiera….

- ¡Aaahhh! ¡Ranma idiota! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo? – gritó cuando haciendo uso de su fuerza brutal consiguió liberarse.

- Pues la verdad, cariño. No debes avergonzarte. Una compañera ninfómana y viciosilla es una bendición para cualquier hombre.

- ¡Maldito hijo de…! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a contar esa sarta de mentiras?

Esta vez el golpe furioso de la chica fue esquivado fácilmente por Ranma, que tomando su muñeca la acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído mientras simulaba darle un tierno beso en la sien: - no te gusta mi historia, por lo que veo. Entonces, ¿no preferirías aceptar la primera versión, esposa querida?

Ella no contestó, solo se limitó a mirarlo apretando los dientes. Él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, se acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, un simple piquito. Luego mirando a la boquiabierta camarera le habló entre risas.

-Pobrecita, mi esposa no aguanta mis bromas. Sé cuánto le avergüenzan mis tonterías, pero viendo su carita no puedo evitarlo.

La mujer pestañeó confundida. - ¿Bromas? Entonces… ¿están casados o no?

- Por supuesto, Mikoto san, lo que ocurre es que mi mujercita no quería hacerlo público porque su familia aun no lo sabe. Nos casamos en una ceremonia íntima hace apenas un par de días, pero yo no quiero mantenerlo más en secreto y he aprovechado para tomarle un poco el pelo.

La mujer no muy convencida, buscó la confirmación de Akane. Esta sonrió levemente e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Efectivamente, Ran… Ranma y yo estamos casados.

Mikoto volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a la pálida chica.

-Pues entonces me reafirmo en lo dicho y con más razón si no lo habéis celebrado. Haremos una gran fiesta y lo pasaremos estupendamente.

Apenas terminó de hablar, se giró y a voz en grito comenzó a llamar a alguien. Al poco tiempo un hombretón gigantesco y calvo de más de cincuenta años se acercó secándose las manos en un paño.

-¿Qué quieres mujer? ¿Por qué gritas así?

El vozarrón pareció no impresionar a la pelirroja que agarrándole por el brazo, lo arrastró hasta ellos.

-Mira quién está aquí.

La mirada del recién llegado se clavó en la pareja, especialmente en el joven soltando una alegre risotada al reconocerlo.

-Ranma, chaval… ¡Que alegría de verte! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien gracias. – respondió el aludido estrechando la mano que se le tendía.

El hombre tras palmotearle con fuerza en la espalda, fijó su curiosa mirada en Akane y se inclinó lo bastante como para que su rostro quedara cerca del de ella.

- Vaya, y ¿a quién tenemos por aquí? – sus pequeños ojillos buscaron al chico con curiosidad y sonrió ampliamente. - Veo que esta vez vienes muy bien acompañado, ¿eh pillastre?

Ranma rió a su vez y rodeando nuevamente los femeninos hombros, la atrajo hacia él en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Ella es Akane, Kaito. Mi flamante esposa.- dijo con palpable orgullo. Este se dobló en una anticuada pero graciosa reverencia, mientras le extendía su grande y callosa mano.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita. ¡Ups! perdón… señora. Es todo un placer tenerla aquí.

La chica sonrió con timidez y le tendió la suya para corresponder al saludo mientras lo observaba disimuladamente. Era un hombre bastante intimidante en su aspecto. Enorme y corpulento parecía más un oso que una persona. Akane estaba segura que mediría casi los dos metros, ya que sobrepasaba a Ranma en al menos un palmo y este rondaba por el metro ochenta y cinco.

-Gracias, señor…

-Llámame Kaito. Soy el cocinero y dueño de este establecimiento.

- Pues déjeme felicitarle. La tarta estaba francamente deliciosa.

- Gracias jovencita, me alegro que te haya gustado.

- Llegamos anoche y lo primero que hemos hecho esta mañana es venir a desayunar a tu local. Le he hablado a Akane tanto de tus pasteles que se moría de las ganas de probarlos. – intervino Ranma

-Bien pues hay mucho donde elegir, tienes que probar mis rosquillas y mis tartaletas de frutas. No está bien que yo lo diga, pero son inmejorables.

-Doy fe de eso. Podría vivir toda la vida comiendo solamente sus dulces.

-Y me dejarías sin existencias en menos de una semana, tu apetito es insaciable, muchacho.

Todos rieron por el comentario y charlaron durante un rato. En ese tiempo Ranma les contó la "versión oficial" de su noviazgo y los detalles de su boda asombrando a Akane que casi no podía creer la facilidad que tenía para montar una historia creíble sobre la marcha.

-Me alegro por ti, chico. – le felicitó Kaito con sinceridad. – Parece una buena chica y no es bueno estar solo tanto tiempo, Ranma. – añadió con un guiño.

Akane tomó nota del comentario y miró con disimulo a su fingido marido. Este no hizo ningún gesto, limitándose a asentir levemente, pero ella guardó en su memoria lo de "estar solo", algo que no le cuadraba con los recuerdos que tenía del chico, pero ya tendría ocasión de averiguar más al respecto.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, participarás con nuestro equipo, ¿no? Sabes que cuento contigo.

La voz de Kaito la hizo retomar su atención en la conversación y curiosa volcó su mirada en su pareja tratando de averiguar de qué hablaban.

-Por supuesto, podéis contar conmigo como siempre.

-¡Bien! Entonces este año ganareis seguro.- exclamó Mikoto. – Con Ranma en vuestro grupo no podréis perder.

-Perder ¿qué? – preguntó Akane.

-Pues qué va a ser. La competición del festival de la Tala.- respondió la pelirroja dando por hecho que la chica sabría a lo que se refería, pero viendo su gesto de desconocimiento, se apresuró a explicar

- Pues verás querida: siempre por estas fechas celebramos una gran fiesta en el pueblo y una de las actividades es esa competición.

-Este pueblo era en el pasado un pueblo maderero – la interrumpió Kaito cortando la explicación para continuarla él. - pero en la actualidad con la tala controlada, perdió ese estatus. Esta zona se declaró protegida y ahora la aldea vive básicamente del turismo, pero cada primavera celebramos un pequeño festival en recuerdo a aquellos tiempos.

- Comprendo y la competición de la Tala, ¿qué es?

Esta vez fue Ranma quien le contestó.

-Se trata de una competición por equipos. Cada año está permitido talar un número determinado de árboles y se eligen el triple de la cantidad de equipos que participen. Todos son más o menos del mismo tamaño y cada equipo tiene que talar, cortar y trasladar hasta el aserradero los tres árboles que les correspondan en el menor tiempo posible y solo usando las herramientas que se usaban antiguamente. El equipo que lo haga antes, pues gana obviamente.

- Oh, comprendo. Parece interesante…

- Lo es y muy divertido, te lo aseguro, aunque agotador, pero merece la pena.

-Lo pasamos muy bien y si ganamos aun más, aunque el premio es algo simbólico – intervino nuevamente Kaito. – lo hacemos más que nada por divertirnos.

-Y por quedar encima de los demás tambien. – acotó la mujer haciendo sonreír a los dos hombres.

- Por supuesto. El orgullo de macho nunca se pierde. – replicó Akane con un sonriente suspiro.

-Aunque también hay un obsequio para los ganadores. Al equipo que quede primero se le otorga un diploma y un regalo que siempre es algo donado por algún comerciante del pueblo. Hace varios años yo doné una cortadora de césped estupenda.

-Si, y el año pasado los de la tienda de deportes regalaron unas equipaciones completas de esquí. – terció la mujer.

- Pero este año si ganamos el premio te lo regalaremos a ti Ranma.- el hombretón sonrió y guiñándole un ojo a Akane. - Un pequeño detalle para la novia.

Ella sonrió agradecida. – no es necesario…

- Es lo menos que podríamos hacer, además seguro que te gusta. La encargada de donar el premio es la anciana Yumiko san, la dueña de la tienda de mascotas

- ¡Oh vaya! a Akane le gustan mucho los animales. – Ranma tomó el tenedor que Akane había soltado y se acercó el plato de la chica. – ¿vas a terminarte esto, cariño?

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos por el apelativo. – No, puedes hacerlo tú.

-Gracias, cielo. – respondió partiendo el trozo que quedaba por la mitad y degustándolo con placer. Akane no pudo evitar una risita al verlo. Siempre le habían fascinado los dulces aunque ahora parecía no tener problemas en demostrarlo públicamente.

- ¿Y sabéis qué es? – preguntó Ranma a la pareja antes de llevarse a la boca el último trozo de pastel.

Mikoto se acercó para rellenar las tazas de café. – Oh sí, es un adorable cerdito negro.

Akane parpadeó sorprendida y Ranma la miró sin esconder su molestia. Luego volvió su azulada mirada hacia la pelirroja.

- Gracias pero no aceptaremos el regalo. – respondió torciendo el gesto. – aunque a mi esposa le encanten, a mí esa clase de bichos me produce una desagradable alergia.

…./…..

- No puedo creer que hayamos comprado tantas cosas. Parece que nos hemos traído medio pueblo.

Akane dejó los paquetes sobre la mesa y se giró para ver a su compañero entrar cargando otra de las pesadas cajas que había sacado del todo terreno.

-Bueno necesitábamos muchas cosas y la despensa estaba completamente vacía. – contestó dejando el bulto al lado de las bolsas que acababa de soltar la chica. – con todo esto tendremos al menos para una semana. – añadió antes de salir para buscar una nueva caja. Akane lo siguió al exterior y se colocó a su lado dispuesto a ayudarle.

-¿Una semana? Yo diría que para un mes casi. – Los castaños ojos lo miraron risueños. – Ranma, aquí hay comida para un regimiento entero.

- No te creas. El aire de la montaña da mucha hambre... Nos acabaremos esto antes de que te des cuenta.

- Bueno con el apetito que tú gastas, no me extraña.

La chica se inclinó para tomar la caja que quedaba pero él no se lo permitió, dándole en su lugar un par de bolsas de plástico mucho más livianas.

-¡Oye! ¡Que yo también puedo con eso!

- Seguro que si…

-Vamos, no seas machista. Déjame ayudar. –protestó intentando nuevamente introducirse medio gateando dentro del maletero del todo terreno para alcanzarla.

Él se limitó a reírse y la empujó con delicadeza instándola a marcharse. Rabiosa se giró para protestarle pero sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en su boca. La imagen de el joven flexionando sus brazos para apoyar el pesado bulto sobre uno de los hombros mientras cerraba la puerta trasera del vehículo, era sin duda una de las imágenes más sexys que había visto de cerca en su corta vida.

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que su compañero ya no llevaba la cazadora puesta y que solo con una camiseta que se le ajustaba de una forma pecaminosa a ese torso tan maravillosamente trabajado, daba la impresión de ser uno de esos tipos que salían en las portadas de las novelas picantes que tanto le gustaban a Nabiki.

Ranma enarcó una ceja al verla mirándolo atontada.

-Soy consciente de ser el sueño de cualquier mujer, pero creo que deberías dejar tus pervertidos pensamientos para más tarde y ayudarme a guardar las provisiones.

A pesar del prepotente comentario y la soberbia sonrisa, lo que más le molestó era saber que su actitud pasmada le había dado totalmente la razón, inflando su elevado ego hasta límites insoportables.

Se aclaró la garganta y elevó su rosado rostro para mirarle con valentía.

-No te lo creas tanto, Saotome. No eres mi tipo.

-Pues entonces supongo que no debería entusiasmarme al ver como se te han erizado los pezones bajo esa bonita camiseta. Supongo que la razón de esa provocadora reacción de tu cuerpo es porque el cálido sol del mediodía te provoca… frio. – susurró inclinándose hacia su oído.

Akane soltó inmediatamente las bolsas y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Eres un pervertido…

El joven soltó una risotada y esquivándola caminó hacia la casa.

-Deberías ampliar tu vocabulario, Akane. – le dijo antes de entrar en la vivienda. - Esa expresión es la típica de una adolescente reprimida. No es la más adecuada para una mujer sexualmente experimentada.

Mascando su rabia lo siguió al interior y se puso a sacar furiosamente los alimentos para guardarlos en los estantes. No iba a contestarle, no señor. No iba a darle al idiota la oportunidad de seguir burlándose de ella. Tuvo bastante con el numerito de la cafetería, del que por cierto, aun no se había disculpado.

Cerró la puerta del congelador de un portazo y tomó con brusquedad los tomates para meterlos en el frigorífico.

-Oye, esos pobres no tienen culpa de tus cabreos. Me gustan enteros para las ensaladas, no hechos puré…

-Eres muy graciosillo, ¿verdad?

-Comparado contigo, supongo que sí. Tú no tienes mucho sentido del humor, que se diga.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo. Akane con los ojos encendidos y él con una sonrisilla burlona.

-¿A qué vino el numerito de la cafetería? - le soltó de pronto. Ranma parpadeó haciéndose el sorprendido.

-No te entiendo.

-¡Si me entiendes! - replicó dando un sonoro golpe con sus palmas sobre la mesa. - ¿Por qué contaste todo ese rollo de que estábamos casados?

-Humm, tenía que construir una coartada y como no te gustó mi otra historia…

-¡Idiota! Podías haber dicho que éramos amigos, o primos, o… ¡yo qué sé!...

Ranma la miró por un momento y luego le arrebató los tomates para meterlos él mismo dentro de la nevera.

- Eso no hubiera sido creíble.

- ¿Ah no? Y todo ese rollo de la fiesta y yo bailando borracha y desnuda sobre una mesa… ¿eso si era creíble?

- Semidesnuda… no desnuda.

- ¿qué?

Plantada delante de él lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Dije: semidesnuda, no desnuda. No iba a permitir que pensaran que eras una stripper.

Akane bufó indignada.

-Eres un cínico. No sé qué pretendes y sobre todo, no te entiendo. De pronto eres un borde y un grosero, como luego te la das de gracioso para más tarde presumir de caballero, no dejándome cargar peso como si te preocuparas por mi bienestar.

- Me preocupo por tu bienestar. Es el objetivo principal de mi misión, no lo olvides…

- No, no lo olvido. Eres mi guardaespaldas y velas por mi vida, eso ya lo sé… - casi escupió entre dientes.- pero… ¿tenías que hacerme pasar por tu esposa para eso?

Esta vez quien cerró el frigorífico de un fuerte portazo fue Ranma.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta, Tendo? ¿Tan malo es tener que fingir unos días que estamos casados? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Eso te hace recordar los horribles años que estuvimos prometidos? – explotó acercándose en dos zancadas. Ella reprimió un respingo y apartó la mirada.

-Dime Akane. ¿O es la posibilidad de tener que estar demasiado cerca de mí, fingiendo ser mi mujer y soportando mi contacto lo que te resulta tan insoportable?

-No… no me gusta tener que mentir. No sé me da tan bien como a otros…

Ranma no le contestó. La expresión de su rostro se agrió y girándose cogió una caja de vinos para llevarla a la despensa sin volver a soltar una palabra.

La chica tuvo que morderse la lengua para no llamarlo. Prefirió dejarlo así. Sabía que en ese momento no estaban lo suficientemente calmados como para llevar una conversación civilizada. Aunque claro, llevar con Ranma una conversación civilizada nunca había sido fácil.

…/….

Soltó la caja de vinos de cualquier manera en el suelo de la despensa, importándole bien poco que un par de botellas acabaran hechas añicos.

Con el rostro crispado observó como el rojo líquido se vertía sobre las lamas de madera. No le importaba demasiado la pérdida del preciado licor, lo que más le indignaba era la conversación que acababa de mantener con Akane.

La vida con la chica siempre había sido, cuando menos, difícil… pero estos últimos días con ella le habían parecido como subir en una montaña rusa. Tan pronto estabas arriba, como te precipitabas en una caída vertiginosa hacia el abismo. Y todo estaba causado porque no era capaz de separar sus sentimientos de su trabajo. No era capaz de dejar a su cabeza dirigir sus acciones. Siempre acababa permitiendo a su torpe corazón liderar su cada vez más estúpido comportamiento.

La verdad es que lo de fingir ser un matrimonio no era necesario. Akane tenía razón, podía haber dicho que eran amigos, socios o cualquier otra cosa y todos le hubieran creído, pero siempre, desde que compró la cabaña fantaseaba con poder haberla compartido con ella si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pasó muchas noches soñando e imaginando como sería vivir una ardiente luna de miel con Akane entre aquellas paredes, así que cuando Mikoto preguntó por su identidad, no lo dudó, respondió lo que deseaba.

Sin embargo, al verla esforzándose tanto en desmentirlo, se sintió indignado. Un desagradable malestar le invadió y un sentimiento posesivo que no recordaba tener, tomó fuerza y le obligó a forzarla de alguna manera a aceptarlo.

Si había de ser honesto, se divirtió mucho viendo la sucesión de colores por los que pasó su carita cuando contó todo el rollo de la fiesta. Conociéndola como la conocía, estaba seguro de que la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar era inenarrable, pero bueno… se lo merecía por haberle "rechazado" tan de plano.

Su rostro se giró hacia la puerta. Esta se mantenía medio abierta y pudo ver como la chica terminaba de guardar las últimas latas y tras tomar un par de bolsas con las ropas que se había comprado, se encaminaba hacia el piso superior. En ningún momento volvió la mirada para encontrase con la suya.

Ranma suspiró y tras volverse, se fijó nuevamente en el alcohol derramado. Tomó la fregona del armario escobero y se dispuso a recoger el destrozo.

…/…

Tres blusas, un par faldas, dos vaqueros, unos pantalones cortos de loneta, media docena de camisetas de vivos colores, tres jersey y una chaqueta de lana, ropa interior, pijamas, unas zapatillas de deportes y unas botas de tracking, dos de pares de sandalias y tres vestidos veraniegos que Ranma la obligó a que se comprase. Todo estaba encima de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

Su compañero había insistido en que se llevara todo eso y si ella no hubiera puesto un alto, la lista de ropa sería aun mayor. No podía negar que fue muy generoso. Ella solo pretendía comprar los vaqueros, un par de camisetas y algo cómodo para calzarse, pero él insistió en que necesitaría todo eso y mucho más. Incluso la sorprendió comprándole maquillaje y un perfume bastante costoso.

Alargó la mano para sacar el perfume de la caja y lo llevó bajo su nariz. Siempre le había gustado, pero su presupuesto normalmente no daba para esa clase de lujos. Solo las pasadas navidades Kasumi le regaló un frasco pequeño que ella guardaba como oro en paño y que solo usaba en ocasiones muy, pero que muy especiales. De alguna manera Ranma averiguó que le gustaba y al salir de la tienda le pasó el paquete envuelto en un brillante papel dorado.

Colocó nuevamente el tapón y lo llevó hasta su pecho. Ni siquiera le había dado las gracias pero es que cuando estaban a solas siempre acababan mal. No podían estar más de diez minutos sin discutir.

Pero es que había tanta historia entre ellos y tantos dolorosos asuntos sin resolver…

Aun no podía perdonarle el que la hubiera abandonado sin explicación. Se marchó con Shampoo dejándola tirada como a un juguete viejo. Ahora aparecía en su vida salido de la nada exigiéndole que confiara en él cuando lo único que le había dicho de su pasado es que había acabado con la vida de la amazona.

Debían hablar. Aclarar lo más posible y suavizar la tensión que crecía cada vez mas entre ellos. Tenían por delante un largo tiempo que habrían de compartir juntos y si no lo arreglaban pronto, la situación se volvería un auténtico infierno.

Dejó el delicado frasco sobre la cómoda y decidida fue a buscar a Ranma. Al llegar frente a la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al estrellarse contra una pared de músculo que no esperaba. Subió la vista para quedar prendida de unos azules ojos que la miraban expectantes.

-Tenemos que hablar, Akane…

**Fin del capítulo**

…./….

_**Bien, aparecí al fin. Lamento mucho haberos dejado esperando tanto tiempo pero no he estado muy bien estas últimas semanas. Tengo algunos problemillas de índole personal que me tienen en "baja forma" a nivel anímico y cuando estás desmotivada, lo estás para todo, incluso para escribir. Sin embargo he conseguido sacar este capítulo fuera, a pesar de que lo he tenido que reescribir entero. Tenía mas de la mitad escrito en un pendrive que perdí, así que tuve que empezar de cero y eso aunado a las pocas ganas que tenia de hacer nada, han sido las razones de este largo retraso.**_

_**Bueno como siempre quiero agradecer a **__**annkarem**__**, Preust, **__**jAckesukA**__**, **__**RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft,**__** vanessamcgregor, karips, Caro, **__**kary14**__**, **__**Marirosy**__**, crocodine, **__**ELOWYN3**__**, **__**TaKeR90**__**, jannettcita, belli, **__**ranmamaniaca**__**, **__**Zurita Saotome**__**, **__**Jacquesita Saotome**__**, **__**Akaneiiro**__**, **__**malauriel**__**, clau, angelical23 y livia por vuestros lindos comentarios. Me han alegrado muchísimo y gracias a ellos es por lo que estoy de nuevo aquí.**_

_**Y especialmente quiero agradecerte a ti, Thelmin, por tus palabras de apoyo y cariño. Muchas gracias linda**_.

_**Un abrazo, Agadea**_


	18. Chapter 18

LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA NO ME PERTENECEN

Capítulo 18

Volvió a leer por enésima vez el último párrafo sin conseguir enterarse de qué demonios se trataba. ¡Era desesperante! Era total y absurdamente incapaz de concentrarse para sacar algo en claro, por el contrario, las palabras se amontonaban frente a sus ojos hasta convertirse en pesadas, oscuras y continuas líneas sin sentido.

Frustrada, se desperezó ruidosamente y se estiró en el sillón desentumeciendo sus agarrotados músculos. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared descubriendo que apenas habían pasado diez miserables minutos desde la última vez que lo miró. La mañana se le estaba haciendo interminable y para colmo no estaba rindiendo nada. Pesadamente apoyó la frente sobre la mesa. Estaba visto que era inútil seguir intentándolo, su mente no estaba hoy por la labor de trabajar.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana. Fuera el sol iluminaba con fuerza y haciendo brillar a las verdes hojas como si fueran hermosas gemas, convirtiendo el bosque en una marea de deslumbrantes esmeraldas. Sacudiendo la cabeza apartó el poético y empalagosamente cursi pensamiento. El enclaustramiento le estaba afectando. A este paso acabaría estallándole la cabeza.

Con descuido, tomó la goma que llevaba en la muñeca y la usó para sujetar su oscura cabellera en una cola de caballo mientras fijaba su vista con mayor atención en el paisaje. Sus pardos ojos brillaron. Él estaba allí, en algún lugar de ese bosque. Lo suficientemente alejado para tener privacidad pero lo suficientemente cerca para acudir a su lado en menos de un latido de ser necesario.

Su mano palpó suavemente el dispositivo que llevaba sobre el pecho. Un aparato pequeño y negro con un llamativo botón verde en el centro. Ranma se lo había endosado como medida de seguridad, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo cuando él mismo se lo colocó colgando del cuello. Otro parecido estaba permanentemente ajustado en el cinturón de su compañero, solo que ese no tenía botón, sino un pequeño altavoz que emitía un grave zumbido y un piloto rojo que se encendía cuando el pulsador de su dispositivo se activaba.

Gracias a eso, podían dejar de parecer siameses sin necesidad de que Ranma descuidara su vigilancia. Ambos podían realizar sus actividades con mayor independencia y cierto grado de intimidad. Así había sido desde una semana atrás, el tiempo que llevaban viviendo en la apartada cabaña.

Desde entonces, su vida se había convertido en una relativa rutina. Por la mañana, y justo después del desayuno, limpiaban y recogían un poco la casita. Más tarde, mientras ella estudiaba por unas horas, el joven se dedicaba a entrenar en el bosque. Luego comían y ella descansaba, leía o veía la tele y Ranma… volvía a entrenar de manera incansable. Akane no podía asegurar si esa desbordante actividad se debía a su necesidad de mantenerse en forma o al deseo de verla lo menos posible.

Cierto era que después del día que volvieron del pueblo, hablaron y sentaron unas normas mínimas de convivencia, y aunque ella esperaba que él se abriera y le contara mas sobre su pasado, se tuvo que contentar con escuchar de sus labios unas escuetas disculpas y unas frías indicaciones. Pero bueno, algo era algo. Mejor era eso que tener que lidiar de nuevo con la doble personalidad de su Dr. Jeckil particular. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que sintiera un profundo sentimiento de desazón. Estaba en cierta manera frustrada. Una pequeña parte de su interior deseaba tener una relación más fluida con su estoico compañero de cabaña. Una parte muy pequeña, eso sí y a la que obligaba constantemente a mantenerse en silencio, pero la muy desgraciada se iba haciendo fuerte y convirtiéndose en una pesada e incordiante vocecita que la instaba a salir a buscarle.

Resopló impaciente y volvió su vista hacia la mesa repleta de libros y apuntes. Mordiéndose el labio indecisa giró nuevamente para volver a mirar por la ventana. La radiante mañana parecía estar invitándola a salir y a disfrutar del aire puro en lugar de estar muriéndose de asco tratando de estudiar una materia que no hacía más que resistírsele… ¡Decido! Saldría a dar un paseo y si de "casualidad" se lo encontraba pues…

Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un tentempié. Ranma no la dejaba ni acercarse a la cocina, el muy desgraciado. Decía que ya bastante riesgo corrían con los que la perseguían como para acrecentarlo consumiendo desechos radioactivos. El muy idiota no quería creerle cuando le dijo que su comida ya no era tóxica y que había aprendido a manejarse en ese campo, pero lo cierto era que aparte de freír unos huevos, alguna cosita a la plancha y poco más, no sabía hacer gran cosa. Eso sí, preparaba unas ensaladas estupendas. Pero para lo que tenía en mente, tampoco hacía falta ser una chef de primera.

Husmeando en los estantes encontró lo necesario. Preparó unos cuantos sándwiches, cogió varias piezas de fruta, un buen trozo de empanada de carne, un pedazo de queso, un paquete de galletitas saladas y unas bebidas. Observando la mochila repleta, reprimió una sonrisa. Era mucha comida para un simple piscolabis, pero conociendo el apetito del joven incluso dudaba de que fuera suficiente. Sin dudarlo, se colgó la mochila y salió por la puerta dispuesta a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de mañana.

…/…..

El sudor corría como un rio por su trabajado cuerpo y su respiración se había convertido casi un profundo jadeo. Levantó la vista y miró al cielo mientras usaba su propio antebrazo para secar la traspiración que caía sobre sus ojos. Calculando la hora pudo precisar de una manera bastante exacta el tiempo que llevaba entrenando y a pesar de ser varias horas, decidió que aun no era suficiente. Necesitaba trabajar más. Seguir hasta casi la extenuación. Su cuerpo y sobre todo, su mente, lo agradecerían.

Inmediatamente sus pensamientos volaron hacia ella y sus ojos inevitablemente se desviaron en dirección a la cabaña. Desde el punto donde se encontraba no era visible pero con su velocidad, solo necesitaba un par de minutos para plantarse allí, sin embargo necesitaba esa distancia. Alejarse lo suficiente para descansar de su presencia. Sonaba duro dicho así, pero era la pura verdad. Estar cerca de ella lo agotaba.

Y ese agotamiento se debía a la lucha incesante que mantenía consigo mismo cuando estaba cerca de Akane. A pesar de que llevaban una semana de cordial convivencia, esa paz era solo una estúpida fachada. Por dentro estaba en constante tensión. El tiempo parecía no haber pasado y los miedos, las inseguridades y los agitados sentimientos que caracterizaron su adolescencia, volvían con renovadas fuerzas y se sentía incapaz de luchar contra ello. Ya había renunciado a negar que la chica seguía teniendo su corazón entre sus blancas y pequeñas manos. Sería de idiotas no reconocerlo. Ella había sido y lo seguiría siendo siempre, el amor de su vida, pero no se lo iba a reconocer. Ya había sufrido demasiado y no quería arriesgarse a confesarle sus sentimientos y verse rechazado de plano. La imagen de la pequeña morena abrazada a Ryoga le torturaba continuamente y aunque ella no había nombrado apenas al chico cerdo desde que llegaron, no tenía la más mínima duda de que entre ellos existía algún tipo de relación que iba bastante más allá de una simple amistad.

Frustrado por enésima vez en la mañana, volvió con fiereza a reanudar su entrenamiento. Tras una buena media hora de brutal ejercicio y con un último grito, más parecido a un rugido, dio un poderoso golpe que partió en dos el grueso tablón que aún quedaba intacto. Respirando agitado echó un vistazo al desastre que le rodeaba. Esta mañana se había empleado a fondo derrochando agilidad y sobre todo, pura fuerza bruta pero ni por esas había conseguido bajar la sensación de tener ese motor dentro del cuerpo. Un motor que le obligaba a entrenarse hasta casi la extenuación para evitar males mayores, como por ejemplo seguir el tonto impulso de ir hasta ella y cogerla del cuello y… y…

-Hola Ranma.

…Y nada. Solo apretar los dientes y volverse para mirarla de la manera más impasible que pudiera. Efectivamente, allí estaba; tan tranquila, tan hermosa, tan perfecta… aparentemente sin sufrir como él, ningún tipo de angustia, exceptuando el lógico temor por el peligro que la acechaba. Se maldecía internamente por estar tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no lo había sentido llegar, cosa rara, ya que sus instintos estaban tan aguzados que podía percibir en más ligero cambio en el aire o incluso, el ruido que hacía un pequeño ratón a metros de distancia. Pero claro, estamos hablando de Akane y todo lo relacionado con ella, lo ponía literalmente de cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica congeló la sonrisa ante el rudo tono y bajó la vista claramente desilusionada.

- Lo siento, no quería molestar.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y en un derroche de dignidad, se encaminó de vuelta a la cabaña. Ranma maldijo nuevamente en voz baja y alargó el brazo para tomarla por la muñeca.

-¡Espera!- ella lo miró y él esbozó una mueca avergonzada. - Perdona, no… yo no quise ser grosero. Solo me ha extrañado verte aquí. Pensaba que estabas estudiando.

- Bueno, necesitaba un descanso y pensé que sería una buena idea venir a verte entrenar y de paso traer algo para comer. - alzó la abultada mochila para mostrarla y sonrió apenas. - Imaginé que después de tantas horas de duro ejercicio, agradecerías poder llevarte algo a ese saco sin fondo que tienes por estómago.

Ranma soltó el agarre que hasta el momento mantenía sobre la chica y sonrió de vuelta.

-Sip, supongo que es una buena idea.

Ella algo mas aliviada y curiosa echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

-¡Vaya, si que te empleas a fondo! Debes estar agotado.

-No te creas. Siempre entreno por horas, mi cuerpo está habituado y cuando no lo hago parece que mis músculos se resienten. Necesito echar adrenalina fuera y esta es una buena forma de hacerlo.

Mientras hablaba el joven se quitó la sudada camiseta, dándole a la joven una espectacular vista de la que disfrutar. Akane enrojeció ante la imagen de esos impresionantes pectorales, abdominales y otros muchos músculos que ella ni siquiera sabía que existieran. Avergonzada se mordió el labio inferior temerosa de que Ranma la hubiera pescado mirándolo con la cara babeante que seguro se le había puesto, pero para su alivio él no lo notó, ya que en ese preciso momento se giró para tomar una toalla azul que colgaba de una rama. De nuevo su ancha espalda se presentaba ante los expectantes ojos de la chica. Otra vez la visión de las horribles y profundas cicatrices quedó al descubierto. El rostro de la joven mudó de la franca admiración a una honda compasión. Su corazón se encogió y los ojos le picaron por un repentino deseo de llorar. Solo le dijo las armas con las que le habían herido, pero no aclaró mucho más y Akane se moría por saber qué ocurrió y sobre todo, la razón para esa crueldad y salvajismo de la que había sido víctima.

-¿Qué has traído? ¿No habrás cocinado, verdad?

La burlona frase la sacó de su ensoñación y pestañeó para aclararse la mente y los ojos.

-¿Qué? - preguntó tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen de las terribles heridas y centrarse en la conversación.

Ranma alargó el brazo y tomó la mochila abriéndola y mirando dentro.

-Te he preguntando si has traído algo preparado por ti. No quiero morir tan joven.

La furia se adueño de la joven desplazando sus anteriores sentimientos y sacando a relucir su volátil genio. De un fuerte manotazo arrebató la bolsa de las manos del artista marcial.

-Solo he preparado unos bocadillos pero si quieres, no te los comas. ¡Allá tú! No pienso molestarme por el comentario de un idiota desagradecido.

Él soltó una risotada y le quitó nuevamente la comida haciéndola gruñir enfadada.

-Devuélvemelos. No pienso dejarte probarlos.

-De eso nada. Tengo hambre y esto, aunque me sorprende, huele bastante bien. - replicó olfateando el interior de la bolsa. Akane intentó agarrarla pero el joven se lo impidió levantando el brazo sobre sus cabezas. Obviamente ella no llegaba ni por asomo a esa altura.

-¡Dámelo idiota!

La burlona risa aumentó viéndola saltar intentando alcanzar la mochila sin conseguirlo y obviamente, el cabreo de ella también se incrementó.

-¡Deja de hacer el gilipollas y dame mi comida! ¡No te mereces que me haya molestado en venir hasta aquí!

Para arreglarlo aun mas, Ranma colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre la oscura cabeza de la joven aguantándola y apartándola de él, cosa que solo consiguió que una Akane furibunda le lanzara un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en su descubierto estómago.

El golpe fue de los de su estilo y aunado al hecho de que Ranma no se lo esperaba, consiguió que el joven se doblara ante el repentino dolor.

-¡Sigues siendo una bruta, marimacho! ¡Aaahh! ¡Joder Akane! Me has hecho polvo.

-Sí, pero ya tengo lo que quería. - Sonriente adelantó la mano y de un tirón le arrebató su premio. Por fin su mochila y la comida estaban de nuevo en su poder.

-Eso es para que no me subestimes, idiota. Ahora me vuelvo a la cabaña y tú te quedas sin comer, por gracioso.

Dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza, se colgó la bolsa al hombro y se volteó para marcharse, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Espera. ¿No me das otra oportunidad? De verdad que me gustaría compartir esa comida contigo.

Ella alzó una ceja y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, evaluando la situación. Repentinamente sonrió. Había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Jugueteando con el pie, lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

-Uhmm no sé… ¿Qué me darías a cambio?

-¿Qué?

-Que qué me darías a cambio de dejarte comer mi comida. Me he esforzado mucho para hacerla y tú me has ofendido al burlarte de mí. Tienes que compensarme.

Él se enderezó, no sin esfuerzo mientras hacía un leve gesto de dolor al posar su mano sobre su estómago.

-Te he traído a mi casa, mi refugio personal que no comparto con nadie, te dejo que duermas a pierna suelta en mi gran y comodísima cama mientras yo me encojo en un incómodo sofá, te he llevado al pueblo y te he comprado todo lo que necesitabas… ¿no es todo eso suficiente que encima quieres pedirme más?

Ella sonrió con malicia mientras lo veía colocarse nuevamente la camiseta.

-Primero, me has traído aquí porque el cochambroso piso al que me llevaste al principio ya no era seguro. - empezó a enumerar contando con los dedos de su mano. - Segundo, me has dado tu cama porque te ha dado la real gana, ya que yo me ofrecí a quedarme en el sofá pero te las quisiste dar de caballero y te negaste, y por último, no me dejaste pagar lo que compramos en el pueblo, a pesar de que yo soy perfectamente capaz de pagar mis cosas.

-Eso lo sé, pero lo hice de corazón y eres tan ingrata que me niegas los placeres… - los ojos azules brillaron con malicia y ella a su pesar sintió sus mejillas arder. - …de tu cocina.

¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Cómo tenía esa capacidad de ponerla contra las cuerdas? Solo un comentario con doble intención la hacía ruborizarse como una quinceañera.

-N… no te niego nada. Pero me debes una por aguantar tus horribles modales. A fin de cuentas yo he venido con toda mi buena intención a compartir mi comida contigo y tú te has comportado como un borde.

Ranma y la chica se miraron durante unos minutos, retándose mutuamente. Finalmente y el joven cedió y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas, tramposa. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Otro viaje al pueblo o que haga tu parte de la limpieza durante una semana? Vamos dime, haré lo que me pidas.

Los grandes y marrones ojos de Akane brillaron maliciosos y Ranma se arrepintió inmediatamente de su arriesgada oferta.

-Solo algo de conversación.

-¿Conversación? - preguntó confundido.

-Bueno, conversación e información. - respondió mirándolo fijamente. Durante unos segundos, el joven se mantuvo en silencio, luego alargando el brazo, tomó nuevamente la bolsa y dándole la espalda empezó a caminar hacia la zona más despejada.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó sin volverse.

La chica corrió para ponerse a su lado intentando acompasar sus apresurados pasos a las largas zancadas masculinas.

-Pues… no demasiado, solo algunas cosillas.

Él no respondió, simplemente avanzó durante unos minutos en silencio hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro tapizado de una mullida y verde hierba y salpicado de coloridas flores silvestres.

-Este es un buen sitio. - dijo de pronto soltando la mochila en el suelo. Akane asintió y se arrodilló para abrir la bolsa de dónde sacó un mantel que extendió antes de empezar a colocar los alimentos encima. Ranma se sentó a su lado viéndola hacer y manteniendo un hosco silencio.

Cuando toda la comida estuvo colocada, la chica abrió un par de latas de refrescos y le ofreció una a su compañero. Este la tomó y le dio un par de sorbos para luego tomar uno de los sándwiches.

- ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- preguntó mientras investigaba el contenido del bocadillo. - Vamos, no te cortes. Pregunta sin miedo.

-Bueno, primero está el tema de Sham… Shampoo. - Los castaños ojos lo miraron con inquietud. No sabía bien cómo plantear el tema y nerviosa daba vueltas a la lata de refresco en sus manos. - Tú… tú dijiste que… bueno, que tú… que tú…

-Que yo la maté.

-Sí.

El joven apuró de un trago casi la mitad de su bebida antes de responder.

-Quizás fui un poco drástico a la hora de decirlo. Yo no la maté en el sentido literal de la palabra, aunque si fui responsable de su muerte.

La joven lo observó atentamente viéndolo devorar el sándwich y tomando otro que siguió el mismo camino hacia su estómago.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

La voz de Akane era poco más que un susurro y él fijó su azulada mirada en el ovalado rostro de la chica. Ella lo miraba expectante, deseosa por conocer la verdad y sin poder imaginarse cómo sería la historia que escucharía de sus labios. Con un suspiro cerró los ojos preparándose mentalmente para retroceder a esos tristes momentos y narrarle los dolorosos hechos que aun muchas noches, venían a atormentarle en sus sueños.

-Shampoo y yo discutimos… - empezó diciendo casi con desgana. - yo había estado entrenando como una bestia durante todo el día con la vieja momia. Estaba completamente agotado y lo que menos tenía ganas era de entrar en polémicas con ella. Lo único que deseaba era poder irme a descansar, pero ella tenía otros planes. Ya sabes cómo era. - añadió con tristeza desviando su mirada hacia lo lejos.

-Sí. Insistente y caprichosa. Jamás renunciaba a lo que deseaba ni daba su brazo a torcer. Lo que quería tenía que conseguirlo sí o sí. Le importaba muy poco lo que los demás quisieran o necesitaran. Siempre estaba su voluntad por encima de cualquiera.

A pesar de la tristeza que le causaba el saber a la amazona muerta, no pudo evitar el tinte rencoroso de su voz. La voluptuosa chica había sido un auténtico dolor de cabeza durante el tiempo que estuvo en Japón y la principal culpable de su ruptura con Ranma. Tantas lágrimas vertidas y tanto dolor y soledad vividos durante años era algo difícil de perdonar. Mentalmente se recriminó por pensar así de una persona que ya no estaba, pero le era difícil no guardarle cierto rencor.

Ranma mientras tanto, se había callado y sumido en sus pensamientos nuevamente. El rostro masculino era una máscara de tristeza como nunca antes había visto conmoviéndola en lo más hondo. Con un suave movimiento se acercó para sentarse justo a su lado.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hablar mal de ella. - dijo con suavidad pensando que podría estar molesto por su desafortunado comentario. - Sé que es doloroso recordarlo, pero dime: ¿Qué pasó después? - le preguntó animándole a continuar. Necesitaba saber la historia completa y no quería que se arrepintiese y la dejara sin saber el resto.

Él la miró sin mostrar sorpresa por su repentina cercanía, limitándose a desviar nuevamente la vista buscando algo en el horizonte.

- Pues al ver que la ignoraba, se abalanzó sobre mí y luchamos durante unos momentos. Estaba realmente furiosa y parecía una gata salvaje. A duras penas conseguí apartarla pero nuevamente se me echó encima con una furia indescriptible. Parecía dispuesta a arrancarme el corazón sin importarle nada más. Al final y con mucho esfuerzo conseguí esquivarla pero con tan mala suerte que no pudo frenar su impulso y cayó por un precipicio muriendo despeñada.

Akane abrió los ojos horrorizada y se llevó una de sus manos al rostro. Jamás hubiera imaginado algo así.

-Dios mío. - exclamó con un hilo de voz. - es horrible, pero… tú no tuviste la culpa. Por lo que me has dicho fue un accidente. Un accidente horrible y desafortunado, sí, pero en ningún caso fue tu responsabilidad.

La morena cabeza de Ranma se movió en un suave cabeceo.

-Mi actitud con ella no fue precisamente la mejor, Akane y no estoy orgulloso de ello. - Con ansiedad apuró la bebida hasta el final para luego arrugar con rabia el envase, dejándolo en un lado del mantel.- No me porté como debería. - continuó con la voz ronca de la furia. - No fui honesto al principio y cuando decidí actuar con franqueza, eso propició la discusión que al final la llevó a su muerte. Así que no digas que no fue culpa mía, porque yo no lo siento así.

Durante unos momentos no dijeron nada ninguno de los dos. Ella digiriendo toda la historia e intentando analizar lo dicho y lo oculto en el relato de Ranma. Tratando de averiguar el grado de relación entre la fallecida chica y su antiguo prometido. Mientras que él por su lado, aguantaba el dolor y los remordimientos como podía. Finalmente Akane, adelantando la mano, le rozó el antebrazo en una sutil e inesperada caricia

-Supongo que debió ser muy duro para ti.- susurró. Ranma bajó su mirada hacia el agarre en su brazo, pero no hizo ningún intento de apartarse, por el contrario, suspiró y buscó sus ojos con ansiedad.

-Mucho. Más de lo que puedas imaginar. - dijo enigmáticamente.

-Comprendo… - volvió a susurrar la chica imaginando que el dolor de la pérdida en el caso de Ranma se le unía al hecho de ser alguien amado quien había desaparecido de su vida. A fin de cuentas, ellos dos debían de estar juntos y perder a tu pareja por una discusión propiciada por ti debía ser una horrible carga a soportar.

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos y casi adivinando por dónde iban los pensamientos de la chica.

-No, no creo que lo comprendas.

-¡No soy tan insensible, baka! - respondió molesta apartando la mano, aunque arrepintiéndose al segundo de su estallido. Bajando el tono de voz añadió: - Puedo entender perfectamente lo que es perder a un ser querido.

Él negó con un gesto. - No me refiero a eso. Cuando te he dicho que fue duro para mí, me refería a otro aspecto. Cierto es que me dolió mucho la muerte de Shampoo, pero el sufrimiento del que hablo iba por otros derroteros. No hay dolor peor que saberte culpable de la muerte de alguien. Aún me parece estar viéndola caer por ese acantilado, con sus ojos mirándome fijamente…

-No te tortures, Ranma. - nuevamente acercó su mano para apresar los dedos masculinos apretándolos suavemente. - Ya te he dicho que no creo que sea tú culpa. Además, ya has pagado con creces por todo eso.

Él le devolvió el suave apretón, ajustando su callosa mano sobre la suave y pequeña extremidad femenina.

- Tienes razón, marimacho. Ya pagué un precio muy alto, que por cierto, nos llevaría a la segunda pregunta que sé te mueres por hacerme.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida por su repentino cambio de actitud. - ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que estás deseando preguntarme por las cicatrices de mi espalda. ¿Me equivoco, marimacho?

-Bueno sí - respondió obviando el "cariñoso" apelativo y soltándose disimuladamente de su agarre. - ¿Pero acaso están relacionadas con la muerte de Shampoo?

Él se tumbó estirándose sobre los codos y la miró de una manera indescifrable.

-Las cicatrices que cruzan mi espalda fueron el resultado del castigo que me impusieron las amazonas por su muerte.

-¿Có… cómo?

-Lo que oyes. Tras su muerte, Cologne clamó por venganza y un grupo de amazonas se dedicaron a golpearme con látigos y cañas para hacerme pagar con sangre la afrenta cometida contra una de los miembros de su aldea. Y puedo asegurarte que se dedicaron a ello con gran empeño. La prueba la has podido ver con tus propios ojos sobre mi espalda.

La bebida de Akane se derramó cuando la chica la soltó sobre el mantel con fuerza.

-Pero... ¿Qué dices? ¿Te golpearon por ello? ¿Por algo que no era tu culpa?

-Ellas pensaban lo contrario. A sus ojos, Shampoo murió por mi causa y yo tenía que pagar por ello.

-¡Pero esas bestias podrían haberte matado!- exclamó poniéndose en pie de golpe y comenzando a pasear de un lado a otro, bajo la divertida mirada de su guardián.

Asombrada mascullaba para sí algo que el joven no alcanzaba a comprender, solo palabras sueltas como "brujas" "zorras" y otras lindezas mas subidas de tono que jamás pensó escuchar de labios de su ex-prometida y que inevitablemente le hicieron sonreír por primera vez desde que comenzaron con esta delicada conversación.

-Esa era la intención, pero al final no pudieron. Resulté más fuerte de lo que imaginaron y unido a la inesperada ayuda de Mouse, conseguí salvar el pellejo.

Akane detuvo bruscamente su agitado caminar al escuchar el último comentario del chico.

-Mouse… cielos, me había olvidado de él.

Despacio se sentó de nuevo sobre la hierba y buscó la azulada mirada.

- ¿Cómo tomó su muerte? Seguro que el pobre chico quedó destrozado. Él la amaba con locura.

-Sí, tú lo has dicho, quedó destrozado. - La voz de Ranma volvió a cubrirse de tristeza al recordar al chico pato al que tanto le debía.

-¿No intentó nada contra ti después de eso, Ranma? ¿No quiso vengarse?

-No. Por el contrario gracias a él aún sigo con vida. Me curó mis heridas y me sacó de la aldea esa misma noche aun estando inconsciente, evitando que fuera ajusticiado al día siguiente como planeaban las brujas del consejo de ancianas.

-¡Vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente! ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado y menos de él! Ya sabes… no veía nada más que por los ojos de ella.

-Cierto, pero al final la venda de sus ojos cayó y se dio cuenta de la dolorosa verdad sobre su amada Shampoo y eso le hizo obrar de acuerdo a su conciencia. - Ranma se incorporó y tomó una manzana de un rojo lustroso para darle un gran mordisco. Tras masticar ruidosamente, miró a su compañera haciendo una mueca.

-Lástima que no he vuelto a saber nada más de él. Abandonó el poblado de las amazonas el mismo día que me salvó y no sé qué camino habrá tomado. Nunca pude agradecerle lo mucho que hizo por mí. - añadió con un deje de melancolía.

La chica se inclinó y tomó otra manzana. Tras mirarla durante un segundo, la frotó sobre su propia manga para sacarle brillo. Luego sin levantar la vista preguntó en voz baja:

-Y cuando todo eso ocurrió… ¿Por qué no volviste, Ranma?

Eso sí que no lo esperaba. No estaba preparado para contestar a eso ni tenía intención de hacerlo, al menos de momento. Así que se puso de repente en pie sacudiéndose furiosamente las migas de los pantalones.

-Creo que debemos volver ya, Akane. – dijo de forma neutra ignorando la pregunta que la chica acababa de hacerle. - Se hace tarde, estoy cansado y me apetece darme una buena ducha. Vamos, te ayudaré a recoger todo esto.

En un fluido movimiento se inclinó y comenzó a guardar en la mochila el resto de la comida y los enseres que ella había traído.

Akane se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta. No solo no había contestado a su pregunta sino que además había dado por terminada la conversación. Estaba claro que ella acababa de tocar un tema tabú del que él no quería hablar, pero no se iba a dar por vencida. ¡Eso si que no! Hoy había averiguado una parte de ese pasado oculto de su compañero de cabaña, una parte oscura y sorprendente. El resto lo iría averiguando más adelante. _Aún tenían mucho tiempo por delante… _pensó mientras se agachaba a su lado para terminar de empacar el floreado mantel.

_**Fin del capítulo 18**_

…./…..

**Bueno después de una eternidad… estoy aquí de nuevo. Me he llevado unos meses bastante alejada de este mundillo pero la verdad es que no podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba apurada por falta de tiempo, agobiada de trabajo y angustiada por la frustración. El poco tiempo libre del que podía disponer, apenas encontraba ganas para hacer nada y me he encontrado apática y sin motivación.**

**Sé que muchas habéis estado ahí, animándome y dándome vuestro apoyo, algo que os agradeceré siempre y por eso me he esforzado estas últimas semanas, para rascar minutos de aquí y allá, y sacar este capítulo adelante. Espero poder aprovechar el periodo vacacional para adelantar mis historias que ya se están haciendo eternas y en septiembre tener material para al menos haber colgado de dos a tres capítulos más. En fin, eso espero.**

**Ahora si me despido dándoos un enorme beso a todos por vuestros comentarios, apoyo y cariño. **

**Agadea.**

**Pd: Pasaos por mi blog que allí iré colgando actualizaciones tan pronto las tenga.**


End file.
